Une bataille pour l'amour
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Afin de protéger son secret, Oliver et Laurel sont dans un faux engagement avec un mariage prochain. Mais lorsqu'ils rencontrent leurs véritable amour leurs vies vont être chamboulée. Vont-ils remettre en question leur décision pour eux ? Felicity et Tommy sont-ils prêt à sacrifier leurs convictions, leur avenir pour être avec ceux qu'ils aiment. Lisez pour le savoir Arrow UA
1. Chapter 1

**En premier je voudrais tous vous remercier pour les commentaires sur ma dernière histoire je suis contente qu'elle vous ai plu même si elle était différente des écris que je partage avec vous en générale.**

**Cette nouvelle histoire sera un peu plus triste, avec Arrow mais en univers alternatif. elle comporteras 18 chapitres.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24, la meilleure aide pour mes histoires.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##########################**

Felicity monta les escaliers vers son bureau, un café à la main, elle sourit à son assistant alors qu'elle atteignait l'escalier supérieur.

\- Bonjour Ayden, dit-elle brillamment, ses talons claquant contre le sol.

\- Bonjour Felicity. Oh, j'ai quelques messages ici pour vous et Mr Palmer a dit qu'il allait s'arrêter dans votre bureau dans environ une demi-heure, quelque chose à propos d'une future mission, dit-il à son patron.

Felicity sourit lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau et prit le message de son assistant, elle avait toujours du mal à croire qu'elle avait un poste qui lui permettait d'avoir son propre secrétaire. Elle lui murmura un merci avec un sourire avant de continuer vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit la porte et se baigna dans la lumière qui brillait à travers les baies vitrées, elle aimait énormément cette ville, sa mère lui manquait mais elle aimait vraiment vivre aussi près de l'océan. C'était l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles elle avait postulé dans les sociétés de Star City.

Après ces études au MIT il y a cinq ans, elle s'était posée un instant et s'était demandée dans quelle ville elle se sentirait réellement comme à la maison, elle avait reçu plusieurs propositions de Central City, Coast City, la NASA aussi mais elle avait choisi Star City, les autres villes n'étaient tout simplement pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Lorsque Palmer Technologie lui avait proposé un poste dans son service informatique elle avait fait ses valises et était venue commencer sa nouvelle vie à Star City.

Au cours de sa deuxième année elle avait réussi à elle toute seule d'empêcher un hacker de voler toutes les données de la société, elle avait réussi à éviter le piratage et avait même pu le retrouver pour qu'il soit livré à la police. Ray avait été si impressionné, qu'il lui avait donné la charge d'un service important, quand le directeur du service des sciences appliquées eut des problèmes médicaux, elle le remplaça pendant quelques mois, Ray toujours fière de son efficacité lui proposa au retour de Mr Andrews de travailler dans un tout nouveau service qu'il venait d'ouvrir au sein même de la société.

\- Vous êtes douée avec les ordinateurs Felicity, mais je pense que vous valez plus que de rester dans le service informatique, avait-il déclaré

\- Merci Mr Palmer, avait-elle répondu

\- Je viens de créer un journal pour parler de la technologie au sein de la société, mais aussi dans les autres compagnies de Star City. Et je pense que vous seriez la plus qualifiée pour écrire des articles sur tout ce qui concerne les ordinateurs, les pare-feux et tellement d'autres choses, avait-il expliqué

Bien qu'étonnée de la proposition qu'il lui avait faite n'étant pas vraiment journaliste, elle avait pensé qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et qu'elle parlerait d'un sujet qu'elle aimait énormément. Elle accepta pour une période d'essai n'étant pas convaincu qu'elle soit la personne adéquate pour le poste, mais la première parution fut un succès, Palmer Press était à présent un journal incontournable pour les fans de Technologie avec des articles donnant des conseils, expliquant, détaillant tout ce qui pouvait être lié à un ordinateur. Après plusieurs mois de parution, Ray avait reçu plusieurs propositions de certains patrons qui voulaient que l'on parle de leur propre société. Ce poste qui ne devait durer qu'un mois était devenu permanent pour Felicity il y a trois ans, et elle appréciait le travail depuis le début.

Felicity prit une gorgée de son café avant de le déposer sur son bureau, elle se tourna vers les fenêtres jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Palmer Technologie était situé dans le quartier des affaires, dans le centre-ville de Star City, où se trouvaient l'hôtel de ville et tous les autres bâtiments commerciaux. Des baies vitrées elle pouvait apercevoir le département de police de Star City, la grande tour de Queen Consolidated, et elle pouvait même voir un soupçon du pont de la ville qui surplombait les quais.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir alors qu'elle contournait son bureau et s'asseyait, Felicity tendit la main vers l'avant et alluma son ordinateur. C'était vendredi matin et elle avait hâte d'être en week-end. La semaine avait été chargée et son week-end était libre et dégagé, à part cet événement demain matin, après elle pourrait manger de la glace à la menthe chocolat assise sur le canapé avec sa couverture tout en regardant les épisodes de Doctor Who. Elle commença à renvoyer des courriels et à examiner les documents de certains contrats potentiels qui lui avaient été envoyés.

Depuis que le magazine avait triplé ses ventes en un an, Felicity avait commencé à écrire aussi sur des œuvres de bienfaisance que les grands patrons de Star City organisaient, elle décrivait les compagnies de la ville expliquant leurs mesures pour améliorer la ville. Cela n'était pas lié à l'informatique, mais elle avait appris à aimer écrire, alors elle avait étoffé le magazine pour le plus grand bonheur de Ray Palmer. Felicity se dégagea de ses pensées et se concentra sur les tâches à accomplir pour la matinée, elle croisa les jambes et garda son attention sur l'écran devant elle. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle avait répondu à presque tous ses courriels quand on frappa à sa porte.

Felicity leva les yeux et sourit à Ray qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau, ils étaient devenus amis au fil des années, la jeune femme avait été même présente à son mariage avec Annah et avait joué la baby-sitter quelques fois pour leur fille Anya pendant qu'ils passaient des soirées romantiques.

\- Bonjour Ray ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?, Demanda-t-elle alors que son ami et patron s'installait sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

\- Bonjour Felicity, dit-il en souriant à la jeune journaliste.

Ray n'avait jamais pensé que Palmer Press aurait eu un tel succès lorsqu'il avait proposé le poste à la jeune femme blonde devant lui, mais Felicity semblait avoir le don d'obtenir des interviews que personne d'autre n'arrivait à obtenir. Lorsqu'elle avait sauvé sa société en stoppant le piratage des données et traquant le pirate, Ray avait été impressionné par sa rapidité d'exécution. Il aurait aimé lui donner un poste dans un autre service qui lui convenait mieux au vu des diplômes qu'elle possédait, mais malheureusement le seul qui était disponible était pour un remplacement.

Alors quand son directeur des sciences appliquées était revenu, il avait eu l'idée de créer un magazine où Felicity pourrait décrire tout ce qui était lié à l'informatique, à la Technologie. Ce qu'elle avait fait du magazine avait été au-delà de ses espérances, et il n'avait pas refusé lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé d'interviewer les plus grands noms de Star City. Ainsi, lorsqu'une nouvelle occasion lui était parvenue ce matin, il avait pensé immédiatement à la proposer à Felicity.

\- J'ai une interview à te proposer Felicity, c'est probablement la plus importante que tu n'auras jamais à faire je pense, et si tout se passe bien, tes efforts seront récompensés je te le promets, déclara-t-il

\- J'adorerais en entendre davantage, dit-elle alors qu'elle se concentrait sur son ami devant elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son patron commençait à entrer dans les détails de la mission, l'étincelle dans ses yeux ne faiblissant pas alors qu'elle écoutait et prenait tout en compte. Elle avait l'impression que cette interview était un tournant dans sa vie chez Palmer Press, et dans sa vie en générale.

############################

\- M. Queen ?

Oliver leva les yeux de ses papiers, surpris de voir son assistant se tenir de l'autre côté de son bureau. Il avait été si occupé qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

\- Je suis désolé, Gerry, tu m'appelais? demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers le téléphone sur son bureau. Il pouvait voir le voyant rouge clignotant.

\- Oui ! Votre rendez-vous de trois heures a appelé pour annuler et le journaliste de Palmer Press a appelé pour confirmer votre entretien de demain. Mais M. Perkins appelle depuis deux heures et il voulait que je vous dise que c'était urgent, dit-il.

\- C'est toujours urgent avec lui, murmura Oliver en roulant des yeux.

Charles Perkins était le porte-parole désigné du conseil d'administration de Queen Consolidated. Au fil des ans, il s'était donné comme mission principale de faire de la vie d'Oliver un enfer vivant. Oliver n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait pour attirer la colère de Perkins, surement qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas être mort sur l'île. En fait, Oliver était à peu près certain que c'était là le véritable problème de cet homme. Il était membre du conseil d'administration depuis la jeunesse d'Oliver, mais il avait quand même voté en faveur de la scission de la société et de la vente des actions lorsqu'Oliver et Robert auraient été présumés morts.

Moira Queen s'était battue pour empêcher Perkins de déclarer son mari et son fils morts, espérant toujours qu'ils reviendraient vers elle, évitant par la même occasion la vente de la société. Perkins avait alors demandé un vote pour révoquer sa demande, heureusement, le vote n'avait pas reçu assez de voix favorable pour aller dans son sens.

Mais il essayait toujours de prendre la relève, même maintenant qu'Oliver était rentré de l'île depuis près de sept ans. Perkins surveillait chaque décision qu'il prenait et il semblait toujours trouver le temps de se plaindre de lui. Dernièrement, la plupart des plaintes portaient sur la vie personnelle d'Oliver et sur l'image qu'il projetait en tant que PDG. Malheureusement, Perkins avait le soutien du conseil d'administration sur ce sujet et Oliver savait que c'était de sa faute.

Il avait foiré plus d'une fois dans le passé. Il avait traversé des phases de drogue et des phases où il frappait des journalistes, ou bien urinait sur les voitures de la police de Star City. Chaque incident avait été minutieusement documenté par la presse à cette époque, mais Oliver était revenu différent de son expérience sur Lian Yu, et avait tout fait pour donner une meilleure image de lui depuis lors.

Il n'avait pas touché à la drogue depuis des années, il ne se saoulait plus en public et il ne se montrait certainement pas avec une nouvelle femme au bras une nuit sur deux. Mais Perkins semblait toujours déterminé à lui reprocher son passé et lors de la dernière réunion du conseil d'administration, il s'était plaint qu'Oliver ne fasse pas assez de travail caritatif.

Oliver avait roulé des yeux, il donnait constamment de l'argent à des œuvres de charité et assistait à des événements chaque fois qu'il disposait de temps libre, ce qui était rare, mais assez souvent il arrivait à se libérer. Mais alors Perkins avait fait remarquer que sa mère de son vivant, avaient été beaucoup plus impliquée dans le travail caritatif, Oliver se devait de faire de même. Il avait été irrité, et encore plus quand tous les membres du conseil d'administration s'étaient mis du côté de Perkins sur ce sujet, il avait fallu chaque once de sang-froid d'Oliver pour ne pas faire une scène.

Alors maintenant, il préparait un événement de charité pour l'organisation que sa mère avait créé il y a des années. Oliver avait des gens qui dirigeaient ces actions à but non lucratif à plein temps, mais il avait repris leur dernier projet pour obtenir la paix mais surtout honorer sa mère qui n'avait eu le temps de concrétiser ce projet qui lui tenait à cœur. Cela prenait beaucoup de temps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment, mais Oliver était fatigué que des gens le croient si irresponsable, il allait leur montrer qu'ils se trompaient sur lui, même si cela voulait dire qu'il avait rarement un moment pour lui entre le travail, l'entreprise caritative et son autre travail tout aussi important, sinon plus important.

\- Je suppose que Perkins vous a posé des questions sur la prochaine levée de fonds? Demanda Oliver à Gerry.

L'événement était plus ou moins le grand test d'Oliver aux yeux de Perkins et l'autre homme en parlait encore et encore. Oliver se demandait comment il avait le temps de faire son propre travail alors qu'il était si occupé à s'impliquer dans les affaires personnelles d'Oliver.

\- Oui ! Il veut tous les détails de votre organisation passant par le traiteur ou bien l'endroit où il aura lieu, répondit Gerry

Oliver haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il plaisantait, mais le regard sur le visage de son assistant lui indiqua qu'il était aussi énervé des appels téléphoniques constants de cet homme.

\- Je vais l'appeler Gerry, et lui demander d'arrêter de vous harceler par la même occasion, dit-il sachant que son assistant avait aussi mieux à faire que d'écouter Perkins se plaindre.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, M. Queen, répondit-il.

Il ramassa la pile de contrats qu'Oliver avait au bord de son bureau. Avez-vous l'intention de rester tard ce soir? Demanda-t-il.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il avait des projets pour qu'il parte d'ici à cinq heures, mais son téléphone portable sonna avant qu'il le puisse. Il l'atteignit, souriant quand il vit le nom à l'écran. Oliver lut le message, rit et tapa une réponse rapide avant de se tourner vers Gerry.

\- J'allais vous dire que je partais tôt pour rencontrer ma fiancée pour le dîner, mais elle doit travailler tard, alors on dirait que je vais rester et que nous attraperons le chinois plus tard, déclara-t-il

\- Je serai là pendant environ une heure si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, répondit Gerry avant de se retourner et de sortir par la porte, la fermant doucement derrière lui.

Revenant à la paperasse devant lui, Oliver essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, mais la lumière du message sur le téléphone attira son attention. Il soupira bruyamment et décrocha le téléphone pour appeler Perkins. Oliver pensa qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien en finir avec ça pour pouvoir faire du vrai travail.

#########################

Tommy scrutait la ville du toit d'un immeuble, il était juste après neuf heures vendredi et les choses allaient lentement sur le front du crime. Il avait passé une journée entière au travail à Merlyn Global et une fois la patrouille terminée, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Demain il devait être prêt à sept heures du matin, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait responsable ce soir et ne sortirait pas. Ce soir était sa nuit pour aider Green Arrow, ils se relayaient avec Spartan et Arsenal pour l'aider chaque soir à arrêter les vols, les agressions, ils avaient un but en commun, sauver la ville.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a quelques années, Tommy n'aurait jamais pensé devenir un héros mais après la mort de ses parents tués par un drogué un soir dans une rue sortant d'une soirée au théâtre il avait vu sa vie radicalement changé. Il avait réussi à trouver l'homme qui lui avait enlevé ses parents, mais il n'avait pas réussi à avoir le dessus. Alors remplit de colère contre cet homme de lui avoir volé sa vie, et contre lui de ne pas être capable de venger ses parents il avait décidé de partir au seul endroit où il savait qu'il pourrait devenir un autre homme, plus fort.

Il était parti pendant une année à Nanda Parbat, où son père avait lui-même passé son enfance, ayant été élevé par la ligue des assassins qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade lorsque ses parents avait péri en mer sur leur yacht. Ra's al Guhl l'avait accueilli en l'honneur de son défunt père, il lui avait appris à se battre à l'épée, à supporter la douleur, à faire attention à son environnement, à utiliser un arc. A son retour il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, il avait traqué l'homme qui avait tué ses parents et l'avait tué sans émotion.

Son but accompli, il avait repris les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, et avait décidé en l'honneur de son père de porter le costume de la ligue et de patrouiller le soir pour sauver les habitants de la ville, et que ce qui lui était arrivé, n'arrive pas à un autre enfant. Avec Green Arrow, et l'aide d'autres justiciers ils avaient mis au point un moyen assez cohérent d'organiser des patrouilles dans leur ville, au fil des années. Deux jours par semaine, Tommy aidait Green Arrow à effectuer ses dernières patrouilles.

Il scruta les rues de la ville de la tour de Palmer Technologie et attendit, espérant que l'autre homme ne tarderait pas à y arriver. Il espérait pouvoir rentrer assez tôt, les méchants étant surement en vacances en ce moment vu le peu de sauvetage qu'il avait à effectuer ces dernières nuits. Certains jours, Tommy n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était tombé sur un autre justicier dans cette ville qui plus est, un qui travaillait avec d'autres justiciers et qu'ils semblaient avoir la même attitude face à la lutte contre la criminalité.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui connaissait son secret en dehors des justiciers et bien qu'il soit content de cela, c'était agréable de voir quelqu'un surveiller ses arrières pendant qu'il travaillait à éliminer la saleté de la rue. Le son d'une flèche le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se retourna pour regarder l'autre homme glisser sur la corde et atterrir sur le toit à quelques mètres de lui. Tommy hocha la tête dans sa direction.

\- Salut. Comment ça va?, demanda-t-il

\- J'ai arrêté une agression en cours de route ici, mais à part ça, il semble que la nuit sera calme, dit Oliver, sa voix résonnant à travers le distordeur.

Oliver était soulagé que les patrouilles soient moins remplies en ce moment, la semaine avait été longue et le week-end allait être très occupé aussi, il espérait pouvoir rentrer rapidement et tenter de dormir un peu pour changer. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait dormi plus de trois ou quatre heures en une nuit. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis quelques années et Oliver était toujours conscient de la facilité avec laquelle Tommy avait accepté l'idée de travailler en équipe, il avait vu les avantages la première fois qu'Oliver l'avait approché et il y avait un bon système entre eux. Tommy sourit, même après toutes ces années, il avait toujours du mal à croire que le play-boy de Star City était Green Arrow, il y avait juste quelque chose à ce sujet qui lui donnait envie de rire, deux milliardaires le jour traquant les méchants la nuit derrière leurs masques.

\- On dirait que tu as raison pour la nuit calme, les criminels doivent savoir que nous avons besoin d'une nuit de repos, plaisanta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

Quand Oliver l'avait abordé pour la première fois sous le nom de Green Arrow, Tommy avait été réticent à travailler avec l'autre homme, même s'il avait accepté presque immédiatement. Etre un super-héros était nouveau pour lui et il avait réalisé qu'il avait besoin d'aide et de conseils mais avait eu peur de faire confiance à une autre personne pour sauver son cul. C'était une des premières règles que la Ligue des Assassins vous apprenait, avoir confiance qu'en soi-même pour ne pas être trahi. Mais à la fin, tout se passa plutôt bien et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas travailler avec l'autre homme pour protéger leur ville.

\- Quelque chose de nouveau à signaler?, demanda-t-il

\- Pas vraiment, admit-il en baissant son masque. John et Roy sont partis en mission ce matin à Central City pour aider Barry, ce que me relate Caitlin, c'est qu'il y a énormément de disputes, dit-il levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Barry doit faire ressortir l'immaturité de Roy ce qui doit énormément énerver John, répondit-il en souriant

\- Tu as tout compris...

Les yeux d'Oliver se posèrent sur Tommy et se dirigèrent vers la ville. Il appréciait le calme, mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas éternellement, son regard revint sur son ami justicier.

\- Tout va bien?, Demanda-t-il curieusement.

On aurait dit que Tommy était aussi fatigué que lui et Oliver devait en assumer le lien avec sa vie civile, la situation étant calme sur le front des super-héros. Oliver passait plus de temps avec Dark Archer qu'avec les autres membres de l'équipe, mais ils avaient rarement des conversations personnelles. Ce n'était pas comme si Oliver Queen avait une bonne excuse pour passer du temps avec un concurrent direct. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer que quiconque associe leur vie de jour à leur vie de nuit, et généralement, lorsqu'ils patrouillaient ensemble, ils étaient trop occupés à lutter contre le crime pour se demander comment s'était passée la journée de l'autre homme. Mais comme c'était calme en ce moment, Oliver pensa que le moment était propice pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Les choses vont bien. Je fais quelques heures supplémentaires au travail et demain j'ai un événement très important pour moi, mais après cela, je prévois de prendre un peu de temps libre. déclara-t-il

\- Tu as raison d'appuyer sur la pédale de freins de temps en temps, j'y ai pensé aussi. Peut-être que dans deux mois, une fois que j'aurai fini cette histoire d'œuvre de charité, je pourrais me permettre de prendre un peu de temps libre, dit-il

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait pris des vacances réelles où il pouvait se détendre et ne couvrait pas seulement une mission qu'il accomplissait avec l'équipe.

"Eh bien, nous sommes vendredi et j'espère que nous pourrons régler la patrouille rapidement. J'ai de la compagnie à la maison, dit Tommy avec nonchalance, sachant que son amie serait probablement là quand il rentrerait chez lui.

\- Compagnie, hein?, Demanda Oliver en levant un sourcil. Cela semble prometteur et plus intéressant que la nuit que j'ai planifiée après cela. Bien que, entre toi et moi, la pensée d'une longue nuit de sommeil semble plutôt excitante, admit-il en souriant. Penses-tu que je serais toujours aussi intéressant si les paparazzis m'entendaient dire cela?

Tommy gloussa, si seulement Oliver savait que sa compagnie pour la nuit n'avait rien à voir avec une relation amoureuse, bien qu'il n'aille pas le signaler.

\- Ils t'appelleraient ennuyeux, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. En plus, j'ai lu l'autre jour dans un magazine que ta fiancée est magnifique, taquina-t-il. Je suis sûr que passer la nuit avec elle est agréable même si vous dormez tous les deux.

Oliver sourit à cela, les articles sur sa relation l'amusaient toujours. La moitié du temps, ils étaient incroyablement flatteurs et d'autres fois, ils étaient carrément laids. Les médias aimaient clairement donner leur avis.

\- Eh bien, elle est aussi occupée que moi, dit-il, ignorant le commentaire de Tommy sur l'apparence de sa fiancée, en mettant de nouveau son masque.

\- Quel côté de la ville veux-tu prendre ?, demanda Tommy

\- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas le côté ouest de la ville? Suggéra-t-il. Je vais prendre l'est. Appelle-moi si quelque chose se présente, ajouta Oliver en désignant l'appareil de communication à son oreille.

\- Je le ferai. Passe une bonne nuit, je te verrai demain soir.

Il adressa un dernier sourire dans la direction d'Oliver avant de lever son bras et de tirer une flèche sur l'immeuble d'en face, puis se laissant glisser sur la tyrolienne.

\- A demain, répondit Oliver en regardant l'autre homme disparaître.

Il tendit la main vers son arc et se dirigea vers le bout du toit, aligna son tir et envoya une flèche voler, enroulant la tyrolienne autour du mât en face. Il s'assura que sa distorsion était allumée et sauta du toit, désireux de terminer sa patrouille et de rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir dormir.

#######################

Felicity était assise sur le canapé, ses talons lancés sur le côté de la pièce, de la nourriture chinoise éparpillée sur la table basse et un biscuit de fortune à la main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et il était juste après dix heures. Elle savait qu'il serait bientôt là, mais elle mourait de faim. Elle n'avait mangé que la moitié d'un muffin qu'elle avait eu ce matin-là et l'odeur de la nourriture qui lui parvenait jusqu'aux narines lui faisait grogner l'estomac. Elle décida que manger un biscuit de fortune sans lui ne ferait de mal à personne. Elle agrippa le plastique des deux côtés et tira juste au moment où elle entendit le son de la clé dans la porte.

Levant les yeux alors qu'elle mettait la moitié du biscuit dans sa bouche et qu'elle mâchait, Felicity sourit lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, s'arrêtant dans ses pas, arquant un sourcil vers elle alors qu'il retirait sa veste en cuir de ses épaules.

\- Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'attendre… n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il amusé alors qu'il entrait dans le salon.

\- C'est juste un biscuit de fortune. Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée. Je suis en train de dépérir, dit-elle dramatiquement.

Tommy roula des yeux alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté d'elle et respirait l'odeur de la nourriture. Son corps se détendit et il laissa échapper un soupir. Il ouvrit les cartons de nourriture et vit les assiettes en papier et les fourchettes à côté. Elle prit l'assiette qu'il lui tendit et se déplaça de manière à s'appuyer contre le bras du canapé avant de remonter ses jambes sous elle.

\- Ça sent bon. Merci d'avoir amené le dîner, Fel

\- De rien. Comment était la patrouille?

Tommy ramena son assiette vers lui et se pencha de l'autre côté du canapé, il apporta une fourchette de riz à sa bouche, qu'il avala avant de répondre.

\- Que des petits voyous à arrêter, facile et rapide, Et toi? Comment a été ta journée? Demanda-t-il en levant de nouveau sa fourchette vers sa bouche.

\- Ma journée a été fantastique. Demande-moi pourquoi, dit-elle un soupçon d'excitation dans sa voix alors qu'elle apportait des nouilles jusqu'à sa bouche.

Tommy sourit en regardant la blonde à côté de lui pendant une minute, il connaissait Felicity depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue et il aimait qu'ils soient si proches. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait des nouvelles et il semblait que quoi que ce fût, elle était excitée de lui annoncer. Alors au lieu de lui demander quelle était sa nouvelle sachant que cela l'agacerait qu'il ne pose pas la question, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa nourriture.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici? Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

Felicity regarda l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle et le poussa du pied en criant son prénom d'exaspération. Il lui fit un sourire puis ramena la fourchette vers sa bouche, quand il ne demanda toujours pas, elle souffla.

\- Eh bien, je te dirai quand même pourquoi ma journée a été si géniale. Tu sais que l'interview la plus importante que j'ai jamais faite a été ta rencontre? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pense que je m'en souviens vaguement, plaisanta-t-il en continuant de manger, mais se retourna dans la direction de la jeune femme pour qu'il puisse prêter attention à son histoire.

\- Je viens de recevoir ma prochaine interview aujourd'hui bien plus importante que toi ... Elle s'interrompit. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Pas d'offense Fel...Mais vu que j'étais le premier, je serais toujours ton numéro un, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Eh bien, ce matin, Ray m'a annoncé que je vais réaliser l'interview d'Oliver Queen. Felicity sourit et apporta plus de nourriture à sa bouche, mâchant et avalant. C'est génial n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est vraiment génial, Fel, félicitations, dit-il en lui serrant la jambe avant de saisir à nouveau sa fourchette.

C'était certainement une tournure intéressante de la situation, Tommy espérait qu'Oliver était exceptionnellement doué pour cacher son secret à des personnes comme son amie parce qu'elle avait découvert le sien moins de six mois après le début de leur amitié.

\- Alors, quand est-ce que tu dois faire l'interview d'un des milliardaires les plus en vue de Star City ?, Demanda-t-il avec désinvolture en arquant un sourcil tout en continuant à manger.

\- Je sais qu'ils écrivent beaucoup de choses terribles sur lui dans les magazines people, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture, lui dit-elle avant de manger un morceau de brocoli. Tu en es la preuve.

\- J'espère que tu me diras tout à son sujet après l'interview, dit-il en rigolant

\- Peut-être...Secret professionnel n'oublie pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Étais-tu ici depuis longtemps?

\- Non, une demi-heure peut-être. J'ai apporté un film si ça t'intéresse.

\- Je suis toujours intéressé par un film avec toi, Fel, la taquina-t-il en clignant de l'œil et posant son assiette sur la table basse.

\- Bien sûr, je vais mettre le film pendant que tu vas dans la cuisine nous chercher des boissons, dit-elle

Elle le regarda acquiescer avant de s'éloigner, elle se leva et alla mettre le film. La plupart de ses week-ends se passaient avec Tommy. Elle avait quelques connaissances au travail, mais la majeure partie de son temps elle le partageait avec lui. C'était bien d'avoir un ami proche dans une ville où elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que leur amitié durerait aussi longtemps après une simple entrevue alors qu'elle commençait son nouveau travail à Palmer Press. Ils étaient si différents et pourtant ils avaient pas mal de choses en commun. Felicity sourit à cette pensée, Tommy était comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

###########################

Il était presque minuit quand Oliver pénétra dans son appartement par les portes du balcon. Une fois qu'il eut quitté Tommy, il avait arrêté quelques autres agressions et arrêté un cambriolage chez un dépanneur, mais les choses avaient encore été calmes pour un vendredi soir. Oliver ne se plaignait pas cependant. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il était rentré chez lui avant minuit et il n'avait rien programmé avant samedi après-midi, alors il avait l'intention de dormir et de ne pas répondre à son téléphone.

Repoussant sa capuche d'une main, il retira son masque de l'autre alors qu'il entrait dans le salon. Normalement, il entrait dans l'appartement par l'entrée secrète qui menait directement à sa salle d'équipement, mais il y avait des gens qui étaient dans les couloirs après ce qu'il supposait être une fête dans l'immeuble, il avait donc dû improviser.

Il fit une pause quand il remarqua sa fiancée assise sur le canapé avec son ordinateur portable alors que ses doigts volaient au-dessus du clavier. Il retira ses gants, les déposant sur la table avec son masque avant de retirer ses brassards.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé te voir ici ce soir, ou avais-tu besoin de voir ton fiancé avec son sourire charmant ?, Demanda-t-il

Laurel sourit à sa remarque sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur, elle ajouta quelques éléments supplémentaires au courrier électronique sur lequel elle travaillait et appuya sur envoyer avant de jeter enfin un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

\- Tu sais que c'est ton sourire charmant qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi, du moins, c'est ce que je dis toujours aux journalistes dans ces interviews ennuyeuses, répondit-elle

Oliver roula des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar et leur servait chacun un verre. Il en tendit un à Laurel et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, frappant son verre contre le sien avant qu'il ne boive le tout d'un trait.

\- Sérieusement, que fais-tu ici? Ai-je oublié quelque chose?

Son programme était chargé en événements ces dernières semaines et il était hors de question qu'il en ait oublié un. Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas cependant parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Perkins ou des autres membres du conseil, sur son incapacité à se souvenir de ce qui était important pour eux.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié. Mais c'est vendredi soir et j'ai pensé qu'il serait logique de me voir entrer dans l'appartement de mon fiancé avec un sac de mets à emporter et une pile de DVD, elle pointa du doigt la table où elle avait laissé le tout.

\- C'est compréhensif, répondit Oliver en se levant, attrapant leurs verres vides. Je vais me changer.

Il ramassa l'équipement qu'il avait déposé sur la table et traversa l'appartement, s'arrêtant dans la cuisine pour mettre les verres dans l'évier avant de se diriger dans le couloir jusqu'à sa cachette où il entreposait tout son équipement. Il était reconnaissant à Laurel d'avoir pensé au fait que des paparazzis pouvaient se cacher dans la rue, les couples normaux, surtout les fiancés, passaient ensemble les vendredis soirs. Elle était bien meilleure pour conclure ce faux engagement qu'il ne l'était.

Encore une fois, il était toujours énervé du fait qu'ils devaient simuler un engagement, il blâmait son conseil d'administration pour cette supercherie. Perkins avait été celui à mettre sur le tapis le fait qu'Oliver vieillissait et qu'il devait s'installer pour la bonne réputation de Queen Consolidated. Oliver avait voulu dire exactement à ses hommes où il pouvait coller leurs opinions sur sa vie personnelle, mais le conseil d'administration avait essentiellement formulé un ultimatum à Oliver : Soit il se fixait avec une femme bien sous tous rapports, soit il le remplacerait en tant que PDG.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, Queen Consolidated était l'héritage de ses parents et c'était ainsi également qu'il finançait son travail de justicier. Oliver n'était pas disposé à mettre en péril l'une ou l'autre de ces choses, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pourrait aller dans un bar et trouver une fille sympa avec laquelle s'installer. Il avait trop de secrets pour cela et il n'allait jamais faire passer son propre bonheur avant la ville. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une très bonne amie qui était prête à faire un pas en avant et à sacrifier sa vie privée pour l'aider.

Oliver savait qu'il y avait une partie de Laurel qui aurait toujours l'impression qu'elle lui devait quelque chose pour avoir sauvé la vie de son père cette nuit-là où Slade Wilson avait investi la ville, et d'avoir empêché Sara de monter sur le Gambit avec lui ce jour-là, l'empêchant par la même occasion de perdre sa petite sœur. Il était heureux qu'il ait pu l'aider dans ces deux situations, sachant très bien ce qu'était une vie sans famille.

Oliver posa son uniforme sur l'étagère, enfila un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt avant de retourner dans le salon. Laurel avait fermé son ordinateur et était en train de le mettre dans son sac.

\- Tu pars déjà ? Demanda-t-il. Les journalistes penseront que nous avons eu une dispute. Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Je sais et c'est pourquoi je vais dormir dans la chambre d'amis, répondit-elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils jouaient à ce jeu avec les paparazzi et elle savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Elle était devenue très douée pour être la fausse fiancée et elle faisait de son mieux pour réussir tous les tests. Elle travaillait beaucoup trop dur en tant qu'avocat à Queen Consolidated pour risquer de voir Oliver évincé de son poste de PDG. Le jour où il lui avait fait cette proposition, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour être d'accord avec cette fausse relation, ils étaient amis depuis des années, quand ils étaient jeunes ils avaient essayé d'avoir une relation amoureuse mais avaient vite compris qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Leur amitié s'était étoffée à partir de ce jour-là, jusqu'à devenir meilleurs amis, et elle avait beaucoup souffert lorsqu'il avait disparu en mer avec le Gambit.

Un an après sa disparition elle avait appris par sa petite sœur Sara qu'elle avait failli être sur le bateau aussi étant montée à bord sans autorisation voulant être avec le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, mais Oliver l'avait découverte et l'avait faite descendre immédiatement expliquant à Sara qu'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte il lui avait sauvé la vie ce matin-là, après cet aveu sa petite sœur avait pris son sac et était partie faire le tour du monde, à présent elle travaillait dans l'humanitaire et avait l'air d'être très heureuse avec sa compagne Ava.

Quand Oliver lui avait expliqué que le conseil d'administration risquait de le remplacer s'il ne se fixait pas, elle savait que sa proposition de fausse relation lui servirait à garder l'héritage de son père, mais aussi son travail de nuit secret pour rendre la ville plus sûre, en tant que Green Arrow. Elle avait appris l'existence de son alter-égo quand il avait sauvé son père Quentin de l'attaque des hommes de Slade Wilson dans le poste de police étant présente elle aussi, à ce moment-là.

Elle avait compris l'homme qu'il était devenu pendant ces années d'absence, elle ne l'avait pas jugé, elle en avait été même plutôt fière. Alors elle avait accepté sans contrepartie de l'aider en se faisant passer pour sa fausse fiancée car pour Laurel, le moins qu'elle puisse faire était de s'assurer qu'il ne perdait pas sa compagnie à cause de ses bonnes intentions.

\- Tu as toujours la solution à tout...Heureusement pour nous, dit Oliver alors qu'il tentait d'étouffer un bâillement.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous fasse le nécessaire pour que cela paraisse réelle, dit-elle

\- Merci d'avoir mis tous ces efforts dans notre engagement fictif, dit-il en se levant à nouveau. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura un bijou brillant à ton doigt dans ton avenir.

Laurel roula les yeux à sa remarque, elle leva la main gauche, montrant la bague qu'il avait choisie pour elle. C'était ridiculement flashy et elle avait ri pendant dix minutes quand il le lui avait donné.

\- Si tu veux me remercier, tu peux faire avancer le nouveau programme pour la clinique dans les Glades pour lequel je t'envoie les propositions, dit-elle en se dirigeant dans le couloir vers les chambres à coucher.

Oliver sourit, il aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait un motif sous-jacent à sa visite, il l'informa qu'il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire demain. Il lui dit bonne nuit, en la laissant dans la chambre d'amis et entra dans sa propre chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Oliver se mit au lit, se couvrit en relevant la couverture par-dessus sa tête et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil le prendre en quelques minutes.

**#########################**

**Dîtes-moi vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre.**

**A vendredi pour la suite**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre, inscrits et invités. Je suis contente que vous appréciez Tommy tant que Justicier et que je sais que ce soit qu'ils ont peur qu'Olivet et Laurel soient ensemble et sont heureuses que ce ne soit pas le cas.**

**Voyons voir comment se déroule la rencontre d'Oliver et Felicity.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence et ses conseils. Je t'embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**######################################**

Oliver gara sa voiture dans la rue calme devant le grand château de Star City. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le tableau de bord et laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. En fait, il avait dix minutes d'avance pour sa réunion avec le journaliste au lieu d'être en retard, comme il s'y attendait. Heureusement, il était beaucoup plus efficace pour négocier le trafic dans Star City que pour traiter avec les membres de son conseil d'administration.

Perkins avait encore fait des siennes, irrité que Oliver ait mené à bien le projet sur la clinique des Glades que Laurel lui avait demandé de prendre sans se donner la peine de le présenter au conseil pour un vote. La plupart des membres du conseil étaient de son côté et il aurait eu tous les votes, mais Perkins n'était pas d'accord sur le projet comme à son habitude.

Il éteignit le moteur et sortit de la voiture, glissant les clés dans sa poche et se dirigeant vers le bâtiment. Ce grand bâtiment qui était un ancien château était fermé depuis presque six ans en raison d'un manque de financement et Oliver s'efforçait de remédier à la situation. Il avait fallu six mois de rénovations pour remettre le bâtiment dans les règles d'architecture, de construire les annexes et c'était la partie la plus facile. Maintenant, il devait travailler pour obtenir des financements ainsi que des dons de la communauté.

Oliver savait que beaucoup de familles riches pouvaient se permettre de faire un don conséquent pour que les salles puissent être équipées avec de la technologie haut de gamme, et fournir tout ce qu'il fallait pour aménager les annexes. Il voulait les convaincre de participer à ce projet pour que les jeunes de la ville aient un endroit pour étudier, bien sûr, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il s'assit sur les marches pour attendre le journaliste qui allait l'interviewer, il n'avait jamais aimé ces entretiens car les questions devenaient toujours personnelles, peu importe combien il essayait de les garder sur le sujet. Soupirant doucement, Oliver attrapa son téléphone portable et vérifia ses messages pendant qu'il attendait.

Felicity était assise dans sa voiture, les papiers à la main, alors qu'elle revoyait les informations qu'elle possédait, elle était arrivée à l'adresse vingt minutes plus tôt et s'était garée dans une ruelle proche de son lieu de rendez-vous. Elle avait passé deux bonnes heures à chercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur l'histoire de ce château hier soir jusqu'à ce que Tommy lui demande de faire attention à lui, puisqu'il était censé être son meilleur ami et qu'il renonçait à une nuit où il aurait pu partir à la recherche de femmes au lieu de passer son temps avec elle. Elle avait terminé ses recherches plus tôt dans la matinée, trouvant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas être ignorante sur le sujet de son article, elle ne voulait pas décevoir Ray avec cette interview.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et laissa les papiers sur le siège passager avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et se demanda pour la centième fois si c'était trop peu professionnel. Il faisait déjà chaud et c'était samedi alors elle avait choisi de porter une robe, pensant qu'elle était mieux adaptée au temps. Elle leva son sac à main sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Elle remarqua Oliver Queen assis sur les escaliers et elle sourit en marchant vers lui, ses talons claquant bruyamment sur le béton. Felicity fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses yeux errer sur son corps, elle ne voulait pas paraître peu professionnelle dans les premières secondes de leur rencontre. Elle s'assura de garder un contact visuel avec lui pendant qu'elle tendait la main.

\- Bonjour M. Queen, je suis Felicity Smoak, dit-elle, son sourire éclatant. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Oliver, remettant son téléphone dans sa poche alors qu'il se levait et tendait sa main pour la saluer.

\- Je suis contente je n'aurais pas aimé être en retard pour notre interview, répondit-elle avec un sourire

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, ajouta-t-il en essayant de se rappeler s'il l'avait déjà vue à l'une de ses conférences de presse.

Elle était plus jeune que la plupart des journalistes à qui il avait l'habitude de parler, Oliver savait que cela pourrait jouer contre lui si elle cherchait à impressionner ses supérieurs avec un scoop majeur. Mais elle semblait impatiente et son sourire était sincère, donc Oliver n'allait pas présumer du pire.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer ici au lieu de mon bureau. J'ai juste pensé qu'il serait préférable de vous montrer le lieu plutôt que simplement en parler, expliqua-t-il

Il attrapa de nouveau ses clés et fit signe à Felicity de le suivre, Oliver ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la tint ouverte pour la jeune femme. Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la taille de l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- Waouh, cet endroit est magnifique, dit-elle, ses yeux parcourant la pièce et admirant l'architecture.

\- J'espère que cela sera encore mieux lorsque tout sera terminé, mais il y a un peu de retard pour le moment, dit Oliver en fermant la porte derrière eux puis en conduisant Felicity dans la pièce principale.

\- Le château est fermé depuis presque six ans, n'est-ce pas ?, Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers les hauts plafonds. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver et il acquiesça. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à le rénover et à lui donner un tout autre usage ?

\- Avant sa mort, ma mère était membre du conseil d'administration de la société historique de la ville. Elle croyait fermement en l'importance de l'histoire, expliqua-t-il

Oliver se sentait coupable d'avoir ignoré la cause pendant aussi longtemps que ce qu'il l'avait et il n'allait plus commettre cette erreur. Felicity entrevit un sentiment de culpabilité sur son visage et elle réalisa soudain que son excitation semblait probablement insensible.

\- C'est rare de voir des personnes qui s'intéresse à l'histoire d'une ville, les monuments nous apprennent d'où nous venons, et cela est triste que certains d'entre eux soient détruits par manque d'intérêt de la communauté, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Avant de partir, pensez-vous que ce serait bien si je prenais quelques photos ? Je suis sûr que les gens aimeraient voir les progrès que vous faites. Un peu comme l'avant, le milieu et l'après, dit-elle

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Oliver.

Il aimait son enthousiasme et Oliver la conduisit à travers le bâtiment, lui montrant les différentes ailes qui seraient consacrées aux salles d'enseignements, à la bibliothèque, la salle informatique, il lui expliqua que les annexes seraient les dortoirs pour les étudiants qui souhaitaient vivre sur le campus. Il conduisit Felicity dans l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage.

\- La plupart des chambres à coucher deviendront des bureaux pour toute la partie administrative, c'était en fait une grosse partie du retard dans la rénovation, car beaucoup de temps et d'argent ont été consacrés à la réfection du câblage du château qui n'en possédait pas vous vous en doutez, expliqua-t-il

Il la fit redescendre dans les escaliers et l'emmena dans la cuisine lui demandant si elle souhaitait de l'eau, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à la table. Felicity prit place sur une chaise, hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cuisine avant de tourner son attention vers Oliver alors qu'il sortait l'eau du réfrigérateur. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de commencer son interview, un peu stressée de se retrouver devant cet homme charismatique.

\- Mr Queen, votre entreprise n'est pas seulement le leader de la technologie, mais vous organisez plus d'événements caritatifs et vous soutenez plus de causes que n'importe quelle entreprise de la ville. Mais ce projet est différent, lui dit-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté et en se penchant en avant. Pourquoi ce projet est si important pour vous que vous ne le déléguez pas ? J'espère ne pas vous offensez en posant la question, demanda-t-elle

\- Appelez moi Oliver s'il vous plaît. Monsieur Queen était plus réservé à mon père, lui dit-il doucement en posant une bouteille d'eau devant elle et s'asseyant à la table.

Il ouvrit sa bouteille alors qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse à sa question, il aurait pu choisir un certain nombre de causes dans lesquelles s'impliquer davantage, mais c'était celle qui l'avait interpellé, en partie à cause de sa mère, mais il y avait une autre raison à cela. Il regarda Felicity un instant, étudia la curiosité sur son visage et acquiesça avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de m'offenser, je n'aurais pas accepté cette interview dès le départ si je n'avais pas été prêt à répondre aux questions.

D'habitude lorsqu'il savait qu'il serait interviewé, il donnait toujours les mêmes réponses, qu'il avait répétées pour les interviews précédentes, ne voulant en aucun cas se dévoiler mais pour une raison quelconque, il voulait être honnête avec elle.

\- Comme vous devez le savoir j'ai fait de mauvais choix et j'ai fait des erreurs dont mes parents ont souvent eu honte… Les études passaient toujours au second plan et lorsque je suis revenu de l'île j'ai souvent regretté de ne pas m'être plus investi pour les rendre fières de moi. Ce projet était important pour ma mère, mais il n'a pas pu aboutir à cause de son décès. Comme elle n'est plus ici, je veux le faire pour elle, pour honorer son intention d'aider les familles de la ville qui ne peuvent pas envoyer leurs enfants dans de grandes universités faute de budget, déclara Oliver

Felicity déglutit sachant que pour énormément de jeunes étudiants, partir à l'université était quasiment impossible pour eux. Pour sa part elle avait eu la chance d'avoir reçu des bourses grâce à ses notes excellentes, mais elle savait que sans cela elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ses études au MIT. Elle trouvait ce projet très prometteur, en permettant à des étudiants d'étudier dans leur domaine de prédilection sans avoir à quitter leur foyer. Sa réponse fit naître une grande émotion dans sa poitrine, elle retint son regard, examinant son visage, ne sachant pas comment lire l'expression qu'elle y avait vue.

\- Je trouve que votre projet est fabuleux, et vous devez savoir que nous avons tous commis des erreurs dans notre vie Oliver. La seule différence est que vous êtes une personne publique, donc les habitants de la ville étaient plus facilement au courant de vos frasques, plaisanta-t-elle ne sachant pas si c'était approprié de lui dire cela, mais il était trop tard pour reprendre ses mots.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison, dit-il

\- Les gens peuvent changer et bien que je ne vous connaisse pas bien du tout, j'ai du mal à croire que vos parents n'approuveraient pas l'homme assis devant moi maintenant. Je pense que ce que vous faites est incroyable et j'ai hâte de voir le produit final, déclara-t-elle

\- Merci, répondit Oliver.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir être si honnête avec elle. Oliver parlait rarement de ses parents et il ne s'était certainement pas ouvert aux journalistes sur sa famille. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne le regrettait pas de l'avoir fait avec Felicity.

\- Je peux vous tutoyer, demanda-t-il

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui es censé poser des questions, mais si nous allons passer du temps ensemble, je pense que je devrais pouvoir en poser quelques-unes. Oliver lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Ce n'est que justice, tu ne crois pas

\- Crois-moi Oliver, il n'y a rien de passionnant chez moi. En outre, cette interview est censée être à propos de toi et de la rénovation de ce château pour créer une université à Star City, taquina-t-elle

\- Je n'allais pas demander ton secret le plus profond ou quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas souvent que je rencontre quelqu'un qui partage la même passion pour l'avenir des jeunes de Star City que moi, admit-il

Oliver n'avait jamais été passionné par les études, il avait visité, comme il aimait le dire, quatre universités juste pour pouvoir s'amuser dans les sororités et coucher avec un nombre incalculable de filles. A cette époque, avant l'île, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à dire son nom et tout le monde était à ses pieds et l'argent de ses parents réglait tous les soucis dans lesquels il pouvait se retrouver.

Mais après avoir vu son père se sacrifier pour lui en se tuant d'une balle dans la tête sur le canot de sauvetage et avoir vécu cinq ans en enfer, il était revenu en étant un homme différent. Il avait mis la capuche pour honorer le carnet de son père et avait pris la place de PDG pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère.

Mais Slade Wilson, l'homme qu'il pensait avoir tué sur l'île était venu à Star City pour se venger de la mort de Shado, créant une armée d'hommes drogués au mirakuru. Il avait mis malheureusement trop de temps à comprendre qui était responsable de cette destruction de Star City, et avait perdu sa mère et sa petite sœur Thea tué par l'épée de Slade devant lui, impuissant à les aider. Il avait pu le battre grâce à l'aide de John, Roy, et Tommy qui avait fait venir la Ligue des assassins pour combattre ce monstre avec lui.

Oliver avait le sentiment que Felicity n'agissait pas comme si elle était intéressée par le sujet seulement pour le bien de son article mais réellement par son projet. Elle semblait vraiment se soucier des problèmes à rentrer dans une université pour les jeunes et Oliver se demanda si elle aussi avait une raison personnelle.

\- J'étais juste curieux de connaître ta connexion avec Star City. Vis-tu ici depuis longtemps ? Ta famille est d'ici ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de lien avec Star City, dit-elle en faisant tourner la bouteille d'eau dans ses mains le sourire sur son visage s'estompant. Je suis originaire de Las Vegas ou j'ai vécu mon enfance avec ma mère uniquement. Grâce à mes notes j'ai pu entrer au MIT avec une bourse qui couvrait tout. Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, plusieurs sociétés m'ont démarchée, j'ai accepté le poste chez Palmer Technologie, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai sauvé la société un jour d'un piratage et Ray a créé le magazine m'offrant le poste de journaliste. Je pensais y rester un mois, j'y suis depuis trois ans, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Quand j'étais jeune cela m'importait peu où j'habitais mais après être resté naufragé sur une île pendant cinq ans la seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais était de rentrer à la maison, et Star City est la maison pour moi, c'est une belle ville, déclara-t-il en prenant de nouveau sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, lorsque je devais choisir dans quelle ville j'irais après mes études, la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit, c'était que je devais m'y sentir comme à la maison...Et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé dans Star City, avoua-t-elle

\- Que veux-tu savoir d'autre, Melle Smoak ?, demanda-t-il

\- Felicity, dit-elle.

Elle tendit la main dans son sac et en sortit les notes qu'elle avait retranscrites sur la vie personnelle d'Oliver Queen, par rapport aux articles qu'elle avait pu trouver sur internet. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur ses papiers et hésita avant de le regarder, elle ne savait pas s'il était d'accord avec le journal et souhaitait qu'ils se concentrent uniquement sur les œuvres de charité, sur le projet, ou s'il avait accepté de discuter sur son prochain mariage, mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise de parler de sa vie personnelle. Elle pensa qu'elle devait suivre son instinct et si elle avait des ennuis… Et bien d'avoir été journaliste pendant trois ans aura été une belle expérience pour elle.

\- En premier si je t'offense avec mes questions fait le moi savoir et j'arrêterai, dit-elle

\- D'accord, dit-il confus à présent

\- Je sais que le magazine s'attend à ce que je te pose des questions sur ton futur mariage, mais je ne me sens pas le droit de le faire. Si cela te convient, j'aimerais me concentrer sur l'université qui va exister à Star City, et suivre tes progrès pour la rendre opérationnelle, car c'est un très bon projet et qu'il est important pour la ville et, bien entendu, pour toi. Felicity s'était assise profondément dans la chaise à nouveau, étudiant son expression.

Oliver était complètement pris au dépourvu par ses commentaires. Même s'il avait apprécié sa conversation avec Felicity jusqu'à présent, il s'attendait à ce que cette conversation revienne à sa vie personnelle à un moment donné. Les journalistes l'abordaient toujours, même les plus gentils. Il savait que son nom attirait beaucoup l'attention, et les gens se souciaient davantage de ses fiançailles et de son futur mariage que du travail qu'il accomplissait.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne m'offenses pas, lui dit Oliver quand il se remit de la surprise. En fait, c'est bien d'entendre dire que quelqu'un se soucie de ce qui est important et non de la couleur des fleurs lors du mariage.

Pas qu'il ait eu les réponses à ces questions, pensa Oliver. Techniquement, lui et Laurel étaient fiancés depuis près de sept mois et jamais ils n'avaient envisagé de planifier un mariage. Il avait expliqué aux journalistes que tout était secret et que ce serait donc spécial, mais ils avaient prévu de rester fiancés aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient.

\- Bon d'accord, je ne pense pas que ton mariage soit le plus important en ce moment, dit-elle amusée. Mais si tu n'as plus jamais de nouvelles de moi, cela signifiera que Palmer Press a pensé que je n'avais pas bien fait mon travail.

\- Je peux toujours refuser de faire l'interview s'ils essaient d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Le ton d'Oliver était taquin, mais il ne plaisantait pas.

S'il passait beaucoup de temps avec une journaliste, il préférait que ce soit Felicity plutôt que quelqu'un qui se concentre sur lui plutôt que sur l'organisme de bienfaisance et le projet universitaire.

\- Que peux-tu me dire à propos de cet endroit avant sa fermeture il y a environ six ans? Felicity se déplaça sur sa chaise et croisa les jambes. Je peux voir que tu as conservé la majeure partie de l'ancienne structure, étais-ce voulu de ta part que la partie principale reste le château, elle inclina la tête sur le côté, son visage exprimant toute sa curiosité.

\- Cet endroit était l'une des principales attractions touristiques de Star City, mais tout a changé lorsque le conseil municipal a voté pour lui retirer une grande partie de son financement., répondit-il

Oliver ignora la douleur de culpabilité dans sa poitrine qui lui rappela qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose plus tôt. Mais il venait juste de devenir Green Arrow lorsque le vote avait eu lieu et que son travail de nuit le tenait occupé.

\- J'ai voulu que la plupart du bâtiment reste à l'identique, ce château est le patrimoine de Star City, ma mère l'aimait énormément, je ne voulais rien changer. Mais j'ai dû faire des ajustements à l'intérieur, l'isolation, changer les fenêtres pour que les étudiants puissent étudier dans les meilleures conditions. Nous avons laissé la plupart des tableaux pour garder le cachet du lieu, pour que les étudiants connaissent l'histoire de ce lieu et de la ville, ma mère appréciait l'art, je voulais honorer sa mémoire aussi par ce biais, répondit-il

Felicity acquiesça, observant l'expression de son visage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse pour lui. Il ne devait pas être facile pour lui de travailler sur quelque chose qui était si étroitement lié à sa famille.

\- Je sais que lorsque des personnes ou des entreprises donnent de grosses sommes d'argent à des œuvres de bienfaisance, elles bénéficient d'allègements fiscaux. Un produit de ce type peut peut-être être offert en échange de dons pour aménager les salles, la bibliothèque avec de vieux livres, suggéra-t-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas si simple, mais il semble que beaucoup de gens recherchent simplement l'option la plus avantageuse pour eux-mêmes, continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de réaliser qu'elle était hors du sujet. Je jure que je ne fais généralement pas de jugement éclair sur les personnes. Je préfère généralement tirer mes propres conclusions sur ces questions et je suis aussi généralement plus apte à rester sur le sujet, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des jugements instantanés, Felicity, dit Oliver. Les gens fortunés font des dons uniquement si cela est bénéfique pour eux et c'est l'une des options que j'envisage pour récolter le financement, dit-il

\- Penses-tu que le conseil de la ville sera un problème cette fois-ci ? Demanda-t-elle Et sais-tu pourquoi le financement a été coupé en premier lieu ?

\- Je pense que le financement a été réduit au départ pour les raisons habituelles, il y avait un déficit dans le budget de la ville et les programmes artistiques sont généralement les premiers à disparaître puis la culture, répondit Oliver avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et dans l'avenir ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Ce ne sera plus un problème car l'université sera financée par des fonds privés, principalement par moi, ainsi que par les événements caritatifs et les collectes de fonds que nous organiserons. Malgré mon meilleur jugement, j'ai laissé le comité parler mais je ne ferais plus cette erreur. Je tiens à organiser un bal pour la grande ouverture de l'université.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée et tu as raison, les programmes artistiques sont généralement les premiers à partir, commenta-t-elle en prenant des notes au verso de celles qu'elle avait prises. Je suppose que ce bal sera hébergé ici une fois que tout sera terminé ? Ou est-ce que ce sera ailleurs ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- En fait, ce sera dans l'un des hôtels de la ville et je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment lequel, répondit Oliver.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu le courrier électronique du responsable du comité avec la décision finale, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de quel lieu il s'agissait. Il roula des yeux et envoya un sourire penaud à Felicity.

\- Je me sens mal préparé pour cette interview. Peut-être tu devrais juste me poser des questions personnelles après tout, plaisanta-t-il

\- Je suis désolée, je pense que c'est de ma faute. Parfois, je peux devenir trop enthousiaste. La même chose se produit lorsque je suis entourée de gadgets technologiques qui ont l'air cool, ce n'est pas beau à voir, plaisanta-t-elle à son tour

\- Des gadgets super cool, hein?, demanda-t-il en souriant amusé par son enthousiasme évident. Je pense que nous sommes tombés sur quelque chose d'autre que nous avons en commun. De quels types de gadgets parles-tu ? Les téléphones portables, les ordinateurs portables ou plus amusants, des choses hors du commun qui ne sont pratiques que pour un certain créneau ?, demanda-t-il en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait conçu pour l'usage de Green Arrow.

Felicity arqua un sourcil et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensant à tous les serveurs qu'elle avait piratés depuis son arrivée à Star City et à tous ceux qu'elle avait encore piratés en aidant Tommy lors de ses patrouilles, mais ce serait tellement plus facile si elle pouvait le surveiller et le diriger pendant qu'il faisait son travail de nuit avec un matériel plus performant.

\- Pourquoi? Connais-tu un endroit où je peux obtenir des choses qui ne sont pas faits pour la plupart des gens?, demanda-t-elle enthousiasmée à la perspective de pouvoir mettre la main sur quelque chose de nouveau et d'amusant avec lequel jouer.

Il se pencha également, baissant la voix pour murmurer sur un ton de conspiration, même s'ils étaient seuls dans le château, avec un soupçon de défi dans la voix il lui avoua qu'il pourrait lui fournir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en technologie.

\- Comment puis-je être sûr que cette technologie ne se retournera pas contre moi ? Un milliardaire n'est jamais trop prudent, déclara-t-il

\- Je t'assure, Oliver, si je voulais connaître tes secrets noirs et profonds, je les connaîtrais déjà, dit-elle avec assurance. Je préfère utiliser mon sens de l'observation et mes compétences informatiques incomparables pour autre chose, taquina-t-elle

\- Incomparables ?, Répéta Oliver.

\- J'ai peut-être omis de préciser que j'ai un QI de 170, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- C'est impressionnant. Peut-être que tu devrais venir travailler pour moi et je pourrais mettre tes compétences à l'épreuve.

La remarque était taquine, mais Oliver était curieux de voir à quel point elle était douée avec un ordinateur. Peut-être qu'il demanderait à Curtis de faire des recherches sur Felicity. Ce ne serait pas mal d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans l'équipe qui pourrait faire des recherches rapidement. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle soit journaliste était troublant, mais Oliver pensa qu'il passerait beaucoup de temps avec elle au cours des prochaines semaines, ce qui l'aiderait à comprendre à quel point elle était digne de confiance.

\- Je suis assez impressionnante, plaisanta-t-elle, son commentaire faisant se resserrer quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle l'observa pendant une minute, se demandant si elle devait ou non lui dire ce qu'elle cherchait exactement. Si elle le faisait, il était possible qu'elle soit capable de mettre la main dessus, mais il était également possible qu'il pense que la fille en face de lui était étrange et qu'il devait se méfier d'elle.

\- J'ai créé un logiciel informatique inhabituel, je suis très douée dans le codage mais je n'ai pas la technologie, ni les fonds nécessaires pour l'utiliser. Un simple ordinateur ne pourrait pas le supporter. Sais-tu où je pourrais me procurer une technologie assez puissante ?, Demanda-t-elle tout en maintenant son regard se demandant quel genre de gadgets il aimait.

Il arqua un sourcil, curieux de savoir où elle voulait en venir, il pouvait voir qu'elle était un peu incertaine de lui demander, mais sa curiosité l'avait emportée. Oliver souhaitait en savoir plus sur l'utilisation envisagée de ce logiciel spécial, quelque chose lui disait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son travail de journaliste.

\- Je pourrais, répondit Oliver sans hésiter.

Felicity haussa un sourcil, incapable de freiner l'impulsion qui la poussait à se pencher plus près de lui. Cela l'aiderait à savoir où Tommy se dirigeait et où les activités criminelles étaient à leur maximum. Et bien que son ami ait protesté, cela l'aiderait finalement à le convaincre de la laisser le mettre en contact avec d'autres justiciers, et peut-être même avec son partenaire mystérieux avec qui elle savait qu'il organisait les patrouilles dans la ville.

\- Y a-t-il une chance que tu aies ce dont j'ai besoin, je sais que ta société est à la pointe de la technologie

\- Il y a une chance que j'ai exactement ce dont tu as besoin, répondit Oliver.

Oliver se doutait qu'avec la technologie qu'il lui apporterait et le fameux logiciel qu'elle venait de créer, il devait faire attention pour qu'elle ne puisse pas accéder à aucun de leurs serveurs personnels avec ce dernier. Mais l'instinct d'Oliver lui disait qu'il avait besoin de faire confiance à Felicity, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait eu ce sentiment, il faisait rarement confiance à la plupart des gens en dehors de l'équipe et de Laurel. Mais juste parce que son instinct lui disait de lui faire confiance, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne serait pas intelligent à ce sujet.

\- De toute évidence, ce genre de choses devrait être complètement confidentiel, déclara Oliver. Mais peut-être que nous pouvons programmer la prochaine interview chez moi afin que la confidentialité soit garantie et que je puisse te laisser tester l'équipement et voir si c'est ce que tu cherches, proposa-t-il

Oliver savait qu'il devrait réorganiser certaines choses dans le loft parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui montrer sa salle d'équipement, mais il pensa qu'il pourrait faire en sorte que son informaticien lui trouve une des dernières technologies puissantes que la société avait créées.

\- Vraiment?, Demanda-t-elle, essayant de tempérer son excitation, ne voulant pas devenir trop impatiente. Ça ne te dérangerais pas de faire ça ? , dit-elle, s'arrêtant pour repousser les papiers et posant ses coudes sur la table. Oh ! Mais ta fiancée ne voudrait pas me voir chez toi. Je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas exactement les journalistes à la maison. Cela ne me dérangerait pas de te rencontrer ailleurs si c'est plus pratique, dit-elle, ne voulant pas causer de problèmes.

Oliver n'était pas connu pour aimer la presse en général, alors elle fut surprise de constater que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle vienne chez lui. Oliver sourit en sachant que cela ne dérangerait pas Laurel, mais probablement pas pour les raisons auxquelles Felicity pensait. Oliver pouvait déjà l'entendre lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à la jeune femme blonde et comment il lui facilitait la découverte de son secret. Laurel semblait oublier que garder des secrets était une chose pour laquelle Oliver était très bon. Il sourit à Felicity et secoua la tête.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas du tout et ma fiancée ne vit pas avec moi. Elle est très indépendante, déclara-t-il,

Il utilisait la même ligne que celle qu'ils avaient toujours présentée à la presse lorsqu'on leur demandait pourquoi ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Oliver était quasiment sûr qu'il serait impossible de patrouiller la nuit s'ils vivaient ensemble, la presse se postant devant chez lui tous les jours et toutes les nuits pour attraper le dernier scoop.

\- En outre, cette technologie n'a pas encore été présentée au monde, et je ne voudrais pas que trop de gens connaissent son existence, alors je préférerais que nous le fassions chez moi.

Felicity acquiesça, comprenant la nécessité de garder certaines choses silencieuses. Elle arqua un sourcil en levant les yeux vers lui et croisant son regard, son expression curieuse.

\- Attends ! Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que les gens devraient connaître, pourquoi me le dire ? Ce n'est pas que je vais en parler en ville, contrairement à la croyance populaire, tous les journalistes n'ont pas une grande gueule. Mais quand même… Tu ne me connais même pas. J'espère que tu es normalement plus prudent avec les informations sensibles, plaisanta-t-elle n'interrompant pas leur contact visuel.

\- Tu n'en as aucune idée, lui dit Oliver d'un ton neutre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à sa question, cela n'avait aucun sens qu'il lui fasse confiance, elle était pratiquement une étrangère et une journaliste en plus de cela. Toute cette affaire pourrait facilement lui exploser au visage si elle comprenait que ce matériel n'avait pas été conçu pour la vente mais plus pour son travail de justicier. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle. Peut-être que c'était la façon dont elle avait été réellement intéressée par son projet ou peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'elle semblait si impatiente et excitée et qu'il aimait voir le sourire sur son visage.

\- J'ai l'impression de pouvoir te faire confiance, Felicity, dit-il finalement après un moment de silence. Ai-je raison ? Demanda Oliver, ses yeux ancrés aux siens.

\- Oui, dit-elle sans hésiter, le battement de son cœur s'accélérant alors qu'elle tenait son regard.

Une douce vibration dans son sac la tira hors de son regard intense, elle lui adressa un sourire penaud s'excusant pour l'interruption, attrapant son sac à main et en sortit son téléphone pour vérifier son message. Felicity fronça les sourcils en voyant l'heure, et un message de Tommy qui disait qu'elle avait raté l'ouverture de la nouvelle clinique de sa mère et qu'elle lui devait une pizza.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Oliver, notant le froncement de sourcils sur son visage après avoir regardé son téléphone.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'heure, il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il était déjà si tard. Apparemment, parler à Felicity était encore plus facile qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. J'espère que je ne te fais pas manquer quelque chose d'important, Oliver attrapa sa main sans même penser à ce qu'il faisait, la pressant alors qu'il lui offrait un sourire d'excuse.

Une étincelle traversa tout le corps de Felicity à la sensation de sa main contre la sienne et lorsque son pouce effleura sa peau, ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle retint son regard et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et déglutit pour humidifier sa gorge soudainement sèche alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur ses mots.

\- Non... C'était juste mon meilleur ami qui pense que le monde tourne autour de lui, dit-elle en se réprimandant d'agir comme une écolière à son toucher.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas du tout ce que Tommy était, mais elle avait besoin de revenir à ces moqueries pour pouvoir ignorer les sentiments très étranges qu'Oliver Queen avaient apparemment créés à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de faire cette interview. Mon patron m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas la presse, mais j'apprécie que tu donnes une chance à Palmer Press et que je ne t'ai pas fait prendre tes jambes à ton cou.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait fuir, lui assura-t-il. Pour mémoire, je ne déteste pas la presse en général. Je ne suis pas un fan de ma vie personnelle étant exploité pour leur profit. Je ne pense pas avoir à m'inquiéter à ce sujet avec toi, déclara Oliver et il reposa son pouce sur le sien.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, confirma Felicity en posant sa petite main sur la sienne et en la pressant. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater aujourd'hui tu es un gars vraiment incroyable, dit-elle doucement.

\- J'apprécie que tu dises ça, Felicity, dit-il doucement en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains jointes.

Oliver ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait eu ce genre de réaction envers une femme. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir déjà ressenti ce genre de chose auparavant et il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait maintenant. Felicity était journaliste et il était à toutes fins pratiques engagé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à libérer sa main.

\- Quand puis-je te revoir ?, demanda-t-il

Il résista difficilement à l'envie de se gifler à ses mots prononcés. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il sourit, espérant qu'elle ignorerait son pauvre choix de mots.

\- Je veux dire pour notre prochaine interview afin que je puisse te montrer la technologie dont nous avons parlé. Et je vais m'assurer de t'obtenir les lieux et les dates des événements prévues pour l'avancée du projet, déclara-t-il

\- D'accord, dit-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer sa main de la sienne. J'ai des ordres stricts pour être à ta disposition quand tu le souhaites, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je sais que tu es occupé, alors quand tu seras libre, dis-le-moi.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de profiter de ton temps, taquina Oliver.

Il pressa sa main à nouveau puis la lâcha à contrecœur afin de pouvoir sortir son téléphone et consulter son emploi du temps. Il devait assister à un brunch de charité dimanche auquel Laurel et lui devaient apparaître ensemble. Il avait ensuite des réunions toute la journée du lundi et de nouveau le mardi, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait peu de temps entre la journée de travail et la patrouille.

\- Dix-sept heures chez moi mercredi c'est possible pour toi ?, demanda-t-il

Felicity acquiesça, elle rassembla ses affaires et se leva de la chaise le remerciant d'avoir pris le temps de la rencontrer, et lui avoua que pour elle cette interview était très intéressante. Elle lui tendit la main en soulevant son sac à main sur son épaule. Oliver lui prit la main, la tenant dans la sienne au lieu de la secouer, lui expliquant que si elle avait besoin de quelque chose avant leur rencontre qu'elle n'hésite pas à l'appeler. Il mit la main libre dans sa poche et en sortit une de ses cartes avec son numéro de portable.

\- C'était sympa de te rencontrer, Felicity, Il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait hâte de la revoir même s'il l'était à l'évidence.

\- Profites bien du reste de ton samedi, Oliver. Je te verrai mercredi soir, glisse lentement hors de la sienne, ressentant un frisson long.

Elle lui a adressé un dernier sourire éclatant avant de se diriger vers la sortie, d'essayer de se rappeler qu'Oliver était fiancée, et que rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux, même si elle avait été attirée par soi l'interview.

**##############################**

**Avez-vous aimé la rencontre du Olicity? Comment pouvez-vous rencontrer Tommy et Laurel?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**Un mardi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je voudrais toutes vous remercier pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre et que vous avez aimé la rencontre d'Oliver et Felicity. Merci aux guests aussi à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. **

**Maintenant partons voir comment se déroule la rencontre entre Laurel et Tommy.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 ma merveilleuse beta pour sa présence et ses conseils.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#####################################**

Les talons de Laurel résonnèrent bruyamment contre le sol carrelé alors qu'elle traversait le couloir de la nouvelle clinique des Glades. Le directeur l'avait invité à visiter les lieux, après l'inauguration de ce matin, afin qu'elle puisse découvrir où avait été installé les technologies que Queen Consolidated avait apportées et lui présenter le propriétaire, mais il avait dû la laisser au court de la visite devant prendre un appel important.

Elle avait été surprise quand Oliver lui avait demandé de superviser le tout. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il avait ses raisons et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Laurel ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là puisque Oliver était franc avec elle sur à peu près tout, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être impliquée dans ce projet qu'elle trouvait intéressant.

Le directeur lui avait expliqué que le propriétaire de la clinique était le fils de Rebecca Merlyn, d'où le nom du lieu, en l'honneur de ce médecin fabuleux qui avait ouvert la première clinique dans les Glades, mais à sa mort le comité de la ville avait décidé de la fermer à cause du manque de financement. Tommy Merlyn s'était battu pendant des années avec le comité pour avoir la possibilité de rouvrir la clinique et permettre aux habitants des Glade d'être soignés à moindre coût, car la population de ce quartier avait des revenus assez bas et ne pouvait se permettre de se faire soigner dans l'hôpital de Star City.

Laurel trouvait l'engagement de Tommy Merlyn pour cette cause très honorable et avait donné des propositions à Oliver pour que la clinique soit agrandie pour donner encore plus de chances aux habitants d'être soignés. Merlyn Globale financerait la construction des nouveaux bâtiments, Queen Consolidated créerait des technologies à la pointe de la médecine, elle devrait donc travailler en étroite collaboration avec Tommy Merlyn pour voir aboutir le projet. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Laurel remarqua Tommy Merlyn qui traversait les couloirs, très concentré sur son téléphone. Elle connaissait sa réputation de séducteur, toujours avec une femme différente à son bras pendant les bals de charité et l'histoire de la mort de ses parents qui lui avait fait reprendre les rênes de Merlyn Globale.

Elle avait travaillé le sujet avant de venir à l'inauguration, son discours en l'honneur de sa mère défunte avait été émouvant, elle avait pu constater qu'il était touché au moment de couper le ruban déclarant la clinique ouverte. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était beau, mais sa façon de traiter les femmes lui rappelait beaucoup trop Oliver à une époque, son ami avait changé mais elle doutait que Tommy Merlyn soit un jour apte à arrêter d'utiliser les femmes pour son propre plaisir. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas là pour le juger et traversa le couloir, se plantant sur son chemin.

\- Mr Merlyn ! Avez-vous un moment ?, demanda-t-elle

Tommy cligna des yeux, s'arrêtant net alors qu'il glissait son téléphone portable dans la poche de son costume. Il arqua un sourcil devant la jeune femme devant lui et laissa ses yeux traîner brièvement sur son corps avant de croiser son regard. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de parler.

\- Salut ! D'habitude, je ne refuse pas que les belles femmes m'interpellent, vous n'êtes pas censé être ici, mais nous pouvons nous retrouver ce soir pour nous connaître mieux, la taquina-t-il.

Il laissa tomber sa voix alors qu'il attendait qu'elle lui donne son nom, elle avait l'air étrangement familière, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Laurel leva un sourcil, mais décida d'ignorer la façon dont il l'avait considérée de façon flagrante et son ton séducteur.

\- Laurel Lance, dit-elle tendant sa main. Ron m'a beaucoup parlé du propriétaire de la clinique, je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer au détour d'un couloir mais vu que nous allons travailler beaucoup ensemble dans un avenir proche, je me suis permise de me présenter à vous. Je travaille à Queen Consolidated, ajouta-t-elle, au cas où elle ne lui en aurait pas donné assez pour comprendre qui elle était exactement.

Tommy arqua un sourcil, un soupçon de confusion dans sa voix alors qu'il retirait sa main de sa poche de pantalon et lui prenait la main.

\- Je ne savais pas que Queen Consolidated allait envoyer une personne, je pensais que je serais en contact avec le PDG, dit-il en se demandant pourquoi Oliver n'en avait pas parlé hier soir, même s'il supposait que ce n'était pas vraiment une chose dont ils parlaient lorsqu'ils patrouillaient ensemble. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Melle Lance, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Si la femme devant lui était Laurel Lance, cela signifiait qu'elle était la fiancée d'Oliver et les journaux n'avaient pas menti, elle était magnifique, mais assez glaciale au vu de sa façon de se présenter à lui. Il n'avait pas voulu s'attarder après l'inauguration ne souhaitant pas parler aux journalistes, la seule à qui il acceptait de faire une interview pour la ré-ouverture de la clinique était sa meilleure amie pour Palmer Press. Il était déçu au départ que Felicity ne soit pas venu pour ce moment important pour lui, mais il comprit son empêchement lorsqu'elle répondit à son message lui expliquant que son interview avec Oliver avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Ne souhaitant pas être impoli envers la fiancée d'Oliver, il lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau pour qu'ils soient moins exposés que dans les couloirs de la clinique où un journaliste pourrait penser que Tommy essayait de séduire une femme engagée à l'autre plus grande fortune de Star City.

\- Alors, nous allons être des partenaires pendant un moment ?, Demanda-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son bureau et la tenait ouverte pour elle

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que partenaires soit la meilleure description, commenta-t-elle en marchant pour entrer dans le bureau avec lui. Mais oui nous allons travailler ensemble sur le projet d'agrandissement, je voulais juste me présenter puisque j'étais ici pour discuter avec votre directeur, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez impatiente de me rencontrer aussi, plaisanta-t-il, essayant d'apaiser une partie de la tension qu'il voyait chez la jeune femme.

\- Pas vraiment, je voulais surtout voir l'installation de la technologie que Queen Consolidated avait fournie pour cette partie de la clinique. Avez-vous déjà établi les plans pour les nouvelles ailes ?

Tommy fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à la femme devant lui, il arqua un sourcil quand il vit l'expression grave sur son visage et soupira, lui qui avait voulu plaisanter s'était fait retourner comme une crêpe.

\- Pas le sens de l'humour je vois, désolé d'avoir voulu détendre l'atmosphère, déclara-t-il avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour récupérer son attaché-case. Oui, j'ai déjà fait appel à des architectes et démarché des entreprises du bâtiment pour l'agrandissement de la clinique.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore signé de contrat avec un de ceux que vous avez démarché ? A ce rythme les nouvelles ailes de la clinique seront construites dans des années, dit-elle tapant du pied sur le carrelage du bureau énervé par son manque de professionnalisme.

\- C'est généralement quelque chose qui prend du temps je ne vais pas prendre le premier architecte de ma liste juste pour faire avancer le projet rapidement, je fais des recherches sur chacun d'eux avant de choisir celui qui sera associé au projet. Et je ferai de même avec la société du bâtiment qui sera en charge de la construction des rajouts, ma mère avait l'intention d'agrandir plus tard, elle m'avait parlé de ses souhaits, je vais les suivre à la lettre. De plus je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des problèmes après avec la construction et que la structure s'effondre sur les patients. Je suis assez minutieux avec mon travail Melle Lance, je ne laisse rien passer au hasard, voulant qu'aucune erreur de construction ne soit commise, lui dit-il d'un ton sec assez énervé de sa remarque.

Laurel le regarda, étonnée de son emportement, mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pris des gants non plus, pensant que ce projet passait après son envie de la séduire. Son explication était tout à fait logique, de plus ce projet était surement très important pour lui, c'était avant tout le travail d'une vie de sa mère défunte. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir pensé qu'il était irresponsable dans son travail, son professionnalisme semblait remarquable pensa-t-elle

\- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, mais pour votre gouverne j'ai le sens de l'humour, répondit-elle sur la défensive. Elle ne savait pas comment cette conversation lui avait échappé.

\- Vous avez surtout pensé que je vous draguais impunément au lieu d'être intéressé par ce projet qui compte énormément à mes yeux, déclara-t-il abruptement.

\- Mon erreur Mr Merlyn, je m'en excuse, dit-elle

\- Je suis très consciencieux dans mon travail, et l'humour ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps, mon travail me prend assez de ma vie, dès que je peux plaisanter un peu je le fais, répondit-il

\- Je suis sûre que vous êtes très bon dans votre travail, Merlyn Global à la réputation d'être une des sociétés les mieux cotées de Star City, après Queen Consolidated, et je sais que vous vous êtes battu avec le comité pour faire ouvrir de nouveau cette clinique en l'honneur de votre mère.

\- Cette clinique était tout pour elle, je devais faire le nécessaire pour que tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris pour les Glades ne soient pas mis au rebut par des scribouillards qui ne voulait pas dépenser un sou pour les habitants de ce quartier, dit-il calmé à présent.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous recommencer, suggéra-t-elle Laurel lui sourit et tendit la main. Laurel Lance ! Je suis impatiente de travailler avec vous pour que les habitants des Glades aient la possibilité de mieux se soigner ainsi que leurs enfants.

\- Je suis aussi impatient de travailler avec vous Melle Lance. Je vois que nous allons devoir vous détendre un peu quand même, vous êtes vraiment trop stressée, plaisanta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la porte en la regardant du coin de l'œil, essayant de lire l'expression sur son visage.

Les gens avaient tendance à présumer qu'elle était tendue et n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, simplement parce qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas se ridiculiser en public. Les magazines spéculaient toujours sur elle, l'un allant même jusqu'à la qualifier de reine de glace. Oliver avait prévenu Laurel qu'elle devait arrêter de tout prendre personnellement, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher avec n'importe quel journaliste ou autre personne qu'elle rencontrait. Faire attention à son image était devenue comme une seconde peau. Mais ce n'était pas un de ces moments et elle savait qu'elle devait cesser de réagir de manière excessive, surtout que Tommy Merlyn avait l'air d'un homme gentil et qu'il avait juste voulu détendre l'atmosphère glaciale dont elle les avait entourés.

\- Pour commencer, nous pourrions nous tutoyer vu que nous allons travailler ensemble, déclara Tommy

\- Oui vous...Tu as raison, cela sera plus facile pour notre collaboration, répondit-elle

\- J'allais prendre un café avec une amie, mais elle ne s'est pas présentée pour l'inauguration, tu peux le croire ? Demanda-t-il, son humour évident. Est-ce que je peux te convaincre de prendre un petit encas avec moi ? Mon régal, dit-il avant de continuer. Nous pouvons faire connaissance un peu mieux puisque nous travaillerons ensemble ... Je te promets que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais qu'il y parait, plaisanta-t-il

Laurel voulut décliner l'offre puis changea d'avis, elle n'avait rien de pressant à faire cet après-midi et ils allaient travailler ensemble. Cela ne ferait pas de mal de passer un peu de temps à parler et à apprendre à se connaître en dehors du travail. Cela pourrait rendre la collaboration plus facile.

\- Bien sûr, je vais même prétendre que tu n'as pas simplement souligné que je suis ton deuxième choix ou peut-être même un dernier recours, taquina-t-elle.

\- Oh, je vois qu'en fait tu as le sens de l'humour, cela me plaît bien. Je vais t'emmener dans l'un de mes endroits préférés, mais c'est le secret le mieux gardé de Star City, alors tu dois promettre de ne pas révéler mon secret ... d'accord ?, Demanda-t-il

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas alerter les médias, répondit Laurel en rigolant laissant Tommy la conduire hors de la clinique

Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil lorsqu'ils sortirent, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas réussi à attirer l'attention sur elle-même et elle avait l'intention de continuer ainsi. L'anonymat était l'une des meilleures choses à propos de ses visites dans la ville, même si Laurel savait dans quoi elle s'engageait lorsqu'elle avait accepté de devenir la fiancée d'Oliver, l'attention constante des médias l'avait tout de même rendue très mal à l'aise.

Tommy jeta un coup d'œil à Laurel et son expression s'adoucit, elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise dans les rues, surement à cause de tous ces charognards qui voulaient une interview de son prochain mariage avec l'ancien play-boy de Star City. Il pensa que s'il parlait du projet cela la détendrait encore plus.

\- Ma mère adorait cette clinique, elle mettait tout en œuvre pour que les œuvres de charité qu'elle organisait apportent les fonds nécessaires à son bébé, comme elle aimait l'appeler, mais quand elle est décédée avec mon père le comité s'est empressé de fermer la clinique laissant tous les habitants des Glades sans soins. Comme je n'étais pas présent je n'ai pas pu révoquer leur décision, dit-il penaud.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il fermerait la clinique en ton absence, ils ont surement attendu que tu quittes la ville pour faire ton deuil...Ta mère n'était plus présente pour financer la clinique grâce aux recettes des œuvres caritatives alors ils en ont profité, je pense, les Glades n'ont jamais eu l'aval du comité. As-tu l'intention de faire pareil ? Je veux dire financer la clinique grâce aux dons, Demanda-t-elle

\- J'ai l'intention de suivre l'exemple de ma mère, c'est en son honneur que j'ai fait rouvrir cette clinique. Les Glades ont été assez longtemps mit de côté comme des parias par le comité de Star City, cela doit changer, dit-il alors qu'il sortait ses clés de sa poche et appuyait sur l'entrée sans clé.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Star City ne doit pas être divisée en deux parties, les riches et les pauvres. Nous sommes une ville à part entière avec des personnes de divers milieux, répondit-elle

\- Pendant un moment j'étais comme tous ces gens riches, je ne pensais pas que les Glades pouvait être sauvés, dit-il en haussant les épaules

\- Tes raisons étaient compréhensible Tommy...A cause de la mort de tes parents par un drogué des Glades, mais tu as changé d'avis et tu te rachètes en les aidant avec les soins médicaux...Avec cette clinique, c'est le plus important, dit-elle

\- Merci ! Je sais que ma mère ne serait pas fière de moi si je n'avais pas mis mon ressenti négatif des Glades derrière moi...Et même si elle n'est plus présente je ne veux pas qu'elle ait honte de mon comportement d'où elle est !, dit-il sincèrement

\- Je ne pense pas que tu doives t'inquiéter pour cela, tes parents doivent être fiers de toi de là-haut. Et personnellement, je trouve ton projet très honorable Tommy, et je suis contente que Queen Consolidated en fasse partie aussi, répondit-elle

\- Merci de me dire ceci, j'espère que tu as raison, dit-il avec tristesse

\- J'en suis sûre, répondit-elle gentiment

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de voyager avec moi ou préfères-tu me suivre là-bas? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est probablement plus facile si je viens avec toi, dit Laurel.

Elle ne savait pas trop où ils allaient et il semblait ridicule de prendre deux voitures, alors qu'ils allaient passer du temps ensemble. Tommy sourit en jetant sa mallette à l'arrière et ouvrant la porte du côté passager à sa place se retournant vers elle.

\- As-tu toujours voulu sauver le monde Laurel ? Quand je t'écoute c'est l'impression que tu donnes, demanda-t-il

\- Oui ! admis-t-elle. Et j'ai pensé qu'avec le droit j'y arriverais. J'ai commencé par celui des affaires, puis je voulais sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, et j'ai eu un emploi dans le domaine pendant un certain temps, mais cela n'a pas vraiment fonctionné quand je me suis rendue compte que l'argent pouvait tout payer, même la libération d'un violeur, dit-elle rapidement. Laurel ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin d'égaliser le terrain de jeu et de partager sa propre histoire douloureuse. Mais le droit aux affaires me plaît tout autant, et je peux tout de même aider les personnes, c'est ce qui me motive le plus, déclara-t-elle

\- Vouloir sauver le monde n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je trouve que c'est très admirable, déclara-t-il

Il ferma la portière, marcha de l'autre côté et entra, il continua à parler en démarrant le moteur, lui envoyant un grand sourire avant de se retirer et de se diriger vers la rue.

\- Que fais-tu pendant ton temps libre? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet une fois de plus.

Laurel pensa qu'ils auraient tout le temps de parler d'affaires et de travail et qu'ils pourraient aussi bien se plonger dans quelque chose de plus intéressant pendant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Tommy laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant de se redresser.

\- Je passe du temps avec ma meilleure amie, elle adore me convaincre de regarder la trilogie des Star Wars, des films qu'elle ne se lasse pas de regarder, je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai vu Han Solo sauver la Princesse Leïla et entendu geindre Chubaka. Mais elle est géniale, et cela la rend heureuse, c'est ce qui m'importe. dit-il avec un sourire. En dehors de cela j'aime les voitures rapides, et risquer ma vie sans raison valable, taquina-t-il, bien que ce ne soit pas un mensonge.

Normalement, il ne serait pas si honnête avec quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer, au lieu de cela, il parlerait de sortir faire la fête, ce qu'il a fait à l'occasion, mais pas autant depuis qu'il avait rencontré Felicity. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Laurel qui lui donnait envie de vraiment la connaître. Bien sûr, elle était interdite, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis, surtout s'ils allaient travailler ensemble.

\- Et toi ?, Demanda-t-il en garant la voiture dans un petit parking.

\- J'essaie de ne pas trop risquer ma vie, répondit Laurel en souriant. J'aime me baigner dans l'océan, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis longtemps.

Ce n'était jamais facile de passer du temps à la plage car il y avait toujours des photographes qui attendaient pour prendre des photos d'elle et ce n'était pas comme si elle et Oliver pourraient se montrer amoureux dans ce genre de lieux public.

\- En dehors de cela, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre, le travail me tient occupé et impose d'autres obligations, répondit Laurel,

Elle se référait à tous les événements auxquels elle devait assister en tant que fiancée d'Oliver. Mais pour une raison quelconque, elle ne voulait pas en parler devant Tommy.

\- J'aime le bon vin, mais dans la journée cela ne serait pas sage de boire un verre, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Je suppose qu'il est difficile de prendre du temps pour soi quand on est fiancé à un des milliardaires résident de Star City, commenta-t-il sans aucun jugement dans sa voix. Et j'aime aussi déguster une bonne bouteille de vin rare, ajouta-t-il

\- Ce n'est pas la faute d'Oliver si la presse est obsédée par lui, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas vraiment glamour. C'est frustrant de savoir que quelqu'un vous surveille tout le temps, admit-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture et attendait qu'il ferme la portière pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans le petit restaurant.

\- Je peux imaginer, je détesterais que des gens me surveillent en permanence. Ils le font car je suis l'héritier Merlyn mais pas de la même manière qu'ils doivent vous surveiller, je veux dire. J'apprécie l'attention, mais pas le genre de celle à laquelle vous devez faire face tous les deux, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais si tu veux je peux t'emmener à une plage privée que je connais pour que tu profites de l'océan, dit-il

Il tendit la main et ouvrit la porte du restaurant alors qu'il lui donnait un sourire, Laurel lui sourit en retour alors qu'elle franchissait la porte qu'il tenait ouverte pour elle.

\- J'y penserai, dit-elle.

Laurel y pensait déjà et ça sonnait amusant, elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle s'était vraiment laissée aller à s'amuser. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser et c'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle elle se sentait trop énervée ces derniers temps. Cela et parce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait couché avec un homme. Elle roula presque les yeux se demandant d'où venait cette pensée particulière. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas y mettre trop d'attention car elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle trouverait.

\- Alors, que recommandes-tu ici ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Ils ont toutes sortes de cafés gastronomiques et des combinaisons de boissons vraiment bizarres, mais la majorité d'entre elles sont vraiment bonnes, expliqua-t-il avant de se pencher et de montrer le côté gauche du menu. Je vais avoir l'air d'un grand enfant maintenant, mais je ne veux voir aucun jugement, dit-il, même s'il y avait de l'humour dans ses yeux quand il rencontra son regard.

\- D'accord ! Promis, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Leurs milkshakes sont extraordinaires, quelques fois je viens ici avec ma meilleure amie. Avant de patrouiller, mais il ne le dit pas. Je m'arrête ici et je reçois un milkshake au chocolat, elle prend celui à la fraise et je m'amuse à lui aspirer le sien quand elle ne me regarde pas, dit-il avec un sourire

Laurel rigola et se couvrit immédiatement la bouche de la main, horrifiée d'avoir ri. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait autant rigolé, cet après-midi se déroulait certainement différemment de ce qu'elle avait attendu quand elle avait rencontré Tommy pour la première fois. Elle était vraiment heureuse de ne pas être partie après sa première impression moins que favorable. Elle fixa son menu sans un second regard et lui sourit à travers la table

\- Honnêtement, je peux dire que je n'ai jamais pris de milkshake, ni l'avoir partagé avec quelqu'un que je connais personnellement. Y a-t-il une histoire derrière ton envie de boire celui de ton amie ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Oh, il y en a absolument. Mais j'aime généralement attendre jusqu'à la deuxième ou la troisième fois que je sors avec quelqu'un pour leur raconter l'histoire du milkshake. Cela leur donne quelque chose à espérer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil lorsque la serveuse s'approcha.

Il commanda à Laurel le lait frappé Strawberry Waffle et le chocolat pour lui. La serveuse leur parla quelques minutes, prévenant Tommy qu'elle lui apporterait aussi un Strawberry Waffle pour éviter qu'il boive celui de son amie comme la dernière fois puis retourna derrière le comptoir pour préparer leurs milkshakes. Tommy se retourna vers Laurel et son cœur se réchauffa littéralement à la vue du sourire sur son visage. Elle avait un sourire incroyable, il lui fallut une seconde pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et il se dégagea aussitôt de ses pensées et regarda ailleurs que dans sa direction. Il se racla la gorge et pencha la tête sur le côté, se concentrant sur sa déclaration d'avant l'arrivée de la serveuse.

\- De toute évidence, tu traînes avec les mauvaises personnes si aucun de tes amis ne t'ont fait découvrir le goût du milkshake.

\- Je suppose que oui. C'est une bonne chose que je t'ai maintenant pour améliorer ma vie, le taquina Laurel.

Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir ôter le sourire de son visage. C'était la journée la plus amusante qu'elle avait eu depuis longtemps et ils ne faisaient vraiment rien. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de commencer à sortir plus.

\- Pour la plupart des gens, cet endroit ressemble à un vieux restaurant sans attrait et bien sûr, la nourriture n'est pas la meilleure ici, mais personne ne vient pour la nourriture, déclara-t-il en se penchant. Ils viennent pour les milkshakes. Il n'y a aucun endroit dans cette ville qui en fait de meilleurs. Ils savent exactement comment le mélanger et arrondissent toutes les saveurs pour le rendre épais et riche. Je te le dis, à la minute où cela touche ta langue, tout est fini, comme une explosion de saveur ... Le nirvana du milkshake, dit-il alors que son regard tenait le sien.

Tommy ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter de la regarder, ce qui était mauvais, il savait que c'était le cas, maintenant s'il pouvait juste se rappeler pourquoi ...Laurel déglutit difficilement, incapable de s'empêcher de le regarder comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses mots étaient innocents, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui donnait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle se passait inconsciemment la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Quelque part dans les profondeurs de son esprit, des cloches d'avertissement sonnaient, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Elle joua avec la serviette en face d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de trouver sa voix.

\- J'aime bien être ici, admit-elle, ne sachant pas si elle faisait allusion au restaurant, ou à la compagnie.

Encore une fois, elle n'allait pas trop y penser. Elle ne pouvait pas, ils devaient travailler ensemble et le risque était trop grand. Elle savait qu'elle devait sortir de la brume, mais elle le regardait toujours. Les yeux de Tommy se posèrent sur ses lèvres et il déglutit difficilement.

\- J'aime aussi être ici, dit-il, ne précisant pas à quoi le ici faisait allusion.

Cette femme était fiancée à Oliver Queen… Green Arrow. Il n'avait aucune raison de la trouver attirante, intéressante ou enivrante. Ils se connaissaient à peine depuis deux heures, il avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose que son merveilleux sourire, ses lèvres qu'il aimerait goûter. Leur serveuse apporta leurs milkshakes, Tommy la remercia avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Laurel.

\- Tu sais, je pense que cet après-midi tend à prouver que nous allons bien nous entendre pendant notre association ensemble et que tout ira bien, dit-il en lui faisant signe de prendre une gorgée de lait frappé.

\- Je pense que tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle voulut ne pas rougir à sa remarque en prenant son lait et prit une longue gorgée, elle eut un petit gémissement sentant le goût des saveurs titiller sa langue, leurs yeux se croisèrent pour un long moment. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. Laurel s'était rarement connecté avec quelqu'un si facilement, elle ne s'autorisait pas ce luxe, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Tommy qui lui donnait envie de rejeter tous ses principes et règles par la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers son verre, la lumière s'écrasa sur sa bague de fiançailles et elle ressentit un pincement de culpabilité.

Il n'y avait rien de romantique entre elle et Oliver et il n'y en aurait jamais, mais Laurel était fidèle à lui avant tout le monde et elle savait que c'était un chemin dangereux. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas être impliquée avec Tommy. Ils devaient travailler ensemble et elle devait projeter l'image de la fiancée parfaite. Oliver et elle avaient tous deux trop à perdre et Tommy méritait tellement plus que d'être une aventure aléatoire. Elle se détestait un peu en soulevant délibérément son verre de la main gauche.

Tommy aperçut la bague de Laurel et fit de son mieux pour étouffer la déception qui le remplissait. C'était énorme, il n'était pas nécessaire de se rappeler qu'elle était prise lorsque la bague disait tout clairement. Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lever son milkshake à ses lèvres et de prendre une longue gorgée.

Laurel remarqua son changement de comportement et put dire que la bague avait eu l'effet désiré. Elle se sentait coupable, mais elle se rappelait que cela devait être ainsi. Ils allaient travailler ensemble et ils pourraient peut-être être amis, mais c'était tout. Le plus tôt ils le comprendraient, mieux ce serait.

#####################

Tommy sortit de l'ascenseur et descendit le petit couloir en direction de l'appartement de Felicity. Il avait eu une réunion dans un restaurent de Star City avec les architectes et s'était arrêté à Palmer Press pour apporter une tasse de café à la jeune femme, mais son amie était apparemment déjà partie pour la journée. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement et au lieu de frapper à la porte, sortit son kit d'intrusion et se concentra. Il entendit un clic et il sourit avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans l'appartement. Il se dirigeait dans le couloir quand il entendit un bruit venant de la chambre à coucher. Tommy changea de direction et finit par rentrer dans Felicity, elle laissa échapper un cri effrayé et il grimaça.

\- Détends-toi Fel, c'est juste moi, lui dit-il en levant la tasse à emporter. Je t'ai pris un café.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas entrer par effraction dans mon appartement ? demanda-t-elle en le contournant pour aller vers la cuisine.

Felicity posa une main sur sa poitrine alors que son cœur battait très fort contre sa cage thoracique. Elle tendit la main et frappa son ami. La journée avait été longue et elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à Oliver. Elle était supposée le rencontrer dans à peu près une heure chez lui et elle venait juste de se préparer. Elle entendit Tommy la suivre dans la cuisine et elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu veux une bière?, demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

\- Bien sûr, et je ne suis pas entré par effraction. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas te déranger en frappant à la porte Et si tu me donnais les clefs nous n'aurions plus ce problème, dit-il en tirant une chaise de cuisine et s'assit sur le siège lui tendant son café.

\- Merci, et frapper ne me dérange pas ... C'est poli, dit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de café. Elle laissa échapper un bruit reconnaissant et sourit. Mon préféré, meilleur ami de tous les temps, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Tommy prit une gorgée de bière et prit une minute pour regarder Felicity. Quelque chose en elle semblait différent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa robe et arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu sors ?, demanda-t-il avec curiosité, essayant de se rappeler si elle avait mentionné avoir un rendez-vous quelconque quand ils étaient sortis ce dimanche.

\- Oui, j'ai une autre interview avec Oliver ce soir,

\- Oliver ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire

\- M. Queen, peu importe, il m'a dit de l'appeler Oliver, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules en tournant sa tasse.

\- Détend-toi, je ne fais que jouer avec toi. J'étais en fait en réunion avec sa fiancée samedi. Elle dirige le projet sur lequel Queen Consolidated travaille actuellement avec la clinique Rebecca, expliqua-t-il

Tommy avait parlé à Felicity dimanche, sauf qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il parlait de Laurel Lance. Il avait simplement mentionné avoir rencontré une fille avec laquelle il avait eu des liens, mais c'était compliqué. Un soupçon de surprise traversa le visage de sa meilleure amie.

\- Wow, c'est un peu étrange que nous travaillions tous les deux avec eux, dit-elle avec un sourire. À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?, Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas être aussi intéressée.

Felicity n'avait pas réussi à oublier le milliardaire depuis leur rencontre, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ce que cela voulait dire. Tommy ne remarqua pas le changement de ton de Felicity, il était trop occupé à faire de son mieux pour garder son expression neutre.

\- Elle est gentille, travailleuse, dit-il avec désinvolture, essayant de paraître indifférent.

Felicity acquiesça, bien sûr, elle était gentille et travaillait énormément étant avocate et probablement belle aussi. Elle soupira et sourit à son amie.

\- Dis m'en plus sur la fille que tu as rencontré ce week-end, dit-elle avec un sourire. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu parler d'une fille pour plus que son cul, dit-elle en fronçant le nez.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis samedi, mentit-il. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que je la retrouverai à nouveau, dit-il juste quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche.

Il soupira et le sortit, Tommy jeta un coup d'œil sur le message et leva les yeux, lançant un regard désolé à sa meilleure amie

\- Je suis désolé, je dois partir, mais pour ma défense, je me suis arrêté à ton travail et tu étais absente, plaisanta-t-il avant de retirer ses clés. Il se pencha et pressa rapidement la joue de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se levait.

\- Je comprends t'inquiète, le travail avant tout. Assure-toi de m'appeler si tu tombes sur cette fille mystérieuse dont tu ne me donneras pas plus de détails, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Passe une bonne entrevue ce soir. On se voit ce week-end, dit-il en secouant la tête

Felicity le regarda partir et fit un signe de la main avant de fermer la porte et de regarder l'horloge. Elle devait se dépêcher sinon elle serait en retard pour son interview chez Oliver.

**#########################**

**Avez-vous aimé leur rencontre ? Ont-ils l'air attiré l'un par l'autre comme le Olicity ?**

**A vendredi pour la suite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié la rencontre entre Laurel et Tommy. Merci aux guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement.**

**Et merci à ma shinobu24 pour sa présence et son aide. Je t'embrasse fort**

**Bonne lecture**

**########################################**

Il était quelques minutes après sept heures quand Oliver sortit en courant de l'ascenseur et pénétra dans son appartement, il avait été retenu au bureau et cela avait pris plus de temps que prévu pour aller chercher les plats à emporter chez le Chinois. Il avait craint que Felicity soit déjà partie pensant qu'il lui avait fait faux bond, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne lui avait pas envoyé un message pour lui en faire la remarque, il fut soulagé. Oliver déposa la nourriture dans la cuisine, enleva sa veste de costume et tira sur sa cravate pour la dénouer alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, les prenant deux à la fois dans la précipitation pour se rendre à sa chambre.

Oliver retira le reste de son costume et se changea en jean et en t-shirt vert foncé, quitta son dressing, s'arrêta devant le miroir pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était que mercredi et il se sentait autant fatigué que si la semaine se terminait, il était soulagé que son reflet ne soit pas aussi hagard qu'il l'avait imaginé. Satisfait, Oliver retourna dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques assiettes. Il ne savait pas si Felicity aurait déjà mangé, mais lui n'avait pas eu de repas décent de la journée, il espéra que même si elle avait dîné elle accepterait de partager ce repas avec lui.

Oliver avait hâte de la revoir depuis qu'elle avait quitté le château samedi après-midi. Il y avait juste quelque chose en elle qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir de sa tête et il voulait voir si ce qu'il avait ressenti samedi n'avait été qu'une attirance ou s'il y avait vraiment un lien entre eux. Non pas qu'il n'y ait quelque chose qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet si il le pouvait, pensa-t-il avec regret. Même si rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux, Oliver envisageait de lui donner une place dans l'équipe. Le son de l'ascenseur émettant un bip le tira de ses pensées et Oliver retourna dans le salon pour vérifier le moniteur. Il sourit quand il vit Felicity dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour lui donner accès. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle fit un pas hésitant dans l'appartement.

\- Oliver?, appela-t-elle alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et se tenait dans le couloir.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait essayer de le trouver ou juste l'attendre, Felicity tenait ses mains ensemble alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, ses talons faisant plus de bruit qu'elle ne le pensait dans l'appartement calme. Elle avait quelques minutes de retard, mais elle avait finalement choisi une tenue qui ne lui donnait pas l'air d'essayer si fort de le séduire. Elle portait un short et une chemise ample. Elle pensa que c'était une réunion informelle et qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas s'inquiéter de son apparence alors qu'Oliver était fiancé, une chose qu'elle devait continuer à se rappeler. Elle fit un pas en avant et repéra Oliver qui se frayait un chemin dans le couloir. Elle lui sourit.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut, répondit Oliver en souriant. Comment vas-tu?, ajouta-t-il

Il était plus qu'heureux de la revoir qu'il n'avait probablement le droit et il se faisait violence pour ne pas la toucher. Oliver avait aussi hâte de lui montrer l'ordinateur portable mis en place par son informaticien qui lui avait posé beaucoup de questions et Oliver lui avait essentiellement dit de se mêler de ses affaires pour le moment et de ne rien dire à personne, en particulier à Laurel. Il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, mais Oliver avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct pour l'équipe et les nouvelles recrues potentielles et son instinct depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée lui criait que Felicity était spéciale.

\- As-tu mangé ? J'ai rapporter de la nourriture à emporter, demanda-t-il

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait un dîner, mais bien sûr, je veux bien manger, dit-elle en réduisant la distance qui les séparait. Et je vais bien, merci d'avoir demandé. Et comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle forçait ses yeux à rester sur son visage.

Même avec un jean et un t-shirt, il était beau, peu importait la tenue qu'il portait. Encore une fois, elle devait se rappeler qu'il était fiancé et elle n'avait aucun droit de le trouver attrayant ou d'être heureuse de le voir.

\- J'ai été occupé, mais je vais bien merci, répondit Oliver en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans le couloir pour les diriger vers la cuisine. J'ai pris de la nourriture chinoise, j'espère que cela te va.

\- Oui cela me convient si il n'y a pas d'arachides, j'y suis allergique, dit-elle

\- J'ai choisi plusieurs plats dont certains sans arachides, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?, demanda-t-il

Oliver la vit jeter un coup d'œil aux récipients de nourriture qu'il avait étalés et se demanda s'il était allé trop loin. Il se sentit soudain comme un adolescent essayant d'impressionner une date, mais c'était ridicule. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, c'était une interview, il avait besoin de se détendre. Felicity acquiesça en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets, son estomac gronda, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle attrapait un biscuit de fortune.

\- J'adore la cuisine chinoise, commenta-t-elle sans rien faire alors qu'elle attendait qu'il la rejoigne

Oliver attrapa deux bouteilles d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et en plaça une devant Felicity avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il attrapa le récipient alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme ouvrir le biscuit. Felicity regarda le petit morceau de papier dans sa main, un soupçon d'humour dans les yeux.

\- J'espère que c'est une bonne révélation, dit-il

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt ambigu, mais c'est souvent le cas avec ces petits gâteaux. Il est plus facile de résister au début qu'à la fin, lut-elle avant de détourner le regard du biscuit et de sourire à Oliver.

\- Les biscuits de fortune n'ont jamais eu de sens pour moi, admit-il en le poussant vers elle.

Il finit de partager la nourriture et mangèrent dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes. Oliver se retrouva à penser qu'il était étrange qu'il puisse être si à l'aise avec quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il attrapa son eau et prit une longue gorgée avant de regarder Felicity du coin de l'oeil. Felicity mélangea son riz autour de son assiette avant de croiser les jambes et de déplacer son corps dans la direction d'Oliver avant de porter sa fourchette à la bouche.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu as fais de beau depuis samedi ?, demanda-t-elle

Oliver prit une bouchée de son oeuf en essayant de penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui révéler, hier soir il avait arrêté un vol à la station-service et arrêté trois hommes armés en quelques secondes, mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il pouvait partager.

\- Deux solides journées de réunions et pas grand-chose d'autre, déclara-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Nous avons collecté près d'un demi-million de dollars pour le refuge pour sans-abri du centre-ville lors du brunch de dimanche, mais les journaux à scandales ont seulement indiqué que je n'avais pas un, mais deux verres de champagne. Scandaleux, murmura-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu devrais sérieusement t'assurer d'avoir une presse plus qualifiée lors de vos événements pour que les gens sachent ce que toi et ton entreprise faites d'incroyable chose pour les habitants de la ville. Tu pourrais faire appel à Palmer Press, Ray t'enverrait un journaliste pour l'événement ... Un vrai journaliste, qui ne va pas regarder ce que tu fais parce qu'il sera trop occupé à prêter attention à l'événement, dit-elle, souriant mettant un brocoli dans sa bouche.

\- Je n'étais pas responsable de l'événement, donc je n'avais aucun contrôle sur la couverture médiatique, mais je peux garantir que les détails ont été divulgués aux journaux à dessein. C'est comme ça que les choses se passent dans ma vie, répondit Oliver lui souriant touché par sa confiance en lui.

\- C'est ridicule ce que les gens pensent parfois, je ne t'ai rencontré qu'une fois auparavant et même après avoir juste parler avec toi pendant quelques heures, je savais qu'il y avait plus que ce que suggèrent ces magazines people, répondit-elle

Cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui qu'elle ne le juge pas, quelque chose que la plupart des gens faisaient immédiatement. Mais plus important encore, Felicity semblait l'aimer vraiment, ce qui le faisait se sentir bien. Cela lui fit également penser que ses instincts à son égard avaient raison.

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici et te dire que c'est amusant ou que cela ne me dérange pas, mais je me suis tellement habitué aux journalistes au fil des années que la plupart de ces choses-là entrent dans une oreille et sortent de l'autre.

\- Aussi, c'est pourquoi tu as besoin de quelqu'un comme moi dans les alentours. Je l'écris comme je le vois et je me moque de tes milliards de dollars ou de ton statut de superstar dans cette ville.

\- J'aime bien t'avoir dans les alentours, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui essaient même de voir au-delà de l'argent ou du statut de superstar, pour emprunter tes mots. Encore une fois, je ne vais pas rester ici et te dire que la vie que je mène n'a pas ses avantages, mais il y a un côté sombre, je suis passé par là dans ma jeunesse.

Le visage de Felicity s'adoucit, heureuse que Oliver soit assez à l'aise pour parler de choses sérieuses avec elle, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'un changement de sujet était en ordre.

\- En fait c'est parce que tu es très grand et fort que les journalistes ne peuvent s'empêcher de te voir dans une foule de gens, dit-elle en riant

\- Je te paraît trop grand car tu es trop petite, même avec des talons, la taquina-t-il

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas si petite que cela, et je suis sûr que tu n'arriverais même pas à me porter avec une seule main, même si tu parais assez fort, déclara-t-elle avant de tendre la main à son eau et de prendre une autre gorgée.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de ta taille comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, répondit Oliver. Et je te parie que si nous nous arrêtons dans ma salle de musculation je pourrais te prouver que je peux le faire, dit-il amusé par son doute.

Oliver pensa que Felicity était prête à relever n'importe quel défi car elle avait l'air assez têtue, et il était curieux de voir jusqu'où il pourrait la pousser avant qu'elle ne recule. Elle arqua un sourcil et lui sourit d'un air satisfait, relevant le défi dans ses yeux. Oliver Queen ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment si sûr de ta force, dit-elle, se penchant vers lui. Alors, dis-moi ce que je vais recevoir exactement quand je gagnerai ce petit festival de testostérone ?, Demanda-t-elle avec suffisance.

Souriant, Oliver se pencha plus près d'elle, ses yeux se verrouillant aux siens. Oliver ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils avaient réellement cette conversation ou qu'elle doutait qu'il puisse le faire, mais il avait bien l'intention de lui prouver le contraire. Felicity plissa les yeux alors que ses battements de cœur prenaient un peu de vitesse, mais elle l'ignora.

\- Je vais te prouver que tu as tort...Mais si par hasard je perds ce pari, que voudrais-tu ?, demanda-t-il

\- Quand je gagne, je veux…Elle s'interrompit, inclinant la tête sur le côté alors qu'une expression pensive passait sur son visage. Tout ce que je veux ?, Demanda-t-elle curieusement tout en maintenant son regard, vérifiant les paramètres avant de répondre à sa question.

\- Tout ce que tu souhaites sera à toi, répondit Oliver sans hésiter

Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de lui sourire, elle s'amusait visiblement et ça le rendait heureux. Il y avait une voix dans sa tête qui l'avertissait qu'il patinait sur une glace mince, mais Oliver l'ignora. Ils s'amusaient; ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal.

\- C'est une offre très dangereuse, tu sais..., je veux une interview exclusive sur le prochain grand projet de Queen Consolidated après celui de l'université, déclara-t-elle. Et toi ? Que voudrais-tu si tu gagnes ?, Demanda-t-elle

C'était une question dangereuse, Oliver savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Il repoussa cette pensée, pas sur le point de reculer.

\- Tu sais que je te l'aurais probablement remis de toute façon ton interview exclusive je pense que c'était un gaspillage de prix

Il lui sourit en se levant et en prenant sa main, la tirant du tabouret et vers la porte de la cuisine en l'attirant dans le couloir. Elle le laissa faire alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil à sa réponse, et qu'ils se rendaient dans sa salle de sport. Elle écarquilla les yeux à la taille de la pièce et à la quantité d'équipement qui s'y trouvait.

\- Waouh, c'est grand ! Tu aimes vraiment t'entraîner, hein ? D'accord, Queen où me veux-tu ?, Dit-elle, les yeux toujours rivés dans la pièce, ne réalisant même pas à quel point son commentaire était incroyablement suggestif.

Il haussa un sourcil, mais laissa passer ce commentaire, sachant qu'elle ne le pensait pas ainsi. Oliver se rappela que son esprit ne devrait pas y aller non plus. Il lui expliqua que comme il travaillait énormément, il avait besoin de soulager son stress de la journée. Ce n'était que la vérité partielle, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui dire qu'il devait rester en forme pour pouvoir affronter les criminels de la ville quand le soleil se couchait.

\- Si je gagne ! Tu dois admettre que j'avais raison, lui dit Oliver. Il inclina la tête vers le banc de musculation. C'est ta dernière chance de reculer ...

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, mais je ne recule devant rien. Aucun défi ne me fait peur, dit-elle d'un ton léger

Elle se dirigea vers son banc d'entraînement et se tint à côté de lui, elle arqua un sourcil, se baissa et tapota le banc, lui donnant une dernière chance de ne pas aller au bout du défi qu'ils avaient institué.

\- Je ne recule devant rien non plus, répondit Oliver

Il s'assit sur le banc, mais ne s'allongea pas pour le moment alors qu'il étudiait Felicity et essayait de planifier comment la porter d'une main dans sa tête. Même s'il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il pût le faire, Oliver n'avait encore jamais porté une autre personne sur un banc et il devait décider de la meilleure façon de procéder. Une minute plus tard, ayant analyser la situation, il s'allongea sur le banc, posant ses pieds à plat sur le sol.

\- J'ai besoin que tu restes assise ici et que tu te mettes face à ce mur, il pointa son estomac en premier, puis le mur à droite pour qu'elle soit assise sur son corps.

Felicity fit une pause, réalisant soudainement que ce n'était probablement pas son idée la plus intelligente. Elle sentit quelque chose trembler dans son estomac alors qu'elle s'avançait, se déplaçant autour de son corps et faisant ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle prit une profonde respiration, se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis s'assit sur son ventre, son corps tout entier conscient de l'homme sous elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et inclina la tête.

\- Maintenant que dois-je faire ?, demanda-t-elle, heureuse que sa voix fut restée stable.

\- Maintenant, il suffit de me faire confiance, répondit Oliver.

Il croisa son regard pendant un moment, se demandant comment diable il s'était plongé dans cette situation. Même s'il avait voulu prouver qu'elle avait tort, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il devrait la toucher. Il posa une main sur le haut de son dos et plaça son autre main autour de son mollet. S'assurant que son propre corps était centré, Oliver la souleva, utilisant sa force pour pousser ses bras bien droit, jusqu'à ce que son corps plane sur sa poitrine. Il la baissa puis la souleva à nouveau.

\- Dis-moi juste quand tu en auras marre, taquina-t-il, essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trahir à quel point il était heureux d'avoir ses mains poser sur elle.

Les dents de Felicity s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure et elle dut se concentrer pour faire fonctionner son cerveau. La façon dont sa main s'enroulait autour de sa jambe fit battre son cœur rapidement tandis que la chaleur rayonnait dans les parties de son corps qu'il touchait dans son dos. C'était mauvais. Felicity déglutit difficilement et laissa échapper un souffle rapide.

\- Ne me laisse pas tomber, dit-elle inutilement lui faisant confiance.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, lui assura Oliver.

Il la souleva une fois de plus pour faire bonne mesure puis, en la baissant, il s'assit et la plaça sur le banc, ses jambes repliées sur les siennes alors qu'il gardait une main sur son dos pour s'assurer qu'elle soit stable, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que lui-même soit assez stable en l'ayant si près de lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il était submergé par une poussée d'adrénaline.

\- Tu dois absolument le dire, dit-il alors que ses yeux rencontraient les siens et qu'elle le regardait par-dessus son épaule

Felicity garda son regard pendant une seconde, son cœur battant rapidement contre sa poitrine. Elle se pencha vers lui, posant une main sur sa cuisse pour rester ferme alors qu'elle roulait des yeux avec bonne humeur.

\- Bien, tu avais raison, heureux ?, Demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Ce n'était pas assez, tu dois admettre que tu avais tort... J'attendrai, dit-il gaiement alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur le banc, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête et lui souriant.

Felicity leva un sourcil et soupira, elle se déplaça, se tournant davantage vers son corps pour lui faire face.

\- J'avais tort et tu avais raison, lui dit-elle avant de poser son doigt sur son torse alors qu'elle tenait son regard.

\- C'était excellent de faire des affaires avec toi, Smoak, surtout la partie où j'ai gagné, dit-il se mettant à rire en se redressant et lui tendant la main.

\- Tu es une personne terrible, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Nous ne pouvons plus être amis, souffla-t-elle

Elle se leva avant de lui rendre son regard, souriant, elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle s'était autant amusée.

\- Je pense que quelqu'un me doit une interview. As-tu une idée de qui est ce quelqu'un?, Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main. À moins bien sûr que tu m'aies simplement invité ici pour que tu puisses montrer ta force surhumaine, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Tu m'as eu, plaisanta Oliver en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il lui lâcha la main et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules à la place, la tirant contre son côté alors qu'il la conduisait hors de la salle de sport. Il lui expliqua qu'il pourrait à présent faire l'interview pour laquelle elle était venue, et qu'il pourrait lui montrer ce qu'il lui avait promis. Oliver garda son bras autour d'elle alors qu'il la conduisait à travers le premier étage du loft, la guidant rapidement dans le salon où il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Je vais chercher l'eau dans la cuisine à moins que tu n'aies besoin de quelque chose de plus fort maintenant, la taquina-t-il, lui souriant avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Oliver ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait autant souri. Il aimait vraiment être près de Felicity. Il attrapa leurs bouteilles d'eau sur le comptoir, décidant de nettoyer la nourriture plus tard et revint dans le salon

\- Je pense que depuis que j'ai dû sacrifier ma dignité en admettant que j'avais tort, dit-elle dramatiquement. Tu devrais peut-être d'abord me montrer la technologie dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois, un soupçon d'excitation dans la voix.

\- D'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais que tu dirais ça.

Oliver s'assit sur le canapé et attrapa l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait laissé sur la table à café après que son informaticien l'ait déposé. Il le démarra, se connecta et le déposa devant Felicity amusé par l'excitation évidente qu'il vit sur son visage. Elle sortit sa clé USB de son sac où se trouvait le logiciel qu'elle avait créé, l'installa rapidement. Les yeux de Felicity glissèrent sur l'écran alors que ses doigts commençaient à bouger sur le clavier. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre noire et commença à pirater le réseau électrique de Star City, faisant apparaître des cartes de tous les quartiers de la ville. La langue de Felicity vint lécher sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle évoquait une version 3D des cartes, bouleversée par la rapidité avec laquelle tout se déroulait. Elle pourrait certainement guider Tommy dans la patrouille avec ce genre de technologie qui arrivait à supporter son logiciel.

\- Tu dois avoir des personnes assez uniques travaillant pour toi pour fabriquer une telle technologie, dit-elle

\- Tu peux dire ça, répondit Oliver.

Unique était certainement une façon de décrire les membres de son équipe. Oliver n'allait pas immédiatement demander à Felicity pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un tel ordinateur pour supporter son logiciel qui avait une rapidité d'exécution impressionnante et qui lui permettait de pirater le réseau électrique, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait une utilisation très spécifique à l'esprit.

\- Si je n'avais pas confiance en toi je ne t'aurais jamais apporté une telle technologie, mais tu ne peux montrer ni dire à personne que je t'ai donné ce matériel qui t'aide à pirater je ne sais quoi, dit-il

\- Il as toujours été aussi facile pour moi de m'adonner au piratage... Je peux tout pirater. J'ai commencé au MIT, et j'ai piraté des sites plus important qu'un simple réseau électrique, elle s'interrompit avant de poser une main sur la sienne alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Tu as ma parole, Oliver, je ne dirai à aucune âme qui vive que tu m'as donné ceci et je ne laisserai personne d'autre mettre la main dessus. Je te le promets, lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Cela signifiait tellement pour elle qu'il lui avait confié cela, Felicity ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle n'allait pas compromettre cette confiance. Oliver savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, il avait toute confiance en elle, même si cela l'étonnait. Il croisa leurs doigts, cette petite voix dans sa tête faisait retentir l'alerte rouge à nouveau, mais Oliver le remarqua à peine, ses yeux se concentrant sur les siens. Il voulait poser plus de questions, lui demander pourquoi elle piratait des sites depuis l'université. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait des histoires intéressantes, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir faire autre chose que de la regarder. Oliver tendit sa main libre, attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la glissa derrière son oreille avant de poser sa main sur sa joue. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres et il retrouva rapidement assez de sens pour les remonter à la hauteur des siens.

\- Tu devras me raconter certaines de tes histoires de temps en temps, dit-il en frottant son pouce sous son menton, notant que sa peau était encore plus douce qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le battement de cœur de Felicity monta en flèche et elle hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment. Sa main était chaude sur sa joue et elle se sentit automatiquement s'appuyer contre son toucher, son corps bougeant sans sa permission. Elle sentit quelque chose s'agiter en elle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer. Il la regardait et tout ce à quoi elle continuait de penser était de savoir comment se serait de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- J'en ai pas mal, commenta-t-elle, sa voix douce alors qu'elle tenait son regard.

Oliver acquiesça, ses yeux retombant sur ses lèvres alors que l'air autour d'eux semblait crépiter d'électricité. Il se pencha plus près d'elle, commençant à plonger la tête alors que le bruit de talons claquant contre le sol transperçait le silence. Il leva les yeux, ceux-ci s'écarquillant lorsque Laurel entra dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Oliver sur le canapé avec une femme blonde qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle essayait de se rappeler s'il avait dit quoi que ce soit à propos d'un rendez-vous ce soir-là. Elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle s'en souviendrait si c'était le cas, car ce n'était pas souvent qu'Oliver lui demandait de rester à l'écart. Laurel savait qu'il était trop tard pour elle de s'éloigner, alors elle colla un sourire serré sur son visage et leva un sourcil.

\- Est-ce un mauvais moment?, demanda-t-elle

Les yeux de Felicity s'élargirent alors que la conscience de ce qui était presque arrivé émergeait finalement dans sa tête. C'était une personne horrible, Oliver était fiancé, il avait une fiancée et, peu importe le type de connexion qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il n'était pas disponible. La culpabilité jaillit dans sa poitrine, Oliver ne disait rien et Felicity était momentanément à court de mots. Elle tourna son regard vers la femme qui était rentrée dans la pièce et prit un moment pour la regarder. Elle était parfaite… Tout comme Oliver. Mon dieu, elle était une idiote.

\- Bien sûr que non, je partais juste, dit-elle alors qu'elle cherchait l'ordinateur portable laissé de côté.

Oliver se frotta le visage avec une main, se sentant comme un idiot complet. Peu importait à quel point il était attiré par Felicity il était à toutes fins pratiques engagé et rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était bouleversée et il se demandait si il avait encore une chance de la convaincre de travailler pour l'équipe à l'avenir. Cela lui servirait bien s'il l'avait fait.

\- Nous pourrons continuer l'interview la prochaine fois, dit-il espérant qu'il y aurait toujours une interview et qu'elle n'allait pas demander à être retirée du projet ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Interview ?, Interrompit Laurel avant que l'autre femme puisse lui répondre.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'euphémisme qu'elle n'aurait jamais entendu auparavant et non d'une référence réelle à ce qui était censé se passer. Elle remarqua que la blonde était terriblement silencieuse, se sentant clairement coupable de la situation. Laurel regarda Oliver de manière significative.

\- Oui, interview, répéta-t-il, sachant qu'il allait en entendre parler dès que Felicity serait partie. Laurel voici Felicity Smoak, elle est la journaliste, envoyée par Palmer Press pour parler du projet sur l'université. Felicity, voici Laurel Lance.

Felicity referma le portable et le souleva de la table, elle sourit et contourna la table basse, réduisant ainsi la distance qui la séparait de l'autre femme. Elle tendit la main à la fiancée d'Oliver tout en se demandant à quoi diable elle pensait.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Melle Lance, dit-elle d'un ton amical, même si elle se réprimandait de ce qu'elle avait failli faire dans sa tête.

Que ressentirait exactement la femme devant elle si elle savait que Felicity avait laissé son fiancé la toucher et la soulever dans leur salle de musculation sur le banc d'entraînement ? Oh oui, elle allait définitivement en enfer. Elle irait simplement au travail demain et changerait d'affectation, après quoi elle n'aurait plus jamais à penser à quelle horrible personne elle serait devenue si la jeune femme ne les avait pas interrompus.

\- Tu pourrais aussi bien m'appeler Laurel puisque tu sembles être si libre avec tout ce qui m'appartient ici, répondit froidement Laurel en ignorant de manière significative la main tendue de Felicity.

Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à la femme et reporta son attention sur Oliver, qui était toujours assis sur le canapé. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il se levait. Il savait qu'elle était en colère contre lui et que c'était logique, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à Felicity de façon aussi méchante. Il lutta contre l'envie de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule et se dirigea plutôt vers elle un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur, proposa-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

\- Non, je peux trouver l'ascenseur moi-même, c'est bon, dit-elle rapidement en prenant son sac à main sur la table.

Ses talons résonnèrent bruyamment dans le couloir alors qu'elle avalait difficilement en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait pas besoin de se sentir contrarié. Laurel avait parfaitement le droit d'être impolie avec elle. La position dans laquelle elle les avait trouvés n'était pas vraiment favorable. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Felicity entra rapidement, la poitrine se serrant lorsque les portes se refermèrent. Il était plus que stupide de penser un seul instant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Oliver Queen. Elle avait été négligente et elle ne laisserait pas cela se reproduire.

\- Vraiment, Laurel ?, Demanda Oliver incrédule alors qu'il se tournait vers elle lorsqu'il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer.

Il secoua la tête, irrité par Laurel et furieux contre lui-même pour être aussi stupide. Il y avait une partie de lui qui voulait courir après Felicity et s'excuser, mais Oliver doutait qu'elle veuille quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui à ce moment-là ou peut-être plus jamais. Sa poitrine se serra à la pensée et il soupira avant de se diriger dans le couloir en direction de la cuisine pour pouvoir nettoyer les dégâts et se lancer ensuite dans sa patrouille. La bouche de Laurel s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner, elle le suivit dans le couloir.

\- Tu as évidemment perdu la tête et tu as le culot d'agir comme si tout ceci était de ma faute ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la nourriture joncher le comptoir. Tu as dîné avec elle aussi ? Damnit Oliver, à quoi pensais-tu ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il serait assez stupide pour tout risquer de cette façon.

\- Felicity est intelligente et drôle et j'aime être avec elle. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, dit-il brusquement avant que Laurel puisse ouvrir la bouche. Elle est différente, je pense qu'elle pourrait être un atout pour l'équipe, déclara-t-il

Ou du moins, il l'avait voulue jusqu'à ce qu'il se comporte comme un imbécile et maintenant elle n'allait probablement plus jamais lui parler.

\- Un atout pour l'équipe? Répéta Laurel d'une voix aiguë. Oliver, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas révélé ton secret à une journaliste. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, mais cela m'a traversé l'esprit de le faire dans le futur, admit Oliver. J'ai juste un sentiment par rapport à elle, Laurel. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer car cela lui paraissait à peine logique. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance à ce sujet.

Laurel ne savait pas si Oliver était plus solitaire que d'habitude, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi son rapprochement avec une journaliste était un choix judicieux pour n'importe lequel de ses projets de carrière.

\- Oliver, tu as beaucoup trop à perdre si notre engagement tombe à l'eau, ton poste de PDG, Queen Consolidated, ton secret. Je sais que tu ne va pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais tu dois rester à l'écart de cette femme avant de prendre plus de risques que tu ne l'as déjà fait.

\- Eh bien, grâce à ton arrivée surprise cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Je dois aller patrouiller, dit-il en s'éloignant sans lui laisser une chance de répondre.

Il entendit Laurel émettre un son frustré, mais il l'ignora. Même si elle ne voulait que son bien dans cette situation, Oliver n'était pas intéressé par son opinion. Il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par la façon dont il allait régler les problèmes avec Felicity.

**###############################**

**Tout se passait bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de Laurel qui a peur pour Oliver lorsqu'elle apprend que Felicity est journaliste.**

**Pensez-vous que la réaction de Laurel est justifiée ? Qu'aurait-il pu se passer si elle n'était pas arrivée dans le loft.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A mardi pour la suite**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, inscrits et guests. **

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence. Je t'embrasse.**

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###########################################"**

Alors que Laurel arrêtait sa voiture dans le parking presque vide, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, se demandant si elle était au bon endroit. Tommy lui avait dit que cette plage particulière était hors des sentiers battus, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point c'était privé. Elle devait admettre que c'était un soulagement parce qu'elle avait eu des doutes sur cette petite sortie depuis que Tommy l'avait suggérée. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que les paparazzis prennent des photos d'elle à la plage avec un homme qui n'était pas Oliver, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait donné sa propre version passive agressive du traitement silencieux depuis mercredi soir quand elle l'avait trouvé en train de parler à la journaliste.

Elle espérait qu'il deviendrait raisonnable et se rendrait compte qu'elle avait raison avant qu'ils ne soient obligés d'assister à la cérémonie où ils devaient se rendre ce soir, mais elle ne partirait pas sur cela. Oliver savait garder rancune même quand il avait clairement tort. Mais c'était son problème. C'était un samedi matin magnifique et elle comptait bien s'amuser, se détendre et ne pas s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit si ce n'était s'assurer qu'elle avait apporté suffisamment de crème solaire pour ne pas brûler.

Laurel jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, ne vit aucun message et le glissa dans la console entre les sièges avant de sortir de la voiture avec son sac de plage à la main. Elle glissa les clés dans son sac et traversa le parking, sa queue de cheval rebondissant dans son dos alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le chemin où elle devait rencontrer Tommy. Il aperçut de loin, le soleil brillait sur ses cheveux ce qui faisait ressortir sa blondeur encore plus profondément avec un soupçon de reflets. Sa peau était claire et la voir si incroyablement décontractée était un régal, même si les tailleurs qu'elle avait portés toute la semaine lui seyaient bien, Tommy était à peu près sûr qu'il avait apprécié ces jupes plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il se dégagea de ses pensées en la voyant s'approcher de lui.

\- Salut ! Comment ça va ?

Il ne savait pas exactement comment il avait réussi à la convaincre de l'accompagner, mais il semblait qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise semaine et un jour de congé, ne lui ferait que du bien. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression cette semaine qu'elle avait besoin de vacances de la réalité pendant un moment.

\- Salut, répondit Laurel en le saluant avec un sourire

Elle essaya de ne pas laisser ses yeux errer sur la façon dont le t-shirt qu'il portait était accroché à la partie supérieure de son corps comme une seconde peau. Passer du temps avec Tommy était sa seule chance d'oublier sa dispute avec Oliver et elle trouvait ses singeries bien plus amusantes qu'elle ne s'y attendait. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été à la clinique, il avait été confronté à une remarque de Ron et elle avait dû se mettre la main sur la bouche pour que le vieil homme ne la voit pas rire du visage de Tommy lorsqu'il avait compris que Ron le charriait.

\- Cette plage est aussi privée que tu l'as promis, commenta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Penses-tu que j'aurais pu te mentir ?, demanda-t-il sans attendre sa réponse, alors qu'il prit sa main dans la sienne et la tira plus loin sur le chemin.

Il s'était demandé si toute cette excursion était une bonne idée et finalement, il avait décidé de le faire. Il était bien conscient que Laurel était hors du marché et il respectait cela. Mais il appréciait sa compagnie et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne puissent pas profiter de la compagnie l'un de l'autre en tant qu'amis. Il était tout à fait possible d'avoir une relation strictement platonique avec une femme. Son amitié avec Felicity en était un parfait exemple. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir la même chose avec Laurel aussi ? Une voix lancinante à l'arrière de sa tête lui susurra qu'il y avait une réponse à cette question, mais il l'ignora.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir emporter mon appareil photo pour prendre ce magnifique paysage. Elle soupira, La prochaine fois peut-être, commenta-t-elle.

Elle pressa sa main, appréciant la sensation de sa main chaude enroulée autour de la sienne. Elle se rappela qu'elle ne devait pas trop en profiter car ils n'étaient que des amis. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de laisser sa bague de fiançailles dans son appartement. Logiquement, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la perdre dans l'eau, mais Laurel aurait facilement pu la ranger dans son sac avec le reste de ses affaires. Elle repoussa cette pensée, ne voulant pas s'y attarder.

\- Quand nous partirons d'ici, nous allons traverser le parking et descendre à gauche. Il y a cet endroit vraiment cool dans lequel je veux t'emmener, lui dit-il en souriant.

Il espérait pouvoir passer quelques heures à nager, puis qu'ils pourraient attraper des hamburgers et peut-être de la crème glacée dans le camion à burgers. Le soleil brillait et il faisait exceptionnellement chaud, mais la température du matin était idéale pour ne pas se faire brûler par le soleil tout en bronzant.

\- Je n'avais vraiment pas réalisé à quel point de me retrouver sur une plage m'avait manqué jusqu'à maintenant, admit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit indiqué par Tommy. Merci de m'avoir invitée. Je sais que je t'ai donné du fil à retordre, mais je suis contente d'avoir accepté en fin de compte.

Tommy sourit, heureux qu'elle puisse passer un bon moment, ils marchèrent sur le chemin menant à la plage. Il la poussa du coude jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde.

\- Pourquoi as-tu choisi Queen Consolidated pour exercer ton droit aux affaires ?, demanda-t-il

\- Oliver est revenu vivant de son île, dit-elle doucement, ses yeux se concentrant sur l'eau au lieu de Tommy. J'avais l'intention de quitter la ville lorsque sa mère m'a appelée pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Quand il a repris les rênes de la compagnie il m'a offert le poste d'avocat de la société.

\- Je comprends qu'il t'ait proposé ce poste, il t'aime, dit-il, sa poitrine se serrant. Il ne voulait pas te perdre après t'avoir enfin retrouvé, continua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules

Tommy jeta le petit sac qu'il portait sur le sable, il se pencha pour l'ouvrir et en sortit deux serviettes. Il les posa sur le sable et enleva ses tongs avant de saisir le bord de son t-shirt et de le tirer par-dessus sa tête, le laissant dans un short noir. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit. Elle se détourna finalement de l'eau pour lui faire face et Laurel ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir, à la vue de Tommy dans son short de bain. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses abdominaux et elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher complètement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver sa voix, son visage rougissant alors qu'elle détournait enfin les yeux de ses muscles.

\- Je suis désolée, as-tu dit quelque chose?, demanda-t-elle

Tommy fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire à la façon dont elle l'avait visiblement reluqué. Il attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts alors qu'il acquiesçait.

\- Oui, j'ai dit que je veux te montrer pourquoi j'aime venir ici.

Il la tira un peu sur la plage et il y avait des tonnes de rochers puis une petite grotte sur le côté. La majeure partie était dans l'eau.

\- Je suis tombé sur cet endroit il y a quelques années, lui dit-il. Mais je n'ai jamais amené personne ici auparavant. Même pas ma meilleure amie et elle a un faible pour les plages, plaisanta-t-il ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Qu'en penses-tu ? Peut-être qu'après avoir nagé, nous pourrions faire un peu d'exploration.

Elle fut plus touchée, que tout ce qu'elle avait le droit de dire, qu'il partageait cela avec elle. Laurel serra un peu plus fort sa main et acquiesça. Elle essaya de garder ses yeux à la dérive que sur son corps. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Elle était supposée être fiancée à un homme qui était magnifique lui-même et elle bavait presque sur Tommy. Même si elle ne pensait pas à Oliver de cette façon, elle était supposée être douée pour faire semblant de le faire. Elle se força à arrêter de le regarder et reporta son regard sur l'eau.

\- C'est vraiment joli ici. J'aime les endroits inconnus comme celui-ci. Je parie que c'est magnifique au coucher du soleil, dit-elle en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Tommy pour la confirmation.

Tommy acquiesça. En déplaçant son regard de l'océan vers elle, il lui proposa de venir regarder le coucher du soleil de temps en temps, en lui précisant que c'était un spectacle à voir absolument. Il la regarda pendant une minute avant d'avaler lourdement et de briser le silence chargé qui s'était installé.

\- Bien, il est temps que nous plongions dans l'océan, dit-il avec un sourire. Parce que je suis vraiment prêt à être mouillé, déclara-t-il

\- Il est temps, acquiesça Laurel.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer la photo qu'elle avait en tête de se blottir dans ses bras pendant que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle se mettait soudainement dans le rôle principal d'un cliché de film romantique, mais elle devait arrêter. Elle tira sur sa main pour oublier de tels pensées et ils coururent tous deux en rigolant vers l'océan.

########################

Felicity se tenait dans l'ascenseur de Queen Consolidated, le badge accroché à sa jupe, irritée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Après ce qui s'était passé mercredi, lorsque Laurel Lance était entrée dans l'appartement d'Oliver et l'avait trouvée trop confortablement installée contre son fiancé, Felicity était allée voir Ray et avait demandé à être retirée de la mission de suivre Oliver Queen pendant la fin des travaux de l'université. Elle avait pensé qu'après ce qui était arrivé dans son appartement, cela serait mieux si elle et Oliver ne travaillaient pas ensemble.

Il y avait évidemment une sorte de lien étrange entre eux, mais Oliver était fiancé et Felicity ne voulait pas causer de problèmes entre lui et sa fiancée. Laurel avait clairement fait savoir il y a quelques nuits qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle souhaitait voir avec son futur mari. Ray avait voulu connaitre le problème, et Felicity lui avait juste raconté qu'il y avait une divergence d'opinion entre eux. Tout avait été réglé jusqu'au matin où Ray était de nouveau venu lui parler. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait envoyé un autre journaliste faire l'entrevue de suivi, mais Oliver l'avait renvoyé et avait refusé de continuer, à moins qu'elle ne soit la journaliste qui travaillait sur l'article.

Quand Felicity avait refusé, Ray lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait un choix à faire, soit elle reprenait le sujet, soit elle cherchait un autre emploi dans une autre compagnie. Felicity n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie, contre Ray, contre elle-même de s'être retrouvée dans cette situation, et contre Oliver pour ne pas avoir accepté de travailler avec l'autre journaliste. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle sortit en trombe. Elle marcha dans le couloir et passa devant l'assistant d'Oliver, ignorant l'homme qui l'informa qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer sans autorisation préalable. Elle éclata de colère sur le pas de la porte, surprenant probablement Oliver.

\- Quel est ton problème ? cria-t-elle

Oliver sourit en levant les yeux du contrat qu'il était en train de signer. Avant qu'il ait eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit à Felicity, Gerry se précipitait pour regarder la jeune femme avant de jeter un regard d'excuse vers Oliver.

\- Je suis désolé, M. Queen. Elle a refusé de s'arrêter. Devrais-je appeler la sécurité ? demanda-t-il

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Gerry ! C'est Felicity. C'est une de mes amies. Tu peux la mettre sur la liste d'accès approuvée, déclara Oliver.

Le sourire ne quitta pas son visage quand il rencontra le regard de Felicity, il put voir qu'elle était fâchée et il s'y attendait depuis le moment où il avait appelé son patron pour lui expliquer qu'il n'allait pas autoriser l'accès au magazine à moins qu'elle soit la personne qui écrirait tous les articles pendant le projet. Oliver avait également laissé entendre qu'il était prêt à laisser un magazine rival s'occuper de tout, mais Ray Palmer lui avait assuré que Felicity serait heureuse de le faire. Il ne l'avait pas cru une seconde, mais il était déterminé à la faire venir ici.

\- Comment vas-tu, Felicity ?, demanda-t-il alors que Gerry quittait le bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se fendirent lorsqu'elle attrapa le sourire sur son visage. Elle était en colère et il avait le culot de trouver cette situation amusante ? Ce n'était pas correct.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, Oliver. Ray a menacé de me virer...Nous sommes amis et pourtant il m'a prévenu que si je n'étais pas contente la porte se trouvait devant moi, dit-elle, d'une voix dure. Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé en lui annonçant que tu ne voulais pas qu'un autre journaliste t'interviewe ?, Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Car je ne veux personne d'autre, répondit-il en la fixant

\- J'ai choisi le gars moi-même. C'est un bon journaliste. Il écrira seulement sur ton projet, il a plus d'expérience que moi, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser tomber, ce n'était pas grave si c'était un autre journaliste qui écrivait l'article, le plus important étant que les habitants connaissent l'ouverture prochaine de l'université à Star City. Son sourire glissa un peu, mais ne disparut pas complètement même si Oliver savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je suis désolé que Palmer ait menacé de te virer, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Certes, il savait que Felicity refuserait probablement de continuer à travailler sur l'article parce qu'elle était intègre et il n'était donc pas tout à fait surpris qu'elle demande à son patron de la remplacer. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu que son patron menace de la virer, tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était qu'elle lui parle et c'est ce qu'elle faisait, même si elle avait l'air de penser à le frapper à la tête avec un objet contondant à cause de son entêtement.

\- Je peux voir que tu es en colère contre moi, mais je ne vais pas changer d'avis et je pense que nous avons établi que je suis aussi têtu que toi.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?, Lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu sais que demander à quelqu'un d'autre de travailler sur cet article est une bonne idée, Oliver. Si c'est un autre défi, je joue tout de suite, lui dit-elle sévèrement. Je ne recule pas...Je vais quitter Palmer Press et tu seras dans l'obligation de travailler avec un autre journaliste...Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois-ci, lui dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle ne voulait pas quitter son travail, ni se faire virer, mais Felicity n'allait pas le laisser décider de la façon dont les choses se passeraient. Oliver Queen était peut-être habitué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais ce n'était certainement pas la bonne façon de s'y prendre et elle était aussi têtue que lui, sinon plus. Oliver leva les mains, son sourire disparaissant.

\- Felicity bien sûr, je ne veux pas que tu quittes ton travail et je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, j'aurais pu me présenter à ton travail pour avoir cette discussion mais je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas apprécié de me voir débarquer, déclara-t-il

Oliver y avait pensé et avait alors décidé de lui laisser un peu de temps pour se calmer. Mais lorsque le nouveau journaliste s'était présenté au château Oliver avait compris qu'il devrait prendre des mesures désespérées.

\- Je suis désolé pour l'autre nuit, lui dit Oliver doucement.

Il évita délibérément les détails, ne voulant pas rendre l'atmosphère plus inconfortable qu'il ne l'était déjà entre eux.

\- C'était ma faute ce soir-là, j'aimerais vraiment tout recommencer. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de l'autre journaliste, mais je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il partage la même passion et le même feu pour l'histoire locale et l'éducation que moi, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés. Il s'interrompit, cherchant son regard pour voir s'il la touchait ou s'il perdait simplement son souffle. S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire sa réaction.

Felicity déglutit lourdement à ses mots, la culpabilité s'installant dans sa poitrine. Oliver avait commis une erreur l'autre soir et il le regrettait. C'était évident. Il la valorisait d'une manière journalistique et elle l'appréciait. Mais comment était-elle supposée passer du temps et travailler avec lui alors qu'elle l'avait presque laissé l'embrasser ? Felicity savait qu'il était fiancé et pourtant, c'était comme si cela lui était sorti de l'esprit jusqu'à ce que sa fiancée apparaisse. En soupirant, Felicity laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.

\- Oliver, je ne pense pas vraiment que ta fiancée sera contente que je travaille sur cet article, déclara-t-elle dans un dernier effort pour le faire lâcher prise, sachant qu'elle finirait par lui céder.

Elle avait un point, Laurel serait en colère de nouveau si elle découvrait les efforts qu'il avait déployé pour faire revenir Felicity sur le projet. Là encore, elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait quitté le projet en premier lieu puisque tous deux avaient à peine parlé depuis qu'il était parti patrouiller mercredi soir. Oliver savait que Laurel pensait qu'il était pétulant, et peut-être qu'il l'était, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser la jeune femme blonde sortir de sa vie. Il aurait juste besoin d'être plus prudent avec elle.

\- Je peux t'assurer que Laurel veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le projet, lui dit-il.

Oliver pensa qu'il y avait assez de vérité dans cela. Laurel savait que ce projet d'université devait se dérouler sans anicroche, sinon Perkins serait sur leurs dos. Il savait aussi que Laurel ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la planification puisqu'elle était occupée par le projet de la clinique Merlyn et si Oliver devait tout faire lui-même, il voulait que Felicity soit avec lui.

\- S'il te plaît, dit-il en lui offrant un sourire plein d'espoir.

\- J'accepte de rester pour suivre le projet mais tu aurais dû venir me parler ... ou appeler, dit-elle en faisant une grimace. Je n'aime pas le fait que tu sois passé par Ray avec des menaces pour que je sois de retour sur le projet au point où j'ai failli me faire virer...C'est injuste, lui dit-elle les sourcils levés.

\- Tu as raison ! Mais pour ma défense, je n'aurais pas eu à faire cela si tu m'avais parlé avant de décider de confier le travail à quelqu'un d'autre. Il leva la main lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la bouche. C'est moi qui assume toute la responsabilité, dit-il solennellement.

La dernière chose que Oliver voulait faire était de la faire partir au moment même où il avait réussi à la faire rester.

\- Merci de me donner une autre chance, dit-il en croisant son regard. Oliver s'empêcha de lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué, même si c'était vrai.

\- Tu as intérêt à t'en rappeler, nos rencontres pour le projet doivent rester professionnelles, dit-elle, ses yeux toujours plissés dans sa direction. Tu me dois une tasse de café, dit-elle alors qu'elle le contournait pour s'assoir sur l'une des chaises devant son bureau.

Oliver sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte pour demander à Gerry où ils avaient gardé le café. Oliver était soulagé, Felicity lui donnait une autre chance car sa prochaine étape aurait été de la supplier et il n'avait jamais été fan de ça. Mais il l'aurait fait pour elle. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce que cela voulait dire.

##############################

Felicity assise à son bureau parcourait de vieilles photos sur l'ordinateur, elle avait envoyé un courriel à M. Connors, l'homme chargé de fermer le château après le décès de la mère d'Oliver, il y a quelques jour et il avait été d'une grande aide. Il lui avait envoyé par courrier électronique un fichier zip contenant des photos du bâtiment à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, ainsi que des photos de dizaines d'événements.

Il était même allé jusqu'à envoyer deux boîtes remplies de photos et de dépliants d'événements datant de la création du comité historique de la ville. Felicity avait trouvé plus d'une demi-douzaine de photos de la mère d'Oliver et des copies de discours qu'elle avait écrits pour des événements. Ce matin elle avait séparé tout ce qui concernait les parents d'Oliver et prévoyait de le lui rapporter la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Elle pensa que c'étaient des choses qu'il pourrait vouloir.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait fait irruption dans le bureau d'Oliver comme une folle et jusqu'à présent, les choses se passaient plutôt bien. En fait, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis, car il était occupé et elle passait le plus clair de son temps à faire des recherches sur le comité historique, sur le château et à quoi il avait ressemblé dans le passé. Un coup à la porte la tira de ses pensées, Felicity cligna des yeux et les leva surprise, quand elle vit Tommy qui se tenait là.

\- Hé, quoi de neuf ?, Dit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire et en lui faisant signe de rentrer.

Tommy s'éloigna du cadre de la porte et entra dans le bureau de Felicity, lui donnant un sourire chaleureux avant qu'il ne s'assoit sur la chaise devant son bureau.

\- Salut Fel ! Comment ça va? Demanda-t-il.

Tommy se sentit coupable, il n'avait pas vu Felicity depuis mercredi et, alors qu'ils parlaient généralement plusieurs fois par semaine, parfois même tous les jours, il avait été occupé au travail et avait passé la majeure partie de son temps libre avec Laurel. Il voulait s'arrêter pour la saluer, mais il voulait également essayer d'obtenir discrètement son opinion sur ce qui se passait entre lui et Laurel. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait sortir et lui dire que Laurel Lance était la fille qu'il aimait. Il connaissait assez bien Felicity pour savoir ce qu'elle en penserait. Enfin, Oliver n'était peut-être pas un bon ami à lui, mais ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années et à chaque jour qui passait, il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je vais bien, mais cela n'a pas l'air identique de ton côté, Demanda-t-elle en focalisant son attention sur lui. Tu sembles avoir beaucoup à l'esprit, tu as été occupé ces derniers temps, commenta-t-elle

\- Oui, désolé pour ça, le projet d'agrandissement prend beaucoup de temps. Il se pencha en avant et inclina la tête sur le côté, imitant ses mouvements. En fait, je me suis arrêté parce que j'avais besoin des conseils de ma meilleure amie. As-tu quelques minutes à me consacrer?, Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil autour de son bureau, remarquant les boîtes et les papiers éparpillés partout.

\- Tu plaisantes? Demanda-t-elle souriant et posant ses coudes sur son bureau. J'ai toujours du temps pour mon meilleur ami. Tout va bien?

\- Oui ! Te souviens-tu que je t'ai parlé de la fille que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques temps lors de l'inauguration de la clinique le jour où tu ne t'es pas présentée ?

\- Oui ! L'as-tu encore rencontré ? Est-ce pour cela que tu n'as pas été dans les parages ?

Si Tommy voyait quelqu'un, ce n'était pas un gros problème et elle serait absolument ravie pour lui. Depuis leur rencontre, elle pouvait littéralement compter sur une seule main le nombre de fois où il avait eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec la même femme. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose d'autre qu'ils avaient en commun. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait pouvoir rester avec une personne plus de deux ou trois dates. Tommy acquiesça, son sourire s'agrandissant lorsqu'il vit l'intérêt qu'elle portait sur son visage.

\- Oui, eh bien, en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment exact, dit-il penaud en se frottant la nuque. Oui, je l'ai vue à nouveau, mais ce jour-là après l'inauguration, nous avons en quelque sorte prévu de nous revoir ensuite et nous traînons ensemble depuis une semaine environ, mais c'est compliqué, dit avec hésitation.

\- Que veux-tu dire par compliqué ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je l'aime bien, mais la situation n'est pas vraiment idéale. Il y a en quelque sorte quelqu'un d'autre dans le cadre. Tommy leva la main. Et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, non, je ne l'ai pas embrassé ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous traînons strictement en tant qu'amis, mais plus nous traînons… plus je l'aime et il devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver cette ligne qui, je le sais, est tracée entre nous, déclara-t-il

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a pire, dit-elle

\- Je connais le gars, dit-il. Et il est en fait une personne vraiment décente. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Felicity. Je ne veux pas sortir cette fille de ma vie. Elle me fait sourire et je suis à l'aise avec elle d'une façon que j'ai jamais connue avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Felicity observa la lutte sur le visage de son ami et son cœur se serra pour lui. Elle se leva et se déplaça autour du bureau, s'assit dans la chaise à côté de lui alors qu'elle posait une main sur sa jambe.

\- Je suis désolée, tu as raison ça doit être dur. Si seulement il savait qu'elle comprenait à quel point c'était dur. Est-ce sérieux? Je veux dire sont-ils sérieux? Elle et ce gars?

\- Je suppose. Devrais-je juste abandonner ? Ne pas être son ami à cause de ce que je ressens ou devrais-je tenir le coup ? Demanda-t-il en croisant le regard de Felicity Que ferais-tu ?, Lui demanda-t-il curieusement.

Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure, apparemment, elle resterait même si elle avait presque embrassé un homme engagé.

\- C'est une question difficile. Je suppose que tu dois simplement faire ce que tu estimes être juste. Quand tu rencontres une personne et établis cette… connexion instantanée avec elle, il est difficile de t'en éloigner, lui dit-elle. Je suppose que parfois, il suffit de prendre ce que l'on peut obtenir et si l'amitié est tout ce que tu peux obtenir, alors fais ce qu'il faut pour repousser tes sentiments. Au moins, tu l'auras toujours dans ta vie, ce sera mieux que rien du tout, tu ne penses pas ? Demanda-t-elle, la poitrine serrée.

Tommy regarda Felicity pendant une minute avant d'hocher la tête. Tu as raison, dit-il avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Merci, Fel, dit-il alors que le téléphone de la jeune femme vibrait sur son bureau.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis regarda Tommy. Elle ouvrit la bouche et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il acquiesça et la renvoya de la main.

\- Va, je sais que tu as du travail à faire. Je vais rentrer chez moi, mais toi et moi allons bientôt sortir. Arrête-toi quand tu peux, dit-il avant de se lever et de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Merci pour le conseil.

\- Je te verrai plus tard, dit-elle

Elle le regarda quitter son bureau avant de se relever et de secouer la sombre humeur de ses épaules. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer et de ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées pour Oliver Queen, surtout quand il n'était pas le sien et ne le serait jamais.

#########################

Oliver s'assura que les liens étaient solides après avoir fini de tirer les mains du trafiquant de drogue dans son dos. Le gars était toujours inconscient de la flèche tranquillisante qu'Oliver avait plantée dans son épaule, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque avant que la police n'arrive à destination. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tommy, qui finissait avec deux gardes de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt et inclina la tête vers la sortie.

Il avait déjà averti Curtis qu'ils étaient prêts à ce qu'il envoie des flics pour nettoyer le reste du gâchis et il voulait être parti longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si Tommy le suivait alors qu'il sortait de l'entrepôt et courait dans l'allée derrière celui-ci, sautant par-dessus la clôture et pointant son arc muni d'une flèche dans le ciel. Il la regarda s'enrouler autour d'un tuyau avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

Oliver atterrit sur le toit, s'éloigna du bord et attendit que Tommy le rejoigne. Le piège s'était déroulé exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu, sauf que le vendeur avait été en retard, alors ils avaient dû attendre dans l'ombre jusqu'à son arrivée. Dans l'ensemble, la mission avait été assez facile et avec la quantité de drogue qu'il avait vu dans cet entrepôt, Oliver ne douta pas que les gars impliqués allaient passer un long moment en prison. La première fois qu'il avait fait la connexion entre Dark Archer et Tommy Merlyn il avait été très étonné qu'un milliardaire comme lui puisse être un justicier. Il était le PDG de Merlyn Globale, était souvent vu accompagné de mannequin différent chaque week-end, sortant d'un club ou bien d'un autre.

Mais lorsque Curtis lui avait donné les informations sur la vie de Tommy, il avait réalisé que d'une certaine façon ils avaient un peu le même passé. Deux milliardaires qui avait subi une épreuve qui les avait changés radicalement, le meurtre de ses parents avaient été le déclencheur chez Tommy, il avait disparu pendant un an après leur décès. Curtis avait réussi à trouver qu'il avait passé cette année à Nanda Parbat qui était situé derrière l'Hindou Kouch, une chaîne de hautes montagnes en Afghanistan, dans la Ligue des Assassins. Il avait entendu parler de cette ligue par Amanda Waller, il avait mieux compris comment un homme comme Tommy pouvait savoir se battre aussi bien, ainsi que se servir d'un arc en étant presque aussi doué que lui.

Il l'avait surveillé un temps avant de l'aborder et de lui proposer une association avec son équipe, et même si au début il avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance, avec le temps il avait réalisé que le Dark Archer serait un atout dans son équipe de justiciers qui avait les mêmes valeurs que lui et ses coéquipiers, éradiquer la pourriture qui envahissait Star City.

\- Bon travail, ce soir, cria-t-il à Tommy alors que l'autre homme atterrissait sur le toit pas très loin de lui.

\- Toi aussi, dit-il, heureux de voir la soirée se dérouler si bien.

Après avoir quitté le bureau de sa meilleure amie, il était rentré chez lui pendant quelques heures pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit avant de rencontrer Oliver pour une patrouille. Ce n'était pas la situation idéale, mais ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait simplement. En outre, il aimait travailler avec Oliver.

\- Nous formons une très bonne équipe, plaisanta-t-il en entendant des sirènes signalant la présence de la police. Pas mal pour une nuit.

\- Peut-être que la prochaine fois, nous pourrons amener les trafiquants de drogue à se présenter à l'heure. J'ai une réunion du conseil tôt le matin, commenta Oliver.

Il avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir, mais il n'aimait pas le faire quand il devait faire face à Perkins et aux autres à l'aube. Il allait devoir boire une cafetière entière à ce rythme pour rester alerte.

\- Je dois rencontrer la société du bâtiment que j'ai sélectionné à la clinique pour voir l'avancement des travaux, dit-il avec désinvolture en jetant un coup d'œil sur la ville. En dehors de cela, j'envisage de prendre une demi-journée et de faire en sorte que mon amie fasse de même.

Tommy pensa que puisque Laurel n'était pas censée être à la clinique Merlyn demain, il entraînerait Felicity en dehors du travail de bonne heure et ils passeraient un peu de temps ensemble alors qu'il avait été occupé à flirter avec une femme engagée la semaine passée.

\- Ça a l'air sympa, dit Oliver avec nostalgie.

Il essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait été capable de prendre une demi-journée sans avoir à se rendre directement du travail ou à un autre endroit et il n'en trouva pas.

\- Mes réunions vont probablement durer une bonne partie de la journée, dont celle sur notre projet en commun, et ensuite, j'irai dans ma salle de sport pour évacuer mes frustrations de la journée et imaginer toutes ces personnes avec une de mes flèches dans leurs corps, plaisanta-t-il

Oliver tendit la main et retira son masque et sa capuche, il avait voulu participer au projet de la réouverture de l'ancienne clinique de la mère de Tommy car il avait pensé que c'était un très bon point pour les Glades de pouvoir soigner ces habitants qui n'avaient pas les moyens de le faire. Il avait vu son ami justicier se battre avec le comité pour avoir la chance d'honorer le travail de sa mère, ils en avaient parlé un soir pendant une patrouille, Tommy lui expliquant qu'il devait trouver une compagnie qui lui fournirait la technologie médicale. Oliver avait proposé que Queen Consolidated soit cette société.

\- Je me doute que tu as dû être étonné que je ne dirige pas le projet moi-même, mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour nous de travailler ensemble, car nous ne sommes pas censés nous connaître, souligna-t-il

Il avait craint qu'ils ne tombent trop facilement l'un sur l'autre, tout comme ils l'avaient fait quand ils avaient commencé à patrouiller ensemble. Oliver avait su que cela serait facile pour quiconque de réunir deux et deux, mais il avait pensé également qu'il était préférable de ne pas prendre ce genre de risque quand ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

\- Bien pensé, dit-Tommy avec un sourire. Je travaille avec ta fiancée, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la ville, gardant son corps libre de toute tension. Elle est gentille, dit-il, se sentant bizarre de parler à Oliver de Laurel.

Oliver fut un peu surpris d'entendre Tommy qualifier Laurel de gentille car ce n'était pas le premier mot que les gens prononçaient quand il s'agissait d'elle, surtout quand il s'agissait d'affaires. Mais il pensa qu'il était probablement en train de faire une conversation polie.

\- J'ai sérieusement besoin de vacances, poursuivit Oliver. C'est une chose que les criminels ne dorment pas, mais certaines des conneries que j'ai à endurer au travail commencent à devenir excessives. C'est ça ou je vais recommencer à boire beaucoup, plaisant-t-il.

\- Boire beaucoup n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée, dit-il en reportant son regard sur Oliver. Aussi amusant pour moi que ce serait de te voir ivre, cela ne serait pas très utile pour une patrouille, plaisanta-t-il

\- Je suis presque sûr que je pourrais tirer des flèches dans les criminels même avec de l'alcool dans le sang, répondit-il en souriant

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au travail qui t'a tellement stressé?, Demanda-t-il.

Une autre fois, Tommy aurait probablement suggéré de sortir et d'aller boire un verre ensemble, mais il se sentait déjà extrêmement gêné de se tenir sur un toit avec l'homme fiancé à la femme avec laquelle il avait accidentellement flirté.

\- Le travail est la politique habituelle, il y a cet imbécile au conseil d'administration qui est à ma recherche depuis le premier jour et il essaie toujours de trouver de nouveaux moyens de faire de ma vie un enfer. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Je ne fais que rester mentalement assis pendant les réunions et imaginer de le poignarder avec une flèche, de manière répétée, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Je comprends, cela a été difficile pour moi aussi lorsque j'ai repris les rênes de Merlyn Globale, le conseil pensait que je n'étais pas apte à rentrer dans les chaussures de mon père, je leur ai prouvé le contraire, répondit-il

\- J'espère en fait qu'il y ait une petite chance pour que demain ne soit pas si grave puisque Laurel parlera du projet Merlyn et que le conseil d'administration le soutient fortement. La pression va donc être sur elle au lieu de moi, bien que je croie que certains du conseil pensent qu'elle ne devrait pas être l'avocate de la société. C'est un environnement hostile, une femme qui as une carrière n'est pas souvent bien vu par ces vieux grincheux.

Tommy fronça les sourcils, donnant à Oliver son attention totale, pas étonnant que Laurel était toujours aussi stressée.

\- Pourquoi pensent-ils cela d'elle ? Elle est excellente dans son travail. Laurel est un bourreau de travail. .Je ne peux pas imaginer une autre personne à ce poste dans ta société, confia-t-il

Oliver arqua un sourcil, surpris par Tommy qui réagit si vite à défendre Laurel. Peut-être n'avait-il pas simplement essayé de faire la conversation plus tôt, il semblait que Tommy et son amie se soient bien entendus pendant cette collaboration au projet.

\- Laurel a obtenu son diplôme à Harvard en étant la première de sa promotion et elle ne prend pas les conneries de qui que ce soit. Elle a été avocate au droit des familles pendant un moment et elle était très douée, elle a gagné quelques procès. Mais le fait qu'elle soit plus intelligente qu'eux et qu'elle ne les laisse pas lui faire peur les fait chier, dit Oliver d'un ton neutre.

\- C'est vrai, elle a mentionné cette partie l'autre jour pendant que nous ...

Tommy s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il était sur le point de dire pendant qu'ils nageaient dans l'océan, et réévalua rapidement cette phrase.

\- Etions à la clinique parlant de la technologie que Queen Consolidated va fournir, dit-il à l'autre homme alors qu'il regarda une fois de plus la ville.

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda Oliver.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Tommy et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était. Il semblait nerveux et il détournait son regard comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose.

\- Tu sais que je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais même pas si tu as une petite amie. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, de nos vies, Oliver commença à penser qu'ils devraient remédier à cela.

Tommy supposa qu'il devait être une personne terrible de vouloir une femme qui était engagée avec l'homme devant lui. Il se racla la gorge rapidement et donna à Oliver un sourire penaud.

\- La seule femme dans ma vie actuellement est ma meilleure amie et elle a un sacré caractère, dit-il avec un sourire.

Oliver acquiesça, Tommy parlait beaucoup de sa meilleure amie, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas des sentiments qui se mélangeaient à cette amitié, du moins du côté du justicier à ses côtés, il pourrait lui poser la question, mais ne pensait pas en avoir le droit. Il ne semblait pas que Tommy fût un partisan du partage et Oliver pensa qu'il devait avoir outrepassé la limite.

\- D'accord, eh bien, je suppose que nous ferions mieux de rentrer chez nous, je dois me préparer mentalement à rencontrer mon conseil d'administration, dit-il alors qu'il relevait sa capuche et remit son masque à sa place.

Un soupçon de culpabilité remplit la poitrine de Tommy lorsqu'il vit Oliver remettre sa capuche en place, il devait penser qu'il avait des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie parlant d'elle tout le temps alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à une seule femme, qui était sa propre fiancée.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions prendre une bière de temps en temps, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu sais, dès que nous avons un temps libre tous les deux, étant occupés à cause de nos travails dans notre compagnie respective.

Malgré l'étrangeté qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il aimait patrouiller avec Oliver et aimerait probablement passer du temps avec lui. Oliver acquiesça, lui rendant son sourire.

\- Cela semble être un bon plan. Peut-être la semaine prochaine ?, suggéra-t-il en essayant de se rappeler son emploi du temps.

Il ne pensait pas avoir quelque chose de pressant en dehors de ce qu'il devait faire pour le projet universitaire. Son esprit se posa sur Felicity et il se demanda vaguement comment elle allait. Peut-être qu'il l'appellerait pour voir si elle voulait programmer une autre entrevue. Il repoussa ses pensées lorsqu'il attrapa son arc, elle lui avait dit que leur discussion ne serait que professionnel.

\- Bon travail ce soir, dit-il encore à Tommy.

\- Ouais, la semaine prochaine, ça sonne bien et oui, toi aussi, dit-il en souriant alors que son masque revenait sur son visage.

Il prépara son arc pour lancer une flèche sur l'autre immeuble en face mais s'arrêta une minute, se demandant vaguement ce que faisait Laurel et si elle était toujours au bureau. Il regarda Green Arrow glisser sur le câble disparaissant dans la nuit, en tirant sa propre flèche il pensa qu'il passerait près de Queen Consolidated sur le chemin du retour à la maison pour essayer de l'apercevoir.

**~##################################**

**Laurel et Tommy ont une journée ensemble mais garde leurs distances même si ils voudraient plus. Felicity veut que cela soit un autre journaliste à cause de ce qui a failli arriver avec Oliver mais celui-ci n'est pas d'accord. **

**Ils résistent aussi bien les uns que les autres mais combien de temps cela va durer...**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A vendredi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je vous remercie tous pour votre patience pour me laisser le temps de poster ce nouveau chapitre dû à mon hospitalisation. J'espère que cette histoire continueras à vous faire plaisir.**

**Merci à Delicity-Unicorn d'avoir accepté de passer mon message dans son chapitre. **

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence. Je vous embrasse fort toutes les deux.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##################################**

Oliver chercha distraitement la part de pizza dans la boîte en face de lui alors qu'il fixait les deux échantillons de tissu devant lui. Alors qu'il mâchait sa pizza, il regarda de plus près puis secoua la tête.

\- C'est une perte de temps de choisir entre deux couleurs, dit-il quand il eut fini de mastiquer. Il désigna celle que Felicity tenait dans sa main gauche. Nous utilisons celui-là, il est très bien.

Ils étaient assis par terre dans la salle principale du château depuis plus d'une heure, essayant de prendre les décisions finales pour l'inauguration de l'université qui arrivait à grand pas. Le porte-parole du comité avait prévenu Oliver que tout devrait être en ordre le lendemain, sinon les choses ne seraient pas prêtes à temps. Il lui avait assuré que tout serait réglé, mais il avait largement sous-estimé la quantité de travail consacrée aux nappes, aux fleurs et aux sièges. Il avait donc appelé Felicity, proposé d'acheter de la pizza et l'avait supplié de venir l'aider. Elle avait été réticente au départ mais avait accepté tout de même.

\- J'aime mieux celui-là quand même, dit-elle en touchant le tissu de sa main droite.

Assise sur le sol, les jambes repliées sous elle, les talons abandonnés sur le côté de la grande pièce, les papiers éparpillés autour d'eux, Felicity attrapa la bouteille d'eau et prit une gorgée rapide. Oliver et elle travaillaient depuis quelques heures à mettre la touche finale à la planification de l'inauguration et elle s'amusait étonnamment bien.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle devait aider à planifier quoi que ce soit et elle en profitait, surtout que c'était un événement qui voulait dire quelque chose. Elle redéposa sa bouteille en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table où elle avait jeté sa veste et son sac à main. Elle vit la boîte de taille moyenne et réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de la donner à Oliver.

\- Oh, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la table, attrapa la boîte et revint vers lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés lui expliquant qu'elle avait l'intention de lui donner avant, mais à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se rencontrer elle partait si rapidement qu'elle l'oubliait sur son bureau mais qu'aujourd'hui c'était la première chose qu'elle avait mise dans sa voiture après son appel de détresse, elle lui remit la boîte avec un sourire taquin.

\- C'est gentil de m'apporter un cadeau, mais ta compagnie suffit, la taquina Oliver en lui prenant la boîte.

Après tout ce travail qu'il lui demandait, il allait devoir lui acheter beaucoup plus qu'une pizza, mais elle semblait s'amuser alors il était heureux. Oliver ouvrit la boîte et son front se fronça lorsqu'il vit les notifications d'événements de charité passés. Il les tria et ramassa les photos, sa poitrine se serrant lorsqu'il vit les photos de sa mère.

\- Wow, dit-il doucement en vérifiant la date au dos de la première photo. Celle-ci était après que mes parents se soient mariés, cela devait être le premier événement auquel ils participaient en tant que Mr et Mme Queen.

Oliver feuilleta le reste des images, la douleur dans sa poitrine menaçant de l'écraser avant qu'il ait fini de toutes les regarder. Oliver déglutit difficilement alors qu'il levait les yeux et croisait le regard de Felicity.

\- Où as-tu eu ces dernières? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- L'homme qui a fermé le château les a conservés. Apparemment, ta mère et lui ont travaillé ensemble jusqu'à… Elle s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je pensais que tu pourrais les vouloir. J'en ai aussi sur mon ordinateur, je peux aussi te les envoyer. Je pensais que tu pourrais vouloir des photos d'eux, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te contrarier, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa jambe, son pouce la caressant dans un mouvement apaisant.

Elle lui proposa de les ramener à son bureau et de les ranger quelque part pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui rappeler qu'il avait perdu ses deux parents, elle voulait retirer ce regard de tristesse qui voilait ses yeux.

\- Non, j'apprécie vraiment que tu penses à me les donner, dit-il alors qu'il luttait pour maîtriser les émotions qu'il laissait rarement apparaître à la surface.

Il n'avait jamais été facile pour lui de parler de ses parents avec qui que ce soit et Oliver avait évité de le faire parce que même maintenant, c'était trop difficile. Mais il put voir que Felicity se sentait coupable de l'avoir contrarié et il avait besoin qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il attrapa sa main, croisant leurs doigts ensemble alors qu'il rencontrait son regard inquiet.

\- Ils me manquent tous les jours, les gens disent toujours que cela devient plus facile à un moment donné, mais cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. Peut-être parce que c'était à cause de la façon dont ils sont morts. Son expression se durcit un instant puis il se força à se détendre. Je sais que cela ne semble pas être le cas, mais cela compte beaucoup pour moi Felicity, d'avoir des photos d'eux à une époque où ils étaient heureux.

\- J'aurais dû attendre que nous ayons fini, lui dit-elle doucement. Je suis désolé de la perte de tes parents si brutalement. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est de ne plus avoir de famille, je ne suis pas particulièrement proche de ma mère, mais au moins je sais qu'elle est à Vegas.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir souffrir, cela lui donna envie d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et de ne jamais le lâcher. Felicity voulut lui dire que tout irait bien et que ses parents seraient fiers de l'homme qu'il était devenu, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à l'entendre encore. Elle hésita une seconde avant de se rapprocher de lui, se soulevant sur ses propres genoux, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle. Elle le tint juste contre son corps, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'elle essayait de lui offrir le peu de réconfort qu'elle pouvait.

Oliver enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant tout aussi étroitement, une main glissant dans ses cheveux, reposant sa tête contre son épaule, respirant le parfum de sa peau alors qu'il prenait le réconfort qu'elle lui offrait. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, aucun d'eux ne disant rien alors qu'il tentait de briser la tension dans son corps.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, ne faisant aucun geste pour s'éloigner d'elle. Normalement, je ne laisse personne apercevoir mes failles, mais j'imagine que j'aurais dû voir cela venir quand j'ai choisi ce projet. Oliver passa distraitement ses cheveux autour de son doigt, son autre main glissant sur son dos alors qu'il parla. Merci pour les photos et d'être présente auprès de moi, dit-il ne la lâchant toujours pas.

Felicity laissa son corps se détendre contre lui, se réprimandant lorsque les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à la sensation de sa grande main qui lui frottait le dos. Elle laissa sa main passer dans ses cheveux, le sol était dur contre ses genoux, mais elle s'en fichait. Être dans les bras d'Oliver la faisait se sentir bien et malgré la tristesse qui les entourait, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments de bien-être que ses petites caresses remuèrent en elle.

Elle sut qu'elle devrait s'éloigner de lui, mais elle ne put pas s'y résoudre. Au lieu de cela, son corps se rapprocha de lui de son plein gré, alors même que son esprit lui criait de se retirer, lui disant que ce n'était pas bien, même s'il s'agissait d'un câlin innocent. Mais elle l'ignora, laissant ses doigts frotter contre son cuir chevelu alors qu'elle était toujours agenouillée face de lui.

Les yeux d'Oliver se fermèrent un instant alors qu'elle continuait à frotter ses doigts contre son cuir chevelu. Il ne se souvint plus de la dernière fois où tout son corps avait réagi à un léger contact, il douta que cela lui soit même déjà arrivé. Oliver leva la tête de son épaule, se reculant juste assez pour rencontrer son regard sans la lâcher. Il la regarda pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne disant quoi que ce soit alors qu'il repoussait ses cheveux de son visage.

Il entendit à peine les cris d'avertissement dans sa tête avant de se pencher en avant, de réduire la distance qui les séparait et de couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne. Dès qu'il sentit ses lèvres sous les siennes, Oliver se sentit soudain comme s'il était en vie pour la première fois. Sa main se resserra autour de sa taille et il l'embrassa à nouveau, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres.

Felicity gémit dans sa bouche, toutes les pensées lui échappant tandis que ses lèvres bougèrent plus fort contre les siennes. Tout à coup, il n'y avait plus ni raison, ni tort, pas de fiancée, rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir étaient ses lèvres contre les siennes. La sensation de son bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille alors qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche sous la sienne, le laissant approfondir le baiser, remua quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle.

Une étincelle se forma à l'intérieur de sa poitrine qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Avec un seul baiser, son corps entier était rempli de désir pour lui, avec un autre sentiment qu'elle ne put pas définir. Felicity se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui, pressant le devant de sa poitrine contre la sienne alors qu'elle agrippait son cou et continuait à l'embrasser.

Il gémit quand il la sentit presser sa poitrine contre la sienne, tout le sang coulant de sa tête alors qu'il la tirait encore plus près de lui, sa langue glissant sur la sienne alors qu'il savourait la chaleur de sa bouche. La main d'Oliver dériva sur le bas de son dos, puis sous sa chemise, caressant la peau lisse. Ses poumons commencèrent à brûler, mais il s'en ficha. Embrasser Felicity était plus important pour lui que respirer. Oliver savait sans aucun doute qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sensation avec un simple baiser auparavant. Là encore, il n'avait jamais été aussi instantanément connecté à quelqu'un qu'à la jeune femme dès le premier jour.

Felicity rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, mais quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres fusionnèrent à nouveau et elle ne sut pas lequel d'entre eux s'était déplacé en premier, mais cela importait peu. Elle posa une main sur le côté de son corps pour saisir sa chemise, l'autre main sur sa joue.

Elle sentait être sur le point de monter sur ses genoux, mais elle se retint, même si elle réussit à se rapprocher de lui. Le son de son cœur battant résonna dans ses oreilles alors que l'excitation s'amoncelait dans son ventre, Felicity n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon son corps brûlant autant de désir pour un autre homme auparavant.

Oliver approfondit encore le baiser, sa langue taquinant la sienne, il passa sa main sur son dos, sous sa chemise, ses doigts traçant sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il la sentait frémir contre lui, son autre main emmêlée dans ses cheveux. L'air commença à redevenir un problème et il rompit le baiser, laissant tomber sa bouche traînant des baisers le long de son cou et jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant que sa bouche ne retrouve la sienne.

Il voulut désespérément la toucher, caresser la peau sous sa jupe, la main d'Oliver tomba de ses cheveux, traînant le long de son côté jusqu'à sa hanche pour la faire glisser sur ses genoux, l'action pressant fermement sa poitrine contre la sienne et le faisant gémir dans sa bouche.

A la seconde où Felicity fut assise sur ses genoux et leurs corps alignés, ses mains traînèrent le long de sa poitrine. Mon dieu, d'être dans ses bras, de sentir son corps sous ses doigts était une sensation incroyable pensa-t-elle, Oliver était tout à elle. Et ce fut la seconde fois que tout s'écroula sur elle comme un seau d'eau glacée. Oliver n'était pas à elle, il était fiancé. Elle était assise sur les genoux d'un homme qui était en couple avec une autre femme dans une relation sérieuse.

Felicity appuya une main sur son torse, le repoussant, la culpabilité s'étant installée dans sa poitrine. Elle rompit le baiser, les lèvres rouges et enflées, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle le regardait.

\- Non...Non...Non ! murmura-t-elle alors que sa main couvrit sa bouche.

Elle descendit de ses genoux, trébuchant en se levant, l'horreur étant gravée dans chaque trait de son visage. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Comment pouvait-elle l'embrasser ? Felicity resta immobile, figée, avant de se détourner de lui et de se diriger vers le côté de la pièce, attrapant ses talons, enfilant ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la table pour attraper ses affaires avec l'intention de courir vers sa voiture et sortir de là aussi vite que possible.

Oliver mit une minute à enregistrer ce qui se passait alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait pour la faire fuir. Puis il se souvient, qu'il était fiancé à une autre femme, ce qui en faisait la pire personne de tous les temps. Il se leva rapidement et traversa la pièce vers elle, attrapant son bras avant qu'elle ne puisse saisir son sac à main.

\- Felicity, je sais à quoi ça ressemble, mais ... Sa voix se tut. Je t'aime bien, et je ressens pour toi quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

Quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Oliver sut qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément. Mais il était désespéré parce qu'il savait que si Felicity passait la porte cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas la récupérer. Felicity secoua la tête, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, Oliver. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, lui dit-elle, essayant de garder son ton dur plutôt que blessé. Tu as une fiancée et je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, dit-elle, se sentant de nouveau coupable. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait laissé les choses aller aussi loin.

\- Felicity s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-il

\- Je t'ai dit que nous ne devrions pas travailler ensemble, je t'ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, ce qui vient d'arriver en est la preuve. Elle secoua la tête, furieuse de ne pas s'être écoutée. Je dois y aller, dit-elle doucement, sans croiser ses yeux.

\- Felicity !

Oliver se sentit comme la pire personne au monde quand il la vit les larmes aux yeux. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre que tout irait bien, mais comment pourrait-il ? Même s'il pouvait la convaincre d'oublier qu'il était fiancé, quel genre de relation serait-ce ? À la fin de la journée, il allait encore devoir retourner auprès de Laurel et Felicity ne ferait que finir par être blessée à nouveau. Son seul choix était de la laisser partir. Mais il ne voulait pas, Felicity avait ouvert son cœur d'une façon dont il ne pensait pas que cela existait, depuis le peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait été plus heureux qu'il ne s'en souvenait et c'était avant qu'il ne sache ce que c'était que de l'embrasser et de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

Si ce n'était que de lui, Oliver annulerait l'engagement en un instant, il pourrait se battre pour sa compagnie qu'il pourrait encore perdre, mais il pourrait probablement vivre avec ça. Mais il ne pourrait pas risquer que son secret, celui de l'équipe soit dévoilé et il ne pourrait pas faire ça à Laurel après tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui. Oliver déglutit difficilement alors qu'il se rapprochait encore de Felicity, prenant son menton dans sa main et relevant son visage pour croiser son regard. La douleur dans ses yeux le blessa directement au cœur.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se produise et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je ne te dérangerai plus, dit-il doucement.

Felicity fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser la douleur transparaître sur son visage à ses mots. Elle savait depuis le soir que Laurel les avait surpris qu'elle l'aimait bien. Felicity aurait dû écouter son instinct et ne jamais recommencer à l'aider, elle aurait dû se rendre compte que leur attirance rendrait leurs moments ensemble difficiles.

Être autour de lui, passer plus de temps avec lui, ça l'avait seulement rendue plus agréable, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'être attirée par lui, une autre femme partageait sa vie pour toujours. Felicity rencontra son regard, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle sortait de ses bras.

\- Au revoir, Oliver. dit-elle d'un ton calme en attrapant son sac et en le contournant.

Felicity commença à marcher vers la porte et s'arrêta, le ventre serré, elle voulu se retourner et courir dans ses bras, mais elle sut que cela rendrait leurs adieux encore plus difficiles, elle devait être forte et le quitter pour de bon cette fois. Felicity se força à avancer alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers la voiture.

La voir s'éloigner de lui était presque trop difficile et Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, mais il s'arrêta avant que les mots ne soient sortis. Il devait la laisser partir. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir et cela n'allait pas changer. Ravalant ses émotions, Oliver retourna dans la pièce principale et commença lentement à nettoyer les dégâts qu'ils avaient laissés. Il avait presque terminé lorsqu'il aperçut la boîte qu'elle lui avait apportée. Une nouvelle douleur s'empara de sa poitrine et Oliver la ramassa rapidement, ayant besoin de s'en aller le plus vite possible.

#######################

Tommy ouvrit le réfrigérateur, cherchant quelque chose à manger et soupirant lorsqu'il ne trouva rien. La journée à Merlyn Globale avait été assez longue et il avait hâte de se détendre avec une bière et un sandwich. Apparemment, il avait besoin d'aller faire des courses, alors, ce soir, il commanderait une pizza.

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone, le souleva et appela la pizzeria en bas de la rue. Il passa commande et une fois qu'ils lui dirent dans combien de temps il serait livré, il raccrocha et attrapa la bière qu'il avait mise sur le comptoir. Il était sur le point de se diriger vers le salon et de d'allumer la télévision quand on frappa à la porte. Tommy fit une pause, un soupçon de confusion sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de Felicity devant sa porte, des bras autour de son corps, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il tendit la main et la tira à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Es-tu blessée ?, demanda-t-il, un soupçon de panique dans sa voix alors que ses yeux parcoururent son amie en cherchant des blessures.

Felicity renifla et secoua la tête, voulant lui dire qu'elle allait bien, mais sa voix enrouée par les pleures et les cris qu'elle avait émis dans sa voiture l'en empêchaient. Comment pouvait-elle dire à Tommy qu'elle avait embrassé un homme qui était fiancé ? Mais pas seulement ça, qu'elle l'aimait bien. Il penserait probablement qu'elle était une personne terrible.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, arriva-t-elle à dire. Quand elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir, elle secoua la tête. Je ne peux pas ... Pas maintenant. Felicity resta silencieuse une seconde avant de croiser le regard de son ami. Je peux rester avec toi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien évidemment Felicity, dit-il

Un peu plus de larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux, il lui avait fallu près de quarante-cinq minutes pour aller du château à l'appartement de Tommy et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire à présent était se pelotonner sur le canapé et pleurer. Son ami fronça les sourcils alors qu'il posait sa bière sur la table et prit Felicity dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos en la tirant dans le salon, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tirant avec lui en lui disant des mots réconfortants, ce qui était difficile à faire car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait tellement bouleversée.

Felicity appuya sa tête sur son épaule et souhaita pouvoir sortir tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Oliver de sa tête, de son coeur. Elle détestait l'avoir blessé, mais une partie d'elle fut également fâchée contre lui. Comment pouvait-il l'embrasser comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il la mettre dans cette situation ? Les larmes vinrent à nouveau et elle sentit les bras de son meilleur ami se resserrer autour d'elle.

Elle ne connaissait pratiquement personne à Star City à part les employés de Palmer Technologie et Palmer Press, mais heureusement qu'elle avait au moins Tommy. Ils avaient peut-être pas passé autant de temps qu'avant dernièrement, mais elle savait qu'il était toujours là quand ça comptait, raison pour laquelle elle était venue le voir. Si elle était restée seule à la maison, cela lui aurait laissé trop de temps pour se morfondre et pleurer à propos d'Oliver.

Tommy pouvait entendre les larmes commencer à s'arrêter et remercia Dieu, Felicity n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre trop émotif. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi contrariée et abattue auparavant. Il soupira et s'appuya contre le canapé, ses yeux se posant sur son téléphone portable. Était-ce une erreur que de voir sa meilleure amie si bouleversée lui rappelait Laurel ? Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise journée plus tôt et il ne voulait rien de plus que la surveiller et voir si elle allait bien.

Il serra les lèvres et passa sa main sur le bras de Felicity, dès qu'elle se serait calmée, il la forcerait à manger de la pizza, l'obligerait à regarder un film idiot avec lui, puis quand elle se serait endormie, il appellerait Laurel. Tommy hocha la tête, cela semblait être un plan solide.

#############################

Il fallut moins de vingt minutes à Oliver pour regagner son appartement et encore dix minutes pour se convaincre de sortir de la voiture et de ne pas traquer Felicity et la prier de lui donner une autre chance. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il n'était pas juste avec elle, elle méritait d'être heureuse, avec un autre que lui même si sa poitrine se serra douloureusement à cette pensée, Oliver espérait qu'elle pourrait trouver le bonheur un jour. Il aurait juste souhaité que cela soit avec lui.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la boîte entre ses mains alors qu'il attendait que l'ascenseur atteigne le loft. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses parents et à ce qu'ils penseraient de sa vie. Il savait qu'ils seraient fiers de ce qu'il a fait en tant que Green Arrow et de la plupart de ce qu'il avait fait à Queen Consolidated, mais il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas heureux qu'il mente à tout le monde sur son engagement avec Laurel même s'il le faisait pour les bonnes raisons. Sa poitrine se resserra à nouveau alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers Felicity et il se demanda si elle allait bien. Il savait qu'elle était blessée et contrariée et il espérait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Oliver ferma les yeux, luttant avec l'envie de la trouver et de s'excuser.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent une minute plus tard, Oliver avait prévu de se rendre directement à sa salle d'équipement, de s'habiller en tant que Green Arrow et d'aller à la recherche de criminels pour contrer son agression. Mais il aperçut Laurel assise sur le canapé, son téléphone portable à la main, il laissa tomber la boîte sur la table et se dirigea vers le couloir, il soupira, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler avec elle, mais il se força à entrer dans le salon.

\- Salut, on peut faire ça vite ? J'ai besoin de patrouiller, dit-il

Laurel leva les yeux de son téléphone, fronçant les sourcils quand elle vit son air abattu sur son visage, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait eu une autre réunion du conseil ce jour-là. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il voulait déjà patrouiller, son regard se posa sur la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Il ne fait même pas nuit à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, Demanda-t-elle

\- C'est une longue histoire dans laquelle je préfère ne pas entrer. As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour que tu sois chez moi à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Oliver.

Il se rappela qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre elle, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'un faux conjoint, pas l'inverse. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait dû laisser Felicity partir. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui et Laurel était tentée de pousser pour savoir ce que c'était, mais elle avait d'abord d'autres problèmes à régler.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce combat entre Perkins et moi-même lors de la réunion de la semaine dernière ?

Elle sut qu'il s'en souvenait. Il était difficile d'oublier la façon dont l'homme avait été en colère à propos du projet Merlyn. Laurel avait réfuté chacun de ses points et le conseil s'était rangé de son côté. Elle avait su qu'il trouverait un moyen de se venger, mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce que ce soit celui-là. Oliver gémit et se dirigea vers le bar, sachant qu'il n'aimerait rien de ce qu'elle avait à dire à propos de l'autre homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?, Demanda-t-il en se versant un verre de scotch et en le buvant d'un coup, avant d'en verser un autre.

\- J'ai reçu un appel de la directrice de Cosmopolitan cet après-midi et ils veulent me mettre sur la couverture et faire un numéro hommage à notre mariage. La première question qu'elle m'a posée concernait la date du grand jour. Je lui ai dit que nous étions des gens occupés, mais elle m'écoutait à peine. Elle m'a dit qu'un petit oiseau lui avait annoncé que je mourais d'envie de faire la couverture, déclara-t-elle

Laurel leva les yeux au ciel avec dégoût et se leva, rejoignant Oliver au bar. Il roula des yeux aussi se doutant que Perkins était probablement derrière cette demande. Laurel ne cachait pas le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas l'attention constante des médias, Perkins s'était donc mis en quatre pour la propulser sous les projecteurs.

\- Lui as tu dis que tu ne pouvais pas ?, Demanda Oliver alors qu'il discuta et décida de ne pas prendre un troisième verre.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, puis j'ai commencé à penser à ton projet pour l'université et à tout ce que tu as fais pour que cela aboutisse. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait peut-être aider. Nous allons faire une interview, fabriquer des détails sur le mariage de nos rêves et à quel point nous aimons nous câliner sous les étoiles ou quoi que nous fassions, et c'est tout. Ce sera dans le numéro du mois prochain, je pensais que nous pourrions en parler, suggéra-t-elle

\- Non, répondit Oliver. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions attirer l'attention sur notre mariage pour le moment, surtout si c'est ce que Perkins veut que nous fassions, dit-il fermement en changeant d'avis et en buvant un autre verre.

\- Oliver, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Moi non plus je ne veux pas plus d'attention sur notre mariage qu'il y en a déjà, mais toi pourquoi refuses-tu catégoriquement que nous en parlions ?, Demanda-t-elle.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire plus de mal à Felicity qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, pensa Oliver. Il savait qu'elle verrait la couverture du magazine et il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, ce serait comme s'il lui enfonçait lui-même un couteau dans la poitrine. Il n'allait pas faire ça.

\- Oublie ça, Laurel, dit-il. Je passerai les appels si tu en as besoin, mais cette couverture de magazine ne se fera pas.

\- As-tu perdu la raison ? Penses-tu que je veux faire la couverture d'un magazine et parler de mes fiançailles qui ne sont mêmes par réelles. Mais tout cela fait partie de ce mensonge dans lequel tu m'as embarqué il y a sept mois. Nous devons faire cette interview ensemble, dit-elle avec incrédulité.

\- Je ne change pas d'avis à ce sujet. Ne me pousse pas, Laurel, l'avertit-il en la fixant sévèrement.

\- J'en ai marre que tu décides de tout Oliver. Je n'ai pas demandé de me retrouver en première page de tout ces magazines. J'ai accepté ton plan sans rechigner mais je n'en peux plus de tout faire à ta guise...J'ai mon mot à dire aussi dans cette histoire, hurla-t-elle.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Soupirant, Oliver laissa tomber sa tête contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Épuisement et frustration s'installèrent, il sut que Laurel avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas été juste avec elle ces derniers temps, mais il ne pouvait s'inquiéter de cela maintenant. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Felicity et la détresse dans son regard quand elle l'avait quitté.

**~##############**

**Il y a eu le premier baiser entre Oliver et Felicity mais celle-ci se sent mal et préfère ne plus le voir pour ne pas être tenter. Que pensez-vous de sa réaction.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A vendredi pour la suite**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise toujours autant. Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement sur le site. **

**Merci à tous pour vos messages pour une bonne récupération après mon hospitalisation où j'ai subi une petite opération.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour son soutien. Je t'embrasse**

**Bonne lecture **

**##############################################################**

Felicity était assise sur son canapé, un verre de vin dans une main, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone alors qu'elle attendait un message de Ray qui lui annonçait qu'Oliver avait décidé d'accepter de travailler avec un autre journaliste. Elle s'était endormie chez Tommy la nuit précédente et s'était réveillée ce matin sur le canapé, seule, quand elle avait vérifié sa chambre, elle l'avait trouvé endormi par-dessus les couvertures. Elle avait quitté son appartement sans le réveiller, mais elle lui avait laissé une note lui indiquant qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Felicity leva finalement les yeux de son téléphone et se pencha en avant, le posant sur la table basse avant de s'appuyer contre le canapé et prenant une longue gorgée de son vin pour tenter de se détendre.

Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Oliver, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait maintenant et s'il était toujours en colère. Elle fronça les sourcils devant ses pensées et secoua la tête. Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'il ressentait, il avait une fiancée et pourtant il l'avait quand même embrassée. Et ça avait été un baiser parfait. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupir, elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter de penser à lui car cela la faisait trop souffrir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de se retourner pour regarder la télévision. Il était tard et elle voulait juste passer le reste de son après-midi à se détendre et à ne pas penser à Oliver ou à l'embrasser, ni à la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait de ne pas avoir suffisamment respecté sa fiancée.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut-être jamais, Oliver était nerveux, il n'était pas sûr que le mot nerveux fût un mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il se tenait dans le couloir à l'extérieur de l'appartement de Felicity. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle depuis le moment où elle l'avait quitté la veille et même s'il s'était décidé à laisser les choses comme elles étaient et à faire de son mieux pour l'oublier, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Oliver n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil avec quelqu'un comme avec Felicity et l'idée de ne plus jamais être avec elle était trop difficile à supporter pour lui. Il avait donc trouvé son adresse et pénétré dans l'immeuble par l'entrée de service afin de ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention sur lui et de laisser quelqu'un prendre une photo. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, devant sa porte, Oliver n'était pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais peut-être que ce serait mieux pour elle s'il la laissait seule. Il était égoïste et savait qu'il devrait probablement revenir à son plan initial et s'en aller alors il se détourna de la porte, prêt à retourner dans l'ascenseur, puis changea d'avis une nouvelle fois. Il se retourna et frappa sur la porte avant qu'il ne puisse laisser ses nerfs le faire changer d'avis à nouveau.

Felicity leva les yeux et s'éloigna de la télévision au coup à sa porte, elle arqua un sourcil et se pencha en avant, déposant son vin sur la table basse avant de se lever et de serrer ses bras autour d'elle. Cela devait surement être Tommy qui venait la voir pour s'enquérir de son état et peut-être en apprendre plus sur son comportement si émotif hier soir. Elle cria qu'elle arrivait lorsque qu'un autre coup fut porté, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle attrapa la poignée de celle-ci et en l'ouvrant sa bouche hésita entre s'ouvrir et se fermer pendant une minute alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de son corps tenant serré son pull entre ses doigts.

\- Oliver, que fais-tu ici ?, demanda-t-elle doucement

Il put voir la douleur dans ses yeux et Oliver se haït de nouveau pour l'y avoir mise. Il voulut tendre la main vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour améliorer les choses, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas encore.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir. Puis-je entrer ? Demanda Oliver avec espoir.

Il savait qu'elle pourrait facilement lui claquer la porte au visage et qu'il ne pourrait pas la blâmer pour cela, compte tenu de ce qu'elle devait penser de lui après son comportement. Felicity hésita, évitant de le regarder sachant qu'elle pourrait se jeter dans ses bras si elle le faisait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée, Oliver, tu devrais partir rejoindre ta fiancée, dit-elle

Felicity détestait être méchante, elle put voir qu'il souffrait aussi et que cela le tuait, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à le côtoyer. Oliver se sentit de nouveau coupable lorsqu'il la vit hésiter, il sut qu'il lui faisait mal juste en étant là, mais c'était la seule option qu'il avait.

\- Felicity je suis désolé de venir jusqu'à chez toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Quand j'aurai fini, si tu me dis de partir et de ne jamais revenir, je te promets que je le ferai. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il.

Oliver avait toujours eu le goût de prendre des risques et le plus souvent, ils avaient payé, mais il n'était pas sûr que quelque chose n'ait jamais compté autant que ce moment-là. Felicity resta silencieuse, l'observant pendant une minute avant de s'éloigner et d'ouvrir la porte plus grande pour qu'il puisse entrer.

\- Cinq minutes, Oliver, dit-elle en essayant de paraître sévère, mais c'était difficile quand elle voulait le tirer à l'intérieur et ne jamais le laisser partir.

\- Merci, dit sincèrement Oliver en entrant dans l'appartement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pendant qu'elle fermait la porte, il la suivit dans l'autre pièce et remarqua le vin sur la table et le film diffusé à la télévision. Il se retourna vers Felicity, la nervosité le rattrapant à nouveau, Oliver pouvait dire à son regard qu'elle n'allait pas tolérer une conversation informelle. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour pouvoir résister à l'envie de la toucher.

\- Felicity, je le pensais sincèrement en disant que je n'avais jamais ressenti de lien avec qui que ce soit, comme ce que je ressens pour toi et que cela ne va pas simplement disparaître en claquant des doigts. Je suis ici car il y une chose que tu dois connaître, Oliver hésita, sachant qu'il était sur le point de prendre un risque qui pourrait gâcher beaucoup de vies s'il se trompait. Mais il savait que la jeune femme devant lui avait besoin de connaître la vérité. Ma relation avec Laurel n'est pas réelle, déclara-t-il

Felicity l'observa pendant une longue minute alors que la confusion traversait son visage, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui sortait de telles inepties pour pouvoir être avec elle. Sa poitrine se serra de douleur à l'idée qu'il était prêt à lui mentir sur un sujet si important.

\- Sors, s'il te plaît, et cette fois-ci, ne reviens pas, lui dit-elle, une boule se formant dans sa gorge alors qu'elle enroulait un bras autour d'elle-même, même si une partie d'elle souhaitait qu'il dise réellement la vérité.

\- Felicity, je sais que tu penses que je mens, mais c'est la vérité. Tu me connais, tu sais le genre de personne que je suis. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais je ne suis pas du genre à faire du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime exprès. Si Laurel et moi étions vraiment ensemble, je n'aurais jamais laissé quelque chose se passer entre toi et moi, Felicity, insista-t-il

Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'elle étudiait son expression, elle put voir ses yeux l'implorer de le croire et elle le voulait. Elle le connaissait ou du moins elle pensait qu'elle le connaissait assez bien, et Oliver ne semblait pas du genre à être insouciant envers les émotions des gens. Elle avait besoin de plus que ça pour continuer.

\- Pourquoi faire semblant alors ?, demanda-t-elle

L'une des raisons de ce mensonge était son rôle en tant que Green Arrow et il n'était pas prêt à lui en parler. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait le crier sur les toits, Oliver pensait qu'il serait peut-être préférable de ne lui lancer qu'une bombe à la fois. Mais il pouvait tout de même lui parler de la partie qui concernait Queen Consolidated.

\- La raison principale est mon conseil d'administration, après un incident particulièrement désagréable, ils ont menacé de me remplacer en tant que PDG si je ne prenais pas les mesures qui s'imposaient et la première demande sur leur liste a été que je m'installe, il fit une pause et vit que Felicity portait attention à tout ce qu'il disait, alors il continua à parler. A ce moment précis, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui j'ai pensé pour m'aider et qui accepterait de faire croire à une relation. Avec Laurel nous sommes amis depuis des années, elle savait que je ne voulais pas perdre la société de mes parents, alors elle a accepté de mentir pour moi, dit-il

Felicity fut terrassée et pour une fois, elle ne sut absolument pas quoi dire, Oliver et Laurel n'étaient pas vraiment un couple, tout n'était qu'un acte pour le conseil d'administration. Elle dut prendre une minute et essayer de se concentrer sur le fait le plus important. Oliver était venu la voir pour lui dire que sa relation avec Laurel n'était pas réelle, alors qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire exactement pour eux ? Il la vit faire demi-tour et eut peur qu'elle ne le jette hors de chez elle, mais elle partit dans un couloir, il la suivit et ils rentrèrent dans sa cuisine.

Elle semblait choquée, ce qui était compréhensible, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait d'autre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras et lui dise que tout irait bien et qu'ils pouvaient reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le château, mais il s'attendait davantage à une réaction que simplement quitter la pièce sans lui parler.

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup à prendre, dit-il, incapable de rester tranquille alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cafetière.

Il supposa qu'elle le croyait, mais peut-être que cela ne suffisait pas, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait toujours rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il sut que c'était un risque.

\- Pourquoi me l'as-tu dit ?, Demanda-t-elle se retournant vers lui

\- Parce que j'aime passer du temps et parler avec toi et je me sens lié à toi d'une manière très forte, répondit honnêtement Oliver.

Il s'avança, pénétrant dans son espace personnel alors qu'il tendait la main pour lui prendre la joue et attraper sa main, il avait détesté lui mentir et lui faire croire qu'il était infidèle à Laurel, qu'elle était la maîtresse.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal et je t'ai tout dévoilé parce que je veux… Il s'arrêta, déglutissant difficilement. Je veux être avec toi, Felicity, lui dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant alors qu'elle se penchait pour le toucher, sa main hésitant avant de la tendre et de saisir sa joue, elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit pas réellement en couple avec Laurel, mais elle était confuse, incertaine de la façon dont il voulait qu'ils soient ensemble s'il était toujours, à toutes fins utiles, engagé.

\- Qu'arriveras-tu si tu rompes tes fiançailles avec Laurel ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne peux pas le faire, si ça ne concernait que moi, je le ferais immédiatement, mais Perkins vendrait la compagnie et tous les employés seraient licenciés, ils comptent sur moi pour diriger l'entreprise et je ne peux pas les sauver, si je mettais fin à mes fiançailles avec Laurel maintenant, dit-il

\- Et la réputation de Laurel serait également détruite, elle ne pourrait plus exercer en tant qu'avocate, dit-elle comprenant ses raisons.

\- Exactement et je ne peux pas lui faire de mal après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. En ce qui concerne le public, Laurel et moi sommes engagés à nous marier et c'est tout, déclara-t-il catégoriquement.

Felicity déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, essayant d'atténuer la douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda en arrière vers Oliver, sa prise sur lui se resserrant.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour toi et moi ?, Murmura-t-elle.

Felicity savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas Oliver depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais rien ressentie pour qui que ce soit, ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ils avaient cliqué dès la première fois d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec personne et elle ne voulait pas abandonner cela, bien qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre.

\- Nous devrions garder notre relation secrète, déclara Oliver.

Il essaya de ne pas trop espérer qu'elle accepterait sans condition cette situation, car il comprendrait que même après cette explication elle pourrait refuser et lui demander de ne plus jamais la contacter et il ne l'en blâmerait pas. Il détestait avoir l'impression de lui demander d'être son sale secret alors que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était bien plus fort que cela.

\- Oh !, fit-elle

\- Personne ne devrait savoir que nous sommes ensemble, même tes amis devront être dans l'ignorance, car plus il y a de personnes qui connaissent un secret, plus le risque est grand, souligna-t-il en caressant sa joue.

\- Si je refuse que feras-tu ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je te laisserai tranquille pour toujours, et accepterait qu'un autre journaliste soit sur la fin du projet, dit-il.

Elle put voir qu'il voulait être vraiment avec elle et si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle le voulait aussi. Cela faisait seulement un jour qu'elle l'avait quitté après leur baiser et il lui avait tellement manqué, que son cœur saignait. Felicity détestait mentir et elle était tiraillée entre accepter d'être avec Oliver de cette façon ou lui dire que c'était fini entre eux.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...Ma raison me dicte de te dire adieu pour toujours, mais ma peur de te perdre me dicte de mettre mes principes à la poubelle et d'être avec toi, déclara-t-elle

Oliver comprit son dilemme et il ne lui en voulu pas de réagir de cette façon, il pensait même que si elle acceptait alors qu'elle avait toujours des doutes leur relation en pâtirait avec le temps. Il réalisa qu'il devait lui facilité son choix même si cette décision allait lui briser le cœur.

\- Je comprends Felicity...Je voulais que tu saches que ma relation avec Laurel était un acte pour que tu ne penses pas que je m'amusais avec toi...J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras le bonheur, dit-il se reculant d'elle son cœur se fissurant.

Il connaissait Felicity depuis peu, mais savait qu'elle était une femme droite qui détestait le mensonge, et ce qu'il lui proposait était de mentir à tous ceux qu'elle connaissait cachant une relation avec un homme qui au vu de la population de Star City était engagé à une autre femme. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front, s'attardant un instant sachant que plus jamais il ne pourrait poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, puis avec un effort herculéen s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Au revoir Felicity Smoak, dit-il avec la gorge nouée

La jeune femme le regarda sortir de sa cuisine et sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine, il ne l'obligeait pas à faire ce choix cornélien, il s'effaçait pour ne pas l'entraîner dans sa vie compliquée. Elle pourrait être soulagée qu'il ait pris cette décision à sa place, mais c'était tout le contraire, elle paniqua de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait plus le voir, ni le toucher, ni l'embrasser.

Il sacrifiait sa vie en restant fiancé à Laurel, continuant ce simulacre de relation parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme du conseil d'administration lui retirer la société de ses parents, c'était son héritage, une partie d'eux se trouvait à travers les murs de Queen Consolidated. Il avait déjà tellement souffert dans sa vie, il avait perdu ses parents, sa petite sœur, cinq années sur une île sans espoir d'être retrouvé.

N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir son propre bonheur pour une fois après avoir tant perdu ? Si elle acceptait de cacher leur relation elle pourrait peut-être le rendre heureux, elle l'espérait. Elle savait qu'elle détesterait de mentir à Tommy, aux autres personnes, mais ce n'était qu'un petit sacrifice pour avoir la chance d'être avec l'homme qui lui faisait ressentir des sentiments intenses pour la première fois de sa vie.

Son cœur commença à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle ne chercha pas plus à savoir si ce qu'elle devait faire été bien ou mal, elle sortit de la cuisine en courant criant le nom d'Oliver espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà parti. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'entrée, elle le vit à sa porte, les yeux brillant, les larmes prêtent à couler.

\- Attends Oliver ! Ne pars pas s'il te plaît...J'accepte, dit-elle à bout de souffle

Oliver la fixa intensément ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, il sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, il fit de nouveau quelques pas dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sans même réfléchir à deux fois il s'avança vers elle d'un pas rapide, il posa sa main sur sa joue ancrant son regard au sien. Oliver voulait être avec Felicity plus que tout et il savait que ce ne serait pas facile de cacher leur relation à tout le monde, mais il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre cela le plus confortable pour elle. Elle avait l'air d'être disposée à faire la même chose pour lui et cela le rendit incroyablement heureux. Mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était sérieuse.

\- Es-tu sûr, Felicity ?, Demanda-t-il cherchant dans ses yeux un indice quelconque indiquant qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis.

\- Je suis sûre, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui et en le tirant plus près. Ce que je ressens à ton égard ne m'est jamais arrivé. Je veux être avec toi et si c'est le seul moyen… alors je prendrai ce que je peux obtenir.

\- Je suis soulagé de t'entendre dire ça, admit Oliver. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne non plus, Felicity.

Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent aux siens et il la regarda un instant avant de se pencher et de frotter ses lèvres contre les siennes. Oliver voulait que le baiser soit doux, mais à la seconde où il sentit sa bouche bouger sous la sienne, sa maîtrise de lui se brisa. Oliver la tira violemment contre lui, l'embrassant désespérément. Il savait qu'il avait été sur le point de la perdre et il ne voulait plus que cela se reproduise. La frustration et la tension de la journée passée se déversèrent dans le baiser alors qu'il se laissait enfin aller à se détendre et se concentrer sur le bien-être de retrouver Felicity dans ses bras.

Felicity retourna le baiser avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, le tirant plus près de son corps. Elle l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent, puis se sépara enfin, laissant sa tête se pencher sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse prendre quelques respirations profondes. Il embrassa son front, le bout de son nez et enfin ses lèvres avant de se reculer et de lui sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne comme toi, j'ai essayé de combattre l'attirance que je ressentais parce que je savais que c'était une mauvaise situation, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tu es incroyable et cela signifie tellement pour moi que tu sois prête à me donner une autre chance après avoir tout gâché. Je suis désolé, lui dit-il encore.

Même si Oliver sut qu'elle voulait être avec lui et partageait ses sentiments, il se sentait toujours coupable de lui avoir menti et de l'avoir blessée. Felicity leva la main la posant sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie au lieu de te laisser l'occasion de t'expliquer, lui dit-elle. Et ce que tu as fait dans la cuisine, de prendre la décision de me laisser même si tu souffrais était un geste qui prouve l'homme merveilleux que tu es. Je sais que si tu pouvais agir autrement tu le ferais, et je comprends la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, et j'aurais pu refuser d'avoir une relation secrète mais je ne peux pas te perdre Oliver

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et pressa un léger baiser contre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis enroula fermement ses bras autour d'elle et la tint juste contre sa poitrine pendant quelques minutes. Il fut tellement soulagé que les choses se soient bien passées. Il sut que cela aurait facilement pu aller dans l'autre sens. Cela avait failli à quelques minutes près mais Felicity l'avait retenu et il en fut très heureux.

\- Merci. As-tu des projets pour le reste de l'après-midi ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité en se reculant pour pouvoir voir son visage.

\- Non ! Et toi es-tu libre ?

\- Je n'ai pas de projets aujourd'hui, alors je suis à toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, déclara Oliver.

Il était supposé patrouiller plus tard, mais les choses s'étaient calmées ces derniers temps, donc ce ne serait pas la pire chose au monde s'il se prenait une soirée de libre et demandait à John et Roy de patrouiller à sa place. Tant que Felicity avait le temps pour lui, il voulait en profiter.

Le visage de Felicity s'éclaira. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et croisa leurs doigts ensemble le tirant vers le salon, heureuse qu'il soit passé pour lui expliquer la situation, et heureuse que les problèmes entre eux soient enfin réglés.

###################

Laurel acquiesça, donnant à l'homme devant elle un petit sourire avant de porter le verre de champagne à ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son nom, uniquement qu'il travaillait dans un des services de Queen Consolidated. Ils étaient assis dans ce petit bar à l'extérieur de la ville, elle s'était assise au comptoir et en tournant le visage l'avait vu sourire comprenant qu'il la connaissait. Elle faisait de son mieux pour hocher la tête et sourire aux moments appropriés, quand il parlait de sa femme et ses enfants même si elle ne prêtait pas réellement attention à son histoire.

Hier soir, après son départ de l'appartement d'Oliver elle était rentrée chez elle pour se défouler dans sa salle de sport en voulant à son ami de penser qu'elle était heureuse d'être le centre d'intérêt de cette journaliste du Cosmopolitan ou bien de faire des photos la montrant dans un engagement heureux alors qu'elle commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir accepté d'aider Oliver avec ce faux plan d'amis d'enfance fiancés.

Puis elle avait vu une photo de son père avec sa sœur, et son animosité envers Oliver avait disparu, ils étaient encore en vie grâce à lui, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait accepté tout cette histoire pour qu'Oliver garde sa société et que son secret ne soit jamais dévoilé. Mais c'était si difficile de jouer le rôle de la fiancée d'Oliver Queen, surtout depuis sa rencontre avec Tommy Merlyn. Pendant leur troisième excursion elle avait agi envers lui comme une femme qui n'était pas engagée, avait cherché ce qui avait failli arriver dans l'eau.

Laurel ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était attirée par Tommy et si la situation était différente, elle aurait cédé à cette attirance il y a bien longtemps. Mais c'était quelqu'un avec qui elle travaillait, elle était fiancée et elle se sentait comme une personne terrible pour avoir même pensé une minute qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller avec lui. Donc elle avait décidé après ce jour-là de garder ses distances restant le plus professionnel possible, mais l'éviter se révélait impossible cependant. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à la clinique elle le voyait dans les couloirs qui la regardait de loin. Une fois il avait même essayé de l'approcher et elle s'était littéralement cachée dans la salle de bain, à la manière de la lâche qu'elle était.

Tommy regarda Laurel prendre une autre gorgée de son champagne alors qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de faire partir l'homme à ses côtés. Il était venu dans ce petit bar sans trop y penser, sur le chemin du retour de son rendez-vous commercial pour Merlyn Global à Central City, souhaitant juste boire un verre avant de rentrer à la maison. Lorsqu'il était entré il avait senti comme une oppression dans son cœur qu'il n'avait pas compris, en scrutant l'endroit, il l'avait remarqué au comptoir en compagnie d'un homme.

Elle avait tourné son visage comme si elle l'avait senti aussi et leurs regards s'étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le reporte sur l'homme à ses côtés lui donnant un sourire. Depuis une heure qu'il était dans ce bar il l'avait vu tourner sa tête de temps en temps, surement pour voir si il était parti, dès qu'elle s'apercevait qu'il était toujours assis à sa table elle détournait rapidement le regard. Depuis leur troisième excursion il avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait, et son comportement en était surement la cause.

.Il finit son verre le posant sur sa table d'où il l'avait regardé, il en avait marre de cette situation, si elle voulait l'éviter, il lui faudrait faire preuve de créativité dans ce bar rempli de monde. Il fit le tour de la pièce, s'assurant du coin de l'œil que Laurel ne pouvait pas le voir se diriger vers elle. Il contourna quelques tables pour finir par se retrouver derrière Laurel, souriant il s'avança et ferma la distance qui les séparait, plaçant une main sur le bas de son dos.

\- Ne me fuis pas encore, dit-il, sa voix sévère, mais le sourire était toujours fermement planté sur son visage. Tu vas venir avec moi parce que je dois te parler.

Laurel cligna des yeux, confuse quant à la façon dont Tommy avait réussi à se faufiler derrière elle. Elle put voir l'employé de Queen Consolidated se poser des questions du coin de l'œil, elle le prévint de lui garder sa place et son verre, qu'elle reviendrait rapidement gardant un sourire sur son visage, faisant de son mieux pour prétendre qu'elle n'était pas complètement mortifiée alors que Tommy l'emmenait. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu'il allait lui dire et elle n'avait aucune excuse valable pour ses actes.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait lui dire qu'elle était vraiment célibataire et elle passait le plus clair de son temps à penser à quel point elle voulait désespérément qu'il la touche. Même maintenant, sa main sur son dos envoyait des frissons dans son dos, elle se força à ne pas y penser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, Demanda Laurel avec désinvolture, essayant d'agir comme si rien n'était différent entre eux.

Tommy roula des yeux alors qu'il la poussait derrière la première porte dans le couloir qui se retrouva être la pièce de stockage de l'alcool, et ferma celle-ci derrière eux. Il appuya son dos contre la porte et observa Laurel pendant une minute.

\- Regarde, à propos de notre dernière excursion ... Il s'arrêta une seconde, attendant qu'elle le regarde. Je suis désolé si je me suis comporté de manière inappropriée en te tenant contre moi dans l'eau et t'embrassant presque, dit-il doucement. Son ton était doux alors que la culpabilité remplissait sa poitrine. Tu as clairement fait savoir que tu étais fiancée et je n'aurais jamais dû être si entreprenant, alors si c'est pour cette raison que tu m'évites, tu peux arrêter. Je promets de ne pas laisser une telle situation se reproduire.

Entendre ses excuses ne fit que rendre Laurel dix fois pire qu'elle ne l'avait été avant qu'il ne la fasse rentrer dans cette petite pièce.

\- Tommy, tu n'as rien fait de mal, je suis celle qui t'ait lancé des signaux contradictoire ce jour-là. Nous sommes amis et je sais que j'ai mis cela en danger avec mon mauvais comportement. Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Laurel sut qu'elle pourrait mettre de côté son attirance pour Tommy, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Elle l'aimait bien, elle aimait être autour de lui et elle ne voulait pas que cela disparaisse parce qu'elle avait perdu de vue la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tommy s'éloigna de la porte et secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, lui dit-il en fermant la distance qui les séparait et en posant une main sur son bras. Notre amitié n'est pas compromise je te le promets, il lui caressa son bras.

Tommy sut que l'espoir qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là, quand il avait cru que son comportement envers lui était dû au fait qu'elle s'était peut-être séparée d'Oliver, il n'avait pas réfléchi et l'avait tenu dans ses bras, baissant ses lèvres vers les siennes pour l'embrasser. Mais Laurel l'avait repoussé, lui rappelant qu'elle était fiancée, Tommy avait tellement espéré pendant quelques minutes qu'il avait enfin la chance d'être avec cette femme merveilleuse, qu'il avait senti la culpabilité l'envahir suite à son comportement envers Laurel. Il secoua ses pensées alors qu'il croisait son regard.

À la seconde où il posa sa main sur son bras, Laurel sentit que toutes les sensations qu'elle essayait d'ignorer depuis ce jour-là dans l'océan revenaient à la surface. Elle se sentit à nouveau comme une mauvaise personne parce qu'ici, il essayait de s'excuser et elle pensait à quel point elle le voulait. Toute cette situation était tellement injuste, il méritait mieux que ça, mieux qu'elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

Laurel hésita un instant, sachant ce qu'elle voulait faire et ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devrait dire à Tommy que rien n'était possible entre eux et qu'elle devrait sortir par cette porte et ne jamais regarder en arrière. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire à cet instant et elle savait que c'était égoïste de sa part de se laisser aller dans les bras de Tommy, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un pas plus près de lui et de prendre sa nuque dans sa main, de s'approcher et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le corps de Tommy se figea sous le choc et moins d'une minute plus tard, ses bras s'enroulaient autour d'elle alors qu'il la tirait violemment contre lui. Toutes les pensées sauf elle disparurent de son esprit. Il porta une main à sa joue, touchant sa peau douce sous sa paume pour la seconde fois alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Il déplaça leurs corps et la pressa contre la porte tandis que son autre main glissait de son dos à sa hanche.

L'odeur de son parfum était enivrante et il passa sa bouche sur la sienne rapidement et durement, ne rompant pas le baiser tant que ses poumons ne brûlèrent pas du manque d'air. Tommy inspira brusquement puis ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes alors qu'il cajola sa bouche pour l'ouvrir, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur et approfondissant à nouveau le baiser. Embrasser Laurel n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'était cent fois mieux. Elle se glissait parfaitement dans ses bras et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la soulever et la prendre contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie son nom pour que tout le bar l'entende, que les clients soient damnés.

Elle gémit dans sa bouche quand il la repoussa contre la porte, sa main se resserrant sur son cou alors qu'elle laissait son autre main glisser sur sa poitrine, sentant ses muscles épais sous sa chemise. Laurel enroula sa main autour du tissu, l'utilisant pour le tirer plus près et le coincer entre son corps et la porte. Il l'embrassait et elle en voulait désespérément plus. Elle laissa ses doigts taquiner ses cheveux alors qu'elle balançait ses hanches contre les siennes, prête à le supplier de la faire sienne. Laurel sut que ce qui arrivait n'allait pas à tant de niveaux, mais elle s'en ficha rapidement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sentir ses mains sur son corps et sa bouche sur la sienne. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Tommy fit un bruit sourd dans sa gorge alors qu'il posait une main dans le bas de son dos, l'autre s'enroulant autour de sa cuisse alors qu'il la soulevait, l'invitant à envelopper ses jambes autour de sa taille sans même rompre leur baiser. Il utilisa son corps pour la claquer contre la porte une fois qu'elle fut dans ses bras. Mon Dieu, elle était incroyable, son corps était chaud au toucher et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être à l'intérieur d'elle. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui se passait avec elle, mais il n'avait jamais réagi de manière semblable avec aucune autre femme. Bien sûr, il aimait le sexe, mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un comme il avait besoin d'elle.

Il rompit le baiser, laissant ses lèvres traîner sur le côté de son visage avant de descendre jusqu'à son cou et sucer la peau fort alors qu'une de ses mains glissait jusqu'à sa taille, ses doigts remontant plus haut, frôlant à peine le dessous de ses seins.

\- Tommy ! Touche-moi, s'il te plaît.

Ses mains étaient si proches de sa poitrine que Laurel s'en moquait bien de le supplier, elle était désespérée de sentir ses mains sur elle. Elle se cambra contre la porte, frottant intimement son corps contre le sien alors qu'il continuait de sucer son cou. Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle pouvait à peine penser.

Elle frotta ses ongles contre son cuir chevelu, le pressant de continuer alors qu'elle frottait à nouveau ses hanches contre son sexe. Laurel n'avait jamais voulu un homme dans sa vie autant qu'elle souhaitait Tommy. Elle se fichait de savoir qu'ils étaient en public et qu'il y avait des personnes qui connaissait son identité devant la porte, elle le voulait simplement.

\- S'il te plait, dit-elle à nouveau.

Tommy jura, sa main s'enfonçant sur la peau de sa hanche, essayant d'arrêter ses mouvements avant qu'il ne s'embarrasse. Il glissa son autre main sur son corps et mit sa poitrine dans sa main, pressant légèrement alors qu'il laissait son pouce frôler son pic qui durcissait sous ses caresses. Il finit par retirer ses lèvres de son cou et les écrasa de nouveau contre les siennes alors qu'il balançait ses propres hanches contre les siennes, la poussant plus fort contre la porte alors qu'il éloignait sa main de sa poitrine et tira une des bretelles de sa robe jusqu'à ce que son soutien-gorge soit visible. Il rompit le baiser et laissa ses lèvres traîner sur sa mâchoire alors que sa main recommençait à lui malaxer la poitrine sans le tissu de sa robe entre eux.

\- Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il contre sa peau alors que ses hanches continuaient à se déplacer contre elle.

Elle posa sa main entre eux, tripotant sa boucle de ceinture alors que son pouce effleura à nouveau son pic et qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Son nom tomba à bout de souffle de ses lèvres, la palpitation entre ses jambes était presque insupportable et elle bougea ses hanches contre les siennes plus vite alors qu'elle réussissait à ouvrir sa ceinture.

Laurel mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tenant à peine un gémissement alors qu'elle se souvint vaguement qu'il y avait des gens qui pouvaient les entendre s'ils étaient trop bruyants. Utilisant le mur comme levier, elle se recourba de nouveau, enfonçant fermement sa poitrine dans sa main alors que ses hanches se balançaient plus rapidement contre les siennes. Même à travers son soutien-gorge, son contact était électrique, elle était déjà mouillée de manière embarrassante et il la touchait à peine.

\- J'ai envie de toi Tommy, gémit-elle encore, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue assez fort pour faire couler le sang quand il serra sa poitrine.

Les doigts de Laurel se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux et elle écarta sa tête de sa mâchoire pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle approfondit le baiser, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, ne remarquant pas que son diamant s'enfonçait dans son cuir chevelu. Tommy fronça les sourcils à la douleur sur son crâne, il leva la main et tira la sienne de sa tête avant de joindre leurs doigts et de la pousser contre le mur. Il rompit le baiser et pressa son corps pour la maintenir en place alors qu'il glissait son autre main dans son soutien-gorge, ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua la faible lueur émanant de leurs mains enlacées. Il fit une pause, sa respiration lourde, alors qu'il clignait des yeux plusieurs fois.

C'était sa bague. Sa bague de fiançailles en diamant. Celle qu'elle portait signifiant qu'elle avait un homme qui serait un jour son mari. Tommy jura alors qu'il retirait sa main de son soutien-gorge, sa mâchoire se crispa, avec des mouvements lents il démêla ses jambes de sa taille et la plaça soigneusement sur ses pieds. Il put voir la confusion sur son visage et il secoua la tête alors qu'il essayait de ralentir son cœur qui battait rapidement.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ... Tu es fiancée, dit-il, sa voix enrouée alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers sa bague.

Il déglutit lourdement et recula, son corps étant froid et vide sans elle près de lui. Il jura d'un ton frustré alors qu'il se passa la main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire quel abruti il était. Comment diable pouvait-il laisser cela se produire ? Il n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme qui détruirait une relation… Mais Laurel…elle comptait déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'était éloigné d'elle si rapidement et avant que Laurel n'ait l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche, ses mots s'enregistrèrent dans sa tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bague de fiançailles. Elle ferma les yeux, horrifiée par son comportement alors même que la douleur entre ses cuisses lui rappelait à quel point Tommy lui avait fait du bien. Elle ne fit pas confiance à ses jambes pour la soutenir, alors elle se pencha contre la porte, ouvrant les yeux et le regardant dans la petite pièce. Elle put voir qu'il se réprimandait mentalement et elle tenta de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Mais Laurel savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Tommy pensait probablement qu'elle était juste une femme sans cœur qui était disposée à tromper l'homme qu'elle prétendait aimer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité non plus, qu'Oliver n'était qu'un ami, un ami qui ne lui parlait même pas pour le moment. Elle sut qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait réellement en ce moment, c'était l'attraper et le supplier de reprendre leur moment intime.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. Je suis désolée, dit-elle, sachant que cela ne suffirait pas à effacer la culpabilité qu'elle put voir dans son regard, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

\- C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû dire non, lui dit-il. De toute évidence, toi et ton fiancé avez des problèmes et j'en ai profité, je suis désolé, honnêtement, je le suis, dit-il, prêt à la supplier de le croire. Je ne suis généralement pas comme ça, mais visiblement, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand je suis près de toi, dit-il doucement. Peut-être ...Il fit une pause. Peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée si nous prenions quelques jours loin l'un de l'autre, dit-il.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable Tommy, dit-elle la gorge nouée

\- Je pense que je vais prendre un week-end de quatre jours et quand je reviens au travail mercredi, nous allons simplement… laisser cela derrière nous. D'accord? Demanda-t-il même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait faire ça.

Il pouvait toujours sentir le parfum que ses lèvres avaient laissé sur les siennes et il ne pensait pas qu'il l'oublierait de sitôt.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je peux… Elle s'arrêta, s'empêchant de dire qu'elle pourrait parler à Oliver de la possibilité d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre comme agent de liaison pour le projet. Je peux avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour gérer ce compte. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à réorganiser ta vie à cause de moi. Je suis désolée, dit-elle à nouveau.

Laurel se tourna vers la poignée de porte et se souvint qu'il y avait une pièce remplie de monde dont certains devaient savoir qu'elle était la fiancée d'Oliver Queen, elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme si elle venait de passer dix minutes dans cette petite pièce comme une adolescente excitée. Elle repoussa les larmes qui coulèrent dans le coin de ses yeux, sa honte la couvrant comme une couverture alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à Tommy.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça, murmura-t-elle. Tout le monde va comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Laurel sut que sa robe était froissée et que ses lèvres étaient gonflées dut à leurs baisers, et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quoi ressemblaient sa coiffure d'avoir eu les doigts de Tommy dans ses cheveux, quelqu'un la regarderait et prendrait des photos pour les vendre à tous les journaux de la ville avec comme titre "Laurel Lance trompe son fiancé dans un bar avec un inconnu".

\- Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre sur ce projet, dit Tommy. Il prit une profonde inspiration. J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours pour prendre du recul sur nous deux, d'accord ? Dit-il

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'aida à replacer les bretelles de sa robe et se recoiffer, il essuya quelques larmes qu'il vit couler sur ses joues avant de faire un pas en arrière trop perturbé de la toucher encore même superficiellement.

\- Je vais aller aux toilettes…Elles sont éloignées de la salle, personne ne pourra m'apercevoir. Reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête à y retourner, dit-il doucement en se grattant la nuque, la poitrine se serrant à devoir la laisser seul dans cette pièce.

Tommy étant si doux avec elle que ça la brisa presque, Laurel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête fragile alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la porte pour pouvoir le laisser partir.

\- Merci, dit-elle doucement, détestant la situation presque autant qu'elle se détestait elle-même.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour gérer le projet, car ce n'était pas juste pour lui. Laurel savait qu'il se sentirait coupable chaque fois qu'il la regarderait et elle ne voulait pas lui faire ça. Mais égoïstement, elle voulait rester sur le projet car elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, même si ce n'était pas raisonnable et dangereux sachant qu'elle aurait du mal à rester loin de lui.

Elle le prévint qu'elle le verrait dans quelques jours, Tommy acquiesça et tenta de lui donner un petit-sourire, mais échoua lamentablement. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant, prenant une profonde respiration avant de franchir la porte. Il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne pas la regarder une dernière fois, mais au lieu de cela, il continua de marcher dans le couloir en direction des toilettes, convaincu qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi émotionnellement en conflit de toute sa vie.

**######################################**

**Oliver a admis à Felicity le faux engagement et commence leur relation. Laurel et Tommy craque mais il s'éloigne. Maintenant que va-t-il arriver d'après vous.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A mardi pour la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, inscrits et guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre par le site.**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Felicity veut être avec Oliver alors elle accepte les conditions qu'il lui donne. Est-ce que Laurel va apprendre la relation entre son ami et la journaliste peut-être. Et par rapport à Laurel et Tommy il va falloir patienter.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##############################################**

Oliver vérifia sa montre, surpris qu'il soit arrivé au bar avant Tommy, il prit place à une des tables dans un coin de la salle, fit signe à une serveuse et commanda deux bières alors qu'il sortait son téléphone portable pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucun appel manqué. C'était mardi soir, juste après sept heures et comme Felicity travaillait tard au magazine et qu'il n'avait aucune affaire urgente, Oliver avait décidé de répondre à la suggestion de son partenaire, de prendre une bière et se rencontrer en dehors de leur alter-ego, pour changer.

Il avait appelé Tommy plus tôt dans la journée qui avait semblé surpris, mais il avait accepté de le rencontrer. En attendant qu'il arrive, il parcourut les messages sur son téléphone, qu'il avait échangé avec Felicity dans la journée alors qu'il était dans une réunion ennuyeuse. Il était fou d'elle, il passait ses journées à penser à elle, à se souvenir de la façon dont ses lèvres étaient douces et merveilleuses sur les siennes, à leur discussion, il était littéralement impossible pour lui de ne pas sourire lorsque le visage de Felicity se matérialisait dans sa tête. Il avait fini par rester chez elle jusqu'à presque deux heures du matin samedi et ils avaient passé plus de temps à parler qu'à regarder les films qui défilaient sur la télévision. Oliver n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise avec qui que ce soit auparavant, sans parler d'une femme pour qui il avait de réel sentiments.

Il lui avait fallu presque tout son sang-froid à cesser de l'embrasser et à partir pour rentrer chez lui ce soir-là. Ils étaient tous les deux occupés au travail depuis quelques jours, mais ils avaient beaucoup parlé au téléphone et il y avait eu d'innombrables messages. Il espérait que leurs emplois du temps se calmeraient pour qu'ils puissent se voir plus tard dans la semaine. Remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, Oliver sourit à la serveuse et la remercia lorsqu'elle posa deux bières. Il prit une gorgée juste au moment où il apercevait Tommy qui entrait dans le bar et leva la main pour attirer l'attention de celui-ci.

Au moment où Tommy vit Oliver, une nouvelle vague de culpabilité lui remplit la poitrine, il n'avait pas vu Laurel depuis samedi au bar mais il se souvenait toujours de la façon dont elle avait goûté ses lèvres. Il grimaça et fit signe à Oliver avant d'avancer et de se glisser sur la chaise en face de son partenaire. Il avait été surpris quand l'autre homme l'avait appelé, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu aller prendre une bière avec lui mais il se sentait mal de dire non simplement parce que la situation était gênante pour lui. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Oliver, si il était fou de Laurel, c'était la sienne d'être attiré par sa fiancée.

\- Salut ! Comment ça va?, Demanda-t-il en remarquant la bière devant lui…

Il le remercia pour la boisson avant de la prendre et de boire une longue gorgée. Oliver sourit à Tommy en prenant une autre gorgée de bière et en la déposant sur la table.

\- Les choses sont vraiment bonnes. Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, dit-il Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-il, notant que Tommy semblait tendu.

J'ai presque couché avec ta fiancée contre la porte d'une petite pièce dans un bar pensa-t-il. Tommy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Laurel. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait maintenant, ce qu'elle faisait depuis qu'il leur avait imposé cet éloignement pour pouvoir remettre ses idées en place. Avait-elle passé ce temps avec Oliver ? Rien que de la savoir avec l'autre justicier le mettait en colère, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, l'autre homme était son fiancé, mais sa jalousie l'empêchait de contrôler cette colère en lui. Pensait-elle à lui de la même façon qu'il pensait à elle, jour et nuit, chaque minute, chaque seconde ?

Il se racla la gorge et cligna des yeux avant de regarder Oliver, sa poitrine se serrant. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à elle alors qu'il était assis dans un bar et buvait une bière avec l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Le pire était que, tandis que la moitié de lui-même était criblée de culpabilité, l'autre moitié voulait frapper Oliver pour être fiancé à la femme qu'il désirait, même s'il aimait vraiment Oliver en tant que personne.

\- Tu sembles être de meilleure humeur. As-tu finalement envoyé des flèches dans ces membres ridicules du conseil d'administration ?, Demanda-t-il en prenant une autre gorgée de la bière commandée par Oliver

\- Je suis de bonne humeur, dit Oliver, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'il repensait à Felicity.

Peut-être devrait-il s'arrêter à son bureau en rentrant chez lui, il pourrait simplement dire qu'il avait une question sur l'article ou quelque chose du genre. Oliver rejeta l'idée sachant qu'ils devaient faire attention et qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques inutiles. Il l'appellerait plus tard pour voir si elle voulait faire quelque chose dans la semaine, mais pour le moment, il devait rester concentré sur le fait de traîner avec Tommy. Il voulait vraiment mieux le connaître car ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble en patrouille mais ne connaissait aucun aspect de leur vie personnelle à part pourquoi ils étaient devenus justicier.

\- Les membres du conseil ont été silencieux ces derniers jours, ce qui a été un changement et certaines autres choses dans ma vie vont très bien aussi. Il prit une autre gorgée de sa bière et remarqua que Tommy avait un regard étrange. Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?, Demanda-t-il.

Oliver ne connaissait peut-être pas très bien Tommy, mais il savait lire les personnes et il semblait que son ami se débattait avec quelque chose. Tommy hésita avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Oliver, il avait évidemment comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais qu'était-il censé lui dire ? Que c'était une situation compliquée car il aimait la fiancée d'un autre homme, surtout lorsqu'il prenait une bière avec le gars en question.

\- Juste un souci dans ma vie personnelle qui est assez compliqué, dit-il à la place

\- Je comprends ! Notre vie est toujours compliquée, dit-Oliver, ses pensées revenant à Felicity.

Tout dans leur relation était compliqué et il ne pouvait rien faire pour simplifier les choses à cause de sa vie, de son statut et de l'énorme fraude qu'il tentait de commettre pour que son entreprise continue de fonctionner. Il se pencha en avant, baissant la voix.

\- Cela concerne une femme ?, demanda Oliver

\- Oui ! Mais la situation est vraiment très compliquée, répondit Tommy

\- Écoute, je ne connais pas les détails et tu n'as pas à me les dire, mais peu importe la complexité de la situation, si ça vaut la peine il faut te battre. Si ce que tu ressens pour cette femme est important, tu devrais faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que cela fonctionne, déclara-t-il doucement.

\- Surement que tu as raison ! Mais malheureusement, certaine fois se battre ne sert à rien, il n'y a aucune issue à la fin quand la bataille est perdue d'avance, dit-il doucement avant de secouer la tête et d'envoyer un sourire penaud à Oliver.

Tommy pensa qu'il fallait mieux qu'il change de sujet avant de dire une chose qu'il ne fallait pas, il demanda à Oliver si son projet d'université se déroulait bien en portant la bière à ses lèvres et prenant une autre gorgée. Oliver acquiesça arquant un sourcil qu'il parle de son projet, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir parlé à Tommy, mais il supposait qu'il aurait pu le voir dans les journaux. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait une multitude de secrets dans sa vie.

\- La soirée pour récolter des fonds est dans quelques semaines et j'ai finalisé les détails pour cela. Tu sais quoi, je devrais mettre ton nom sur la liste des invités, déclara-t-il. Tu pourrais amener la femme qui t'intéresse, et essayer de gagner la bataille en fin de compte.

Tommy acquiesça même si il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais venir avec la femme qu'il souhaitait inviter ne pouvant pas être avec elle vu qu'elle était fiancée avec l'homme devant lui. Il ne voulait cependant pas qu'Oliver soit soupçonneux, alors il se dit que s'il mentionnait qu'il amènerait sa femme mystérieuse, alors peut-être que cela ne semblerait pas aussi étrange.

\- D'accord merci pour l'invitation. Tu sais que je suis content qu'on prenne un verre ensemble. Crois-le ou non, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Je passe la majeure partie de mon temps avec ma meilleure amie à me relaxer tout en regardant des films sur son canapé, continua-t-il

Tommy sourit en pensant à Felicity et à leur soirée pizza, bien que ces derniers temps, il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Laurel, autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas mentionner à Oliver.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis non plus tu sais...C'est juste que ma vie étant telle qu'elle est, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens en qui je peux avoir confiance. Mais je sais que tu es l'un d'entre eux alors je suis content de passer du temps avec toi, il tapota sa bouteille contre celle de Tommy et prit une autre gorgée.

Il remarqua, ce qu'il prit pour un regard coupable, sur le visage de Tommy après lui avoir déclaré qu'il le considérait comme un ami, se demandant ce qui se passait avec lui ce soir. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme avec qui il avait l'habitude de discuter, ou plaisanter pendant les patrouilles. Oliver pensa que le problème personnel qu'il rencontrait le préoccupait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Tommy fit de son mieux pour effacer le regard coupable de son visage et acquiesça.

\- Même chose ici, il est bon de savoir que nous nous entendons sur et hors du terrain, déclara-t-il, sachant qu'Oliver saurait ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il finit sa bière et leva la main pour attirer l'attention de la serveuse, quand elle le regarda, il leva deux doigts pour lui dire d'en amener deux autres. Oliver ne savait pas de quoi parler avec son partenaire, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait rester assis là et parler à Tommy de la femme incroyable pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux. Pour l'autre homme, il était heureux et amoureux de Laurel. En fait, tous les membres de l'équipe pensaient cela, Oliver n'avait voulu forcer personne à mentir pour lui, alors il leur avait simplement raconté la même histoire qu'il avait raconté au conseil d'administration et aux journalistes. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas de vrais amis. Toute sa vie était fondamentalement un mensonge pensa-t-il.

\- Alors, comment vont les choses avec le projet d'agrandissement de la clinique ?, demanda-t-il

Depuis que Laurel avait cessé de lui parler, Oliver n'avait reçu aucune mise à jour depuis un moment. Tommy l'informa que tout se passait bien, que les travaux avançaient, et qu'il espérait que tout soit bouclé dans les prochaines semaines. Au moins, c'était une chose sur laquelle il disait la vérité. La serveuse apporta les deux bières, Tommy hocha la tête en remerciement et lui envoya un sourire avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers le bar.

\- C'est génial. Mes employés des sciences appliquées avancent aussi rapidement pour que le matériel soit à ta disposition dès que les ailes supplémentaires seront opérationnelles, déclara Oliver.

Il aurait souhaité avoir le temps de s'impliquer davantage dans le projet, mais il était heureux que ce soit un succès.

\- J'espère faire plus d'affaires avec Merlyn Global à l'avenir, continua-t-il.

\- J'espère aussi, déclara Tommy

\- Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Laurel sur le projet, j'espère qu'elle ne t'en fait pas voir de toutes les couleurs, dit-il Elle peut être très directive des fois et certaines personnes n'aiment pas cela.

Tommy étouffa sa bière avant de se couvrir la bouche et de prendre une profonde respiration.

\- Désolé, dit-il en attrapant une serviette et en essuyant ses lèvres.

Oliver leva un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi son ami avait réagi de cette façon lorsqu'il avait évoqué le caractère de Laurel, les quelques fois où elle lui avait parlé du projet, elle avait mentionné qu'il était facile de travailler avec Tommy, il prit sa nouvelle bière et but une gorgée. Oliver continua de regarder Tommy sirotant sa bière alors qu'un autre regard étrange qu'il ne pouvait pas lire apparaissait chez celui-ci. Tommy voulait s'en prendre à Oliver et lui dire que peut-être que la plupart des gens ne connaissaient pas Laurel et que c'est pour cela qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas avec elle, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le dire non plus.

\- Nous faisons, dit-il simplement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pourrions pas travailler ensemble non plus, même si je suppose que travailler avec ta plus jolie moitié n'est pas si mal, plaisanta-t-il en envoyant un sourire dans la direction de l'autre homme.

Tommy appréciait Oliver, mais il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pourrait rester assis, aux côtés d'un homme qui avait été gentil avec lui, alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Laurel dans ses bras samedi, l'embrassant, l'entendant gémir alors qu'il caressait sa poitrine.

Oliver acquiesça, il pensait toujours qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la conversation, mais peut-être l'imaginait-il. Il avait l'habitude de voir Tommy quand ils étaient tous deux concentrés sur la mission et remplis d'adrénaline. Peut-être faudrait-il un peu de temps pour s'habituer à des discussions informelles comme celle-ci.

\- Veux-tu commander des hamburgers ou quelque chose? Demanda-t-il. Je t'invite, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr, mais c'est moi qui t'invite, tu paieras la prochaine fois, dit-il souriant mais gémissant intérieurement de devoir passer encore quelques heures avec Oliver, la culpabilité le rongeant.

Tommy essaya d'attirer l'attention de la serveuse, plus tôt ils mangeaient et sortaient de là, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui, dormir et voir Laurel le lendemain.

##################

Laurel rassembla son téléphone portable et son sac à main, se déconnecta de son ordinateur et sortit de son bureau, s'arrêtant près de celui de son assistante.

\- Prisca je vais à la clinique Merlyn pour le reste de la journée. S'il y a des urgences, envoie-les à Oliver, déclara-t-elle

Laurel attendit que son assistante incline la tête, puis sortit du bureau et marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Son départ était déjà plus tard que prévu, car elle avait changé d'avis trois fois à propos de ce qu'elle devait porter, comment elle devait se coiffer et si son maquillage était bien fixé. Elle n'était pas une femme superficielle qui était obnubilée par son apparence, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Tommy depuis l'incident du bar et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais elle était impatiente de le revoir.

C'était étrange de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs jours, en général ils s'appelaient pour qu'elle passe à la Clinique ou bien ils passaient du temps à la plage, du moins c'était ce qu'ils faisaient avant cet incident du bar. Elle aurait pu aller le voir la veille lorsqu'il était rentré et qu'il l'avait appelé, mais elle n'avait pas pu devant se rendre dans l'une de leurs installations hors site à cause d'une urgence Oliver et elle avaient tous deux dû se rendre à l'usine pour voir ce qui se passait. D'une certaine façon cette urgence lui avait donné l'excuse de ne pas venir le voir, la peur et l'envie lui tiraillant l'estomac de se retrouver face à lui.

Mais aujourd'hui Laurel était à court d'excuses et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait dire quand elle verrait Tommy. Considérant que la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait faire était de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, elle supposait que la situation allait être incroyablement gênante. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, tapant du pied avec agacement pendant qu'elle attendait que les portes s'ouvrent.

Felicity se tenait dans l'ascenseur, parcourant le petit dossier dans ses bras, elle avait un brouillon de la première partie de l'article pour le magazine et elle voulait le faire lire à Oliver. Plus tôt, elle lui avait envoyé un message pour lui demander s'il était au bureau aujourd'hui et il avait répondu en lui disant qu'il serait probablement là-bas la majeure partie de la journée. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi arrière de l'ascenseur et sourit elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis samedi parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux été occupés. Elle avait dû travailler durement sur l'article car Ray voulait que celui-ci soit dans la prochaine parution à la fin de la semaine. A cause du travail qu'elle avait dû fournir, elle n'avait pas pu se rendre à son domicile comme ils l'avaient initialement planifié, mais elle était tout de même heureuse de le voir aujourd'hui et de pouvoir sortir enfin de son bureau.

L'ascenseur sonna et Felicity passa la main sur sa robe et s'éloigna de l'arrière de l'ascenseur, tenant le dossier à la main. Les portes s'ouvrirent et son sourire disparut immédiatement à la vue de Laurel se tenant devant l'ascenseur. Elle plissa les lèvres et sourit à celle-ci, prête à ignorer l'avocate lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur. Laurel leva un sourcil, se demandant ce que cette journaliste faisait au niveau exécutif du bâtiment, Oliver lui avait visiblement donné son feu vert pour venir à Queen Consolidated, ce qui la rendit encore plus en colère contre lui. Elle se déchirait elle-même en deux, essayant d'apaiser la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'avoir fait mal à Tommy et de lui avoir menti, et Oliver invitait sa journaliste à passer à son bureau ? Elle ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, mais Laurel en avait assez.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu d'interviews dans le programme de mon fiancé, commenta-t-elle

Felicity s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Laurel, elle sourit et leva le dossier dans sa main lui expliquant que c'était la première version de l'article sur le projet universitaire et qu'elle souhaitait l'avis d'Oliver sur cette ébauche.

\- Comment allez-vous Melle Lance ?, Demanda-t-elle, pensant qu'elle devrait essayer d'être gentille.

\- Je suis très occupée, répondit-elle.

Laurel regarda l'autre femme avec prudence, remarquant qu'il semblait y avoir quelque chose de différent chez elle. Peut-être que c'était simplement le fait qu'elle ne fuyait pas honteusement les lieux comme la dernière fois où elle l'avait attrapée très proche d'Oliver. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu le message après tout qu'il était fiancé. Là encore, il semblait étrange qu'elle soit là pour montrer à Oliver un article avant qu'il ne soit imprimé.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que les journalistes avaient l'habitude d'obtenir l'approbation de leur sujet sur l'article, déclara-t-elle

\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres journalistes et je pense que ce que Queen Consolidated fait en transformant un lieu historique en université est une très bonne chose. Je veux m'assurer que mes faits soient bien retranscrits et que justice soit faite pour l'inauguration, expliqua-t-elle

Mon dieu, cette femme était agaçante pensa Laurel, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Oliver avait vu en elle. Là encore, Oliver avait été comme un étranger ces derniers temps, de sorte que Laurel ne pouvait plus se mettre vraiment dans sa tête et le comprendre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Oliver apprécie votre minutie. Il a toujours eu un cœur qui saignait pour des causes perdues, Laurel jeta un regard pointu à la jeune femme.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche mais la ferma rapidement, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait judicieux de se battre avec la fausse fiancée d'Oliver et d'ameuter la foule autour d'elles risquant par la même occasion que son visage soit placarder dans les journaux à potins demain matin, surtout avec la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Oliver. Alors elle changea de tactique, pris une profonde inspiration et repoussa son irritation face au commentaire de Laurel.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il le fera une fois que j'aurai fini. Je peux imaginer qu'une presse positive pour l'entreprise sur autre chose que les détails personnels de votre vie sera réellement un changement positif, déclara-t-elle brillamment

\- Même si je préférerais que les gens ne parlent plus jamais de ma vie personnelle, c'est inévitable pour moi et c'est encore plus vrai pour Oliver. Tout petit scandale - même un soupçon de scandale - pourrait le ruiner. Je pense qu'il oublie parfois que c'est la raison pour laquelle il est bon qu'il me force à défendre ses intérêts, déclara Laurel.

Même si elle était en colère contre Oliver pour le moment, elle ne voulait toujours pas qu'il perde tout à cause de son engouement pour une petite bonde qui se trouvait être une journaliste.

\- Mais vous avez raison, ce sera bien d'avoir une presse positive lorsque l'inauguration arrivera, ajouta-t-elle Ce projet est très important pour Oliver, je suis sûr qu'il vous en a parlé

Elle savait qu'elle était impolie et elle tenta de maîtriser sa colère envers la journaliste même si sa présence lui tapait sur le système. Felicity pinça les lèvres, ignorant la première partie de la phrase de Laurel alors qu'elle acquiesça.

\- Oui, Oliver en a parlé, c'est pourquoi je m'assure de bien faire les choses. Elle pointa du doigt le couloir. J'ai encore une longue journée de travail, alors je devrais lui montrer maintenant pour pouvoir rentrer, déclara-t-elle, en essayant d'être polie. Passez une bonne journée Melle Lance

C'était en fait un mensonge, elle était absente à son travail pour le reste de la journée, mais elle ne voulait plus rester là et prétendre être gentille avec Laurel, et écouter ces remarques désobligeante.

\- Passez une bonne journée, Melle Smoak, dit Laurel, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur.

Elle regarda l'autre femme qui se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Oliver et secoua la tête. Laurel espérait qu'Oliver savait ce qu'il faisait, mais pour l'instant, elle avait ses propres problèmes à gérer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sur le bouton pour le hall d'entrée, l'inquiétude grandissant dans son estomac alors qu'elle se demandait comment ça allait se passer avec Tommy.

Felicity roula des yeux au ton de la voix de Laurel mais fit de son mieux pour se débarrasser de son irritation. Elle n'avait pas vu Oliver depuis des jours et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire la première fois qu'ils se voyaient était de se plaindre de sa fausse fiancée. Elle s'arrêta dans le bureau extérieur, jetant un coup d'œil à Gerry lui faisant un petit sourire sachant qu'elle n'avait pas fait la plus belle impression sur lui la dernière fois.

\- Oliver est-il occupé?, demanda-t-elle poliment

\- Mr Queen vous attend, dit-il en levant les yeux de son ordinateur et adressant un sourire poli à la jeune femme

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit signe à Felicity de le suivre, frappant une fois à la porte d'Oliver avant de l'ouvrir et de passer la tête pour voir s'il était au téléphone.

\- Melle Smoak est là.

\- Merci. Peux-tu me rendre service et prendre tous mes appels ? Melle Smoak et moi devons examiner certaines affaires importantes liées à la prochaine inauguration et à son article, demanda-t-il

Gerry hocha la tête et attendit que Felicity entre dans le bureau avant de sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Oliver appuya sur le bouton sur son bureau pour noircir les vitres et qu'ils soient en toute intimité.

\- Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Les cinq derniers jours lui avaient semblé être une petite éternité sans la voir, Oliver était content d'avoir appelé et demandé si elle pouvait venir parce qu'il commençait à désespérer de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser.

Felicity sourit en avançant plus loin dans le bureau, prenant le temps de regarder autour d'elle cette fois-ci. C'était grand et joliment décoré, son regard se tourna vers Oliver et elle s'assit dans la chaise devant son bureau. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il lui avait manqué jusqu'à présent, c'était déconcertant à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés en si peu de temps.

\- Je vais bien, comment vas-tu?, Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit Oliver en se levant de sa chaise et se déplaçant autour du bureau.

Se penchant sur sa chaise, il baissa la tête et couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne, une main posée sur sa joue et l'autre tenant le bras de la chaise pour rester en équilibre. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps ces derniers jours à penser à combien il avait aimé l'embrasser et il avait bien l'intention de tirer parti du fait qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, même si l'emplacement n'était pas idéal.

Felicity releva la tête et mit sa main sur sa joue, lui rendant le baiser avec enthousiasme. Elle avait été en manque de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, personne n'avait jamais pu lui faire ressentir la même chose qu'Oliver avec juste un baiser. Elle se recula quand l'air devint un problème et son sourire s'élargit.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-elle.

Se penchant, Felicity appuya un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, mais se recula ne sachant pas si c'était judicieux de s'embrasser de cette façon dans son bureau alors que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer. Mais Oliver avait d'autres intentions, ne voulant pas lâcher prise il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la tira de son fauteuil, l'attirant avec lui sur le canapé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Je pense que cela pourrait mieux fonctionner, dit-il en asseyant Felicity à côté de lui.

Oliver lui sourit avant de se pencher et de capturer ses lèvres une fois de plus, une main bougeant pour se reposer sur sa hanche, l'autre glissant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, sa langue caressant doucement la sienne. Oliver rompit le baiser à bout de souffle, posant son front contre le sien alors qu'il caressait doucement sa joue.

\- Cinq jours sans te voir, c'est trop long, déclara-t-il

Oliver savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux occupés, mais c'était déjà assez grave qu'ils doivent se faufiler pour que personne ne découvre leur relation, il ne voulait pas qu'ils restent des jours sans se voir en plus.

\- Tu as raison mais peut-être devrions-nous faire attention dans ton bureau Oliver si...

\- Nous ne risquons rien, Gerry ne fera rentrer personne sans appeler avant et Laurel n'est pas là, dit-il lui caressant la joue

Felicity hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois, elle prit l'initiative, approfondissant le baiser. Ses poumons brûlèrent avec un besoin d'air, mais elle bougea la bouche contre la sienne quelques secondes de plus avant de rompre le baiser. Elle se rapprocha de lui, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de rester concentrée sur son visage plutôt que sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de sa langue sur ses lèvres et il fut plus que tenté de l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais autant qu'Oliver ait manqué de la toucher, il avait aussi manqué juste d'être près d'elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Oliver glissa un morceau de cheveux derrière son oreille alors que ses doigts caressèrent sa joue.

\- Ray n'était pas trop sur ton dos pour que tu finisses l'article ?, demanda-t-il

\- Si ! Il ne voulait même pas que je te le présente, mais j'avais trop envie de te voir, lui dit-elle en jouant avec sa chemise.

Felicity se pencha vers lui en pressant un baiser contre ses lèvres, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient incroyables et ses mains semblaient réchauffer son corps avec juste un contact. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, rapprochant son corps du sien alors qu'il lui retournait le baiser. Oliver sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas se lasser d'elle, chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras, il avait l'impression que rien ne comptait à part elle. Felicity l'avait intoxiqué plus que toute autre drogue et il ne voulait pas abandonner le sentiment d'être avec elle, il ne voulait pas la lâcher non plus.

\- Tu as bien fait de lui résister et venir me rejoindre ici, j'aime avoir toute ton attention.

Elle souleva ses jambes sur le canapé, les pliant derrière elle, se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main sur sa chemise, sa main frottant son torse, jouant avec les boutons tout en pressant un baiser contre sa mâchoire.

\- Es-tu libre ce weekend ? Je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être faire quelque chose ensemble, dit-elle, estimant qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas à aller du tout au magazine maintenant qu'elle en avait terminé avec l'article, elle l'avait écrit et pouvait le faire parvenir par mail à Ray de son domicile pour qu'il le valide et l'envoie à l'impression pour sa parution.

\- Je n'ai pas de réunion aujourd'hui ou demain et le dîner auquel je devais aller demain soir a été annulé, dit-il.

Il en fut vraiment soulagé car il n'avait pas hâte de dîner avec Laurel alors que la situation était si hostile entre eux deux. Oliver savait qu'il allait devoir lui parler tôt ou tard, mais il savait ce qu'elle allait dire à propos de lui et de Felicity. Il préférait donc ne pas lui dire ce qui se passait afin de pouvoir échapper à son sermon.

\- En ce qui concerne le week-end, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre pour toi, poursuivit Oliver en lui tapotant le doigt contre son nez.

Leurs options étaient assez limitées car ils ne pouvaient pas sortir pour un rendez-vous en public mais être avec elle était ce qui comptait le plus pour Oliver. Felicity sourit en laissant sa main glisser sur sa chemise et se poser sur son ventre, sa peau chaude contre sa paume.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrons partir dans une autre ville et voir un film, dit-elle en pressant son visage contre son cou, l'embrassant doucement.

Elle voulait passer du temps avec lui et faire quelque chose de normal. Ses muscles abdominaux se contractèrent à son contact et Oliver glissa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il appréciait la sensation de ses lèvres sur son cou. Mais ses paroles le troublèrent et il tira doucement sa tête de celui-ci pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Felicity ! Bien que j'aimerais faire quelque chose d'amusant et de normal comme ça, on ne peut pas, dit-il.

\- Oh ! dit-elle tristement

\- Il suffirait d'une personne avec un téléphone prenant une photo de nous nous embrassant et l'envoyant aux magazines. Mon responsable des relations publiques ne serait même pas capable de proposer un mensonge raisonnable. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il, détestant l'idée qu'il l'ait déçût probablement.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends Oliver, dit-elle, sa poitrine se serrant, mais elle l'ignora. Nous resterons chez moi et regarderons un film sur netflix, ne t'inquiète pas, tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va.

Felicity garda la voix claire, ses doigts bougeant toujours contre son ventre, ce qui le rassura davantage que tout autre geste. Puis elle réalisa que d'être dans son appartement serait encore mieux que de sortir, car leur attention pourrai être dirigée l'un vers l'autre, et ils pourraient même peut-être faire l'amour pour la première fois.

Oliver se penchant vers elle, traîna ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et jusqu'à son oreille avant d'en sucer le lobe. Même si son ton avait été léger, il pouvait entendre une anxiété sous-jacente dans sa voix et il voulut désespérément la faire disparaître. Oliver se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir sortir en public, mais il aimait aussi l'idée de l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Felicity pencha la tête sur le côté, gémissant à la sensation de sa bouche sur son oreille. Elle laissa la tension de leur situation disparaître de son corps alors qu'elle se concentrait juste pour être là avec lui. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, rapprochant son corps du sien pour que son dos repose contre le bras du canapé. Oliver lui sourit avant qu'il ne bouge aussi, son corps pressant le sien contre le canapé alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, enroula ses boucles autour de ses doigts et laissa l'autre main descendre le long de son côté, la posant sur sa hanche et la passant sous le tissu de sa robe. Oliver approfondit le baiser, sa langue glissant sur la sienne alors qu'il sentait son corps se cambrer contre lui. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se laisser emporter dans son bureau, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter de l'embrasser.

\- Ai-je mentionné que tu m'as vraiment manqué?, Demanda-t-il en traînant des baisers jusqu'à son cou, laissant sa langue tracer le point de son pouls avant qu'il ne suce la peau douce dans sa bouche.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle plus...Peux-tu me montrer à quel point ?, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Felicity sourit, arquant son corps et lui donnant un meilleur accès à son cou alors qu'elle s'accrochait à l'arrière du sien, le souffle coupé, alors qu'elle retira la tête de son cou, croisant son regard et en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, approfondissant le baiser. Tout en lui était enivrant; elle n'arrivait pas à repousser ses mains.

Il lui rendit le baiser avec impatience, savourant la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne. Oliver glissa sa main sur sa cuisse avant de la glisser sous le tissu de sa jupe et de caresser sa peau nue. Son cœur résonna dans ses oreilles alors que sa peau douce se réchauffa à son contact, il monta sa main plus haut, l'envie de la toucher le rendant désespéré. Le son strident de la sonnerie de son téléphone le surprit et Oliver rompit le baiser, fixant Felicity un moment avant de regarder dans la direction du téléphone et de soupirer.

\- Je suis désolé. Gerry ne passerait aucun appel sauf en cas d'urgence. Oliver posa un autre baiser rapide sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de se dégager et de se lever pour se diriger vers le bureau.

\- Pas de souci, dit-elle replaçant sa jupe

\- Oliver Queen, répondit-il, essayant de garder sa respiration calme alors même qu'il attendait que l'appelant réponde.

Il roula des yeux quand il entendit la voix de Perkins à l'autre bout, bien sûr que c'était lui. Il se retourna vers Felicity, lui envoyant un regard désolé et lui faisant signe que ça allait durer une minute.

Elle acquiesça, prit une profonde inspiration et se leva avant de se diriger vers le bureau d'Oliver. Elle se percha sur le bord en regardant les petits bibelots et les photos qu'il avait là alors qu'elle attendait qu'il termine son appel téléphonique, se demandant ce que la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne disait pour mettre cette expression sur le visage d'Oliver.

Oliver resta bouche bée en écoutant Perkins se plaindre des chiffres du dernier trimestre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa doucement sortir, attrapant la main de Felicity et la tenant fermement dans la sienne tandis qu'il attendait que l'autre homme reprenne sa respiration pour pouvoir répondre. Oliver se concentra sur la main de la femme qu'il aimait et à quel point cela lui allait parfaitement et il se sentit commencer à se calmer.

\- J'apprécie votre inquiétude, dit-il lorsque l'autre homme arrêta finalement de parler. Nous pouvons examiner tout cela lors de la réunion de la semaine prochaine et Laurel et moi-même informerons le conseil des projets. Maintenant, s'il n'y a rien d'autre, je suis au milieu de quelque chose. Passez une bonne journée, ajouta-t-il avec une fausse sincérité avant de raccrocher le téléphone, résistant à peine à l'envie de le jeter.

\- Oliver ça va ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, dit-il à Felicity alors qu'il porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Ce fut le fameux membre de mon conseil d'administration qui a pour mission dans la vie de ruiner la mienne chaque fois que cela est possible.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et tendit la main pour lui prendre la joue. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour aider ? Elle posa son pouce sur sa joue, les sourcils froncés.

Elle n'aimait pas quand il était bouleversé alors elle se dit que même si elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, elle pourrait au moins lui offrir du réconfort. Oliver sourit à Felicity alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, l'enveloppant de ses bras et posant son front contre le sien.

\- D'être dans mes bras m'aide énormément, et je suis pressé de passer le week-end te tenant tout le temps.

Ce fut une de ces occasions où Oliver pouvait passer en revue sa vie et voir que c'était un désastre complet, à l'exception de Felicity. Elle améliorait tout et il était si reconnaissant qu'elle lui ait donné une autre chance après avoir presque tout gâché.

\- Peut-être que nous pouvons commencer le week-end plus tôt et que tu peux venir ce soir, dit-elle en pressant un autre baiser contre ses lèvres avant de laisser sa bouche traîner vers sa mâchoire.

\- J'aime ta façon de penser, dit Oliver en laissant ses yeux se fermer, son emprise se resserrant autour d'elle.

\- Tu peux te libérer à quelle heure ?, demanda-t-elle lui caressant la joue

\- Je peux probablement partir à cinq heures. Je vais prendre le dîner, offrit-il en plongeant sa tête et en embrassant son cou.

Oliver ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme Felicity dans sa vie, mais il était reconnaissant qu'elle ait été la journaliste que Palmer Press lui avait envoyé pour écrire l'article sur le projet.

**###############################**

**Oliver et Felicity sont dans leur bulle, heureux d'être ensemble. Mais Laurel est malheureuse de ne pas être avec Tommy. Que va-t-il arriver lorsqu'elle va le revoir à la clinique ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A vendredi pour la suite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour tout les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, inscrits et guest**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Toutes tes questions vont avoir une réponse dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaire. Peut-être que Laurel va enfin se laisser une chance avec Tommy ou elle va s'empêcher d'être avec lui à cause de son secret.**

**olicity-love. Merci pour le commentaire**

**Le dernier mot à ma Shinobu24, mereci pour ta présence constante à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse**

**Bonne lecture**

**#################################**

Tommy regarda les éraflures sur son avant-bras et la coupure sur son front qui était douloureuse, il était en pleine discussion avec le contremaître lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix crier attention. Il avait levé les yeux et avait compris le souci, il avait tiré le bras de Mr Brown avec lui avant que la structure du toit ne tombe pas très loin d'eux mais une des poutres s'était brisée au sol et en éclatant un morceau avait éraflé son bras avant de finir sa course sur son front.

Il pouvait entendre la voix fâchée de Ron contre le contremaître et son incapacité à avoir des employés fiable et il était vraiment fatigué de les entendre se disputer, il devait quitter cette pièce au plus vite sinon il pourrait aller chercher son arc et ses flèches et leur tirer dessus. Tommy poussa la porte du bureau du directeur de la clinique pour s'échapper de toute la tension dans la pièce lorsqu'il s'immobilisa en apercevant Laurel dans le couloir. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis la nuit dans ce bar et il avait supposé qu'elle avait peut-être décidé de rester loin de lui en fin de compte, mais il fut heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait...Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, mais elle lui maquait chaque jour qui passait.

\- Salut, dit-il

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, Demanda frénétiquement Laurel alors qu'elle se dépêchait de raccourcir la distance restantes pour le retrouver.

Elle avait passé tout le trajet en voiture jouant des scénarios et des conversations dans sa tête alors qu'elle essayait de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire à Tommy. Ensuite, elle s'était garée sur le parking et avait vu la structure du toit d'un des bâtiments en constructions à terre avec des employés de la société du bâtiment entourés d'infirmières. La panique l'avait submergée et elle avait surmonté tout le chaos, désespérée de trouver Tommy et effrayée de l'état dans lequel il pouvait être sachant qu'il devait se trouver là-bas ce matin.

Laurel ne pensa pas à deux fois avant de se jeter contre lui entourant ses bras autour du cou et de se presser contre lui, désespérée de le sentir et de savoir qu'il allait bien. Tommy la serra étroitement dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant de saisir ses bras et de l'éloigner de son corps. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un lieu public, le personnel de la clinique pourrait les voir.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il

\- Que s'est-il passé?, Demanda Laurel.

\- Une partie de la structure du toit était surement mal fixée et lorsque l'un des employés a posé le pied dessus elle est tombée. J'étais en dessous avec le contremaître, je nous ai poussé mais un des morceaux s'est brisé et n'a rien trouvé de mieux que venir sur moi, dit-il en l'éloignant des yeux indiscrets dans un couloir annexe où il y avait moins de passage.

\- Nous devrions te soigner, dit Laurel en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Tommy se pencha vers elle avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, sa poitrine se serra et il s'écarta de la femme pour qui il avait des sentiments alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement à la vue de son regard blessé qui lui traversa le visage quand il s'éloigna d'elle.

\- J'allais partir après m'être nettoyé et aller un moment au bar. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour… mais Laurel…Il s'interrompit alors que son cœur se compressait. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous comporter de cette façon...Cela nous blesse plus qu'autre chose, dit-il faisant un pas en arrière.

\- S'il te plaît, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, plaida-t-elle, trop bouleversée pour se soucier qu'une personne puisse l'entendre.

Elle attrapa la main de Tommy, la tenant fermement dans la sienne alors qu'elle croisait son regard, les larmes aux yeux. Laurel passa son autre bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre le sien souhaitant tellement qu'elle ne soit pas dans ce faux engagement avec Oliver pour vivre son histoire au grand jour avec l'homme pour qui elle ressentait des sentiments intenses.

\- Peux-tu vraiment prétendre qu'il n'y a rien entre nous?, Demanda-t-elle.

Peut-être que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était pas réciproque comme elle l'avait pensé dans le bar samedi, la pensée lui serra la poitrine et elle le regarda avec espoir, ayant besoin d'une réponse. La poitrine de Tommy se resserra souhaitant la coller contre lui et envoyer le fait qu'elle soit fiancée par la fenêtre. Il se fit violence, souleva ses mains et les posa sur ses bras pour les dégager de son cou, garda sa main dans la sienne quelques secondes avant de la lâcher et de faire un pas en arrière. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la tenir dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué et comment il voulait passer tout son temps avec elle, mais ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à son temps passé dans la brasserie avec Oliver.

Il ne pouvait pas être ce genre d'homme qui prenait la fiancée d'un ami, il ne pourrait jamais plus se regarder dans un miroir si il se laissait aller avec Laurel, il ne pourrait surement même plus regarder Oliver dans les yeux après cela. Il croisa son regard, les sourcils froncés par la douleur qui avait envahi son visage.

\- Même si je sens aussi qu'il y a un lien entre nous, rien n'est possible car tu es fiancée, déclara-t-il. Si les choses étaient différentes… je serais avec toi tout de suite Laurel, mais la situation ne le permet pas... tout simplement.

Le regard sur son visage la blessa plus que le fait de la repousser, Laurel put voir qu'il se débattait et c'était entièrement de sa faute parce qu'elle lui demandait de jeter ses principes à la poubelle pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Tommy était un homme bon et honnête, il n'était pas du genre à prendre la femme d'un autre, et elle était une personne terrible pour le prier d'être avec elle. Laurel réalisa qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir à la clinique, car le voir et ne pas pouvoir être avec lui était trop douloureux. Elle essuya ses yeux remplis de larmes et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu dois prendre soin de ces coupures, et je vais retourner au bureau,… je ne serai probablement pas là demain.

Laurel ne savait pas si elle reviendrait un jour, elle parlerait à Oliver et verrait s'il pourrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le projet. Assumant qu'il n'était pas trop occupé avec Felicity pour lui trouver quelques instants, pensa amèrement la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas juste qu'Oliver fasse ce qui lui plaisait quand Tommy souffrait car ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

\- Je n'aime pas Oliver, les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse réfléchir à deux fois.

Tommy cligna des yeux, pas sûr qu'il l'ait bien entendue. Est-ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Oliver ?

\- Je suis désolé, que viens-tu de dire ?, Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

\- Je ne ressens aucun sentiment pour Oliver...A part amicale, répéta-t-elle lentement.

Laurel se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle essaya de comprendre comment elle allait expliquer la situation à Tommy. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité, elle était fâchée contre Oliver pour la façon dont il l'avait traitée récemment, mais il était toujours son meilleur ami et elle ne pouvait pas le trahir davantage qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais elle n'allait pas quitter Tommy et elle ne le laisserait pas penser qu'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un qui était engagé véritablement à un autre homme.

\- C'est une situation compliquée, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur, ayant besoin de quelque chose pour la soutenir car elle avait l'impression que chaque partie d'elle tremblait.

\- J'ai dû mal à comprendre Laurel, dit-il

\- Nous sommes ensemble mais notre relation n'est pas basée sur l'amour. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour lui, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre, que ce que je ressens pour toi, dit-elle, ses yeux le suppliant silencieusement de la croire.

\- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi vas-tu l'épouser ?, Demanda-t-il, estimant que c'était une question raisonnable.

Les gens ne se mariaient généralement pas sans raison, d'après ce qu'il savait de Laurel, ce n'était pas le genre de femme qui prétendait aimer quelqu'un et ensuite le trompait… ou du moins il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'était laissée séduire par lui parce qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de son meilleur ami, son comportement avait du sens à présent. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Oliver et elle étaient toujours ensemble et fiancés si elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour l'autre homme ?

\- Je t'ai dit, c'est compliqué, dit encore Laurel. Je dois épouser Oliver, pour qu'il ne perde pas sa compagnie.

\- Cela n'a aucun sens Laurel...Il ne peut pas t'embarquer dans ses problèmes...C'est son entreprise, pas la tienne, dit-il avec force.

\- Je sais mais j'ai choisi cette vie avec lui parce que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé être quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir plus que mon travail, je pensais que ma vie professionnelle serait mon unique but. Il est mon meilleur ami depuis des années, je ne pouvais pas le laisser perdre l'héritage de ses parents à cause d'un homme qui veut le détruire depuis qu'il a repris les rênes de Queen Consolidated. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus et je sais à quel point je parais égoïste en ce moment. J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus, mais je ne peux pas.

Tommy resta silencieux une longue minute avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux, un soupçon de colère le parcourant. Qui diable Oliver pensait-il être ? Comment pouvait-il laisser Laurel rester avec lui alors qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ?

\- Peut-être devrions-nous aller ailleurs et en parler ?, Suggéra Tommy, voulant savoir pourquoi elle lui avouait ce fait et comment cela allait affecter leur relation, mais ne voulait pas le faire en public.

Laurel acquiesça, elle eut du mal à lire le regard qu'il avait sur le visage mais elle sut qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'ils devraient avoir en public. Elle lui proposa de le retrouver chez lui, elle pensait que ce serait probablement plus facile que d'aller jusqu'à son appartement où Oliver pourrait venir à tout moment.

\- C'est une bonne idée, je vais t'envoyer l'adresse par téléphone. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver pour toi.

Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne n'était là encore, puis se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, son cœur battant trop vite dans sa poitrine après un baiser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir avoué toute la vérité à Tommy, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'Oliver avait un secret qui pouvait l'envoyer en prison si une personne comme Perkins l'apprenait. Il valait mieux lui faire croire qu'Oliver était un imbécile, ce n'était pas comme si les deux hommes allaient se croiser pensa-t-elle.

#######################

Oliver assis sur le canapé de Felicity, attendait qu'elle finisse dans la cuisine, il lui avait proposé de l'aider à nettoyer la vaisselle du dîner, mais elle avait refusé son aide, insistant sur le fait qu'il avait fait son travail en apportant suffisamment de nourriture. Oliver savait qu'il devrait patrouiller cette nuit-là, mais il voulait d'abord passer plus de temps avec Felicity. Un peu plus tôt Laurel lui avait mentionné un incident dans la construction du bâtiment adjacent à la clinique, et que Tommy avait été présent lors de celui-ci, il espérait que les choses allaient bien pour son ami. Repoussant ses pensées du travail, Oliver était sur le point d'appeler Felicity pour lui demander si elle avait changé d'avis au sujet de la vaisselle, quand il la vit arriver dans le salon.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il souriant alors qu'il tendait la main.

Felicity prit sa main tendue et se dirigea vers le canapé à côté de lui, elle avait passé les quinze dernières minutes à jeter des récipients de nourriture thaïlandaise et à nettoyer les verres de leur dîner. Fidèle à sa parole, Oliver avait apporté les mets à emporter avec lui et ils avaient passé plus d'une heure à parler et à manger. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était si à l'aise avec Oliver, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps.

\- Le film est terminé ?, demanda-t-elle

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision, un petit froncement de sourcils, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait déjà le générique de fin et, à vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'ils avaient regardé. Il avait été beaucoup plus intéressé par passer du temps avec Felicity la contemplant et l'embrassant. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, lui caressa le dos alors qu'il se penchait et l'embrassa doucement. Elle se redressa sur les genoux, saisit ses joues et captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle les déplaça sur les siennes, amadouant sa bouche lentement alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser.

\- Devrions-nous mettre un autre film ?, Demanda-t-elle en se penchant et en plaçant un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, inclinant la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir l'embrasser dans le cou ses lèvres traînant sur sa peau lisse. Il embrassa sa peau jusqu'à son oreille, accordant une attention particulière à la zone sensible juste en dessous de celle-ci qui lui fit frissonner la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il plaça ses lèvres sur sa peau. Oliver glissa son autre main sous sa chemise, glissant ses doigts sur son bas du dos alors qu'il commençait à sucer son lobe d'oreille.

Felicity gémit, se rapprochant de lui alors que son pouls résonnait dans ses oreilles, elle passa sa main sur sa poitrine avant de la glisser jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa chemise et de glisser sous celle-ci, la sensation de ses abdominaux contre sa main faisant battre son cœur contre sa poitrine. Elle arrêta net ses mouvements lorsqu'elle sentit des cicatrices un peu plus bas, elle se recula et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Quand tu m'as parlé des tortures que tu avais subies sur cette île tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elles t'avaient laissé des cicatrices, dit-elle

\- Cela te dérange-t-il ?, demanda-t-il ayant peur de sa réaction à son corps couvert de cicatrices

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, cela montre que tu as su te battre pour survivre...Je suis juste triste que tu ais dû passer par de telles horreurs et ces cicatrices ne peuvent jamais te les faire oublier, déclara-t-elle

Il était parfait, tout en lui était parfait, même avec des cicatrices, elle aimait la sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien, sa bouche contre son oreille, sa main sur sa peau, elle inclina la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou, son autre main caressant toujours doucement son ventre. Oliver sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite en écoutant les mots de Felicity, il avait toujours eu cette appréhension qu'elle soit dégoûtée de son corps lorsqu'elle verrait ses cicatrices, mais elle venait de lui prouver que cela ne changeait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard, et il en était heureux. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous son contact et il utilisa la main sur son dos pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Oliver leva la tête pour croiser son regard tandis que ses doigts continuaient de taquiner ses douces boucles.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il les laissait filer sur elle, son corps devenant de plus en plus chaud à la pensée que ses mains et sa bouche suivent le même chemin. Il la désirait comme un assoiffé avait besoin d'eau. Oliver voulait la toucher et la regarder atteindre l'orgasme dans ses bras. Mais il ne voulait pas la pousser dans quelque chose pour lequel elle n'était pas prête.

Felicity se lécha les lèvres alors que sa gorge devenait sèche, la façon dont il la regardait provoqua une vague d'excitation. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui mordilla la nuque avant de déplacer ses lèvres vers son oreille en passant sa langue sur son lobe. Elle n'avait jamais été très courageuse en ce qui concernait le sexe, la vérité était qu'elle n'était probablement pas aussi expérimentée que Oliver, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait ressortir un aspect différent d'elle.

Oliver gémit alors que sa langue traçait son oreille, sa main se resserrant une fois de plus dans ses cheveux alors que sa gorge devenait complètement sèche. Il inversa leurs positions pour que son dos repose contre le bras du canapé et qu'il la surplombe. Il traça ses lèvres avec son doigt avant de les glisser sur son menton et son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bouton du haut de son chemisier. Gardant les yeux rivés sur les siens, Oliver commença à défaire ses boutons, quand il eut fini avec le dernier, il écarta les pans de sa chemise et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il, sa voix enrouée et excitée alors que ses yeux parcouraient sa peau crémeuse.

Oliver se pencha et posa un baiser sur son nombril, puis remonta sur son estomac jusqu'à la vallée entre ses seins recouverts de dentelle. Il rencontra à nouveau ses yeux alors qu'il passait sa langue sur sa peau, souriant quand il la sentit commencer à se cambrer contre lui.

\- As-tu une idée du nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te toucher depuis notre premier baiser ?, demanda-t-il en baissant encore la tête et en léchant la peau sensible le long de sa clavicule.

\- Surement autant de fois que j'ai voulu te toucher moi-même, dit-elle dans un souffle court.

Elle leva ses deux mains, déboutonnant les boutons de sa chemise, elle repoussa les pans sur ses épaules alors qu'elle croisait son regard qui était surement aussi noir de désir que le sien, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine, apercevant plusieurs cicatrices alors que sa langue léchait sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu es parfait, murmura-t-elle. Tes cicatrices ne me font pas peur Oliver, car elles me montrent l'homme fort que tu es devenu après avoir passé cinq ans en enfer, avoua-t-elle caressant son torse, passant ses doigts doucement sur certaines d'entre elles.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à ses mots, fit descendre sa chemise sur ses épaules, la laissant tomber par terre avant de la pousser vers le bas, la soulevant légèrement du canapé afin qu'il puisse enlever la sienne complètement et la jeter au sol aussi.

\- Je pense à toi constamment, lui dit Oliver en baissant la tête et en l'embrassant à nouveau, ses lèvres remuant sensuellement sur les siennes.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et envoya une série de baisers sur ses épaules, poussant les bretelles de son soutien-gorge le long de ses bras. Oliver appuya des baisers le long de la partie supérieure de sa poitrine avant d'embrasser chacun de ses seins à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Tourbillonnant sa langue autour du tétons caché par le tissu, il prit son autre sein dans sa main, le malaxant alors que sa langue continuait de la taquiner, sa bouche se refermant sur la pointe et la suçant.

Elle gémit alors qu'elle agrippa son dos avec force, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau tandis que son autre main passait dans ses cheveux. Elle se cambra contre sa bouche, son corps frissonnant d'excitation alors que l'humidité se formait dans sa culotte. Chaque fois que ses mains bougeaient sur son corps, elles laissaient une traînée de chaleur derrière elles et Felicity se demanda si c'était vraiment ce que c'était de se sentir complètement connecté à une personne.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant voulu un autre homme que toi… avoua-t-elle en traînant sa main sur son corps, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration lorsque sa langue se rapprocha de sa poitrine, ce qui la fit se cambrer tandis que sa main se resserrait dans ses cheveux, un léger gémissement quittant sa gorge. Il retira sa main de sa ceinture, croisant leurs doigts et les tenant au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Pas encore...Je veux prendre mon temps avec toi.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête et ouvrit la boucle de son soutien-gorge avec ses dents. Oliver écarta le tissu de sa poitrine avec son nez alors qu'il plaça de légers baisers sur sa peau, il porta ses deux mains sur ses hanches, glissant le long de ses côtés et la soulevant du canapé afin qu'il puisse trouver la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. En la baissant, Oliver la repoussa, la jetant de côté avec le reste de leurs vêtements. Il aspira à nouveau la pointe d'un de ses seins dans sa bouche alors qu'il caressa ses cuisses avec le bout de ses doigts sentant les frissons se former sur sa peau. Ses mains taquinèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se rapprochant de plus en plus de sa culotte, mais ne la touchant pas tout à fait.

Ses mots envoyèrent un frisson le long de son dos alors que les gémissements de Felicity devenaient de plus en plus forts, son corps se cambrant sous le sien. Elle bougea ses jambes, les ouvrant plus largement pour lui alors que sa main libre frotta légèrement son cuir chevelu. Son cœur battit à tout rompre contre sa poitrine, son corps entier brûlant et il l'avait à peine caressée. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait touché et elle savait qu'aucun de ses partenaires ne lui avait jamais fait sentir de telles sensations comme Oliver le faisait à cet instant précis. Elle bougea à nouveau ses hanches, essayant de rapprocher sa main de l'endroit où elle le voulait.

Oliver souleva sa tête de sa poitrine et captura sa bouche, l'embrassant durement et profondément alors que sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres pour se mélanger avec la sienne. Il rompit le baiser, ses yeux sombres planant sur son visage alors qu'il prenait son intimité dans sa grande main, gémissant quand il sentit à quel point elle était déjà mouillée. Ses hanches se soulevèrent contre sa main et il vit le plaisir se former sur son visage alors que son humidité recouvrait sa main à travers sa culotte.

Il la repoussa, séparant ses lèvres inférieures glissantes avec ses doigts et enfonça son doigt dans sa chaleur humide. Oliver gémit à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles intérieurs se refermer autour de son doigt, il ajouta un second doigt et l'étira alors que son pouce effleura légèrement son clitoris. Il baissa la tête, embrassant son cou et sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait des mouvements de va et vient avec ses doigts dans son intimité.

La tête de Felicity se laissa tomber contre l'accoudoir, ses yeux roulant presque dans sa tête alors qu'elle bougeait ses hanches pour rencontrer sa main. Elle gémit alors que sa main se serra autour de la sienne et que l'autre agrippa ses cheveux court. Tout son corps bougea sous lui, la pression augmentant dans son bas ventre alors que sa bouche suçait sa nuque. Elle sentit le geste de ses doigts s'accélérer et elle haleta sous lui en perdant de vue tout ce qui les entourait et s'accrocha à lui désespérément. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense auparavant. Ses hanches se déplacèrent plus rapidement alors qu'elle agrippa sa main au-dessus du canapé, le plaisir la submergeant.

Elle écarta brusquement la tête de son cou avant de se pencher et de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Oliver lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme, incapable de se passer de ses lèvres, il était déjà complètement dur et mourait d'envie de s'enterrer à l'intérieur d'elle, mais il voulait vraiment prendre son temps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu depuis toujours d'être avec elle. Il savait à quel point cela sonnait fou alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps, mais elle était spéciale et il la désirait à chaque instant. Ses poumons commencèrent à brûler, il rompit le baiser alors qu'elle plaquait plus fort ses hanches contre sa main, l'encourageant à aller plus vite.

Les petits bruits qu'elle fit l'encouragèrent et Oliver augmenta la vitesse de ses coups en déplaçant ses doigts dans son intimité. Ses yeux balayèrent son visage et il put voir qu'elle était sur le point d'aller au-delà du bord. Il pressa son pouce contre son clitoris. Felicity cria son nom fort, sa colonne vertébrale se cambrant du canapé, sa tête se jetant en arrière avec plaisir, les yeux se fermant alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle sentit ses muscles intérieurs se serrer contre ses doigts alors qu'elle venait fort, une vague de plaisir remplissant son corps alors que son orgasme la déchirait.

Cela prit une minute pour que la tension disparaisse de son corps alors qu'elle se laissait tomber contre le canapé tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle et que ses mains frottaient le dos d'Oliver. Felicity n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi incroyable que ce que venait de le lui faire ressentir Oliver. Il lui sourit alors qu'il prenait note de ses réactions, son cœur battant très fort contre sa poitrine. Il enleva ses doigts de son intimité et les amena à sa bouche, tenant son regard alors qu'il les léchait lentement.

Il aimait sa réactivité, ça lui donnait tellement envie d'elle, il se pencha et l'embrassa, souhaitant que ce soit doux, mais sa bouche avait des idées différentes car elle dévora la sienne. Ses hanches bougèrent contre les siennes et il gémit alors que son sexe palpitait dans son pantalon, désespéré d'être à l'intérieur d'elle. Felicity put le sentir durement contre elle à travers le vêtement et elle sentit revenir cette douleur familière entre ses jambes. Elle rompit le baiser, posant sa bouche sur sa mâchoire en laissant ses mains glisser sur son abdomen nu et saisit sa ceinture, la débouclant lentement alors que l'anticipation la remplissait. Rien que la pensée de lui en elle la rendait déjà humide.

Elle abaissa la fermeture éclair avant de glisser sa main dans son pantalon et son boxer, elle humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue se sentant de plus en plus excitée rien qu'en le touchant, alors que sa respiration reprenait de la vitesse, sa main se déplaçant lentement contre lui. Oliver gémit, mais il sut que si il la laissait continuer ses mouvements sur sa virilité, leur moment intime serait terminé avant qu'il ait commencé. Il retira doucement sa main et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se lever, enleva ses chaussures et ôta son pantalon et son boxer.

Il se pencha et tira la culotte de Felicity le long de ses jambes puis écarta ses cuisses, s'installant entre ses jambes alors qu'il prenait sa virilité dans sa main et la frotta sur son entrée, trempant son membre de son humidité. Oliver l'embrassa à nouveau, entrant dans un mouvement fluide, il sentit son corps se tendre et il pressa de légers baisers le long de son visage et de son cou alors qu'il chercha entre eux et massa doucement son clitoris.

La main de Felicity appuya plus fort sur son dos alors qu'elle soulevait à nouveau ses hanches, elle resserra ses muscles intérieurs autour de lui, essayant de lui faire perdre le contrôle afin qu'elle puisse le sentir bouger en elle. Son corps entier frissonna lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles intérieurs le saisir et Oliver perdit le peu de contrôle auquel il se tenait. Il commença à bouger à l'intérieur d'elle, ses poussées s'accélérant alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec son clitoris, sentant son corps commencer à se détendre sous le sien alors qu'elle relevait ses hanches pour le rencontrer. Oliver l'embrassa à nouveau, sa langue glissant sur la sienne, il gémit dans sa bouche quand ses muscles le pressèrent à nouveau.

Il souleva ses jambes plus haut dans son dos ce qui lui permit de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son intimité. Il passa sa langue sur son téton dur, ajoutant plus de pression à son clitoris alors que ses hanches claquaient contre les siennes. Felicity gémit encore et encore en déplaçant ses hanches au même rythme que les siennes, entre sa langue sur sa poitrine, sa virilité en elle et son doigt qui bougeait fort contre son clitoris, elle était à quelques minutes de venir. Ses ongles raclèrent le bas de son dos la pression dans son bas-ventre commençant presque douloureusement de la manière la plus délicieuse à la sur-stimulation de ses mouvements. Elle se sentit complètement entourée par lui alors qu'elle déplaçait frénétiquement ses hanches qui commençaient à trembler autour de lui et qu'elle sanglota son nom.

Il put sentir ses murs intérieurs commencer à trembler et il sut que cela ne prendrait plus longtemps pour la pousser et que son orgasme se déchaîne. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes et il l'embrassa désespérément, sa langue s'entremêlant avec la sienne à un rythme effréné qui correspondait à ses va et viens. Il rompit le baiser puis recula presque tout son corps du sien avant de la pénétrer à nouveau avec force s'enterrant au plus profond de sa chaleur. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son visage et il la regarda se tordre de plaisir alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle encore et encore à vive allure.

Le corps de Felicity se cambra sous le sien alors qu'elle criait son nom si fort que sa gorge la brûla, son orgasme lui traversa le corps de la tête au pied et elle jura alors que des étoiles apparaissaient sous ses paupières. Il l'aida à surmonter son orgasme, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son visage alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer, la sensation de ses muscles l'agrippant et le pressant envoyant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ses cris de plaisirs, ses muscles se serrant avec force autour de son membre, son orgasme puissant marquant son visage lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qui restait en lui. Oliver posa les deux mains sur l'accoudoir, releva sa poitrine de son corps et accéléra ses mouvements de plus en plus vite, après quelques coups supplémentaires il cria, son nom tombant de ses lèvres alors qu'il se répandait au plus profond d'elle-même, venant comme jamais auparavant. La respiration difficile, il laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule, marmonnant contre sa peau, complètement épuisé.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, la pièce fut remplie de bruits de leurs respirations alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de se détendre après ce moment magique. Oliver se déplaça, se soulevant hors de son corps et inversant leurs positions pour qu'elle soit étendue sur sa poitrine et qu'il soit sur son dos, la tête appuyée sur l'accoudoir. Il souleva ses bras fatigués, repoussa ses cheveux humides de son front et l'embrassa doucement. Felicity lui rendit son baiser avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule, elle avait l'impression que son corps flottait sur une quantité ridicule de nuages et elle voulait juste rester dans ses bras pour toujours, ce qui était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, la nuit ne pourrait pas être plus parfaite.

Oliver caressa ses cheveux, resserrant son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il la tenait près de lui, plaçant un baiser sur le côté de sa tête. Oliver n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable à cela auparavant, il s'était déjà senti plus connecté à Felicity que quiconque, mais maintenant, il le sentait à un tout autre niveau, il était complètement fou d'elle. Il sourit quand il vit ses yeux commencer à se fermer.

\- Peut-être que je devrais te porter dans ta chambre avant de partir, Oliver passa ses lèvres sur son cou, pressant des baisers le long de sa peau sensible.

Felicity sourit jusqu'à ce que ses mots soient enregistrés dans sa tête. Pourquoi partirait-il ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle bougea pour pouvoir voir son visage.

\- Tu pars ?, Demanda-t-elle, la confusion lui couvrant le visage alors qu'elle le regardait.

\- Je dois le faire, dit Oliver, se sentant coupable de sa confusion.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que...

\- Felicity, tu dois savoir que je resterai avec toi si je le pouvais, mais si quelqu'un voit ma voiture garée devant chez toi toute la nuit ... Sa voix se tut, sachant qu'elle recevrait le message.

Oliver avait beaucoup d'expérience d'entrer et de sortir des lieux sans que personne ne le voie, grâce à son travail de justicier. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se produise si vite entre lui et Felicity, même s'il avait su que son besoin constant d'elle accélérerait inévitablement l'arrivée de leurs moments intimes, alors il était venu la rejoindre en voiture passant qu'il partirait après leur repas.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit sincèrement Oliver, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop en colère contre lui.

Il sut qu'il ruinait leur moment parfait et il se sentit comme un imbécile pour l'avoir mise dans cette situation. La poitrine de Felicity se resserra et elle déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça, alors qu'elle bougeait et tendit la main vers son chemisier et sa jupe. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de trouver son soutien-gorge ou sa culotte, elle allait se doucher de toute façon. Elle s'assit et tira son chemisier sur sa tête alors qu'elle commença à faire glisser sa jupe sur ses jambes. Rationnellement, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi cela avait du sens, mais émotionnellement, cela lui semblait mal.

Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être sale, comme si elle était une sorte de coup d'un soir, même si elle savait au plus profond de son cœur que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était pour Oliver. Il se souciait d'elle, il lui avait expliqué dès le départ que leur relation devrait être discrète, qu'il ne pourrait pas risquer qu'une personne apprenne leur liaison. Elle avait accepté tous les termes pensant que le plus important était d'être avec Oliver, et que cette façon de procéder était le seul moyen pour passer du temps ensemble pour le moment.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de comprendre cette situation, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir dans ses bras comme un couple normal. Elle se leva et regarda par-dessus son épaule quand il ne fit aucun mouvement, n'arrivant pas à cacher la tristesse dans ses yeux à son départ imminent.

Oliver la regarda s'habiller, la voyant surement repenser à sa décision d'accepter d'être avec lui de cette façon. Elle essayait de cacher à quel point la douleur transperçait son cœur qu'il doive la quitter en se concentrant sur ses mouvements, mais il pouvait le voir sur son visage, dans son regard remplit d'une tristesse qui lui compressa le cœur. Il tira sur son pantalon et se leva, ne se préoccupant pas encore de sa chemise pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, inclinant la tête vers lui.

\- Je sais que rien dans cette situation n'est idéal pour toi, que tu souffres que je ne puisse pas passer la nuit dans tes bras et tout est de ma faute, déclara-t-il.

Oliver était celui qui vivait un mensonge et la forçait à faire de même, mais être avec Felicity signifiait tout pour lui et il ne doutait pas qu'à ce moment-là elle pensait le contraire et il était dégoûté de la blesser de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser croire qu'elle ne représentait rien à ses yeux, que ce moment qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble ne comptait pas, qu'elle n'était qu'une passade pour ce faire du bien. De plus lui aussi ne voulait pas la quitter, ce qu'ils venaient de partager confirmait les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard et qui grandissaient à chaque moment passé dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule après lui avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, il pensa qu'il partirait mais reviendrait plus tard pour passer la nuit avec elle, comme un couple normal.

\- Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte, alors je te promets que je passerai le reste de la nuit et de la matinée à te faire oublier tout ce moment, dit-il

Il posa son pouce sous son menton en la tenant du regard, voulant qu'elle sache qu'il était sérieux. Felicity ne put empêcher l'humidité d'envahir ses yeux et elle baissa le regard.

\- Je suis désolée de réagir de cette façon, je jure que je comprends la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Je sais à quel point il est important que personne ne découvre que nous sommes ensemble, déclara-t-elle. Je ne serais pas fâchée si tu ne revenais pas… honnêtement, je le comprendrais… vraiment, lui dit-elle doucement en essayant de maîtriser ses émotions.

\- Ne sois pas désolée de réagir à ce que je t'impose dans cette relation, dit sincèrement Oliver alors qu'il releva son visage, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec le coussinet de son pouce avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser doucement.

Il la crut quand elle disait qu'elle comprenait pourquoi les choses devaient se passer ainsi, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ni l'un ni l'autre ne devait être d'accord avec cette situation peu orthodoxe. Il y avait toujours des moyens de contourner les mauvaises situations et Oliver ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour résoudre ce problème. Le baiser se brisa et il posa son front contre le sien, ses mains tombant sur ses hanches alors qu'il la tirait vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'appuie contre lui.

\- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Felicity, j'ai besoin que tu saches que je veux être avec toi plus que je n'ai jamais rien voulu de ma vie, dit-il. Je vais revenir...Crois-moi, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Je te fais confiance, dit-elle alors qu'elle se penchait et posa un autre léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Et je veux que tu saches que je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi. Je m'assurerai de laisser la fenêtre ouverte, lui dit-elle, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de savoir comment il allait s'y prendre, mais quelque chose lui disait de ne pas douter de lui.

Oliver sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, il s'éloigna à contre-cœur et enfila sa chemise, s'assurant de la glisser dans son pantalon et de bien attacher sa ceinture. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, mit ses chaussures et embrassa Felicity une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte. Felicity le regarda partir et quand la porte se referma derrière elle, se leva, se dirigea vers celle-ci et la verrouilla.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de son appartement alors qu'elle rentrait dans le salon, ramassa le reste de ses vêtements puis se dirigea dans le couloir vers la chambre à coucher. Elle pourrait aussi bien se doucher en attendant qu'Oliver revienne à elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir, les choses n'étaient peut-être pas idéales, mais elle pourrait tout accepter, Oliver comptait trop pour elle pour arrêter leur relation non conventionnelle maintenant.

###############################

Oliver gémit quand il atterrit violemment sur le toit, se mettant à genoux et laissant échapper une série de jurons alors que son corps protestait contre le mouvement. Tommy et lui avaient patrouillé dans le centre-ville et ils avaient rencontré un gang de rue qui n'avait pas voulu se laisser attraper sans se battre. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration, grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur à la poitrine.

Il ne pensait pas que ses côtes étaient cassées à cause du coup qu'il avait pris à la poitrine, mais il allait certainement avoir mal pendant quelques jours. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, remarquant qu'il fallait plus de temps que d'habitude à Tommy pour le rejoindre afin qu'ils puissent terminer leur soirée et discuter de l'endroit où ils iraient patrouiller le lendemain. Il avait été étonné au départ que l'autre justicier eu l'air de savoir exactement où se diriger pour la patrouille, puis il avait pensé que peut-être cela était dû au hasard qu'ils soient tombés sur ce gang.

Il se leva et laissa échapper un autre souffle, Oliver sut qu'il allait avoir plus d'une ecchymose et il ne savait pas comment il allait expliquer cela à Felicity. C'était déjà assez difficile de trouver des excuses pour qu'il ne puisse pas se rendre chez elle jusqu'à bien après minuit, la plupart des nuits. Il lui était reconnaissant pour ce soir néanmoins, elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait une réunion du personnel tôt le matin et lui avait demandé de ne pas venir cette nuit-là. Il pourrait au moins soigner ses côtes et espérer que l'enflure se résorbe et disparaisse avant de la revoir.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité creusant un trou dans sa poitrine alors qu'il pensait à tout l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis deux semaines. Il lui demandait constamment de le rencontrer à des heures étranges ou il se faufilait par la fenêtre pour passer la nuit dans ses bras et elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle comprenait bien la situation, qu'elle savait dans quoi elle s'était embarquée en acceptant d'être dans une relation cachée.

Mais Oliver savait qu'elle enfouissait ce qu'elle ressentait réellement en elle-même, et il avait peur que bientôt toutes les frustrations qui étaient enfermées dans son cœur sortent et qu'il la perde dans le processus. Il n'était pas d'accord avec ça non plus, il détestait devoir cacher toute leur relation, mais il ne voyait aucun moyen de le contourner sans perdre Queen Consolidated, ou que son secret soit révélé. Un bruit familier le sortit de ses pensées et il leva les yeux pour voir Tommy se diriger dans sa direction sur son câble.

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'il baissait sa capuche et son masque.

Tommy avait observé Oliver de l'autre bâtiment d'en face pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne décide de le rejoindre finalement. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été difficiles et à chaque nouvelle journée, sa colère contre Oliver avait grandi. Tommy détestait devoir cacher sa relation avec Laurel comme s'il avait honte d'elle, il aurait voulu la présenter à sa meilleure amie, mais à cause du contrat commercial de Laurel avec Oliver, il ne le pouvait pas et cela l'énervait, le remplissant d'une colère noire qui s'amplifiait envers l'autre justicier plus les jours passaient.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son appartement après l'incident à la clinique, il avait encore été très distant, la laissant lui expliquer la façon dont tout avait commencé. La raison de ce plan complètement fou pour que ce Perkins, ainsi que le conseil d'administration ne retire pas Oliver de sa place de PDG, et par la même occasion ne licencient pas tous les employés de Queen Consolidated. A cette époque elle avait accepté sans se poser de question, Oliver était son meilleur ami depuis des années, elle avait souffert de son absence pendant qu'elle pensait qu'il était mort sur le Gambit, pour elle c'était normale de l'aider à garder la compagnie que ses parents avaient construite.

Quand elle lui avait proposé d'avoir une relation cachée, ne souhaitant pas la perdre, Tommy avait accepté la situation et les conditions comprenant que si elle n'était pas réellement fiancée à Oliver, ce n'était plus un obstacle pour eux. La première semaine, il s'était senti coupable d'avoir céder, d'avoir accepté d'être avec Laurel de cette façon. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se retrouvait devant Oliver pendant les patrouilles, sachant ce qu'il imposait à la femme qu'il aimait pour se sauver, sa culpabilité se transforma en irritation et en ressentiment envers l'autre justicier.

Tommy sortit de ses pensées et laissa échapper un soupir en marchant dans la direction d'Oliver, sa main couvrant son côté alors qu'il acquiesçait à sa question, il repoussa sa capuche et repoussa son masque à son cou.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il à l'autre homme, même si son côté lui faisait mal.

Ils étaient au milieu d'une bagarre lorsqu'un couteau lui avait frôlé les côtes, ce n'était pas trop profond, mais ça faisait mal tout de même. Felicity avait été d'une grande aide le prévenant de l'activité des gangs dans ce côté de la ville cette nuit avant de partir de son appartement. Pendant des semaines elle l'avait harcelé pour la laisser l'aider à passer en revue les patrouilles et il avait finalement cédé la semaine dernière. Si il n'avait pas été au courant que ce gang trafiquait des affaires dans ce coin, ils auraient pu être pris au piège, voir même blessés plus gravement, intérieurement il remerciait sa meilleur amie de l'avoir tant talonné pour lui donner un coup de main.

Tommy donna un coup d'œil une fois de plus à Oliver et vit sa main sur sa poitrine, et ayant un peu de mal à respirer. Il n'aimait peut-être pas le gars pour le moment, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait qu'il soit blessé. Tommy ne savait pas non plus comment il allait expliquer ses coupures et ses bleus à Laurel lorsqu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble mais il s'en inquiéterait plus tard.

\- Ça va ?, demanda-t-il

\- Oui, je vais avoir mal pendant quelques jours, mais je vivrai, répondit Oliver.

Oliver put voir que Tommy se tenait le côté, mais il ne vit pas de sang sur son uniforme, alors il se dit que la blessure n'était probablement pas trop grave. Mais il avait le sentiment que quelque chose dérangeait son partenaire, autre que ses blessures.

L'autre homme était différent depuis qu'ils avaient recommencé à patrouiller ensemble après que Tommy ait annulé la dernière patrouille et qu'Oliver ait passé la nuit avec Felicity pour la première fois. Il ne faisait plus de blagues et leurs conversations étaient toutes sur les affaires de justicier. Leurs séances de synthèse prenaient généralement moins de cinq minutes s'il n'y avait pas eu d'incidents au cours de la patrouille.

Oliver n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui avait changé pour le rendre si distant avec lui, voir même froid pensait-il. Il avait demandé à Tommy à quelques reprises s'il avait des problèmes avec sa compagnie ou la clinique et son partenaire n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que tout se passait bien donc Oliver n'avait pas voulu le pousser. Mais plus les nuits passaient, et plus il pensait que son hostilité envers lui devenaient de plus en plus gênantes, surtout à cause des risques qu'ils prenaient pendant les patrouilles.

\- C'est une bonne chose que tu aies suggéré de patrouiller ici ce soir, commenta Oliver

\- Eh bien j'ai eu une intuition, cela ne t'arrives jamais à toi, répondit-il sèchement

Oliver fut étonné de sa réaction à sa remarque, depuis leur collaboration, pas une seule fois l'autre justicier n'avait eu un tel comportement envers lui et cela le contraria encore plus. Tommy se rendit compte du regard d'incompréhension de l'autre homme à sa réponse sèche, il réalisa qu'il devait vite s'éloigner d'Oliver avant de laisser ses émotions dicter ses actes.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend chez moi, dit-il, prenant cela comme une excuse pour partir.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge cependant, une femme l'attendait chez lui, mais moins il passait de temps avec l'autre homme, moins il y avait de chance que Tommy le frappe pour ce qu'il faisait subir à Laurel.

Oliver acquiesça, il envisagea de demander à Tommy encore une fois s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas pour qu'il lui parle si sèchement, mais il soupçonna que si il lui posait ce genre de question de nouveau, cela pourrait le mettre en colère encore plus. Donc il eut l'idée d'essayer une autre tactique, que s'il pouvait faire en sorte que Tommy parle de quelque chose qui semblait le rendre heureux, Oliver pourrait le faire se détendre suffisamment pour lui dire ce qui le gênait. Oliver avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le justicier, avait à peine parlé avec lui depuis deux semaines, alors qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'ils devenaient amis après leur soirée à la brasserie.

\- Est-ce que cette personne qui t'attend est cette femme dont tu m'as parlé quand nous sommes sortis il y a quelques semaines ?, demanda-t-il

Tommy pinça ses lèvres à la question d'Oliver, de parler de sa femme mystérieuse le rendait encore plus en colère, il n'avait qu'une envie s'était de se jeter sur l'homme en ce moment et l'étrangler pour sa façon d'obliger son amour à jouer la fausse fiancée pour le sortir d'une situation compliquée avec sa compagnie. Mais il sut que s'il frappait Oliver, cela ne ferait que causer plus de problèmes à Laurel.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie qui m'attend. Et toi ? Rentrer chez toi dans une maison vide ? Demanda-t-il, sachant que ce n'était probablement pas son affaire, mais qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

\- En fait, ce soir je ne le serais pas, ma fiancée seras présente, répondit Oliver.

Il était supposé assister à un petit déjeuner avec certains riches de la ville pour récolter des fonds avec Laurel, alors il lui avait demandé de rester chez lui afin qu'ils puissent être vus en train de partir ensemble le lendemain. Comme ils avaient à peine parlé ces dernières semaines, que les journaux à scandales commençaient à devenir agressifs et qu'Oliver était inquiet s'ils ne leur fournissaient pas de photos décentes, il avait pensé que cela pourraient calmer les journalistes si ils les voyaient heureux ensemble.

\- Même heure demain ?, Demanda-t-il à Tommy, remarquant que l'autre homme était de nouveau renfrogné.

\- En fait, j'ai des projets pour demain soir, donc je te vois dans deux nuits, dit-il rapidement, espérant qu'une nuit sans patrouiller auprès d'Oliver le calmerait un peu. Profites du reste de votre nuit.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de faire la même chose, mais Tommy était déjà parti. Soupirant, Oliver se demanda ce qui arrivait à son partenaire justicier, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait profiter du fait que Tommy ne veuille pas patrouiller ensemble pour passer la nuit avec Felicity. Il mit de nouveau son masque et sa capuche, attrapa son arc et gémit quand ses côtes lui rappelèrent qu'elles étaient endolories. Oliver tira une flèche sur le toit de l'autre côté de la rue, vérifia la résistance du câble et s'abaissa le long de la tyrolienne pour pouvoir se rendre à sa moto et rentrer chez lui.

######################

Felicity sentit ses muscles qui se contractèrent tout en regardant son écran d'ordinateur. Elle avait enfin réussi à faire accepter à Tommy de l'aider cette semaine, et ce soir elle était heureuse de pouvoir utiliser son logiciel pour lui donner l'emplacement où se trouverait le gang. Elle avait piraté les caméras de la ville pour pouvoir le surveiller, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler n'ayant pas encore d'oreillettes pour être en communication avec lui mais elle avait gardé un œil sur lui et son partenaire.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu partir de la ruelle où les justiciers s'étaient battus avec le gang, elle avait ouvert plusieurs fenêtres pour pirater les caméras de la ville et le suivre, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé, qu'il rentrait en un seul morceau à la maison. Elle l'avait vu atterrir sur un toit au côté de Green Arrow, et lorsque l'autre justicier avait retiré son masque, elle s'était figée apercevant le visage de l'autre homme.

Oliver était Green Arrow, le partenaire de Tommy. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte avant ? Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir depuis deux semaines, c'était toujours à des heures indus, bien après minuit, elle aurait dû le comprendre, elle était douée pour résoudre les mystères. Mais à chaque fois ses excuses étaient fondées, elle savait que son travail à Queen Consolidated lui prenait la plupart de son temps, travaillant tard le soir. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu une nouvelle cicatrice sur son bras il y a quelques jours quand ils avaient fait l'amour elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il pourrait-être ce justicier en vert dont la presse avait parlé pendant un moment, donc elle ne lui en avait pas fait la remarque.

Felicity ne savait pas si elle devait avouer à Tommy qu'elle avait compris son secret commun avec Oliver quand il rentrerait dans quelques minutes. Et que devait-elle dire à Oliver ? Devait-elle le laisser lui avouer lui-même son secret ou le confronter. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle comprenait que Tommy ne lui avait rien dit, ce n'était pas son secret à révéler et ce qui concernait Oliver elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire à n'importe qui...Mais vu leur relation elle pensait qu'il aurait eu assez confiance en elle pour lui avouer, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient devenus si intimes. Elle se demanda ce que cela signifiait sur leur relation s'il ne pouvait pas se confier sur la partie de sa vie la plus importante...Et avait-il l'intention de lui avouer un jour ou ce secret resterait entre eux encore longtemps.

**#################################################**

**Laurel avoue son secret à Tommy. Oliver et Felicity ont leur premier moment intime ensemble. Tommy est en colère contre Oliver. Felicity apprend la seconde partie du secret d'Oliver.**

**D'après-vous comment va se passer les prochaines rencontres entre Oliver et Tommy ? Que va faire Felicity après avoir appris ce secret ? Que va-t-il se passer entre Laurel et Tommy à présent qu'il connaît que l'engagement est faux ?**

**J'attends vos avis et suppositions avec impatience.**

**A mardi pour la suite**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, inscrits et guests.**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Tommy et Laurel sont ensemble. Certaines réponses à tes questions seront dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence à mes côtés et ses conseils permanents. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Maintenant vous allez savoir si Felicity va avouer à Oliver qu'elle a découvert son secret et qu'elle sera la réaction d'Oliver.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#################################**

Un bruit sourd heurtant le sol sur le balcon attira l'attention de Felicity sur les portes fenêtres, elle se déconnecta rapidement des caméras de la ville pour que Tommy ne sache pas qu'elle l'avait surveillé. Elle le vit se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur, puis se diriger vers sa salle cachée où se trouvait ses équipements pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, dans le t-shirt qu'il portait sous l'uniforme et un pantalon de survêtement. Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander son ressenti sur son aide avec la patrouille de cette nuit, lorsqu'elle aperçut le sang sur son côté gauche. Elle repoussa l'ordinateur portable et se leva immédiatement, se dirigeant vers lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que ça va ?, Demanda-t-elle alors que ses sourcils se plissaient de souci.

\- Le gang était un peu plus courageux que ce à quoi nous nous attendions, répondit-il grognant et acquiesçant en baissant les yeux sur son corps.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, dit-elle désignant la chambre de Tommy

Il se dirigea dans le couloir vers sa chambre à coucher et ôta le t-shirt qu'il portait toujours sous son costume, le jetant dans le panier à linge, puis attrapa un sweat-shirt lorsque Felicity sortit de la salle de bain avec la trousse de secours à la main.

\- Assieds-toi, dit-elle pointant le lit

\- Tu sais que tu es un peu autoritaire ce soir, dit-il

Tommy était content d'avoir sa meilleure amie qui l'aidait avec ces blessures mais il se demanda ce qui se passerait si Laurel savait qu'il était le Dark Archer. Est-ce qu'elle l'attendrait chez lui et le raccommoderait quand il serait blessé ? Tommy souhaitait vraiment pouvoir lui révéler son secret, il se demanda si elle savait pour Oliver. Il secoua sa tête pour sortir de ses pensées et siffla quand il sentit Felicity frotter contre la plaie sur sa peau. Il la regarda nettoyer sa blessure et inclina la tête sur le côté, remarquant que quelque chose semblait différent chez elle.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé Fel, dit-il

Felicity s'en voulu de ne pas réussir à cacher le désappointement qu'elle ressentait par rapport à la découverte qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien avouer à Tommy, il s'en voudrait de l'avoir laissé utiliser le logiciel qu'elle avait créé pour l'aider pendant les patrouilles et d'avoir découvert le secret de son partenaire. Elle devait trouver une autre excuse pour son comportement bizarre, elle plaça le bandage autour de sa taille, leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant son regard curieux.

\- C'est juste que je pense à cet homme que j'ai rencontré, dit-elle haussant les épaules

Ses mots n'étaient pas vraiment un mensonge, car elle avait rencontré Oliver il y a quelques semaines, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait lui avouer qu'elle entretenait une relation avec un homme engagé. Les yeux de Tommy s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as rencontré un homme ? Quel est son nom? Quel âge a-t-il ? Depuis combien de temps le vois-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait et quand est-ce que je peux le rencontrer ?

\- Arrêtes de faire le grand frère, de plus il n'y a aucune chance que tu obtiennes ces informations, dit-elle, même si la vérité était qu'elle aimerait que Tommy connaisse sa relation avec Oliver.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie c'est normale que je pose toutes ces questions, dit-il

\- Non ! Je ne suis même pas sûre que cela peut marcher entre nous, répondit-elle

Avant de venir rejoindre Tommy dans son appartement, elle avait vu un reportage à la télévision sur Oliver et Laurel. Il y avait eu des photos d'eux semblant heureux, même certaines où ils s'embrassaient. Felicity savait que tout cela faisait partie de leur rôle, mais cette connaissance ne la rendait pas moins douloureuse. Ainsi, au lieu de faire face à Oliver alors qu'elle avait mal, elle l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle avait une réunion de bonne heure et qu'ils se verraient plus tard, il avait accepté lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. La voix de Tommy la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Il n'a pas intérêt à te faire souffrir, sinon il aura droit à une de mes flèches, dit-il un sourire sur le visage.

\- Non, c'est un homme bien, tu n'as pas besoin de le planter avec une de tes flèches, monsieur le justicier protecteur. Et il me rend heureuse, dit-elle, même si la situation la rendait misérable.

Tommy la regarda pendant une minute, pas entièrement convaincu, mais décidant de ne pas continuer à la taquiner. Il acquiesça et posa un baiser amical sur le côté de sa tête avant de se lever et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules la dirigeant vers la cuisine car il avait une faim de loup après cette patrouille musclée.

#################################

Oliver se faufila dans son loft à travers la lucarne qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de sa salle d'équipement. Il ôta son uniforme, enfila un pantalon de jogging et se dirigea vers le couloir en direction de sa chambre, il entra dans sa salle de bain, il se plaça devant le miroir. Des ecchymoses se formaient déjà sur sa poitrine et sa mâchoire était enflée à cause d'un des voyous qui lui avait asséné un coup de poing.

\- Merveilleux, murmura-t-il, se demandant ce qu'il était supposé dire à Felicity.

Il retourna dans le couloir et alla chercher de la glace dans la cuisine, il entra presque en collision avec Laurel qui sortait de la pièce avec une bouteille d'eau. Il s'excusa ne s'attendant pas à la voir encore réveillée à cette heure tardive. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit les marques sur lui, levant un sourcil avant de se retourner et de rentrer de nouveau dans la cuisine. Elle posa son eau sur le comptoir et s'avança vers le congélateur, attrapant plusieurs paquets de glace.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un gang de rue coriace, répondit Oliver. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir inventer lorsque les journalistes vont nous prendre en photo demain. Penses-tu que nous pouvons annuler cette sortie exceptionnellement ?, demanda-t-il

Peut-être que s'il pouvait passer la journée dans son loft avec des paquets de glace sur la mâchoire et la poitrine, les bleus auraient eu le temps de s'estomper quand il rencontrerait Felicity pendant la nuit, en supposant qu'elle était libre. Laurel secoua la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Non Oliver ! Le public spécule déjà que nous avons eu une dispute car nous sommes plus photographiés ensemble en public

\- Comment as-tu appris cela ?

\- N'oublie pas que j'ai des contacts dans la presse, dit-elle. Et pour tes côtes ?

\- Elles ne sont pas cassées, répondit Oliver. Je sais que les choses ne se sont pas bien passées entre nous ces derniers temps. Je suis désolé, Laurel.

Même s'il avait toujours su qu'elle sacrifiait sa vie personnelle en l'aidant pour protéger son secret, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ce sacrifice pourrait être aussi lourd jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Felicity. Oliver détestait qu'il ne puisse pas avoir la vie normale qu'il souhaitait et s'en voulait d'avoir imposé cette vie à Laurel se doutant que cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle non plus.

\- Je suis désolée aussi, répondit-elle.

Les choses n'étaient pas au beau fixe entre eux depuis un moment et elle savait que c'était de sa faute ne supportant pas qu'il risque tout pour sa relation avec Felicity. Elle se sentait également très mal de mentir à Tommy sur la véritable raison de ce faux engagement avec Oliver, ainsi que de l'animosité qu'il éprouvait envers Oliver depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur relation. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie et elle détestait le fait que Tommy ait une si basse opinion d'Oliver. Elle détestait également ne pas pouvoir présenter à son meilleur ami l'homme dont elle tombait amoureuse.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu. Nous devons être le couple parfait dans quelques heures.

Son esprit se tourna vers Felicity et il se demanda si elle était déjà endormie, il voulait vraiment entendre sa voix et la tenir. Laurel pressa sa main libre lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers la porte, s'arrêtant pour éteindre la lumière avant de sortir.

##############################

Tommy essuya ses mains dans le torchon près de l'évier de la cuisine, les séchant puis laissant le torchon sur le comptoir. Laurel et lui venaient juste de finir de dîner, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la cuisine s'assurant que tout était en place avant d'éteindre la lumière et de retourner dans le couloir. Il revint dans le salon et vit la jeune femme debout devant la table basse, un téléphone portable à la main, il sourit, cette femme était un bourreau de travail. Tommy s'approcha d'elle, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en retirant son téléphone de ses mains.

\- Tu m'as promis un dîner sans travail, dit-il, la bouche près de son oreille alors qu'il la ramenait contre lui.

Elle s'appuya contre son corps, profitant de la sensation de ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, travailler à proximité toute la journée et agir comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux commençait à la rendre folle. Elle se retourna dans ses bras, souriant à la surprise de son visage alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa un baiser sur sa mâchoire, Laurel était heureuse qu'ils aient enfin pu avoir une soirée ensemble. Entre le travail à Queen Consolidated et certaines des obligations de bienfaisance qu'elle avait eues avec Oliver récemment, elle avait à peine eu l'occasion de voir Tommy en dehors de la clinique. C'était frustrant, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options car ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment être vus ensemble en public.

\- Tu m'as manqué ces derniers temps, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-elle.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant et appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle laissa sa main glisser sur sa poitrine, caressant ses muscles durs sous son t-shirt. Il glissa sa main sous sa chemise lui caressant le bas du dos, avant de poser son autre main sur la joue et de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Tommy déplaça sa bouche sur la sienne, l'ouvrant et glissant sa langue à l'intérieur, approfondissant le baiser. La première nuit où elle était revenue chez lui après lui avoir parlé d'Oliver, il s'était senti coupable chaque fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, mais Tommy était heureux à présent que la culpabilité se dissipait un peu plus chaque jour. Il posa son front contre le sien, son pouce caressant sa joue.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous partir dans un endroit où personne n'a jamais entendu parler de toi, murmura-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle reculait, le tirant avec elle vers le canapé, elle le poussa et descendit sur ses genoux, enroulant à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Parle-moi de ce petit voyage que nous ferions, dit-elle se penchant vers lui, pressant de légers baisers sur ses joues.

\- Je veux un week-end où je peux être avec toi où rien ne m'empêche de passer la matinée au lit dans tes bras te faisant l'amour, passer la journée à se promener main dans la main et regarder le coucher du soleil, déclara-t-il.

\- Ce serait tellement bien si nous pouvions faire quelque chose comme ça mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire, dit-elle avec nostalgie.

\- Si je connaissais un endroit comme la plage où nous sommes allés, viendrais-tu avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en croisant son regard.

\- Je dirais que ce serait parfait, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réalisable, lui dit-elle

Elle déglutit détestant que sa vie leur rende les choses si difficiles, elle ne voulait rien de plus que passer un week-end seule avec Tommy, mais elle ne voyait pas comment c'était possible. Les journalistes se rendraient compte de son absence pendant un week-end, surtout avec toutes les soirées de bienfaisance auxquelles ils devaient participer avec Oliver ce mois-ci. Il n'y aurait aucune raison valable qu'il soit présent sans elle alors qu'ils étaient fiancés, les magazines commenceraient à spéculer sur une dispute qui l'avait fait partir, et le conseil d'administration serait sur le dos d'Oliver pour oser faire une publicité si négative à la société. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit un soupçon de colère sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il immédiatement. Je suis désolé d'avoir abordé le sujet, profitons simplement de notre nuit ensemble.

Tommy était furieux contre Oliver pour avoir piégé Laurel avec ce faux engagement stupide, mais il n'était pas sur le point de s'en prendre à la femme qu'il aimait à cause d'un abruti qui n'avait pas su se battre contre son conseil d'administration pour ne pas perdre sa place de PDG et avait choisi la facilité en embarquant son amie d'enfance dans une vie remplie de mensonge et de faux-semblant la rendant malheureuse.

Laurel glissa sa main sur son ventre puis sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt, traçant ses abdominaux du bout des doigts, elle le remercia intérieurement d'être si compréhensif à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et d'accepter tout de même d'être avec elle dans une relation. Elle appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes, les muscles abdominaux de Tommy se contractant sous le bout de ses doigts alors qu'il glissait sa main dans le dos de sa chemise. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos alors que sa main effleurait sa peau nue, elle bougea son corps et se retrouva serrée contre le sien. Les lèvres de Laurel quittèrent les siennes, déposant des baisers sur sa mâchoire, puis passant sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

Tommy gémit alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux et recula sa tête de son oreille. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant durement alors qu'il la décalait sur ses genoux pour qu'elle chevauche sa taille. Ses poumons commencèrent à brûler, il stoppa le baiser et traîna ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, en suçant son pouls. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir se lasser d'elle, il laissa sa main remonter le long de son côté, effleurant sa poitrine avant de prendre ses joues dans ses mains et d'approfondir son baiser.

Elle gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, le contact léger contre sa poitrine envoyant une étincelle d'électricité à travers tout son corps. Quand le baiser se brisa, tous les deux aspirèrent une grande bouffée d'air, elle prit le bas de son t-shirt dans ses mains et le tira par-dessus sa tête, le jetant de côté avant qu'elle ne croise son regard.

\- Fais-moi l'amour...Je sais que tu ne veux pas précipiter les choses entre nous mais j'ai envie de toi depuis si longtemps...Et nous sommes ensemble maintenant alors, s'il te plaît aime-moi ce soir, dit-elle tout en caressant sa virilité à travers son pantalon.

Les yeux de Tommy s'assombrirent, il gémit en sentant ses mains sur sa partie inférieure, il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser sa demande ce soir. Il se recula dans le fond du canapé et doucement posa ses mains sur le bas de son chemisier, et remonta ses mains sur son ventre, continuant leur voyage juste en dessous de sa poitrine passant légèrement un doigt sur ses tétons qu'il put sentir déjà ériger sous le tissu.

Il défit avec une lenteur abominable pour la jeune femme, chaque bouton découvrant à ses yeux brûlant de désir la peau douce de la femme qu'il aimait. Il glissa chaque pan du chemisier délicatement sur les bras de Laurel, et jeta le vêtement au sol au côté de son vêtement déjà mis au rebut. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses seins magnifiques, enfermés dans un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle, il se sentit durcir encore plus rien qu'à la vue de ceux-ci, souhaitant les prendre dans ses mains, les malaxer jusqu'à ce que les pointes soient dures comme de la pierre.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te désire, sa voix s'enroua alors qu'il plongea la tête et traîna la langue sur son décolleté.

Tommy continua de déplacer sa bouche plus bas alors que sa main glissait lentement sur sa jambe et sous sa jupe, son pouce caressant la peau à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Laurel ferma les yeux, un gémissement tomba de ses lèvres alors que sa langue taquinait sa peau. Elle se cambra, poussant plus de chair contre sa bouche puis laissa échapper un autre gémissement quand son pouce passa très lentement sur sa culotte, caressant à peine ses lèvres inférieures. Une vague d'excitation la traversa et elle ne put s'empêcher de balancer ses hanches, tentant désespérément de l'obliger à laisser ses doigts passer la barrière de son sous-vêtement pour caresser son clitoris. Elle ouvrit de nouveaux ses paupières, croisant son regard avant de laisser ses yeux voyager sur sa poitrine qu'elle avait déjà apprécié il y a quelques semaines, elle sentit la pression dans son ventre augmenter, à savoir qu'aujourd'hui elle pourrait caresser, lécher ses muscles durs et toniques.

\- Ce premier jour à la plage ...Elle fit une pause, ses pensées s'échappant de sa tête alors que sa langue passait de nouveau sur sa poitrine, ses pointes se durcissant douloureusement... C'était si difficile pour moi de ne pas te toucher, avoua-t-elle

Laurel balança ses hanches contre lui, rebondissant sur ses genoux alors qu'elle tentait de soulager la douleur grandissante entre ses jambes. Tommy prit une profonde inspiration, sa bouche s'arrêtant d'embrasser sa poitrine une seconde alors qu'il maudissait silencieusement ses mouvements sur ses genoux, le rendant douloureusement dur. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation avant de se laisser aller dans son pantalon, à la manière d'un adolescent pré-pubère. Il agrippa ses hanches fermement, les tenant en place d'une main tandis que son autre se déplaça derrière elle, retirant son soutien-gorge et le jetant de côté avec le tas de vêtements grandissant sur le sol. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses seins nus et s'il était possible, ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir d'un noir profond, et son sexe se sentit encore plus serré dans son boxer voulant s'échapper de sa prison de tissu.

\- Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il, son autre main glissant sur sa hanche, la tenant alors qu'il se levait d'un geste rapide.

Il vit la surprise sur son visage et il sourit, il essaya d'atteindre la chambre à coucher, mais il parvint jusqu'au mur près du passage voûté avant de la claquer contre celui-ci et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il poussa son corps plus haut et passa sa langue sur son tétons durcit avant de le sucer dans sa bouche. Une de ses mains se déplaça entre eux, remontant sa cuisse, Tommy appuya sa paume contre sa culotte et il gémit.

\- Tu es tellement mouillée, dit-il autour de sa poitrine alors qu'il refermait sa bouche sur elle et continua à sucer tandis que ses doigts continuaient à se déplacer contre sa culotte, le tissu devenant encore plus humide sous ses caresses.

Laurel cria à l'assaut à plusieurs niveaux sur ses sens, toute cette stimulation était presque trop pour elle entre la chaleur chaude de sa bouche sur sa poitrine et sa main entre ses jambes. Elle utilisa le mur derrière elle pour cambrer son corps, essayant de placer sa main là où elle en avait le plus besoin alors que son autre main agrippa l'arrière de sa tête et tint sa bouche contre sa poitrine. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'avait touché de cette façon et cela importait peu car personne ne lui avait jamais fait autant ressentir de sensations en même temps. Elle était prête à le supplier de la prendre rapidement contre le mur, en supposant qu'elle ne mourait pas de ses taquineries.

\- S'il te plaît, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait d'écarter davantage les jambes et de se rendre à lui.

La main qui n'était pas dans ses cheveux, frotta les muscles épais de son dos avant qu'elle ne frotte les ongles sur la peau et qu'un autre cri puissant ne déchire sa gorge. Tommy tenait à peine à sa retenue et quand ses ongles griffèrent son dos, il laissa échapper un faible grognement alors qu'il la poussait plus fort contre le mur. Il saisit le côté de sa culotte et cassa l'élastique, il fit la même chose de l'autre côté puis jeta le sous-vêtement en ruine sur le sol. Tommy glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur de son intimité et gémit lui murmurant dans l'oreille ce qu'il avait imaginé lui faire ce jour-là contre le mur du bar. Il mordit légèrement son oreille alors qu'il commençait à bouger sa main, poussant lentement ses doigts dedans et dehors alors que son pouce effleurait son clitoris. Elle cria à nouveau, sa tête retombant contre le mur alors que ses hanches tremblaient frénétiquement contre ses doigts.

\- Je pense à toi tout le temps, dit-elle en gémissant ses mains agrippant ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau alors qu'il frottait à nouveau son clitoris.

Ses doigts bougeaient toujours à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'elle tombait au-delà du bord du plaisir, s'accrochant désespérément à lui alors que vagues après vagues le plaisir secouait son corps. Laurel n'était jamais venue si fort et aussi vite auparavant, mais entre ses doigts et ses mots, elle n'avait pas été capable de s'accrocher une seconde de plus. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle cherchait à mieux respirer, un autre frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale ses muscles continuant à se contracter autour de ses doigts.

Tommy retira ses doigts de son intimité, sa main allant automatiquement à sa ceinture, il avait besoin d'être à l'intérieur d'elle, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il ouvrit sa ceinture et descendit son pantalon et son boxer, caressant son membre répandant l'humidité de ses doigts sur sa virilité. Il se positionna à son entrée et gémit à la sensation de sa douceur quand il frotta la tête contre sa peau sensible.

\- Ouvre les yeux, bébé, et regarde-moi. Sa voix était tendue, mais il voulait qu'elle sache qui était en elle, qu'il la faisait sienne.

Laurel ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard tandis qu'il s'enfonça lentement dans sa chaleur, la comblant complètement. Elle laissa échapper un souffle fragile, combattant l'envie de refermer ses yeux alors que son corps s'adaptait à la pression de sa présence en elle. Elle glissa de nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête vers elle et l'embrassant désespérément, gémissant dans sa bouche alors que la pression commença à se dissiper entre ses jambes, remplacée par un pur plaisir. Elle arqua de nouveau le dos, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille plus fermement pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours attendu d'être aussi proche de lui et il y avait une partie d'elle qui avait encore du mal à croire que cela se passait vraiment.

Quand Tommy sentit son corps se détendre, il se recula légèrement et s'enfonça dans son intimité plus profondément, commençant un rythme lent et régulier alors qu'il baissait la tête pour faire tournoyer sa langue autour de sa pointe puis de la prendre dans sa bouche, suçant fort alors que sa main pressait sa cuisse. Il continua à se déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle, son rythme s'accélérant lorsque son autre main trouva son clitoris, son pouce frottant des cercles dessus. Ses yeux roulèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle balançait ses hanches contre les siennes, rencontrant chacune de ses poussées. Le rythme régulier était incroyable et Laurel pouvait déjà sentir un autre orgasme grossir en elle. Elle racla ses ongles le long de son dos alors qu'il l'embrassait, leurs langues s'entremêlant presque frénétiquement.

Elle cria à bout de souffle lorsque le baiser se brisa, ses doigts se resserrant dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle gémissait bruyamment. Alors qu'il frotta son clitoris, une nouvelle excitation la parcourut et Laurel gémit alors qu'elle se cambrait contre lui, essayant de l'amener à accélérer. Tommy grogna, les déplaçant et inclinant ses hanches alors qu'il la frappait durement et rapidement, encore et encore, alors qu'il bougea son pouce plus rapidement contre son clitoris. Sa respiration s'alourdit et il se pencha en avant, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Le nouvel angle lui permit d'aller encore plus loin et Laurel hurla alors qu'il frappait l'endroit à l'intérieur d'elle qui rendit sa vision floue.

Elle s'accrocha à ses bras, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau alors que son nom tombait de ses lèvres comme une prière. Elle continua de bercer ses hanches contre les siennes, rencontrant ses coups et soudain, il ajouta une pression sur son clitoris et son corps explosa. La sensation de ses muscles intérieurs pressant sa virilité l'envoya au-dessus du sol alors qu'il la frappait deux fois de plus avant de fermer les yeux et de crier son nom alors qu'il se vidait à l'intérieur d'elle, son corps poussant le sien contre le mur. Tommy n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi explosif auparavant, il leva la tête et lui sourit alors qu'il brossait ses cheveux humides derrière ses oreilles.

\- C'était vraiment incroyable, dit-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres et en la tenant contre lui.

Laurel acquiesça lui rendant son baiser avant de se redresser pour poser son front contre le sien. Elle lui sourit, pressant un baiser contre sa mâchoire avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de le serrer dans ses bras. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir cela auparavant et son corps avait encore du mal à se remettre des répliques de son orgasme, ne lui permettant pas de penser à quoi que ce soit sauf à quel point elle se sentait bien.

Quand Tommy sut qu'elle était apte à tenir debout au bout de quelques minutes, il s'éloigna du mur laissant ses jambes se desserrer de sa taille et de laisser ses pieds se poser sur le sol. Il remonta son boxer et son pantalon, tout en gardant une main sur sa hanche pour la stabiliser, il leva les yeux vers elle, Laurel sourit à son tour en glissant ses doigts dans les passants de son pantalon et le tira avec elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans le couloir vers sa chambre.

Tommy savait que leur situation n'était pas idéale, mais il était prêt à rester aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait de lui. N'importe quel laps de temps avec Laurel valait mieux que pas de moments du tout avec elle.

##################################

Oliver regarda Barry foncer vers la cuisine et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une rafale de vent traverser la pièce, suivie du son de l'ascenseur. Il secoua la tête et retomba sur le canapé, gémissant d'avoir enfin quelque chose de doux sous son corps. Il était épuisé, la mission à Central City pour aider l'équipe de Flash avait été beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'il avait prévu mais ils avaient réussi à attraper ce groupe de méta-humain qui terrorisait la ville de Barry depuis une semaine.

Tommy n'était pas venu avec l'équipe prétextant des réunions à Merlyn Globale qu'il ne pouvait pas annuler, mais Oliver n'avait pas été dupe, son comportement envers lui ne s'étant pas arranger, il en avait déduit qu'il lui en voulait personnellement mais n'avait pas encore compris la raison.

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis mardi et il voulait juste faire une longue sieste, prendre une douche puis convaincre Felicity de passer la nuit avec lui. Il avait besoin de la prévenir du mariage, mais plus que cela, elle lui manquait et il voulait désespérément la sentir dans ses bras.

Il enleva ses chaussures, les laissant tomber sur le sol avant de s'allonger sur le canapé et de fermer les yeux, trop fatigué pour penser à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Oliver se détendit dans les coussins, laissant le sommeil s'emparer de lui juste au moment où il entendit de nouveau le son de l'ascenseur. Il gémit, se demandant ce que Barry avait pu éventuellement oublier, sans prendre la peine de se lever, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et l'utilisa pour lui donner accès.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ? Appela-t-il quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrir.

Felicity s'arrêta au son de la voix d'Oliver, évidemment, quelqu'un d'autre était déjà venu, probablement Laurel. Elle déglutit et marcha dans le couloir, repérant Oliver sur le canapé, elle dut faire appel à toute sa force pour rester calme.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir oublié quelque chose, dit-elle, le ton sec.

Oliver avait recommencé à s'endormir, mais le son de la voix de Felicity le fit s'asseoir tout droit, clignant des yeux de surprise lorsqu'il la vit se tenir là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, Demanda-t-il, sachant à la seconde où les mots sortirent de sa bouche qu'ils étaient la mauvaise chose à dire.

Oliver se leva rapidement, trébuchant un peu, son corps se remettant encore du service de taxi de Barry. Il agrippa le dos du canapé, l'utilisant pour se stabiliser avant de se diriger vers Felicity, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

Un signe d'inquiétude traversa le visage de Felicity face à son trébuchement, mais elle le repoussa, déterminée à ne pas être distraite. Elle hocha la tête en entendant ses mots avant de saisir son sac et de sortir le magazine, de le repousser contre sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?, demanda-t-elle

Confus, Oliver jeta un coup d'œil au journal pour voir ce qui la bouleversait et gémit quand il vit l'article parlant des fiancés de l'année qui avaient enfin poser une date de mariage. Il aurait dû savoir qu'en étant journaliste, la jeune femme allait apprendre la nouvelle facilement.

\- Felicity crois-moi quand je dis que j'allais te l'annoncer, mais je ne pensais pas que cela deviendrait de notoriété publique si rapidement.

Il était irrité de ne pas avoir vu cela venir, sachant que Laurel avait été convaincue que Perkins allait tout divulguer dès qu'elle l'aurait prévenu qu'ils avaient posé une date pour le mariage. Il avait pensé qu'il avait le temps d'annoncer la nouvelle à Felicity après la mission à Central City. Sa poitrine se serra quand il vit les larmes dans ses yeux et il tendit la main vers elle en passant son pouce sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris de cette façon, dit-il

Felicity recula, s'écartant de lui et secoua la tête trop énervée qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine de lui annoncer en premier avant de l'annoncer aux journalistes.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû l'apprendre en lisant un magazine qu'une collègue m'a apporté tout à l'heure dans mon bureau, cria-t-elle l'humidité s'accumulant à nouveau dans ses yeux.

\- Je sais Felicity, dit-il sentant son cœur se contracter en voyant les larmes s'amonceler dans ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as dit d'être patiente, que tu trouverais la solution pour ne pas avoir à l'épouser. Elle prit le journal et le tint devant son visage. Ce n'est pas trouver un moyen de sortir de la situation, Oliver. Vous avez fixé une date avec Laurel… Vous allez vous marier, dit-elle, sa voix se brisant alors que plusieurs larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Felicity porta la main à sa bouche et secoua la tête lorsqu'elle vit Oliver se rapprocher d'elle. Il se força à respecter ses souhaits et à garder ses distances, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean pour qu'il n'essaye plus de la rejoindre. Oliver détestait qu'elle soit là en train de pleurer et qu'elle ne le laisse pas l'aider, mais ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait se défendre devant ses accusations. Elle avait raison, il aurait dû le lui dire immédiatement et il ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Tu as raison, j'aurais dû t'appeler en premier, mais cela s'est passé tellement vite. Pendant notre dernière réunion, ce membre du conseil qui me déteste nous as informé que nous devions donner une date aux journalistes, car ils se posaient déjà assez de questions sur le peu de temps que nous passons ensemble, dit-il

\- Quand nous avons commencé cette relation tu savais déjà que tu devrais épouser Laurel un jour, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention d'arrêter cette mascarade, n'est-ce-pas ?

Felicity recula, sa main se posant sur le bras du fauteuil avant de s'asseoir, craignant que ses jambes ne puissent la maintenir debout . Oliver se frotta le visage avec ses mains, se détestant d'être si égoïste, il se rapprocha d'elle, hésita avant de la toucher. Au lieu de cela, il s'assit devant elle sur la table basse, laissant ses genoux cogner les siens, sans toutefois établir plus de contact que cela.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement. J'ai toujours su que je devrais éventuellement épouser Laurel, nous avons essayé de le remettre à plus tard. Mais il y a trop de risques, Felicity.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'elle était probablement malade et fatiguée d'entendre cela de sa part. Il tendit la main, posant celle-ci sur son genou en attendant qu'elle le regarde.

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris que mon arrangement avec Laurel n'allait jamais changer, dit-il

Oliver pensait qu'elle le savait depuis le début, mais peut-être l'avait-il induit en erreur sans le vouloir, et que Felicity avait accepté leur relation uniquement car elle avait cet espoir qu'à un moment toute cette histoire de faux engagement serait terminé et qu'ils pourraient avoir une vie ensemble, comme un couple normal.

\- Alors quoi ! Tu l'épouses et ensuite ? Que nous arrivent-ils ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire avec moi après l'avoir épousée ? Comment tu t'attendais à ce que notre relation fonctionne de cette façon ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par les larmes.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, la vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais pensé aussi loin, de manière réaliste, Oliver avait toujours su qu'il devrait se marier avec Laurel à un moment donné, c'était le seul moyen de garder son secret en sécurité. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer Felicity ou de craquer pour elle et il n'avait certainement pas prévu de lui faire autant de mal. Oliver ne pouvait plus supporter de la regarder pleurer, il se leva et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, enroulant ses bras étroitement autour d'elle.

\- Je ne pensais rien de tout ça, admit Oliver. Je voulais juste être avec toi, Felicity. Je veux toujours être avec toi. J'ai toujours pensé à épouser Laurel mais ça restait abstrait, quelque chose qui arriverait dans le futur. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

Il avait la gorge sèche, la poitrine serrée face à la possibilité bien réelle qu'il soit sur le point de la perdre. Oliver ne reprocherait pas à Felicity de le quitter, c'était probablement la bonne chose à faire. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer que s'il pensait moins à ce qu'il voulait, la jeune femme ne souffrirait pas autant.

Elle le laissa la tenir pendant moins d'une minute avant de sortir de ses bras et de se lever se doutant que son secret sur son rôle de justicier était en partie pourquoi il ne pouvait pas arrêter cette mascarade. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle était au courant pour son alter-égo, elle voulait qu'il lui annonce lui-même.

\- Dis-moi ce qui est si important que tu ne puisses pas tenir tête au conseil d'administration, et que tu aies besoin de vivre ce mensonge, Oliver ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important que ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre n'a pas d'importance ? Demanda-t-elle, un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix.

Oliver se leva et s'approcha d'elle, tirant son corps contre le sien alors même qu'elle se débattait partiellement. Il la serra contre lui, frottant sa main dans son dos alors qu'il essaya de calmer ses larmes. Il les essuya de ses joues alors qu'il prenait son menton entre ses doigts, il était temps qu'il lui dise toute la vérité. Si elle s'en allait, il voulait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Viens avec moi, dit Oliver.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne sans attendre qu'elle réponde et la conduisit dans le couloir, contournant les chambres à coucher et l'amenant devant la pièce en face de sa propre chambre. Il la regarda et vit l'incertitude sur son visage, Oliver n'était pas sûr de devoir essayer de la préparer à ce qu'il était sur le point de lui montrer. Il supposait qu'il était inutile de lui donner le discours entier "cela doit rester entre nous" puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait avec leur relation. Il entra le code pour déverrouiller la porte, l'ouvrit et alluma l'interrupteur, la tirant dans la pièce avec lui.

\- C'est pourquoi je dois épouser Laurel, c'est ce que je protège réellement, dit-il doucement.

Les yeux de Felicity s'écarquillèrent sa tête tournant lentement alors qu'elle absorbait le contenu de la pièce, il y avait un comptoir remplis de flèches, son arc était dans une vitrine ainsi que son uniforme de Green Arrow. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, le regard ancré au sien.

\- Je suis contente que tu me l'avoues enfin, dit-elle

\- Quoi ! dit-il étonné...Tu savais déjà que j'étais Green Arrow

\- Oui ! Je l'ai découvert la semaine dernière mais j'attendais que ce soit toi qui me l'annonce...

\- Comment as-tu fais le lien ?, demanda-t-il

\- Ce n'est pas important de la façon dont je l'ai découvert, mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu dois épouser Laurel, car Queen Consolidated finance toutes tes dépenses liées à ton rôle de justicier n'est-ce-pas ? Etant le PDG tu contrôles toutes les finances de la société, donc tu peux cacher tes dépenses de Green Arrow, dit-elle

\- Tu as compris...Je travaille avec une équipe certains d'entre eux sont des êtres humains comme moi, d'autres ont des pouvoirs et nous travaillons tous ensemble pour tenter d'arrêter le mal en ce monde. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, cela coûte beaucoup d'argent...

\- Et si ton conseil d'administration avait la connaissance que d'une certaine façon tu volais l'argent de la société il pourrait te faire quitter ton poste, vendre la compagnie et licencier des centaines de personnes, continua-t-elle

\- Même s'ils ne font pas le lien avec Green Arrow, je pourrais faire de lourdes peines de prison pour cela, Oliver savait qu'il pourrait disparaître s'il le devait, mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber l'équipe.

\- D'où cette idée de fiançailles, pour cacher tes activités externes, dit-elle

\- Quand j'ai pris le parti d'être Green Arrow, j'ai décidé de faire passer les besoins de la ville avant les miens. Mais j'étais tout seul dans les débuts, puis petit à petit d'autres justiciers se sont joints à ma croisade, si mon identité est révélée à présent, ils risquent d'être démasqués aussi et je ne peux pas leur faire subir cela. Si l'entreprise se porte bien et que ma vie personnelle ne fait pas la une des journaux à cause de mes écarts de conduite grâce à mes fiançailles avec Laurel, Perkins et les autres membres du conseil d'administration n'auront rien à me reprocher, déclara-t-il en la regardant pour essayer de voir à quoi elle pensait.

Felicity ferma les yeux pendant une minute, la culpabilité jaillissant de ses paroles. Comment pouvait-elle être en colère contre lui pour être un héros, pour sortir chaque nuit et risquer sa vie pour protéger les habitants de Star City ? Elle ne le pouvait pas. Les yeux de Felicity s'ouvrirent et elle croisa son regard alors qu'il la regardait.

\- Tu as raison, lui dit-elle. Ta mission est plus importante que nous, sa voix était calme, ses yeux rougis alors qu'elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je ne le dirai à personne.

\- Je le sais je te fais confiance, répondit-il

Felicity se tint là et se concentra pour se calmer, Green Arrow était important pour la ville et pour Oliver. Peu importait combien elle se souciait de lui, cela serait toujours plus important et elle le comprenait. Sa relation avec Oliver, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi, avait toujours eu une date d'expiration, et la sienne était dans six mois. Il n'était pas à elle et il ne le serait jamais et cette prise de conscience lui brisa le cœur. Elle avança et pressa sa main contre sa poitrine.

\- PDG le jour et justicier la nuit...Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si fatigué tout le temps, plaisanta-t-elle tentant d'alléger la situation autour d'eux. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité même si je l'avais compris moi-même.

\- Tu devras me dire un jour de quelle façon tu as découvert mon secret, dit-il

\- Oui un jour, répondit-elle Ray veut que je fasse un article sur vos fiançailles, lui dit-elle.

\- Pose un rendez-vous avec Gerry et nous ferons l'interview à mon bureau, dit-il

\- D'accord, elle se pencha en avant avec hésitation et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

Il couvrit sa main de la sienne contre sa poitrine, l'empêchant de se retirer, Oliver porta son autre main sur sa joue, la posant quelques instants alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait. Il la connaissait trop bien pour croire qu'elle acceptait aussi bien leur situation et ne savait pas combien de temps elle supporterait de n'être que l'autre femme, celle que l'on cache aux autres.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour améliorer la situation pour toi ?

Oliver savait qu'il n'y avait pas de solution magique, mais si elle avait besoin de quelque chose qui atténuerait la douleur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, il le ferait sans hésiter. Felicity secoua la tête avant de prendre du recul retirant sa main de sous la sienne.

\- Je vais bien, je dois sacrifier ce que je voulais pour que la ville soit en sécurité et que les habitants puissent vivre leur vie sans avoir peur...Mais cela n'importe peu, ton rôle de justicier est plus important que ce que je veux réellement...Ne t'inquiète pas j'irais bien, lui dit-elle.

Felicity sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine, elle devait partir avant de perdre son calme, en voulant d'une certaine façon à Oliver pour ne pas arrêter de la poursuivre lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, la faisant souffrir à présent. Il put voir qu'elle voulait quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible et même si cela lui fit très mal d'apercevoir de la colère, de la tristesse dans son regard, il sut qu'il avait besoin de la laisser s'en aller comprenant son comportement éloigné et son ressentiment sur l'annonce de son prochain mariage avec Laurel.

Il lui proposa de la raccompagner vers l'ascenseur, glissant une nouvelle fois ses mains dans ses poches car elle ne voulait clairement pas qu'il la touche. Il avait l'impression de ruiner toute sa vie et il se détestait pour cela. Il tenait tellement à placer le reste du monde au-dessus de lui, que la femme dont il était amoureux souffrait parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de contrôler ses pulsions et de rester loin d'elle, alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire exactement cela.

La prise de conscience qu'il l'aimait ne le surprit pas autant qu'il l'aurait dû. Oliver savait qu'il était attiré par elle depuis le début et il savait que c'était plus profond que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant. Mais le savoir ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Felicity se retourna vers lui arrivant devant l'ascenseur, une partie d'elle était en colère parce qu'Oliver n'avait pas réellement fait ce qu'il aurait dû, ce qu'elle pensait qu'il ferait ce soir, rompre avec elle au lieu de lui avouer son secret.

Mais l'autre partie d'elle était contente qu'il la veuille toujours, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à le perdre pour l'instant, ni à lui dire adieu. Elle savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, il devait épouser Laurel dans six mois, mais vu que rien à part ce foutue mariage les empêchait d'être ensemble, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait profiter de cette relation avec Oliver. Même si elle souffrait car ce n'était pas le genre d'histoire dont elle avait rêvé avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Elle se pencha, posa sa main contre sa taille et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Oliver la regarda partir, il sut qu'il aurait dû finir la relation maintenant mais il était encore trop égoïste pour la laisser partir complètement. Il savait qu'il finirait par perdre Felicity, probablement très prochainement. À ce rythme, elle passerait le reste de sa vie à le haïr, mais ce ne serait jamais autant qu'il se détesterait de l'avoir blessée.

**############################################"**

**C'est au tour de Laurel et Tommy d'être dans leur bulle et de s'aimer passionnément. Felicity n'a pas voulu avouer à Oliver qu'elle connaissait son secret et a préféré attendre qu'il le fasse lui-même. Laurel et Oliver ont été dans l'obligation de poser une date de mariage à cause de Perkins.**

**D'après-vous que va-t-il arriver entre Oliver et Felicity ? Aurait-elle dû tout arrêter maintenant au vu de l'annonce du mariage d'Oliver avec Laurel ? **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A vendredi pour la suite**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir répondu mais avec la rentrée qui arrive bientôt je cours dans tout les sens. Merci aux guests pour leurs commentaires.**

**Un mot pour ma Shinobu24 qui m'aide avec sa présence à mes côtés à chacune de mes histoires.**

**Bonne lecture ( Je préfère prévenir que ce chapitre est un peu triste mais obligatoire pour la suite)**

**######################################**

Felicity était assise dans sa voiture à l'extérieur du complexe d'appartements de Tommy alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour calmer ses émotions. Elle avait passé le chemin entre chez Oliver et son meilleur ami en larmes, laissant échapper toutes les émotions qu'elle avait retenues dans l'appartement de celui-ci. Elle voulait attendre de rentrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus l'air d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures. Cela ne ferait que soulever plus de questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait pas donner de réponse.

Sur le trajet, elle avait décidé qu'elle devait peut-être dire la vérité à Tommy, c'était un risque, mais elle connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que même s'il était fâché contre elle, il n'en parlerait jamais à personne, de plus il connaissait le secret d'Oliver avec son alter ego. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais cela serait-il judicieux de lui apprendre qu'elle avait une relation avec Oliver alors qu'il était fiancé à la femme qui travaillait avec lui sur le projet d'agrandissement de la clinique.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire exactement, elle laissa échapper un long soupir, mais un coup sur la vitre de sa voiture la fit sursauter, elle leva les yeux et vit Tommy debout à l'extérieur, les sourcils froncés. Il lui fit signe de débloquer l'autre portière avant de se déplacer du côté passager de la voiture, Felicity s'essuya les yeux rapidement et appuya sur le bouton de l'ouverture automatique des portières pour que Tommy puisse grimper dans la voiture.

\- J'allais monter venir te voir, dit-elle essayant de lui faire un sourire pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Mais Tommy ne fut pas dupe, son regard resta fixé sur sa meilleure amie alors qu'il étudiait le visage de Felicity, il remarqua ses yeux rougis et les marques que les larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues. Il revenait d'une course au magasin quand il l'avait vue assise dans sa voiture, l'air plutôt contrarié, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait avec elle ces derniers temps, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il pouvait compter sur une main le nombre de fois où il avait vu son amie être contrariée dont deux fois au cours des derniers mois.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu viens dans mon appartement en pleurant. La première fois je ne t'ai pas poussé car tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas en parler et j'ai respecté ta décision. Mais cette fois, je veux une explication, dit-il en croisant son regard.

\- Tommy je...C'est...

\- Est-ce par rapport à l'homme que tu vois…? At-il fait quelque chose ? Felicity, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Il réalisa à quel point il était hypocrite alors qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'énorme, mais les choses entre lui et Laurel se passaient vraiment bien ces derniers temps, il ne voulait pas gâcher leur relation en avouant à sa meilleure amie qu'il aimait la fiancée d'Oliver Queen. Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et essuya ses larmes.

\- J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec Oliver plus tôt, dit-elle en s'arrêtant et se rendant compte de l'expression faciale de Tommy. Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse quant à pourquoi il avait l'air si en colère.

\- Tu es toujours en train d'interviewer cet âne ? Demanda-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son dédain pour Oliver. Je pensais que c'était fini il y a des semaines ! Tu n'étais pas supposée écrire un seul article sur la rénovation du château en université et c'est tout ?, Demanda-t-il, irrité que Felicity doive encore passer du temps avec l'homme qui l'empêchait d'avoir une relation normale avec la femme qui l'intéressait.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir remarqué son aversion pour Oliver quand elle avait mentionné l'avoir interviewé la première fois. De plus ils patrouillaient ensemble, elle pensait qu'ils étaient amis depuis le temps.

\- Je pensais que tu l'appréciais, dit-elle avec désinvolture.

\- S'il te plaît, le gars pense qu'il possède ce foutu monde, il pense pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut et traiter les gens comme il le souhaite. Il ne fait que les utiliser pour son profit personnel. Il peut vouloir faire croire aux habitants de Star City qu'il est un homme bien mais Oliver se soucie d'Oliver et c'est tout.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu ressentais tellement de colère contre lui, dit-elle

Tommy comprit à quel point ses mots étaient durs et avala difficilement avant d'envoyer un regard penaud à son amie.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas décharger tout ça sur toi. Mais oui, il n'est pas ma personne préférée, malgré le fait que nous ne nous soyons pas encore rencontrés, ajouta-t-il sachant qu'elle se demandait probablement comment ses sentiments pouvaient être si forts pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Felicity qui voulait lui avouer qu'elle connaissait le secret d'Oliver se retint de le faire vu son aversion pour l'homme en ce moment. De plus cela l'obligerait à lui expliquer pourquoi il avait dû lui faire des confidences sur ce sujet, alors que pour Tommy elle était juste la journaliste qui avait fait un article sur son projet universitaire.

\- Nous avons fini l'article sur l'université et l'inauguration aura lieu dans deux semaines. Mais je dois l'interviewer sur son mariage avec Laurel Lance dans six mois, dit-elle

\- Attends quoi ? Quand ont-ils fixé une date ?, Demanda-t-il, la panique l'envahissant.

Laurel n'avait même pas mentionné qu'Oliver et elle étaient sur le point de fixer la date du mariage, mais il n'avait pas pu la voir énormément avec Oliver en mission avec l'équipe, et le travail de Laurel aux commandes de Queen Consolidated pendant son absence. De plus, il patrouillait lui-même dans Star City, alors qu'Oliver était en dehors de la ville, il n'avait donc pas eu beaucoup de temps libre non plus.

\- Pourrais-je monter chez toi et que nous nous fassions une soirée film ?, Lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

L'expression de Tommy s'adoucit alors même que la colère l'envahissait, il lui expliqua qu'il allait chercher la nourriture, qu'elle pouvait l'attendre dans son appartement s'installant confortablement. Felicity remarqua que quelque chose le dérangeait, et il avait visiblement beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas le cacher mais elle décida de ne pas le pousser, elle tira ses clés du contact et pressa la main de son meilleur ami le remerciant.

Il acquiesça alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de la voiture et il sortit ses clés de moto de sa poche. Felicity lui adressa un petit sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son garage. Il irait chercher leur menu à Big Belly Burger, mais il irait d'abord chez Queen Consolidated pour voir Laurel et avoir une explication sur ce futur mariage.

############################

Laurel laissa échapper un soupir de frustration quand elle finit d'envoyer un email, seulement pour voir qu'il y en avait déjà trois nouveaux dans sa boîte de réception. Les derniers jours avaient été un cauchemar depuis que la nouvelle de la date de son mariage avait été divulguée à la presse. Elle répondait constamment aux appels téléphoniques et aux courriels et faisait de son mieux pour éviter les caméras partout où elle sortait.

Cela n'aidait pas sa frustration qu'elle n'ait pas vu Tommy depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle pour lui annoncer celle-ci de vive voix. Elle n'avait pas été capable de s'éloigner du bureau et elle n'avait eu aucun moyen d'esquiver les photographes qui la suivaient à chaque mouvement. Laurel avait besoin qu'Oliver reprenne son poste à Queen Consolidated pour que les photographes dirigent leurs appareils photos sur lui au lieu d'elle car elle ne supportait plus de les sentir près d'elle dès qu'elle posait un pied dans la rue.

Oliver lui avait laissé le message qu'il était de retour en ville, mais il était caché dans son loft et tentait de se remettre de la mission, alors elle était seule pour le moment. En soupirant, elle reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur et tenta de se concentrer sur la réponse aux courriels.

Tommy redressa sa veste en cuir et saisit les papiers dans sa main alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur et emprunta le couloir. Il s'arrêta dans le bureau extérieur où il vit une femme derrière un bureau, il se racla la gorge et quand elle leva les yeux, il sourit.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tommy Merlyn, dit-il. Je suis le PDG de Merlyn Globale et je travaille sur le projet d'agrandissement de la clinique Rebecca avec votre patronne. Je dois déposer quelques papiers pour Melle Lance. Est-il possible qu'elle ait une minute pour moi ?, Demanda-t-il doucement en tenant les papiers dans sa main.

\- Melle Lance a un planning complet aujourd'hui, mais je vais vérifier, répondit-elle avant de décrocher le téléphone et d'appuyer sur le bouton pour sa chef.

Laurel tendit distraitement la main vers le téléphone sans quitter l'écran devant elle. - Oui ?, demanda-t-elle en plaçant le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule tout en continuant à taper.

\- Il y a le PDG de Merlyn Globale ici pour te voir. Il a des papiers à te remettre, je peux les prendre si tu ne veux pas être dérangée, proposa son assistante.

Laurel déglutit difficilement, se demandant ce que Tommy venait faire à Queen Consolidated, pourtant il l'avait prévenu qu'il ne viendrait jamais ne souhaitant pas que les employés de sa société se posent des questions sur sa visite alors qu'il était un concurrent directe d'Oliver Queen.

\- Non, envoie-le, Merci, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher le téléphone et de prendre une profonde inspiration en attendant Tommy.

Elle se douta que cela devait être important s'il risquait de venir à son bureau, Prisca remit le téléphone dans le berceau et leva les yeux vers l'homme devant elle.

\- Melle Lance va vous recevoir maintenant, dit-elle en désignant la porte fermée par-dessus son épaule.

Tommy acquiesça la remerciant et lui envoya un petit sourire avant de contourner son bureau, d'avancer jusqu'à la porte, de frapper et d'entrer rapidement refermant derrière lui.

\- Alors, le vingt-sept septembre, hein, quand est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour garder sa voix calme.

Il n'était pas en colère contre Laurel, c'était la faute d'Oliver il en était persuadé, la jeune femme leva un sourcil, se rendant compte qu'il était déjà au courant de son futur mariage avec Oliver dans six mois, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait venu jusqu'à Queen Consolidated pour en parler avec elle.

\- L'un des membres du conseil a divulgué des informations à un magazine et nous avons dû fixer une date sinon les journalistes se seraient posé trop de questions.

\- Je comprends la raison mais tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant que c'était une information que j'aurais aimé connaître au lieu de l'apprendre par une amie ? demanda-t-il

\- Je suis désolée, je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même mais nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité de nous rencontrer depuis qu'Oliver a dû quitter la ville pour conclure ce contrat, dit-elle

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu continues à me dire que tu dois rester engagée avec lui et que tu es occupée depuis qu'il a quitté la ville, mais un tête-à-tête aurait été apprécié pour me l'annoncer toi-même, expliqua-t-il

\- Tu as raison j'aurais dû te le dire dès que nous avons décidé de fixer une date de mariage, dit-elle penaude

\- Je le hais, tu sais, dit-il avec colère. Je le hais de t'avoir embarquée dans sa merde et que nous ne puissions pas être ensemble de la bonne façon.

\- Si je t'avais rencontré avant qu'il m'ait demandé de l'aider j'aurais refusé tout bonnement mais à présent que tout le monde croit que je suis sa fiancée je ne peux pas le laisser tomber Tommy, il est mon meilleur ami, dit-elle. Je comprendrais si tu voulais en finir avec notre histoire.

\- Je suis un peu blessé que tu ne sois pas venu me voir pour me prévenir que vous aviez dû fixé la date du mariage à cause de ce membre du conseil d'administration mais jamais...Tu m'entends...Jamais je ne finirais ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je ne vais nulle part Laurel et tu dois accepter que je sois toujours à tes côtés, même si tu dois épouser ce con, dit-il sa voix plus dure que prévue.

Tommy plaça sa main sur la sienne, souhaitant qu'elle sache que, malgré ce qui se passait, ce qu'elle était forcée de faire, il était là et il se souciait de son bien-être. Elle retourna sa main sous la sienne, enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble alors que la culpabilité resserrait dans son ventre. Il avait raison, elle aurait dû le prévenir, car la couverture médiatique allait devenir incontrôlable pendant un moment, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait presque surpris par l'annonce.

\- Tommy, je sais que tu te soucies de moi et je tiens à toi aussi. Beaucoup, souligna-t-elle.

Ses sentiments pour lui étaient plus forts que tout ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter avant mais elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire, que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Oliver était pour la vie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il gâche sa vie personnelle avec elle sachant que jamais ils ne pourraient avoir une relation normale, se mariant et fondant une famille.

\- Tu as toujours su que j'allais épouser Oliver un jour n'est-ce-pas ? Bien sûr, nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour faire croire aux gens que notre relation est réelle tout en ne donnant pas de date espérant pouvoir rester seulement engagés. Mais à la fin, dans un an, deux ans, le mariage aurait eu lieu tout de même, tu comprends. Elle pressa sa main, essayant de garder sa voix ferme.

\- Bien sûr que j'avais bien comprit la situation depuis le début et je suis rentré dans notre histoire avec les yeux bien grands ouverts, connaissant les conditions, mais je pensais que cela serait plus tard que plus tôt, dit-il grognant

\- Je sais que tu es en colère contre Oliver, mais tu ne le connais pas, il a toujours été attentif à mon bien-être dans la situation dans laquelle il m'a fait entrer...Mais Tommy je suis entrée dans ce faux engagement en sachant très bien ce qui arriverait au bout de la période de fiançailles, Oliver ne m'obligeant à rien, dit-elle

Sauf que Laurel avait accepté ne s'étant jamais attendue à avoir une vraie relation et elle pensait qu'elle pourrait très bien vivre sans avoir un véritable compagnon qui l'aimerait. Maintenant, elle n'était plus aussi sûre depuis que Tommy était dans sa vie.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça Laurel ? C'est sa faute, dit-il, la mâchoire se serrant. Il s'en fou que tu sois heureuse ou pas...Tout ce qu'il veut c'est garder sa putain de compagnie...Il n'a pas les couilles de se battre contre le conseil d'administration et te rendre ta liberté, dit-il avec colère

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, répondit Laurel.

Elle se sentit mal de voir que Tommy avait une si basse opinion d'Oliver, mais elle sut que c'était de sa faute car elle lui cachait la moitié de la vérité. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait lui dire qu'Oliver était Green Arrow ou qu'il travaillait avec une équipe de héros qui patrouillait toutes les nuits pour rendre la ville plus sûre pour les habitants.

\- Je ne suis pas juste un accord commercial pour Oliver. Nous sommes proches depuis longtemps, il a empêché ma petite sœur de le suivre sur le Gambit car elle était amoureuse de lui...Sans Oliver je serais en deuil à ce jour Tommy.

De plus Oliver avait sauvé son père lors de l'attaque de Slade, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler sans risquer de lui avouer le secret de son ami. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre pour lui faire comprendre qu'Oliver n'était pas méchant et qu'il ne profitait pas d'elle pour sauver sa compagnie. C'était tellement plus complexe à cause de son secret, et il n'était pas facile pour elle d'expliquer pourquoi elle épousait Oliver, sans révéler la véritable raison mais elle espérait que Tommy tenterait au moins de comprendre sa loyauté envers lui.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison suffisante pour épouser quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas...Même pas sauver son héritage, déclara-t-il avec force.

\- Tommy !

\- Écoute, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend à la maison lui dit-il. Mais Laurel, nous devons parler de ce que nous allons faire si cela doit continuer entre nous.

\- Si ? Mais tu as dit que...elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase faisant tout son possible pour retenir ses émotions.

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses Laurel, je peux voir dans ton regard que tu es inquiète, dit-il

Laurel hésita, elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais elle ne voulut pas le contrarier plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais il la connaissait trop bien pour qu'elle puisse le passer sous le tapis et prétendre que tout allait bien alors qu'ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans rien dire un instant avant de lever la tête et de croiser son regard.

\- Si tu ne peux pas être avec moi, je comprendrai. C'est une situation terrible et je te demande beaucoup de choses. Mais j'aimerais que tu me le dises maintenant plutôt que dans un ou six mois. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre cela, mais je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Je vais épouser Oliver en septembre.

Tommy put entendre la conviction dans sa voix, il pouvait dire non et la perdre maintenant ou rester avec elle alors qu'elle épouserait Oliver dans six mois. Il se demanda si c'était le genre de vie qu'il voulait avoir, passer après Oliver Queen, de ne pas pouvoir emmener Laurel rencontrer sa meilleure amie, ne pas pouvoir dîner dans un restaurant en tenant la main de sa petite amie. Mais en contrepartie, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir de relation normale avec une autre femme, pas avec son secret sur son rôle de justicier. Il lui faudrait des années pour lui faire confiance et lui dévoiler enfin qu'il était Dark Archer, et qu'il essayait de sauver la ville avec son équipe.

Alors qu'il avait déjà une confiance absolue en Laurel, il sut qu'il pourrait vivre de cette façon, être le second homme de sa vie, caché du public car sa principale motivation à accepter ces conditions était qu'il voulait voir Laurel heureuse, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit aimée, ce qu'elle ne serait jamais avec Oliver même si ils étaient mariés. Il prit sa décision, mais sut qu'il devait lui avouer son secret, il se pencha en avant et plaça son autre main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne vais nulle part Laurel, dit-il. Mais avant d'aller plus loin dans cette relation, nous devons parler, pas pour le moment car je dois partir mais une nuit dans la semaine tu dois venir chez moi car il y a une chose que je dois t'apprendre à propos de moi...Une fois que cet aveu sera à ta connaissance tu pourras décider si tu veux continuer avec moi...ou pas, déclara-t-il

Ce n'était que justice pour lui qu'il lui avoue qu'il était le Dark Archer, si elle connaissait l'alter-égo d'Oliver, elle avait déjà dû entendre parler de ce justicier qui aidait Green Arrow la nuit. Tommy était à peu près sûr qu'il était amoureux de Laurel, et s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit honnête avec lui, il devait faire de même.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Il avait l'air sérieux et elle ne comprit pas ce que cet aveu pouvait être, elle voulut lui demander de lui en dire plus maintenant parce qu'elle n'était pas douée avec la patience, mais elle sut aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander des réponses alors qu'elle lui donnait à peine des demi-vérités quand ça en était venu à sa vie. Elle pressa sa main, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

\- Je sais que tu voudrais que je te l'annonce maintenant mais tu dois me faire confiance, ce n'est pas une chose qui peut être avouée n'importe où...De plus je devrais déjà avoir commandé au Big Belly Burger car mon amie va se demander où je suis passée, plaisanta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Laurel.

Il se leva et se pencha en avant, plaçant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, Laurel lui attrapa la nuque, le tenant tout près et lui rendit le baiser avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sa langue touchant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre pour qu'elle puisse approfondir leur baiser. Tommy se recula à bout de souffle et sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, il commença à s'éloigner, s'arrêtant pour lui donner un sourire de plus avant de se diriger vers la porte, se sentant légèrement mieux qu'avant.

Laurel secoua la tête en le voyant partir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ils étaient dans une mauvaise situation, elle savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer, mais elle se sentit mieux de savoir qu'ils avaient des projets ensemble se demandant tout de même ce que Tommy voulait lui dire.

###########################

Oliver grimaça en parcourant les instantanés des titres que son publiciste lui avait envoyés. Il semblait que presque tous les magazines de la ville pensaient que Laurel était enceinte à cause de ce qui était arrivé samedi soir à ce dîner de cette collecte de fond. Tout simplement car elle était devenue incroyablement pâle quand ils étaient arrivés et que quelques minutes après le dîner placé devant eux, elle s'était dépêchée d'aller à la salle de bain et avait passé vingt minutes à vider le contenu de son estomac, ils pensaient tous qu'elle attendait son enfant. Ils étaient tous des idiots pour lui pensant à ce genre de chose au lieu à une gastro-entérite banale.

Il ferma son ordinateur lorsqu'il entendit des pas se diriger vers la cuisine, en levant les yeux il put apercevoir Laurel, elle avait de nouveau des couleurs sur son visage et était beaucoup plus stable sur ses pieds, elle avait dormi tout le dimanche et cela avait l'air de lui avoir fait du bien.

\- Comment-te sens-tu ?, demanda-t-il

\- Bien, répondit Laurel.

Elle sourit à Oliver alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le réfrigérateur et se servit un verre de jus tout en lui expliquant qu'elle avait dû attraper froid ou bien manger un aliment qui n'était pas frais, elle se rappelait avoir mangé du poisson il y a quelques jours. Maintenant qu'Oliver savait que Laurel se portait bien, il devait se rendre au bureau, il se leva de sa chaise s'avançant vers son amie.

\- Tu pourrais juste rester ici aujourd'hui si tu veux parce que j'ai déjà reçu dix appels et que notre publiciste est probablement sur son centième. Tout le monde suppose que tu es enceinte de mon bébé maintenant.

Il lui tapota le ventre en passant devant elle, Laurel roula des yeux, elle n'était pas étonnée que les magazines à potins aient sauté à la conclusion, elle prit son jus et rentra dans le salon en prenant son sac sur la chaise sur laquelle elle l'avait jeté quand ils étaient revenus. Elle plongea quelques minutes sur les sites internet de potins et put lire des articles la déclarant enceinte, ils ne savaient vraiment plus quoi écrire sur Oliver et elle. Elle secoua la tête, ouvrit la fonction de calendrier sur son téléphone pour vérifier son emploi du temps et être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de réunion de prévu quand elle remarqua la date.

Laurel déplaça son doigt sur l'écran, ramenant le calendrier au mois précédent alors qu'elle faisait des calculs mentaux dans sa tête. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, la panique commençant à monter dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle retournait au mois d'avant encore sur le calendrier et qu'elle vit la petite étoile qu'elle cherchait. Sa main vint à sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que son estomac se retournait.

\- Oh non !, murmura-t-elle.

Laurel quitta l'appartement d'Oliver rapidement, monta dans sa voiture et conduisit pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une pharmacie suffisamment éloignée des regards indiscrets pour qu'elle puisse acheter le test dont elle avait besoin. Elle rentra chez elle, vomie pendant vingt bonnes minutes, puis réussit à passer le test qui confirma ce qu'elle avait déjà compris, elle était enceinte.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à Tommy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à Oliver ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à son bébé ? Est-ce qu'elle allait même vouloir garder le bébé ? Laurel n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'avoir des enfants et son contrat avec Oliver l'avait de toute évidence définitivement éloignée de ce projet. Mais elle savait que Tommy voulait des enfants et il serait probablement vraiment super avec eux puisqu'il en était un. Comme si ce faux engagement n'avait pas été difficile à gérer depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Tommy, cette grossesse venait encore plus compliquer leur mensonge.

#################################

Felicity jeta un regard noir au kiosque à journaux lorsqu'elle passa devant et se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtements quelques rues plus bas. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire à ces rumeurs qui circulaient en ville, expliquant que la magnifique fiancée d'Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance devait être enceinte car elle avait été vu très pâle à la dernière collecte de fond. Certains invités avaient même déclaré qu'il l'avait vue courir à la salle des dames, une main devant la bouche, et que le début des nausées commençait. Les commérages venaient de se calmer à propos du mariage et maintenant, il y en avait un sur une prétendue grossesse.

Felicity essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas diriger son esprit vers ce petit doute qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête depuis la première fois qu'elle avait vu Laurel et Oliver si proche, se comportant réellement comme un véritable couple. Mais cette question restait en suspens dans son esprit. Est-ce-que l'homme qu'elle aimait pouvait avoir eu des relations intimes avec son amie d'enfance ? Elle soupira en traversant la rue et se dirigea vers le magasin en face car elle avait besoin d'une robe pour la collecte de fond pour l'université qui aurait lieu dans cinq jours.

Elle n'avait pas vu Oliver depuis qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez lui il y a quelques jours mais la situation devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle, il allait épouser Laurel dans plusieurs mois et cela ne changerait pas. Elle croisa une femme qui tenait un journal dans sa main, la couverture lui transperça le cœur, Oliver et Laurel dans les bras l'un de l'autre souriant au photographe qui avait pris ce cliché. Les rumeurs de la grossesse de Laurel lui revinrent en tête brutalement, et elle se demanda si en fait Oliver n'avait pas décidé avec la jeune avocate de faire de ce faux engagement une véritable relation. Et que ces rumeurs sur sa supposée grossesse n'étaient pas si infondées que cela. Elle secoua sa tête, elle devait arrêter de penser au pire, elle passa devant un magasin de bébé et s'arrêta quelques minutes, sentant son cœur se fissurer un peu plus.

Tout en regardant la photo de cette femme avec ce bébé, des articles de puériculture, elle se rendit compte qu'elle voulait fonder une famille un jour, et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que cela ne serait pas possible avec Oliver. Elle l'aimait d'un amour profond mais elle ne voyait pas de véritable avenir entre eux. Avec le cœur lourd, elle commença à marcher de nouveau vers le magasin dans lequel elle voulait acheter une robe, elle passa devant un nouveau kiosque à journaux et sentit son cœur se briser en deux, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à prétendre qu'elle acceptait ce genre de relation avec un homme engagé qui se marierait dans quelques mois. Felicity voulait plus de la vie que d'être dans l'ombre, de ne pas pouvoir vivre son histoire d'amour au grand jour. Elle voulait tout ce qu'une femme souhaitait lorsqu'elle rencontrait l'homme de sa vie, être aimée, choyée, aller manger au fast-food en amoureux, sortir dans un parc pour pique-niquer, et elle sut qu'elle n'aurait rien de tout cela avec Oliver devant toujours se cacher des journalistes pour que son grand mensonge ne soit pas dévoilé.

Elle s'arrêta devant le magasin où était exposé de magnifiques robes de soirée, le reflet de son visage strié de larmes lui apparut sur la vitre de la vitrine, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait, elle les essuya avec rage. Elle contempla une merveilleuse robe verte, s'imaginant avancer vers Oliver, espérant qu'il soit heureux de la couleur qu'elle avait choisi, mais Laurel apparaissait à ses côtés, s'accrochant à son bras avec un sourire. Felicity ferma les yeux sous l'impact de la réalité, elle n'avait pas besoin de nouvelle robe en fin de compte, elle ne serait pas la femme au bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Non ! Une autre le serait car pour la ville entière Felicity Smoak n'était rien pour Oliver Queen. Elle sut à ce moment ce qu'elle devait faire, elle retourna vers sa voiture le cœur lourd sachant qu'elle prenait la bonne décision même si son cœur serait détruit dans le processus.

##################

Oliver coupa l'eau de la douche et chercha une serviette, l'enroulant autour de sa taille et attrapa une seconde serviette plus petite pour se sécher les cheveux. Les choses s'étaient ralenties au bureau, il avait donc décidé de partir tôt et de s'entraîner cet après-midi. Il avait passé deux heures dans son gymnase à la maison avant de sauter sous la douche. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil, il décida donc de consulter son courrier électronique, répondre aux messages qu'ils devaient traiter et de voir s'il y avait de la nourriture dans l'appartement qu'il pourrait avoir pour le dîner. Il voulait aussi appeler Laurel et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ne l'ayant pas vu depuis lundi matin.

Il posa les serviettes sur le support et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher, saisissant un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt dans sa commode et les enfilant. Oliver passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés alors qu'il se dirigeait dans le couloir vers son bureau. Il était presque arrivé à destination quand il entendit la sonnerie indiquant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'ascenseur. Confus, Oliver changea de direction, s'arrêtant pour vérifier l'écran d'ordinateur et il sourit en voyant Felicity se tenir dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton pour lui donner accès et entra dans le hall d'accueil pour la saluer.

\- Salut...c'est une bonne surprise, Dit-il dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Felicity leva les yeux à ses salutations et le sourire sur son visage lui fit presque perdre courage. Elle était retournée à sa voiture et avait commencé à conduire en ville pendant quelques heures, se donnant le courage d'accomplir la décision qu'elle avait prise. La conclusion de cette réflexion, tout en pensant au moment où Laurel et Oliver avaient bloqué une date de mariage, était qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer sa décision comme la fois où elle était venue quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'il lui avait avoué être Green Arrow. Felicity savait au fond de son cœur qu'ils auraient dû tout stopper à ce moment-là, mais elle avait été faible, pas prête à le perdre, gardant cet espoir idiot que tout serait différent un jour.

Ils avaient continué leur relation se rencontrant certaines nuits, faisant l'amour avant qu'Oliver doive la quitter pour partir se préparer pour sa journée à Queen Consolidated comme si leur vie était normale, et pas qu'il devait épouser une autre femme prochainement. Felicity sortit de ses pensées, elle s'avança dans le hall gardant son regard sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa poitrine se serrant à chaque pas qu'elle entreprenait, sachant qu'elle laisserait son cœur dans cette pièce en partant tout à l'heure.

\- Salut, tu es occupé ? J'ai besoin de te parler, dit-elle alors que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait derrière elle.

\- Non, j'ai vraiment pas mal de temps libre cet après-midi, commenta Oliver en se penchant et en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il était si heureux qu'elle passe le voir qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'elle était tendue, mais le fait qu'elle ne retourne pas son baiser le mit en alerte.

\- Felicity ? Que se passe-t-il ?, Demanda-t-il avec incertitude alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait mal se passer.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Comment était-elle censée lui parler alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de le prendre dans ses bras ? Sa poitrine se serra envahit par le chagrin et sa gorge se contracta. Mais elle devait être forte, elle devait le faire. L'un d'eux devait le faire et elle savait que ce ne serait pas Oliver. Elle déglutit et fit un signe vers le salon.

\- Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ?, Demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Oliver.

Il lui fit signe de rejoindre le fauteuil et la suivit dans le salon, se demandant toujours ce qu'elle avait en tête. Oliver voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre que quoi que ce fût, tout irait bien, mais il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il fut tenté de lui dire de laisser échapper ce qu'elle voulait dire parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le suspense, mais Oliver ne souhaitait pas la pousser.

\- Veux-tu boire de l'eau ?, Demanda-t-il en marchant

Felicity secoua la tête négativement, lui tournant le dos alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le canapé et les souvenirs de l'autre nuit l'inondèrent, lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour à peine sortit de l'ascenseur. Elle se força cependant à se détendre, prit une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux une seconde pour se débarrasser de l'humidité qui commençait à apparaître dans le coin de ses yeux, elle s'assit au bord du canapé et leva les yeux sur Oliver. Elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans son regard et elle se sentit très mal, elle l'observa une seconde avant de s'agripper violemment à ses genoux pour ne pas se laisser le toucher.

\- Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?, quand elle le regarda acquiescer, elle continua. Où te vois-tu dans cinq ans ?

Oliver était plus confus que jamais en l'écoutant lui poser cette question, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, en prenant soin de garder beaucoup d'espace entre eux puisque cela semblait être ce qu'elle voulait. Il la regarda tenir ses genoux, remarquant que ses jointures viraient au blanc à cause de l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur elle-même. Il fut tenté de tendre la main et d'essayer de la faire se détendre, mais il eut le sentiment que son geste ne serait pas bien reçu.

\- Je vois ma vie ressemblant à ce qu'elle est maintenant, répondit Oliver. Je serai toujours PDG de Queen Consolidated et ferai tout ce que je peux pour être Green Arrow afin de rendre la ville et le monde plus sûrs.

Il observa son visage, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui manqua, mais son expression ne révéla rien. Felicity put voir sa confusion et elle se maudit d'être si énigmatique, mais sa tête avait erré dans toutes les directions aujourd'hui et il lui était difficile de comprendre où une pensée se terminait et où la suivante commençait. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que la situation impossible dans laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment avec Oliver ne pouvait pas durer. Elle avait besoin de cesser de tourner autour du pot et d'arriver à l'essentiel, une boule se forma dans sa gorge mais elle l'avala.

\- Oliver !, elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau maintenant. Je ne peux plus faire ça, murmura-t-elle, sa poitrine se serra et elle se sentit incapable de respirer, mais elle garda un contact visuel avec lui.

\- Tu ne peux plus faire quoi ?, demanda-t-il

\- Tu vas te marier dans quelques mois et je sais que nous voulons prétendre tous les deux que cela ne change rien mais...

Elle s'arrêta, sa voix se coupant alors qu'elle prenait une autre respiration profonde, suppliant ses émotions de rester enfermées et de continuer à lui parler. Felicity détourna son regard de lui et aperçut l'un des articles sur la table basse qui avaient été écrits sur Laurel espérant toujours que ce ne soit que des rumeurs infondées.

\- Que se passe-t-il si un jour dans le futur tu veux des enfants ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ?, Demanda-t-elle avant d'avaler. Je veux dire que tu ne pourras pas les avoir avec moi c'est sûr, à cause de ton mariage. Mais si je tombe enceinte, ils devront vivre loin de leur père pour que les journalistes ne connaissent pas leur existence ? Ou bien voudras-tu que ce soit Laurel qui porte tes enfants, et vous cesserez de faire semblant d'être un faux couple pour créer une famille ?

Oliver ouvrit et ferma la bouche, ne comprenant pas cette discussion avec Felicity, son cœur avait déjà sauté dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire cela. Et maintenant elle lui posait ces questions sur les enfants, sur son héritage dans le futur ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'article sur la table et il comprit enfin son interrogation, mais Oliver supposa que Felicity devait savoir que Laurel n'était pas vraiment enceinte.

\- Felicity tu sais que tout cela ce ne n'est que des rumeurs, dit-il pointant l'article dans le journal

\- J'essaie de ne pas penser que toi et elle...

\- Il n'y a rien entre Laurel et moi mon ange...Elle est juste mon amie, dit-il tendrement

\- Je te crois Oliver mais dans le futur cela pourrait changer, dit-elle

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je vais changer d'avis sur ma relation avec Laurel dans l'avenir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pour avoir une relation saine et une vie de famille...Tu ne le veux peut-être pas pour le moment Oliver, mais un jour tu voudras devenir père

\- Je ne comprends pas Felicity...Je pensais que tu avais accepté notre relation même si elle n'est pas conventionnelle.

\- Non, Oliver, dit-elle doucement.

\- Alors pourquoi céder...Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué à me repousser ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je voulais être avec toi et accepter tes conditions était le seul moyen de le faire. Felicity ferma les yeux pendant un instant, voulant elle-même ne pas s'effondrer devant lui. Je pensais que ça irait ... que je pourrais le gérer. Que je pourrais vivre comme ça grâce à ce que je ressens pour toi. Parce que ne pas t'avoir dans ma vie me fait tellement mal. Mais je me suis trompée.

\- Felicity ! Nous sommes bien ensemble, dit-il avec la gorge nouée

\- Oui ! Mais...Ce matin j'étais devant un magasin de robe de soirée...Je me suis imaginée à tes côtés dans l'une de ces robes...Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que cela ne servait à rien que je m'habille élégamment pour la collecte de fond, dit-elle tristement

\- Pourquoi ?! demanda-t-il

\- Car mon petit ami va avoir quelqu'un d'autre à son bras ce jour-là. Quoique je fasse, je vais toujours être l'autre femme avec laquelle tu restes quelques heures avant de retourner auprès de ton épouse, même si ton mariage avec Laurel ne sera qu'un mensonge.

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que je te considère Felicity, déclara-t-il avec force

\- Je sais mais c'est tout de même ce que je suis Oliver. Je veux pouvoir sortir avec toi dans la rue main dans la main pour aller dîner chez le chinois, et non pas rester enfermée dans un appartement pour que les journalistes ne nous aperçoivent pas ensemble. Je veux appeler ma mère et lui annoncer que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, et ne pas lui mentir à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle, ainsi qu'à mon meilleur ami. Et ce que je veux par-dessus tout, c'est être avec toi comme un véritable couple, dit-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Mais ça ne marchera jamais...Car tu vas te marier avec une autre femme, murmura-t-elle

\- Je veux être avec toi aussi Felicity, dit-il

\- Je veux porter tes enfants, je veux une vie de famille avec toi...Mais c'est impossible Oliver...Car tes enfants ne pourront jamais t'appeler papa en public car je ne serais pas ta femme pour tous ces journalistes...Laurel le sera. Je ne veux pas que ton secret soit dévoilé...Je ne veux pas que ce Perkins te vole ta compagnie...Alors je m'efface, une autre larme coula sur ses joues et elle baissa les yeux.

Oliver déglutit avec difficulté sans rien dire un instant, il avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait, mais il avait espéré que ce ne serait pas si tôt. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir et il lui avait demandé de lui donner une chance quand même. Elle l'avait repoussé plus d'une fois et il avait persisté parce qu'il avait voulu être avec elle et il avait laissé ses sentiments pour elle l'emporter sur son bon sens.

Mais Felicity avait raison, elle allait toujours être l'autre femme et ce n'était pas le genre de vie qu'il souhaiterait pour personne, encore moins pour la femme qu'il aimait. Il se rapprocha d'elle sur le canapé et attrapa une de ses mains, la tenant fermement dans la sienne alors qu'il portait son autre main à ses joues pour essuyer les larmes perdues.

\- Je veux te prier de rester avec moi, lui dit Oliver doucement alors qu'il la regardait. Je veux te promettre que tout va s'arranger, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce serait un mensonge.

\- Et il y a assez de mensonge dans ta vie, dit-elle

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement, il aimerait pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, et qu'il avait toujours su que leur histoire se terminerait ainsi, mais il ne put dire un mot sa gorge trop nouée. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avalant la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge. Il voulut lui dire qu'elle était tout pour lui, mais il sut qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de répéter ce qu'ils savaient déjà tous les deux.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches Felicity. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et je le veux pour toi car tu es une femme exceptionnelle.

Il aurait souhaité juste pouvoir être celui qui la rendrait heureuse, mais Oliver sut qu'il ne pouvait pas, il avait choisi son chemin et il ne pouvait pas s'en écarter, même s'il le voulait désespérément. Felicity laissa échapper ses sanglots, alors, incapable de retenir ses larmes à ses mots, son contrôle qu'elle avait étroitement essayé de garder en elle s'effaçant alors que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il tendit la main, elle secoua la tête et poussa son corps pour se lever du canapé, se tenant sur ses jambes tremblantes. Elle sut que si il la touchait elle serait faible de nouveau, et ils ne pouvaient pas repartir dans cette spirale dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis des mois, ce ne serait pas sain ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

\- Je dois… y aller, dit-elle, à peine capable de cesser de pleurer assez longtemps pour prononcer ces mots.

Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir retenir ses émotions devant lui, il se sentait déjà assez mal qu'elle mette fin à leur relation, et même si il comprenait ses raisons, qu'il était d'accord avec elle, leur rupture le faisait souffrir aussi, elle pouvait le voir sur son visage marqué par la douleur et la tristesse. Felicity avait besoin de sortir de là, elle avait besoin d'air, sa poitrine était incroyablement serrée et elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter les larmes, peu importe si elle s'obligeait à attendre d'être partie pour s'effondrer.

Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais la lâcher, mais Oliver savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle avait fait le choix qu'il aurait dû faire il y a longtemps et il devait respecter cela. Il attrapa quelques mouchoirs dans la boîte sur la table et les lui tendit, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'étincelle qui le traversa juste en touchant sa main.

\- Je suis désolé, Felicity de t'avoir imposé cette souffrance en continuant à te poursuivre au lieu de m'éloigner lorsque tu me l'as demandé, dit-il à nouveau, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire à ce stade.

Elle hocha la tête, elle resserra les mouchoirs dans son poing pour s'empêcher de tendre la main et le toucher une dernière fois. C'était si difficile de le quitter, elle était amoureuse de lui et ne savait pas si un jour elle pourrait aimer un autre homme, car Oliver Queen lui avait volé son cœur pour toujours. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, et comme elle l'avait prédit, elle sentit un vide dans sa poitrine, son cœur étant resté auprès de celui à qui il appartenait.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, elle s'appuya contre la paroi, plaça une main sur sa bouche et cria de douleur, ayant l'impression de mourir. Felicity ferma les yeux, essayant de prétendre que ce qu'elle venait de vivre dans ce loft ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar catastrophique duquel elle se réveillerait bientôt, pour avoir une vie magnifique auprès de l'homme de sa vie.

Oliver entendit les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer et il sut qu'elle était partie pour de bon cette fois-ci, les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se frottant les mains contre le visage alors que tout à l'intérieur de lui sembla se briser, il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien dire ou faire pour que Felicity revienne sur sa décision et il allait devoir vivre avec ça. Il avait été égoïste et il avait mis ses sentiments personnels avant ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle et pour tout le monde, et Oliver sut qu'il allait payer le reste de sa vie pour cela, car jamais son cœur n'appartiendrait à une autre femme que Felicity Smoak.

**##############################**

**Laurel se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte ! Felicity met un terme à sa relation avec Oliver ! Et Tommy est de plus en plus fou de rage contre son partenaire !**

**Que va-t-il arriver après toutes ces situations à présent ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A mardi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tous pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je sais que vous étiez triste que la relation entre le Olicity se termine. Merci aux guests pour vos commentaires.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire, par rapport à tes questions tu auras des réponses dans les futurs chapitres.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaire. La situation ne va pas s'arranger c'est certain. Juste une chose Tommy est le partenaire d'Oliver donc il connaît son secret, c'est Laurel qui ne sait pas qu'il est le Dark Archer.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24, sa présence, ses conseils me réconfortent dans mes moments de doutes. Je t'embrasse fort**

**Bonne lecture**

**###########################**

Ce soir c'était le bal de bienfaisance pour récolter des fonds pour l'université dont l'inauguration aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Cet événement se déroulait dans une grande salle d'un des hôtels les plus réputés de la ville. Tommy laissa échapper un petit soupir, Felicity s'était enfermée dans une des salles de bains privative depuis une dizaine de minutes dès leur arrivée, il faisait des sourires aux femmes qui rentraient dans les autres salles, mais il commençait à ne plus supporter cette situation. Il frappa de nouveau à la porte où se cachait sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu dois sortir de là avant que je vienne te chercher...Et tu sais que je le ferais même si nous sommes dans les installations pour les femmes, dit-il

\- Laisses-moi tranquille, puis j'ai fermé la porte, tu ne peux rien faire, répondit-elle

Tommy roula des yeux, comme si une porte verrouillée pouvait l'empêcher de rentrer dans la pièce ? S'il devait l'enfoncer pour accéder à sa meilleure amie, il le ferait, même si il connaissait d'autres moyens de rentrer dans une pièce. Il pensa à lui donner quelques minutes de plus et si elle ne sortait pas, il entrerait et la tirerait dehors. Il se retourna et appuya son dos contre le mur tout en laissant échapper un autre soupir.

Il y a quatre jours, il était venu rendre visite à Felicity chez elle lorsqu'il l'avait entendu hurler derrière la porte, il s'était introduit rapidement dans l'appartement et l'avait trouvé sur le sol du salon recroquevillée sur elle-même pleurant sans relâche. Tommy l'avait soulevée du sol, s'était assis sur le canapé la tenant serré contre son torse, et pendant plus d'une heure il avait essayé de la calmer mais les sanglots ne s'étaient pas taris. C'était à bout de force que Felicity s'était endormie dans ses bras, sans qu'il ne sache ce qui avait pu arriver à sa meilleure amie. .

Tommy avait vu Felicity faire beaucoup de choses au cours des années où il la connaissait, mais elle avait toujours été rationnelle, toujours calme dans des situations où quelqu'un d'autre aurait été en train de paniquer, pleurer n'était pas dans son caractère. Le lendemain matin, quand il avait voulu savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette douleur intense en elle au point qu'il la retrouve sur le sol sanglotant elle n'avait pas répondu et avait été distante toute la journée. Il était resté le jour suivant avec elle et Felicity était restée enfermée dans son mutisme, il l'avait surprise souvent essayer de lui cacher qu'elle pleurait toujours, le soir pendant qu'ils avaient dîné il en avait eu marre de cette situation et l'avait obligé à lui donner des réponses immédiatement.

Felicity ne lui avait pas donné de nom, ni la situation exacte dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais visiblement il avait compris qu'elle se souciait beaucoup de cet homme dont elle lui avait parlé, et avec qui elle avait put compromettre ses mœurs comme elle l'avait fait. Après cette discussion elle était restée au lit la plupart du temps, et quand elle avait finalement réussi à sortir de la chambre, c'était pour appeler son patron. Tommy les avait entendus se disputer pendant un moment avant que Felicity ne raccroche, furieuse, en lui disant qu'elle devait se rendre au bal de bienfaisance pour l'université, puis en lui demandant de l'accompagner pour ne pas avoir à y aller seule.

Apparemment, celui qui la faisait pleurer allait être là, Tommy avait accepté immédiatement ayant l'intention de faire comprendre à cet homme que l'on ne faisait pas souffrir sa meilleure amie impunément. Raison supplémentaire, Laurel allait être là et il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'il était venu à Queen Consolidated pour lui parler de son futur mariage avec Oliver. Il avait vu les articles sur sa supposée grossesse, les journalistes étaient sérieusement pathétiques et désespérés, pour écrire ce genre de rumeurs, Laurel n'étant pas enceinte. Il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'accorder de la crédibilité aux papiers, mais il voulait la voir et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et peut-être s'éclipser un moment seul avec elle pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser car elle lui avait manqué.

Il se dégagea de ses pensées et frappa à la porte à nouveau, donnant une dernière chance à Felicity de sortir d'elle-même de la pièce. Quand elle ne le fit pas, Tommy jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, pour vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages, sortit une de ses cartes de son portefeuille, la plaça le long de la porte et déclencha la serrure en un tour de main. Il ouvrit la porte et la ferma derrière lui, la verrouillant, il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui dire d'arrêter de se comporter comme une enfant, quand il vit l'expression sur son visage. Tommy déglutit difficilement et fit un pas en avant, appuyant une main contre le bas de son dos alors qu'il la regardait dans le miroir.

Elle était pâle et il pouvait voir l'inquiétude et la douleur qui enveloppaient son corps, tout à coup, il se sentit incroyablement mal de vouloir partir pour aller passer du temps avec Laurel alors que son amie n'était pas bien. De toute évidence, elle était anxieuse de voir cet homme ce soir, elle lui avait demandé de venir la soutenir, et lui ne pensait qu'à passer du temps à tenir Laurel dans ses bras, il n'était pas réellement un bon ami à cet instant précis. Felicity se concentra sur le regard de Tommy dans le miroir et elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ... je ne peux pas y aller. Je vais m'effondrer dans une pièce remplie de monde Tommy. J'essaie d'être forte mais cela fait tellement mal de... Sa voix se coupa alors que sa respiration reprenait de la vitesse.

\- Felicity prend de grande respiration, tu commences une crise de panique, dit-il

Elle appuya ses mains sur ses hanches et prit plusieurs grandes respirations, les laissant sortir lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit redevenue calme. Elle attendit une minute avant de se redresser.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je le vois ? Bien sûr que je vais le voir. Comment ne pourrais-je pas ?, dit-elle un peu trop fort.

Elle secoua la tête se sentant idiote d'avoir cru quelques secondes qu'elle pourrait ne pas le croiser et passa la main sur sa longue robe rouge. Bien évidemment qu'elle rencontrerait Oliver, il était celui qui avait projeté cet événement, et elle l'avait aidé en plus, il était le maître de la soirée, et sa fiancée serait à son bras. Tommy leva son menton et attendit qu'elle le regarde, quand elle le fit, il parla calmement.

\- Tu vas rentrer dans cette salle en gardant la tête haute comme tu le fais toujours...Tu es la femme la plus courageuse, la plus forte que je connaisse. De plus tu as contribué à ce que l'université soit connue de tous grâce à tes articles...Ne laisse pas cet homme, cet idiot te gâcher cette soirée, dit-il en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Nous allons boire du champagne, danser, et montrer à cet individu ce qu'il a perdu.

\- Merci d'être venue avec moi et d'être un si bon ami, déclara-t-elle.

Felicity avait parlé à Tommy de sa relation en changeant quelques détails pour qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'elle parlait d'Oliver. Elle avait refusé de lui donner le nom de cet homme, mais il savait dans quelle genre de situation elle s'était retrouvée et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

\- Je sais que tu aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble ce type pour lui donner un coup de poing...Mais je ne te le montrerai pas... Il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est la vie tout simplement, dit-elle

\- Non, Felicity c'est sa faute. Tu n'es pas le genre de femme qui reste au lit et pleure toute la journée ou qui se présente à ma porte en larmes à cause d'un homme qui ne veut pas s'engager avec toi. C'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état ce soir, lui dit-il. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que tu vas retourner dans cette salle de bal et lui montrer que votre rupture ne te touche pas, et t'amuser avec moi, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle même si elle savait que c'était un mensonge.

C'était elle qui avait mis fin à sa relation avec Oliver ne pouvant plus supporter cette relation où elle ne serait que la femme cachée, celle que l'on voit lorsque l'homme qu'elle aime peut enfin se libérer de ses obligations. Et même si elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas Laurel, cela lui brisait toujours le cœur de ne pas être la seule femme de sa vie. Cela pourrait paraître très égoïste, mais quand elle avait pensé tomber amoureuse un jour, elle avait cru qu'elle emménagerait, se marierait et fonderait une famille, avec l'homme de sa vie, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec Oliver. Il la tira en avant et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avant de la laisser sortir en la suivant.

\- J'ai toujours raison !, dit-il

Laurel s'avança vers les salles de bains un faux sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle offrait aux personnes qu'elle rencontrait sur le chemin, elle s'était excusée auprès d'Oliver de le laisser seul un instant ayant besoin de faire un tour dans la salle pour dame. Elle avait fait de son mieux depuis leur arrivée mais les odeurs des parfums des femmes et des fleurs lui retournaient l'estomac, elle devait s'isoler pour éviter d'être malade en public. En arrivant vers les commodités, elle fut confuse en apercevant Felicity et Tommy sortirent ensemble de la pièce, elle les regarda tous les deux, sentant une sensation indescriptible de douleur brûler dans sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait pas vu Tommy depuis des jours, l'évitant exprès parce qu'elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle le rencontrerait, elle devrait lui apprendre pour le bébé et Laurel avait déjà assez de mal à comprendre le fait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était supposée en parler à Tommy, ni à Oliver. Elle avait occulté ce nouveau élément qui compliquerait la situation qui était déjà assez difficile à gérer, car elle savait à quel point cet événement était important pour Oliver, elle avait pensé qu'elle déciderait quoi faire après l'inauguration dans quelques jours.

Laurel sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux en les voyant ensemble, mais aussi de la colère envers cette journaliste qu'elle ne supportait pas. Que faisait Tommy dans la salle de bain avec Felicity ? Pourquoi était-il même à cet événement avec cette femme insignifiante ? Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, mais elle secoua la tête, ses yeux se concentrant sur la jeune femme blonde.

\- Vous faîtes vos interviews dans les salles de dames maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle

Oliver était debout près de l'entrée principale et attendait que Laurel ait fini de retoucher son maquillage ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle faisait dans la salle de bain, mais elle était partie depuis cinq minutes et cela l'inquiéta. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus d'inviter qui arrivait et se retourna pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il s'arrêta net dans ses pas, sa poitrine se serrant quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Felicity, il savait qu'elle allait être présente et il s'était préparé à tenir une conversation polie et à prétendre que son cœur ne se déchirerait pas en la revoyant, mais Oliver n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était mal préparé jusqu'à ce moment-là.

\- Felicity, commença-t-il avec incertitude, s'arrêtant une fois encore quand il vit Tommy debout derrière elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Oliver, confus.

\- Je vais te dire ce qui se passe. Cette femme est une veuve noire...Il lui faut tous les milliardaires de Star City...Et comme elle ne peut pas t'avoir, elle a montré ses talents journalistiques dans la salle de bain... A un autre milliardaire...Surement sur ses genoux...Je t'avais dit de te méfier d'elle...Et j'avais raison, dit Laurel sèchement.

\- Ne t'avise pas de l'appeler comme ça, ni de dire de telle absurdité sur elle, répondit Oliver.

Sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il fixait Laurel, se demandant ce qui se passait exactement et pourquoi sa fausse fiancée était si méchante avec la femme qu'il aimait. Les larmes piquèrent au coin des yeux de Felicity et Tommy jeta un coup d'œil entre les deux femmes avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant la femme avec qui il avait une relation cachée, ne comprenant pas son animosité envers son amie. Il regarda Felicity, il la vit éviter de tourner son regard vers son partenaire et l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus en ce moment. Il put lire la culpabilité, la douleur, la tristesse sur son visage, et toutes ces émotions lui donnèrent enfin toutes les réponses à ses questions sur l'homme mystère qui l'avait fait souffrir.

\- C'est lui l'homme pour qui tu as versé toutes ces larmes depuis plusieurs jours ?, Demanda-t-il, un soupçon de colère dans sa voix. Incroyable ! Tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que cet abruti.

Il lança un regard noir à Oliver avant de se tourner vers Laurel qui avait toujours ses yeux rivés sur l'autre femme, il put apercevoir la douleur, la jalousie dans son regard et sut qu'il lui devait une explication, il pointa sa main vers Felicity.

\- Voici ma meilleure amie, celle dont je t'ai souvent parlé et j'apprécierais que tu ne la nomme pas de veuve noire..., dit-il

\- Pourtant vous êtes sortis des salles pour femme ensemble, et à ce que je sache tu es tout sauf une femme Tommy, répondit Laurel

\- J'aime beaucoup voir la jalousie sur ton visage mon ange...Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, Felicity est comme ma petite sœur, taquina-t-il, essayant de lui retirer un peu de la tension qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage.

\- Attends Tommy ! C'est ta femme mystère...Vraiment ! Mais tu n'as pensé qu'avec ta partie inférieure ma parole ! Ils vont se marier bon sang, elle ne sera jamais avec toi, murmura Felicity frappant sur son bras le faisant tressaillir.

Elle ne rencontra pas les yeux d'Oliver ne se sentant pas la force de le regarder et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre à son ami lorsqu'une femme plus âgée passa à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'écarta poliment de son chemin et lorsque la femme disparut derrière la porte, elle secoua la tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire c'était bien ma chance. C'est tellement agréable de savoir que tous les hommes de ma vie ont un lien avec la magnifique Laurel Lance...Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée qu'il vous les faille tous ? C'est peut-être vous qui faîtes votre travail sur les genoux en fin de compte, dit-elle avec véhémence envers l'avocate.

Felicity n'avais jamais été une femme méchante, elle trouvait toujours le bon côté des gens, et parler de cette façon à une autre personne n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle était si en colère contre cette femme qui lui prenait son bonheur. En plus d'être celle qui l'empêchait d'être avec Oliver à cause de cet engagement stupide, elle couchait avec Tommy. Cette avocate n'avait aucune morale pensa-t-elle.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter de cette façon...

\- Ou bien quoi ? Vous ne pouvez rien me faire dans un hôtel où tous les invités connaissent votre nom ! Il faut garder les apparences de la parfaite fiancée n'est-ce-pas Laurel ? S'ils étaient au courant de la femme que vous êtes réellement, ils n'auraient plus la même opinion sur vous, dit-elle avec dédain

Felicity ne laissa même pas la chance à Laurel de lui répondre, se retourna et se dirigea rapidement dans l'autre direction, Tommy ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, mais il ne voulut pas faire de scène. Il se tourna vers Laurel lui expliquant encore une fois que la jeune femme était sa meilleure amie et qu'il devait la poursuivre pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Laurel acquiesça, se sentant soulagée que rien d'intime ne se passait entre l'homme qu'elle aimait et la journaliste.

\- Je suis désolé de ses mots envers toi, Felicity est généralement très gentille et douce, mais elle souffre énormément en ce moment, dit Tommy doucement à Laurel. Il tourna son regard vers Oliver. Reste loin de ma meilleure amie...Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts dans sa vie comme cela, dit-il, sa voix encore plus dure.

Oliver voulut courir après Felicity au moment où elle s'était retournée mais il sut que s'il le faisait, il ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il rencontra le regard fâché de Tommy et comprit finalement pourquoi l'autre homme avait été si distant avec lui ces derniers temps.

\- Trouve-la et assures-toi qu'elle va bien...S'il te plaît, lui dit Oliver.

Il savait que Tommy et lui allaient devoir parler à un moment donné, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Laurel après que Tommy fut parti pour chercher Felicity, la tirant avec lui alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir.

\- Nous devons parler, dit-il

\- Oliver ! Nous devons y aller pour que tu puisses faire ton discours, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Ils vont juste penser que nous avons un moment privé, répondit Oliver.

Il l'entraîna dans l'une des pièces vide de l'hôtel, et ferma la porte derrière lui, il resta quelques instants à la regarder pensant toujours à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Sa fausse fiancée avait une relation avec Tommy qui se trouvait être le fameux meilleur ami de la femme dont il était amoureux, le monde était vraiment petit pensa-t-il. Laurel s'avança dans la salle ne voulant pas réellement avoir cette discussion avec son ami.

\- Depuis combien de temps couches-tu avec Tommy ?, demanda-t-il

Oliver était à peu près certain de pouvoir deviner cette réponse en fonction de la durée depuis laquelle Tommy avait été froid avec lui. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas entendu parler de sa relation avec Felicity car il était étonné tout à l'heure, c'est pourquoi Laurel était la seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait être si hostile envers lui.

\- Arrête d'être un hypocrite Oliver...Tu as couché avec une journaliste alors que je t'avais averti de rester loin d'elle...Maintenant qu'elle est au courant pour Tommy et moi...Que penses-tu qu'elle va faire ? Hein ! Surement écrire un article qui lui donnera la renommée qu'elle attend, dit-elle en colère

Laurel couvrit sa bouche avec sa main quand une vague de nausée la frappa, apparemment, ces nausées matinales n'étaient pas que le matin mais toute la journée ainsi que la nuit, pensa-t-elle amèrement en intimant à son corps de se détendre.

\- Felicity est peut-être blessée et en colère mais elle est intègre, et ne voudra pas risquer que je perde ma compagnie...Elle sait ce que Queen Consolidated signifie pour moi, dit-il

\- Et alors ! Elle n'a pas à me juger, à me parler ainsi car j'ai une relation avec son meilleur ami. Elle couche bien avec mon faux fiancé, répondit Laurel en colère.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble...Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de cette façon sachant qu'un jour elle voudrait des enfants, se marier...Ce que je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir. Et notre histoire n'est pas sa faute...Je l'ai poursuivi alors qu'elle me repoussait, dit-il sentant sa gorge se nouer en pensant qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. C'est la plus courageuse de nous quatre car elle a eu le cran de me quitter au lieu de vivre dans un mensonge.

\- Tu as surement raison...Elle a été la plus courageuse mais à quel prix Oliver. Tu es misérable depuis plusieurs jours, la décision qu'elle a prise est plus risquée que d'avoir une relation cachée car les journalistes vont être encore sur notre dos pour connaître la raison de ton mal être, pensant que nous nous sommes disputés, répondit-elle

\- Tu penses que ta relation avec Tommy est meilleure ?, demanda-t-il

\- Oui ! Car même si il connaît les inconvénients, ses sentiments sont assez forts pour accepter toute cette situation, même après le mariage, dit-elle avec force. Peux-tu en dire autant sur ta journaliste...Ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi était surement moins fort que ce que tu peux ressentir pour elle.

\- Et bien tu as tort... Je sais que ses sentiments sont profonds pour moi, autant que les miens pour elle. Et pour ta gouverne, j'aurais préféré que ton choix ne se tourne pas sur un homme sur qui je peux compter pour rester en vie quand je patrouille tous les soirs...Et pour le moment il est tellement en colère contre moi que je pense qu'il pourrait me planter une flèche dans le dos au lieu des malfrats, murmura-t-il en traînant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Excuse-moi ?

Laurel sentit la couleur s'écouler de son visage et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait des nausées qui lui retournaient le ventre. Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle pensait à la façon dont Tommy avait voulu lui dire quelque chose et qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais laissé la chance.

\- Tommy est le Dark Archer !, dit-elle

Sachant qu'il était le seul membre de l'équipe avec lequel Oliver travaillait régulièrement qu'elle ne connaissait pas personnellement, la déduction était facile à faire.

\- Génial, on dirait que je viens de lui donner une autre raison de me haïr. J'ai juste supposé que tu le savais, mais je présume qu'il ne t'avait pas encore avoué son secret de justicier, dit-il soupirant

Oliver savait que se disputer avec Laurel n'allait pas aider la situation et qu'il y avait une salle entière remplie de gens qui les attendaient. Il fit un signe vers la porte pour lui indiquer qu'ils devaient retourner avec leurs invités. Laurel acquiesça, elle passa son bras dans celui d'Oliver, mit un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de sortir, elle préférait se retrouver dans une salle remplie de personnes que de penser au désordre qu'était sa vie en ce moment.

##########################

Felicity était assise à sa table, Tommy à côté d'elle, écoutant Oliver parler, il était à la fin de son discours et dès que ce serait fini, elle ferait ses adieux et rentrerait à la maison. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de son ami sur elle mais elle continuait de l'ignorer alors qu'elle finissait un autre verre de champagne. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce temps-là, Tommy sortait avec Laurel alors qu'elle avait mis fin à sa relation avec Oliver pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur faux engagement et garder le secret du justicier. Elle était malheureuse alors que son meilleur ami n'avait aucun scrupule à être l'amant d'une femme bientôt mariée, elle était en colère, se sentant trahi comme jamais. Les gens autour d'elle applaudirent et elle prit un autre verre de champagne ne voulant plus penser qu'elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Tommy attrapa sa main et lui prit le verre, elle en avait déjà bu trois et il allait être assez difficile de la ramener à la maison après cela. Elle était en colère, mais lui aussi, elle aurait dû lui dire que c'était Oliver, il haïssait déjà l'homme pour ce qu'il faisait subir à Laurel et maintenant il le détestait pour faire souffrir sa meilleure amie. Si elle lui avait avoué dès le départ, qu'elle était attirée par cet homme il lui aurait conseillé de ne rien entreprendre et de trouver un homme meilleur qui saurait la rendre heureuse. Il regarda Oliver descendre du podium et parler à quelques personnes avant de retourner à sa table, il jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity et elle avait l'air misérable. Il leva un bras et le posa sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Tu vas devoir me parler à un moment donné. Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer pour toujours.

\- Je peux essayer, dit-elle levant les yeux au ciel

Tommy jeta un coup d'œil au plafond avant de se pencher vers elle afin que les gens autour d'eux ne puissent pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Il connaissait son tempérament têtue, et savait qu'elle pourrait l'ignorer pendant des jours, mais ils avaient besoin de parler et de percer cet abcès qui s'était placé entre eux au moment où ils avaient appris simultanément la relation de l'autre avec Oliver et Laurel.

\- Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois énervée, mais tu m'as menti aussi, alors ne sois pas indignée contre moi. Dis-moi juste pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Parce qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas être avec l'homme que j'aime et pourtant elle ne se prive pas d'avoir une relation avec toi et cela me tue de l'intérieur...Tu comprends, dit-elle ses yeux se remplissant de larmes à nouveau

\- Tu penses que je devrais aussi terminer cette relation ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire Tommy...Si tu peux accepter cette situation c'est ta décision...Mais je ne pouvais pas être avec lui sachant qu'il ne serait jamais réellement avec moi...Que pour tous les habitants de Star City il est amoureux de Laurel. Je veux me marier, avoir des enfants, ce n'est pas possible de les avoir avec l'homme que j'aime...donc c'était la seule solution.

Les épaules de Tommy s'affaissèrent et il rouvrit la bouche, juste au moment où un ami de son défunt père posa une main sur son épaule, il jeta un coup d'œil et adressa un sourire serré à son ami.

\- Salut Grady, comment ça va?

\- Je vais bien Tommy merci. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment ces événements...Ton père n'ont plu ne les aimaient pas, dit-il

\- Tu as raison Grady, mais Felicity est la journaliste qui as écris les articles sur ce projet...Je l'ai accompagnée en tant qu'ami, dit-il

\- Melle Smoak, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, vous devriez venir vous asseoir à notre table

Felicity sourit à Grady, elle avait rencontré l'homme lors de son premier entretien avec Tommy et quelques fois par la suite, il lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur la jeunesse de son ami, quand ses parents étaient encore de ce monde.

\- Bonjour Grady, nous ne voulons pas nous imposer, mais merci pour la proposition, déclara-t-elle, souhaitant pouvoir s'évader tôt.

\- Nonsense...Vous n'allez pas rester avec des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas ?, dit-il

Tommy regarda son amie et elle pinça les lèvres avant de faire un faux sourire et de se lever, il fit de même et ils suivirent Grady jusqu'à sa table, où Ray était assis avec l'homme qui lui avait donné les photos de la mère d'Oliver et, bien sûr, Oliver et Laurel.

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai invité Tommy et son rendez-vous à venir s'asseoir avec nous...Son père était un de mes amis proches, dit-il avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Oliver. Et je sais que votre fiancée travaille avec lui sur son projet pour la clinique, déclara-t-il en prenant place.

Des années de pratique permirent à Oliver de garder le sourire sur son visage ne montrant pas son trouble alors qu'il se levait et serrait poliment la main de Tommy.

\- Bien sûr, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, Tommy, mentit-il facilement avant de tourner son regard vers Felicity alors que sa poitrine se resserrait douloureusement. Vous aussi Melle Smoak, ajouta-t-il avant de se rasseoir et souhaitant qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus fort que le champagne sur la table.

Laurel parvint à sourire, mais elle avait suffisamment de difficulté à dîner, son estomac roulait, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas faire d'autre scène car il était impossible que l'excuse de la gastro-entérite fonctionne une seconde fois et que suffisamment de secrets étaient déjà révélés pour une nuit.

\- Contente de vous revoir tous les deux, dit-elle

Elle sirota une gorgée d'eau, elle attrapa le regard de Felicity à travers la table et le petit sourire qu'elle avait rassemblé s'estompa. Même si Oliver lui avait affirmé que la jeune journaliste ne divulguerait pas sa relation avec Tommy, elle ne faisait pas assez confiance à la jeune femme pour être sereine.

Tommy sourit écoutant Grady parler de la fierté qu'il ressentait à l'ouverture et l'agrandissement de la clinique Rebecca, mais il put apercevoir du coin de l'œil que Laurel et Felicity se regardaient en chien de faïence. Il se racla la gorge et bougea, posant son bras contre le dossier de la chaise de sa meilleure amie par habitude.

\- L'université dans l'ancien château de Star City a fière allure, commenta-t-il Vous avez fait un excellent travail pour tout mettre en place Mr Queen.

\- Tommy a raison, vous avez une futur femme incroyable Oliver qui as su découper son temps pour le projet Rebecca, Queen Consolidated et le projet de l'université...C'est rare d'avoir une fiancée si investie dans tant de projets...Etes-vous excités pour le mariage ?, déclara Grady alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son verre.

La main de Tommy se resserra sur son verre alors que Felicity attrapait le sien, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il tendit la main au même moment, la faisant faire une pause. Elle le regarda avec un sourcil arqué quand il lui donna son eau et prit le champagne pour lui-même. Le mariage de Laurel et Oliver n'était certainement pas quelque chose dont il voulait parler, mais s'il le devait, il aurait besoin d'alcool et sa meilleure amie en avait assez.

Laurel fit une grimace quand elle vit Tommy et Felicity changer de boisson, elle se rattrapa vite forçant un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle rencontrait le regard de Grady. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à dire des paroles méchantes pour faire du mal à une personne mais son aversion pour la jeune journaliste n'aidait pas son mauvais comportement.

\- Honnêtement, la planification du mariage est un peu difficile à gérer n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer entre nos projets et Queen Consolidated. Mais nous sommes heureux que l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre se scelle par notre union bientôt, nous sommes très amoureux depuis des années, il est temps d'officialiser notre histoire d'amour, dit-elle sa voix dégoulinant de fausse joie.

\- Ce sont toutes les femmes de Star City qui doivent vous envier, dit Ray

\- Oliver a toujours été un homme qui a plu aux femmes, certaines ayant même essayé de le séduire sans grand succès donc je me doute qu'elles doivent toutes m'envier de devenir sa femme. Mais pour être honnête je ne me suis jamais inquiétée de le perdre car elles n'ont eu aucune chance...notre engagement mutuel est solide, dit-elle jetant un regard dans la direction de Felicity

Elle vit la jeune journaliste se recroqueviller du coin de l'œil et chercha délibérément la main d'Oliver, envoyant un sourire suffisant à la blonde de l'autre côté de la table. Oliver garda son sourire en place, mais lâcha aussitôt la main de Laurel et attrapa la corbeille à pain pour que l'action ne paraisse pas suspecte. Il n'allait pas la laisser l'utiliser pour aiguillonner Felicity, il regarda dans la direction de la femme qu'il aimait pour apercevoir si elle se sentait bien, mais elle fuyait ses yeux.

Tommy fronça les sourcils en regardant Laurel, il ne l'avait jamais vue être aussi ouvertement hostile envers une autre personne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si en colère contre Felicity. Etait-ce car il ne l'avait jamais prévenue que la journaliste qui avait interviewé Oliver était sa meilleure amie ? Mais il n'était pas au courant de la relation entre celui-ci et Felicity, ce n'était pas comme si il avait caché son lien avec la jeune femme exprès. Etait-elle jalouse de leur histoire ?

Il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Oliver donc cela ne devrait pas poser de problème quoique avec sa dernière réponse il pourrait en douter. Il secoua la tête, Laurel ne serait pas avec lui si elle ressentait des sentiments pour Oliver, même minime, elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Tommy était si confus de la colère que Laurel ressentait envers son amie. Il prit une gorgée de champagne et réalisa que la table était devenue calme. Il leva les yeux quand Gary posa une question à Felicity pour la seconde fois, il donna un coup de coude à la jeune femme et elle leva les yeux, surprise, avant de sourire au vieil homme.

\- Je m'excuse, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, qu'est-ce que vous demandiez ? Dit-elle avec un sourire poli.

\- Je disais que j'avais beaucoup aimé les articles que vous avez écrit sur le projet de l'université...Allez-vous en écrire sur le projet de Tommy ?, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Oui ! C'est le nouveau sujet que m'a confié Ray...Mais l'article ne paraîtra que quand Tommy inaugurera la nouvelle aile de la clinique, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle se penchait sur sa chaise.

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, j'aurais pensé que vous seriez ensemble depuis le temps...Vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre...Surtout après ce que tu m'avais dit Tommy il y a toutes ces années, dit Grady

Ce fut au tour d'Oliver de serrer son verre dans sa main à cette révélation. Est-ce-que le vieil homme essayait de dire que Tommy avait des sentiments envers Felicity depuis des années mais n'avait rien entrepris ? Et son amour en avait-elle envers son partenaire ? Non pensa-t-il ! Il avait senti tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, dans chacun de ses baisers, de ses caresses. Avec chacun de ses gestes elle avait prononcé des mots qui n'avaient encore jamais franchi ses lèvres.

\- Grady ! Tu sais que je considère Felicity comme ma petite sœur, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Laurel pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas sa meilleure amie, à part amicalement. C'est vrai que j'ai eu un petit coup de cœur lors de notre première rencontre, mais Felicity m'a remis très vite à ma place...Je pense que c'est même à cet instant que nous sommes devenus amis.

\- Je vous le dis depuis des années, Grady, Tommy et moi, nous ne serons toujours que des amis. Je suis hors de sa ligue, taquina-t-elle. Vous avez vu les femmes avec qui ce type a été, il les préfère sans morale et facile à rentrer dans son lit, plaisanta-t-elle tout en regardant Laurel

Le vieil homme ricana en regardant Tommy qui fronça les sourcils à la remarque de son amie, il lança un regard d'avertissement à Felicity à propos de la femme qu'il aimait, d'arrêter d'être désagréable à ce point avec elle. La jeune journaliste porta juste le verre de champagne, qu'elle avait repris à son meilleur ami, à ses lèvres en haussant les épaules et sourit en finissant le fond du verre.

Les serveurs vinrent avec le dessert et tout le monde continua à parler autour d'eux. Felicity eut une conversation polie avec Ray et Gary, mais à part cela, elle resta assise à picorer dans son assiette, trop angoissée pour manger, prenant encore plus de gorgée de champagne. Oliver prit une autre gorgée de son champagne alors qu'il se creusait la tête, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas ajouter de tension à la table. Son regard déviait toujours vers Felicity du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle poussait son dessert sur le rebord de son assiette.

Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était blessée, en colère et sut que sa douleur était due à la relation entre Tommy et Laurel, qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre comment son meilleur ami acceptait si facilement d'avoir une relation avec une femme qui se mariait dans quelques mois, qu'il serait toujours l'homme dans l'ombre, alors qu'elle avait refusé d'être la seconde femme. Il attira l'attention de son partenaire pour discuter de son projet en commun avec Queen Consolidated et le regretta immédiatement en voyant la fureur inonder son regard. Il ne savait plus quoi faire avec la situation actuelle, Felicity souffrait de leur rupture et Tommy voulait surement le transpercer de plusieurs flèches pour l'empêcher d'avoir une relation normale avec Laurel et d'avoir détruit émotionnellement sa meilleure amie. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire pensa-t-il

Laurel prit une bouchée du tiramisu et le regretta aussitôt, elle lutta contre l'envie de fermer les yeux tandis que son estomac roulait à nouveau et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retenir. Elle fit de son mieux pour ralentir ses mouvements en plaçant la serviette sur la table et en offrant à tout le monde un sourire.

\- Voulez-vous m'excuser un instant, s'il vous plaît ? Elle se leva et elle sentit un vertige pointer, elle n'eut pas le temps de se retenir avant de se sentir tomber.

Oliver fut assez rapide pour se lever et l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, il passa un bras autour de sa taille, la tenant fermement alors qu'il sentait tous les yeux de la pièce se tourner dans leur direction. Tommy était à quelques secondes de se tenir debout, son cœur battant plus vite, il était très conscient de tous les regards, il ne pouvait donc pas se lever et voir si elle allait bien, mais elle avait l'air pâle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Felicity jeta un coup d'œil subtil dans la pièce avant de grimacer voyant tous les invités regarder leur table, certains prenant déjà des photos, Laurel avait été méchante avec elle toute la soirée, ainsi qu'elle-même envers l'avocate, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les journaux publier de nouvelles rumeurs sur le couple, leurs vies étaient déjà un enfer. Felicity ne voulait pas que l'attention soit de nouveau sur Oliver, cela gênerait son travail de justicier, ainsi que celui de Tommy, elle devait trouver une excuse, elle baissa son regard et vit son assiette.

\- Tu te sens aussi malade ?, Demanda-t-elle à Laurel, assez fort pour que la table puisse l'entendre. Je n'ai pris que quelques bouchées du dessert mais tout à coup je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pense que c'est le tiramisu, dit-elle en le repoussant.

\- Vous avez toutes les deux l'air terriblement pâle. Peut-être devrions-nous dire aux gens d'arrêter de manger le dessert, déclara Gary regardant les femmes chacune leur tour.

\- En y réfléchissant bien, je pense que je me sens aussi malade, déclara Ray en repoussant son assiette.

Les autres personnes autour de la table se mirent à parler et bientôt, elles repoussèrent toutes le gâteau. Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller aussi loin, mais c'était le pouvoir de la suggestion. Tommy se leva et aida Felicity à se lever.

\- Je vais ramener Felicity à la maison. Ta fiancée ne va pas très bien, peut-être devrais-tu faire la même chose, déclara-t-il en regardant Oliver

Oliver combattit l'envie de sourire en regardant tout le monde repousser leurs assiettes et marmonner que le gâteau était mauvais. Il allait devoir faire des excuses énormes à la société de restauration, mais il devait reconnaître que Felicity avait réfléchi rapidement. Il préférait de loin voir davantage des rumeurs de cas d'intoxication alimentaire que de grossesse, surtout maintenant qu'il ne pensait plus que la rumeur était si amusante, avec les nouvelles informations qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée apprenant la relation entre Tommy et Laurel. Il resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme dans ses bras la tenant fermement contre lui alors qu'il rencontrait le regard de Tommy.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il, notant que son partenaire semblait agacé par lui et qu'il était visiblement inquiet pour Laurel. Désolé de partir si vite, dit-il en attirant l'attention de son responsable des relations publiques à travers la pièce et en le regardant d'un air pointu.

\- Oliver, nous devons y aller, murmura Laurel en s'appuyant contre lui.

La pièce tournait toujours et elle avait l'impression que son corps était en ébullition tellement la chaleur de la pièce avait l'air d'avoir augmenté d'un coup. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire était de mettre fin à cette soirée malheureuse en vomissant devant une salle entière.

\- Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Oliver en aidant Laurel à se diriger vers la porte.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction de Felicity alors que les gens autour d'eux continuaient à parler d'une possible intoxication alimentaire. Laurel ferma les yeux étroitement alors qu'elle tenait Oliver, lui permettant de la guider vers la voiture sachant qu'elle devait lui avouer sa grossesse ainsi que prévenir Tommy. Ce bébé qui grandissait en elle changeait tout pour eux, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour se libérer de ce faux engagement sans qu'Oliver ne perde sa compagnie et que son secret ne risque d'être découvert.

**#######################**

**Tout les secrets sont sortis du chapeau ce qui a envenimé une situation déjà très compliquée. Mais que va-t-il arriver à présent...**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A vendredi pour la suite**


	13. Chapter 13

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires, Delicity-Unicorn, Shinobu24, Ally84, olicity-love, Audrey DF, Nina, Evy47, LulzimeVelioska. La rentrée est lundi j'aurais le temps de répondre à chacun de vos commentaires.**

**Maintenant que tout les secrets son dévoilés, l'heure des explications est arrivée.**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse beta pour son soutient, son aide, ses conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###################################**

Tommy et Felicity se retrouvèrent vingt minutes plus tard devant le bâtiment d'Oliver, dans la voiture avec le contact éteint. Le milliardaire voulait prendre des nouvelles de Laurel mais sa meilleure amie ne souhaitait pas sortir du véhicule ayant croisé ses jambes et s'étant penchée dans le siège avec les yeux fermés. Tommy devenait frustré qu'elle ne souhaite pas comprendre qu'il était vital pour lui de monter dans cet appartement et de voir par lui-même que la femme qu'il aimait se porte bien.

\- Felicity je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, contre Laurel, mais j'ai besoin de me rassurer qu'elle va bien après ce qu'il s'est passé à ce banquet. Et tu sais que nous devons tous enfin parler, dit-il la suppliant de le comprendre.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui prétend être mon meilleur ami, tu ne fais pas un très bon travail de compréhension, lui dit-elle, son corps se tendant à nouveau. As-tu une idée de combien il est difficile pour moi d'être avec Oliver en ce moment ? Nous sommes séparés alors que je l'aime, dit-elle baissant les yeux

\- Je sais que tu souffres Felicity...Mais si c'était Oliver qui était sorti de cette salle dans cet état, tu serais tout de même la première à monter voir ce qui lui arrive, répondit-il

\- Je vois que tu ne comprends pas à quel point cela me fait mal d'être dans la même pièce que lui sans pouvoir le toucher. Bien évidement tu ne comprends pas car tu as accepté d'être avec Laurel alors qu'elle va se marier...Tu as accepté d'être l'homme qu'elle viendra voir un soir par semaine lorsqu'elle ne sera pas trop prise dans ses collectes de fonds avec son mari et trop prise par son travail, dit-elle avec force

\- J'ai accepté cette situation car je l'aime à un point où je ne peux pas être loin d'elle. Je préfère être l'homme qui l'attend comme tu dis, que ne pas avoir la chance de profiter de sa compagnie, dit-il. Elle est l'amour de ma vie et je suis prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle

\- J'aime Oliver si fort que cela me détruit de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui...Mais je ne peux pas sacrifier ma vie de femme, de mère pour une relation qui n'aboutira jamais à rien, dit-elle

\- Je veux juste que tu sortes de cette putain de voiture pour que je puisse serrer dans mes bras la femme de ma vie, hurla Tommy

\- C'est vraiment injuste de ta part de me forcer à aller avec toi quand tu sais ce que je ressens pour toute cette histoire, pour ma rupture, mais peu importe, allons voir ta précieuse Laurel vu qu'il n'y a toujours qu'elle qui compte dans cette affaire, Felicity poussa la portière et sortit en la claquant derrière elle.

Tommy grimaça et soupira avant de mettre ses clés dans sa poche, de sortir de la voiture et de suivre sa meilleure amie vers l'immeuble pour qu'il puisse voir Laurel. Oliver se servit un deuxième verre de scotch et lutta pour le vider aussi vite que le premier. Ils avaient eu juste le temps de rentrer dans l'appartement avant que Laurel ne coure dans les toilettes et vomisse tout son estomac. Elle prenait actuellement une douche et il attendait impatiemment que Tommy se montre, sachant que l'autre homme voudrait prendre des nouvelles de sa petite amie.

Oliver espérait que Felicity serait en sa compagnie, parce qu'elle lui manquait désespérément, mais il ne serait pas surpris si elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec tout ce qui concernait Laurel. Il prit une longue gorgée en entendant la sonnerie indiquant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'ascenseur. Il l'activa depuis son téléphone puis retira sa cravate de sa main libre et la jeta sur la table où se trouvait sa veste de costume. Il entendit des pas dans le hall et se retourna lorsque Tommy et Felicity entrèrent dans le salon. Les yeux d'Oliver se posèrent sur la jeune femme et il put voir à quel point elle était bouleversée.

\- Salut, dit-il maladroitement, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Felicity put voir la tension dans son corps et elle se sentit mal mais l'ignora plus tôt que de s'approcher de lui et prendre des nouvelles de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment. C'était bizarre à quel point quelques jours pouvaient changer les choses. Elle était allée chez lui des dizaines de fois au cours de ces derniers mois, mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait là, tout semblait si étrange comme si elle n'avait plus sa place dans cet endroit. Tommy s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un pas en avant demandant à Oliver où se trouvait Laurel, brisant le silence gênant entre Oliver et Felicity.

\- Elle prend sa douche, répondit Oliver, quittant Felicity des yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Tommy.

Il semblait à peu près aussi épuisé qu'il se sentait lui-même avec plus qu'un soupçon d'inquiétude sur le visage, il le rassura immédiatement, essayant de calmer un peu son inquiétude par rapport à Laurel. Il lui proposa un verre désignant le bar, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Il se tenait aux côtés de la femme dont il était amoureux et d'un gars avec qui il risquait sa vie depuis des années et il avait l'impression de faire face à des inconnus. C'était un sentiment terrible.

Tommy n'était pas content de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Oliver mais il savait que cela serait bizarre de rester là et de se regarder l'un l'autre en attendant l'amour de sa vie, il pourrait au moins essayer d'avoir une conversation raisonnable avec l'autre homme. Il se déplaça plus loin dans la pièce et rencontra Oliver au bar.

\- Est-ce que cela se passe souvent ? A-t-elle consulté un médecin? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ?, demanda-t-il inquiet

Felicity les observa, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec elle-même. Devait-elle les rejoindre près du bar ? Devait-elle rester où elle était et attendre ? Elle laissa échapper un petit souffle et fit quelques pas pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Ne pas savoir quoi dire ou faire la rendait folle. Oliver versa un verre de scotch à Tommy puis un autre verre pour lui-même, évitant de se retourner pour poser son regard sur Felicity, elle ne lui avait adressé aucun mot depuis son arrivée et cela lui brisait le cœur que leur relation ait abouti à ce point où tous les deux ne pouvaient même plus se parler, après avoir été ensemble un temps, si proche l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est la seconde fois que je la vois malade de cette façon, mais je n'ai aucune idée de si elle est allée voir un médecin depuis, répondit-il à son partenaire.

Oliver espérait que Tommy était satisfait de sa réponse car il ne serait certainement pas celui qui relèverait le grand secret de Laurel qu'il venait de comprendre lui-même ce soir, surtout que Laurel n'avait rien confirmé. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait rien dit dans la voiture lors du trajet de retour vers le loft.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle sera sortie dans un instant et que tu pourras lui demander toi-même, dit Oliver en prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le mini-réfrigérateur situé sous le bar et en l'amenant à Felicity.

Il la lui tendit, son cœur battant plus vite alors qu'il attendait qu'elle le regarde. Elle leva les yeux et lui envoya un regard reconnaissant, en lui prenant la bouteille avec précaution pour que leurs doigts ne se touchent pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tommy qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en place, regardant la porte menant aux chambres toutes les cinq secondes.

\- Assieds-toi, j'ai un mal de tête qui se profile à l'horizon à te voir piétiner comme un lion en cage, dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à son ami.

\- Tout t'agace en ce moment, alors je ne vais pas m'offusquer de ton attitude ridicule, dit-il en regardant Oliver.

\- C'est sûr que tout ce qui me concerne n'est pas ton problème ce soir...Je suis le cadet de tes soucis, dit-elle serrant la bouteille dans ses mains

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Felicity...Mais essaie de me comprendre d'accord, répondit-il

\- Comprendre tout le monde est tout ce que je fais depuis le jour où j'ai fait la connaissance de ta Laurel, dit-elle énervée

\- Et toi ! dit-il fixant Oliver. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas marche arrière pour lui laisser un peu d'espace ? Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas l'air d'étouffer si tu n'étais pas si pesant en était si proche, dit-il à l'autre homme, son ton dur.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que lui apporter une bouteille d'eau était interdit, mais merci d'avoir clarifié ce que j'ai ou pas le droit de faire pour Felicity, rétorqua Oliver.

Oliver comprendrait si l'homme était en colère contre lui à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Felicity. Il était assez en colère contre lui-même pour l'avoir fait souffrir ne restant pas loin d'elle. Mais il était évident que Tommy n'était pas au courant de la relation entre lui et son amie jusqu'à leur confrontation dans le hall de l'hôtel. Oliver avait le sentiment que Laurel avait quelque chose à voir avec la colère de son partenaire contre lui, mais il ne savait toujours pas exactement pourquoi il le détesta du jour au lendemain. Il se tourna pour faire face à l'autre justicier mais resta où il était, ne voulant pas être trop loin de Felicity.

\- Tu sais que le moment est peut-être bien choisi pour que tu me dises quel est ton problème. Je croyais que nous étions amis. Qu'est-il advenu de ça ?, ordonna-t-il

\- Nous l'étions jusqu'à ce que je découvre que Laurel avait été forcée de conclure un accord commercial avec toi et que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas être avec moi. Comment as-tu pu faire cela pour sauver ta compagnie ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Et comme si cela ne te suffisait de détruire la vie de ton amie, tu es la raison pour laquelle ma meilleure amie se présente à ma porte bouleversée et pleurant tellement qu'elle pourrait créer un océan avec ses larmes, dit-il sèchement.

\- Tommy !, dit Felicity brusquement.

\- Non ! Ne le défend pas...Tout est de sa faute et tu le sais, dit-il avant que son regard ne revienne sur Oliver. Je n'aurais jamais pensé appeler quelqu'un comme toi égoïste, surtout avec tout ce que tu fais pour le monde ... Mais sérieusement, Oliver...Tu n'es même pas capable de sauver ta compagnie tout seul contre ton conseil d'administration ? Il faut que tu entraînes ton amie d'enfance dans toute cette merde

\- Pardon ! Penses-tu réellement que Laurel est le genre de femme qui serait forcée de faire quoi que ce soit ? Et au lieu de devenir un imbécile chaque fois que nous partions en patrouille et de risquer nos vies, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit et crever l'abcès tout de suite ?, demanda-t-il

Il était plus blessé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, non seulement Tommy pouvait avoir une estime si basse de lui, mais Laurel l'avait laissé le croire. La jeune avocate entra dans la pièce juste à temps pour entendre la question d'Oliver. Son estomac était déjà en train de se retourner, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela avait un rapport avec sa nausée alors qu'elle rentrait dans la pièce. Tommy avait l'air énervé et tendu, Felicity avait l'air mal à l'aise et Oliver était clairement contrarié. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, n'avertissant personne de sa présence alors qu'elle se plaçait contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Je connais Laurel, elle a accepté ton foutu plan car elle est trop gentille pour son propre bien, et je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas te décevoir après avoir espéré pendant cinq ans que tu sois de retour de ta foutue île en vie, dit-il à Oliver, son corps se contractant.

\- Je pense qu'au lieu de critiquer Oliver tu devrais connaître toute l'histoire...Je suis persuadée qu'elle ne t'a parlé que de la partie sur Queen Consolidated alors que tu sais très bien qu'Oliver avait un but plus précis avec ce faux engagement, répondit Felicity ennuyée du fait que Laurel n'avait manifestement pas été réellement honnête avec son meilleur ami.

\- Pourquoi le défends-tu ?, demanda-t-il se tournant vers la journaliste

\- Parce que tu es en train de juger de quelque chose quand tu n'as pas tous les faits. Répliqua-t-elle immédiatement avant de déplacer son regard et de repérer l'avocate. Si vous aviez été honnête avec lui il n'aurait pas cette réaction envers Oliver, dit-elle

Tommy tourna la tête, le soulagement emplissant son regard lorsqu'il la vit, il se poussa du canapé et se dirigea vers elle posant sa main sur sa joue. Elle se sentit réconfortée par son contact pendant un bref moment avant que son cerveau ne lui rappelle qu'elle n'avait pas réellement été honnête avec lui.

\- Même si je déteste l'admettre, Felicity a raison. Je ne t'ai pas raconté toute l'histoire et je t'ai laissé penser le pire d'Oliver. Désolé, ajouta-t-elle, envoyant un regard désolé vers son ami.

Elle savait qu'elle lui devait beaucoup plus d'explications que cela, mais elle avait autre chose en tête pour le moment, comme lui révéler que son secret était sorti du chapeau du magicien, elle plissa les yeux vers Tommy.

\- Si tu m'avais avoué que tu connaissais Oliver à cause de votre secret commun j'aurais pu te raconter toute l'histoire. Ce n'était pas à moi de te révéler son secret, tu le comprends n'est-ce-pas, dit-elle

Oliver soupira et prit une gorgée de son verre en les regardant, il n'était pas content avec Laurel pour le moment, mais il était plus préoccupé par Felicity. Il ne voulait vraiment pas causer de frictions entre eux deux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché que la femme qu'il aimait prenne toujours son parti, même si elle l'avait quitté.

\- Tu n'as pas à me défendre contre Tommy, mais ça signifie beaucoup pour moi que tu l'aies fait.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas ensemble que j'ai miraculeusement arrêté de prendre soin de toi, dit-elle simplement en regardant de nouveau sa bouteille d'eau, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il y avait un million de choses dans son esprit, mais les dire ne réparerait rien, cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. La voix de Tommy brisa le calme de la pièce alors qu'il fronçait les yeux vers Laurel.

\- N'essaie pas de renverser la situation. J'ai essayé de te le dire et tu as annulé le dîner que j'allais te préparer, puis les choses se sont gâtées et chaque fois que j'ai essayé de faire des projets avec toi, tu étais occupée. Alors ne me mets pas le fait que je ne t'ai rien dit sur le dos, lui dit-il rapidement.

\- Si tu m'avais dit à quel point tu connaissais Oliver, j'aurais pu te dire la vérité

Elle avait besoin de lui pour assembler les pièces toute seule car elle ne savait pas si Felicity était au courant de sa vie secrète ou de celle d'Oliver d'ailleurs, et ce dernier se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

\- Felicity est au courant pour moi, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire, ajouta-t-il, sachant ce que Laurel essayait de ne pas dire.

\- Vraiment, Oliver ? Y a-t-il un secret que tu n'as pas divulgué à cette journaliste ? Comment as-tu pu lui faire autant confiance...A quoi pensais-tu ? Elle secoua la tête, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre qu'il réponde avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Tommy. Si j'avais su que tu connaissais Green Arrow, je t'aurais raconté toute l'histoire.

\- En fait j'ai découvert toute seule son secret, ainsi que celui de Tommy six mois après le début de notre amitié, dit Felicity avant d'ouvrir sa bouteille d'eau et de prendre une longue gorgée.

\- Et comment une journaliste comme toi a pu trouver cela ? Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour comprendre les secrets d'Oliver et Tommy toute seul, sinon tu ne serais pas juste une petite journaliste qui n'attend que son jour de gloire, demanda l'avocate

\- En fait Felicity est un génie et possède un QI de 170, diplômée à dix-neuf ans, déclara Oliver en souriant à la femme de sa vie.

\- Et oui celle que tu penses être ignare possède deux master en cyber sécurité et informatique...Si tu veux savoir...De plus tu oublies vite que j'ai sauvé ton cul ce soir, dit-elle énervée

\- Tu veux une récompense pour ce soir ?, demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

\- Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu détestes tellement ma meilleure amie, demanda Tommy

\- C'est une journaliste bordel...Son but est de faire un scoop pour se faire connaître, répondit-elle

\- Je fais confiance à Felicity, lança Oliver. C'est pour cette raison que je lui ai tout confié, sur notre faux engagement, sur mon secret, ce que tu n'as pas su faire envers Tommy, ajouta-t-il voulant que Laurel sache qu'il était fou de colère du mensonge qu'elle avait dit à son partenaire.

\- Ne t'énerve pas sur elle, dit Tommy d'un ton dur avant de se retourner vers Laurel, son expression s'adoucissant. Felicity connaît mon secret depuis des années, ainsi que celui d'Oliver et votre faux engagement...As-tu vu un article écrit de sa main nous dénonçant en tant que justicier ? Demanda-t-il.

Felicity devenait de plus en plus frustrée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle devait rester assise dans cette pièce, se faire insulter par cette femme alors que tout cela ne la concernait plus. Être dans la même pièce avec Oliver n'était pas facile, elle n'était pas sûre que ce serait même un jour facile, et écouter Laurel la vexer n'aidait pas. Elle était furieuse contre l'autre femme et ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être si amère alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait contre elle.

Laurel était frustrée que les deux hommes dans la pièce ne pouvait pas comprendre son ressenti pour la journaliste, depuis qu'elle avait accepté ce faux engagement avec Oliver elle avait appris que les journalistes pouvaient faire n'importe quoi pour un scoop. Et avec tous les secrets que cette femme avait en sa possession elle pourrait détruire la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait et celle de son meilleur ami. Encore plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté Oliver, trop faible pour supporter la situation.

Elle n'avait pas encore écrit d'article comme lui avait faire remarquer Tommy, mais cela ne saurait tarder, elle en était persuadée. De plus si elle était aussi intelligente qu'elle le prétendait, cette journaliste ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de réunir toutes les pièces du puzzle et comprendre qu'elle était enceinte, et risquerait de lâcher le morceau, ce qui compliquerait encore plus une situation déjà bien complexe.

\- Elle n'a rien écrit encore...Mais tu sais comme moi ce que peuvent faire les journalistes pour avoir leur article en première page...Tu m'as avoué qu'une fois une femme qui était journaliste s'était faite passer pour une ancienne employée de ton père pour te faire sortir les vers du nez en se servant de ta douleur pour écrire un article sur la mort de tes parents Tommy...Tout les journalistes sont des pourris qui ne pensent qu'à être les meilleurs pour recevoir le Pulitzer, déclara Laurel

\- Arrête de parler d'elle de cette façon, cria Oliver très en colère maintenant. Felicity n'est pas comme tous les autres journalistes...Car au lieu d'être dans cette pièce à se faire insulter elle serait déjà à Palmer Press pour écrire son article sur ton malaise...Et elle a fait croire à une intoxication alimentaire pour que l'on puisse sortir de cet hôtel sans être harcelés de partout...Sans que des rumeurs fusent dans les journaux demain matin. Alors ait de la considération pour elle au lieu de la dénigrer Laurel car je commence à ne plus supporter tes critiques.

\- Il a raison Laurel, tu t'attaques à Felicity uniquement car tu ne supportes pas les journalistes mais elle ne travaille pas de cette façon, continua Tommy

\- Je ne ferais jamais cela à Oliver ou à Tommy...Ils sont trop importants pour moi pour bafouer leur confiance de cette façon...Je suis une des seuls journalistes qui ait interviewé Oliver et qui n'ait pas posé de question sur votre relation car je m'en fou...Et ce qui se passe entre Tommy et vous c'est votre vie pas la mienne...Quand à leurs secrets si ils étaient découvert cela porterait préjudice à la ville, et aux autres justiciers. Même si tu crois que je suis une idiote Laurel je ne ferais rien qui pourrait détruire des vies, surtout par jalousie comme tu dois le penser, je suis plus mature que cela, répondit Felicity tout en remerciant d'un regard Oliver pour avoir pris sa défense.

\- Je suis désolée d'accord...Mais ne me demandez pas de lui faire confiance car je ne le peux pas, répondit Laurel

Elle avait tellement peur que le moindre article sur sa grossesse ne soit dévoilé, elle se doutait aussi qu'avec les rumeurs des journaux il y a une semaine, Oliver avait découvert son secret ce soir, et elle n'était pas encore prête à le dire à son petit ami et elle n'allait certainement pas le faire devant eux. Elle devait d'abord trouver une solution à ce nouvel élément, et décider si elle devait faire croire à tout le monde que ce bébé était d'Oliver pour garder leur couverture, ou bien tout arrêter pour enfin vivre une relation normale avec le père de son enfant. Elle demanda à Tommy et Felicity de partir, qu'elle souhaitait se reposer. Le Dark Archer fronça les sourcils, un soupçon de blessure traversant son visage.

\- Tu veux que je parte?, Lui demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait être énervé ou blessé. Je ne vais nulle part avant d'avoir parlé de ce qui t'est arrivée tout à l'heure, dit-il, le ton fâché alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait avec sa petite amie.

\- Laurel, il a raison, peut-être que vous devriez aller dans la pièce voisine pour discuter, suggéra Oliver.

Il savait qu'elle était blessée et en colère, mais si sa déduction était correcte était la bonne quant à la raison pour laquelle elle tombait malade, elle devait l'avouer à Tommy pour qu'ils puissent avoir une discussion tous ensemble pour parler de la suite des événements. Laurel tourna les talons et se précipita dans la chambre d'amis, claquant la porte derrière elle, suivit de Tommy qui la poursuivit dans le couloir. Felicity soupira et bougea sur son siège tout en tournant le bouchon de la bouteille dans ses mains.

\- Bien, il ne va visiblement pas partir bientôt, alors je devrais probablement y aller, dit-elle en se relevant du fauteuil, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre et détestant le fait que les choses étaient si bizarres entre eux.

\- Je peux te ramener à la maison, proposa Oliver.

Il savait que la femme qu'il aimait essayait probablement de s'éloigner de lui, mais il n'était pas à l'aise de la laisser marcher seule jusque chez elle à cette heure-ci.

\- Oliver, dit-elle, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant. J'apprécie l'offre, mais ...Elle s'interrompit, ne voulant pas lui mentir. C'est vraiment très difficile pour moi d'être avec toi maintenant, lui dit-elle doucement et sa poitrine se serra quand elle vit la douleur sur son visage. Je suis désolée. Je… tiens tellement à toi et prendre la décision de mettre fin à notre relation a été très difficile pour moi, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu me manques tellement, répondit doucement Oliver. Je suis désolé Felicity que tu souffres autant

\- Chaque fois que je te vois, je veux juste être ici avec toi et ne pas partir, murmura-t-elle, l'humidité se formant dans ses yeux. Je devrais y aller. Ça va aller, je n'habite pas loin, dit-elle

Il lui manquait tellement que ça lui faisait mal, mais elle avait peur que si elle restait plus longtemps, elle ne pourrait pas résister à se jeter dans ses bras. Il voulait la serrer contre sa poitrine et lui promettre que tout irait bien, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire et qu'il était inutile de prétendre le contraire. Ils étaient tous les deux trop réalistes pour cela.

\- Je pense que je vais m'habiller et patrouiller pour que ces deux-là puissent avoir du temps pour eux-mêmes. Je suis désolé pour ce soir, dit-il à nouveau.

Oliver savait qu'il se répétait et elle en avait probablement marre de l'entendre s'excuser, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, mais Oliver savait que cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour elle.

\- Je sais à quel point cette nuit était importante pour toi, je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas fonctionné comme tu le voulais, lui dit-elle. Elle resta là une minute avant de se racler la gorge. Eh bien, sois prudent… tu sais, en patrouillant.

Il acquiesça alors que sa gorge se serrait et que l'envie de l'embrasser était plus forte, Oliver mit ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de la toucher. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et de faire attention aussi. Il espérait que cela deviendrait un peu plus facile avec le temps, Oliver en doutait, mais il pensa que cela ne ferait pas de mal d'espérer. Elle hocha la tête et se tourna pour partir, fit deux pas et s'arrêta. A l'encontre de sa meilleure décision, elle se retourna brusquement et réduisit rapidement la distance qui les séparait, lui passant les bras autour du cou et le prenant dans ses bras. Elle fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes en le tenant.

\- Juste une seconde, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en cachant son visage près de son cou. Elle respira son odeur et elle put sentir sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

Oliver n'hésita pas à enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant fermement contre lui. Il savait que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas dans ses bras. Il resserra son bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son autre main dans ses cheveux.

\- Reste avec moi, murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur le côté de sa tête. J'ai besoin de t'avoir auprès de moi...S'il te plaît, dit-il désespérément.

Oliver ne voulait plus la voir partir. Le visage de Felicity s'effondra et elle sentit les larmes couler, cela avait été une erreur, un moment de faiblesse. Elle se retira de ses bras et s'éloigna de lui en secouant la tête, alors que davantage de larmes s'écoulaient.

\- Oliver ! Tu sais que cela ne fonctionnera pas...Elle s'essuya les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici avec Tommy, c'était une erreur, lui dit-elle à travers ses larmes.

Elle se retourna à nouveau, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, essayant de résister à l'anxiété et à la douleur qui lui déchirait le ventre tandis qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers l'ascenseur et appuya fort sur le bouton, ne se fiant pas à elle-même pour se retourner et regarder Oliver une dernière fois avant son départ. Si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais partir.

Il ferma les yeux, se frottant les mains contre le visage, bien qu'il veuille qu'elle reste, il savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Ils se retrouveraient à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient maintenant et il serait encore plus difficile de la laisser partir. Oliver laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et se tourna pour traverser le couloir jusqu'à sa salle d'équipement. Il espérait que Tommy et Laurel avaient plus de chance qu'eux, mais il en doutait.

#######################

Laurel était assise par terre dans la salle de bain, dos à la porte, elle savait que Tommy était de l'autre côté et elle savait qu'il n'allait pas partir même si elle lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises. Elle était consternée par son propre comportement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Comment était-elle censée lui dire qu'elle était enceinte? Elle avait à peine compris le problème et maintenant, elle avait toutes ces nouvelles connaissances sur sa vie à gérer. Elle savait que rien ne s'en irait, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à se lever et à ouvrir la porte. Tommy soupira en s'appuyant contre celle-ci.

\- Laurel je ne pars pas, crois-moi, il n'y a personne qui ait plus de patience que moi dans la bonne situation. Et devine quoi ? C'est la bonne situation, déclara-t-il en étirant les jambes et en roulant son cou.

\- Je ne veux pas parler pour le moment Tommy !, dit-elle avec colère. Je suis trop énervée contre toi pour l'instant

\- C'est moi qui devrais être en colère contre toi, tu sais, grogna-t-il retirant sa cravate. Tu as omis de m'avouer une partie de ta décision d'aider Oliver ce qui a résulté à ce que je le déteste pour ce qu'il te faisait subir.

\- Et toi tu m'as menti...Si tu m'avais annoncé que tu connaissais son secret je t'aurais dit toute la vérité, cria-t-elle

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu te caches n'est-ce-pas Laurel ? Je veux que tu sortes de cette foutue salle de bain et que tu me parles de ce qui te fais peur avant que je ne brise la porte et ne pense pas que je ne le ferai pas. J'ai déjà sorti une femme d'une salle de bain aujourd'hui. Ne crois pas que je ne recommencerai pas, dit-il avec obstination.

Elle resta assise un autre moment alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ses mots, Laurel savait que sa colère envers lui était irrationnelle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa peur qu'il ne la quitte ne voulant pas de ce bébé la terrorisait, mais il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans cette position pendant des heures. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, faisant tomber Tommy sur le sol. Elle leva un sourcil et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être enfermée dans la salle de bain, mais la nuit a été longue. Tu as raison, nous devons parler, dit-elle

\- Je suis content que tu voies les choses de mon point de vue, dit-il en se relevant

Il inclina la tête vers le lit, lui proposant de s'asseoir, elle s'avança doucement réfléchissant à la façon dont elle devait lui annoncer qu'il allait devenir un père. Tommy la suivit tout en la regardant, essayant de comprendre ce qui la faisait agir de façon si déraisonné tout à coup. Laurel lâcha sa main. Pas sûre qu'il veuille la toucher une fois qu'elle lui aurait raconté toute l'histoire.

\- Je t'ai laissé penser qu'Oliver m'avait obligé plus ou moins dans ce faux engagement parce que cela semblait être un moyen plus facile de te faire savoir que nous n'étions pas amoureux sans te dire son secret. Mais puisque tu le connais déjà depuis longtemps à priori, tu sais probablement qu'Oliver utilise tout l'argent qu'il a pour financer l'équipe par le biais de Queen Consolidated.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il fait tout pour garder sa compagnie, pour nous...pour l'équipe, dit-il

\- Oui ! Et pour qu'aucun n'employé ne perde son emploi. Malheureusement comme il prend cet argent sans l'approbation du conseil d'administration, cela pourrait être considéré comme un vol de la société.

\- Et il risquerait d'aller en prison, continua Tommy

\- Exactement ! Il n'y aurait jamais eu besoin de ce mensonge, de cette idée folle si Perkins et le conseil ne l'avait pas mis au pied du mur il y a un an...Le conseil d'administration a décidé qu'il souhaitait que le visage de la société mène une vie normale et respectable, y compris marié...ou il perdrait son poste...

\- Je comprends ! Si Oliver n'est plus le PDG de Queen Consolidated, le conseil va se rendre compte de l'argent qu'il a utilisé, et en creusant bien ils vont apprendre son secret et surement celui de l'équipe. Après cela risque d'être une chasse aux justiciers et il ne veut pas que les familles de l'équipe soient mises en danger, déclara Tommy

\- C'est pourquoi il est si important de garder les membres du conseil d'administration heureux. Elle s'interrompit, se mordillant la lèvre un moment. Je connaissais tous les secrets d'Oliver et je voulais l'aider. J'y suis allé les yeux grands ouverts, Tommy. Je le fais parce que je crois en ce qu'Oliver fait en tant que Green Arrow et en ce que le reste de l'équipe fait, y compris toi.

Tommy la regarda pendant une minute avant d'avaler difficilement et de secouer la tête, une partie de lui voulait être furieux contre elle. Il voulait crier et lui dire qu'elle aurait dû lui dire toute la vérité. Mais l'autre partie de lui comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait fait, elle protégeait une personne qui comptait pour elle, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation pour lui.

\- Oliver ne me pardonnera jamais la façon dont je l'ai traité...J'aurais aimé que tu m'expliques tout ceci comme tu viens de le faire. Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir et il continua. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu pensais que je ne le connaissais pas personnellement, que je n'avais aucune idée qu'il était un justicier et ce n'était pas à toi de m'avouer son secret.

\- Oui ! Et je suis désolée de t'avoir induit en erreur, dit-elle lui caressant la joue

\- Oliver est vraiment un héros dans tous les aspects de sa vie...En tant que PDG et comme justicier, dit-il secouant la tête s'en voulant d'avoir été si dur avec son ami.

\- Il est un homme meilleur que ce que la plupart des gens ne pensent, répondit Laurel. Tout le monde pense qu'il est toujours ce playboy insouciant, mais son passage en enfer l'a changé

\- Il pense au bonheur des autres avant le sien, dit Tommy

\- Il te pardonnera parce que tu n'avais pas toutes les informations. Moi, en revanche…

Elle savait qu'Oliver était probablement en colère contre elle et il avait parfaitement le droit de l'être, tout comme Tommy. Elle n'avait jamais été aimable avec Felicity souhaitant qu'elle ne s'approche pas d'Oliver. Elle l'avait dévalorisée alors que c'était une femme très intelligente avec des principes, et elle avait été hypocrite en empêchant Oliver et Felicity d'être ensemble alors qu'elle avait une relation avec Tommy derrière leur dos.

\- Je ne pense pas que je serai récompensé par le titre d'amie de l'année, commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle se penchait vers Tommy, profitant du confort qu'il offrait.

Tommy frotta son bras et la rapprocha de lui, la rassurant sur le fait qu'Oliver lui pardonnerait car il savait qu'elle avait agi de cette façon avec Felicity car elle le protégeait. Il embrassa le côté de sa tête et soupira puis l'inclina et la regarda.

\- Te sens-tu mieux qu'à la collecte de fond ?, demanda-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.

Laurel l'observa un moment sans rien dire, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir la moindre idée de ce que signifiait son petit malaise pendant la soirée. Il y avait une partie d'elle qui voulait que ça reste ainsi, prétendre que cela ne se produisait pas. Mais elle savait qu'Oliver l'avait compris et elle ne serait pas surprise si Felicity l'avait aussi compris et c'était la raison de son aide lors du dîner avec cette histoire d'intoxication alimentaire. Elle savait qu'elle devait mettre au courant le principal intéressé, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction à l'annonce de ce nouvel élément dans leur histoire déjà assez compliquée. Elle déglutit, invoquant chaque once de courage qu'elle avait à l'intérieur de son corps.

\- Tommy ! Je ne suis pas malade. Elle s'immobilisa quand elle vit une nouvelle confusion sur son visage et elle secoua la tête avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche. Je suis enceinte.

\- Enceinte ?, demanda-t-il ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson

Comment pouvait-elle être enceinte ? Eh bien, il savait comment cela s'était passé, ils étaient assez actif dans ce domaine, mais en générale ils se protégeaient, à part la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

\- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?, Demanda-t-il, sa voix à peine un murmure alors qu'il essayait de comprendre comment ils allaient gérer cette situation.

\- Quelques jours, répondit Laurel. Après être tombé malade au dernier bal de bienfaisance, j'ai tout simplement supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une gastro-entérite et ensuite Oliver m'a parlé des rumeurs que les journaux étaient en train de faire paraître. Nous en avons ri, puis j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur un calendrier…Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle tentait de juger de sa réaction. Il semblait aussi choqué qu'elle l'avait été quand elle l'avait compris.

Tommy laissa échapper un long souffle, il déplaça sa main et la passa sur son visage se répétant sans cesse que la femme qu'il aimait était enceinte, qu'elle portait son enfant. Il avait été un temps où il ne voulait pas d'enfants, c'était après la mort de ses parents, puis lorsqu'il avait rencontré Laurel, il avait rêvé d'une vie merveilleuse remplie d'enfants courant dans le jardin l'appelant papa. A cette époque, ses rêves étaient tout ce qu'il avait sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec celle qui avait capturé son cœur car elle était fiancée à son partenaire. Mais maintenant que cela signifiait-il pour leur relation ? Devrait-il regarder son enfant grandir de loin car Laurel serait mariée à un autre homme ?

\- Qu'allons-nous faire? Tu en as parlé à Oliver? Vas-tu tout de même l'épouser ?, demanda-t-il inquiet

La journée avait été longue et il s'agissait d'une multitude d'informations à traiter dans un laps de temps aussi court pour tous les deux. Laurel essaya sans succès d'étouffer un bâillement lorsqu'une vague d'épuisement la frappa.

\- Je pense qu'Oliver a assemblé les pièces depuis ce soir, mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne sais donc pas ce qu'il va décider, convint-elle

Laurel ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, elle imagina qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'attaquer à la situation. Elle le savait depuis des jours et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle était censée faire ensuite. Tommy la regarda pendant une minute avant de tendre la main et de glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Tu es fatigué mon ange, commenta-t-il. La nuit a été longue et tu as besoin de repos, surtout avec notre bébé qui grandit dans ton ventre, dit-il le caressant. Nous allons dormir un peu puis voir avec Oliver ce qu'il a décidé de faire, continua-t-il il en frottant son dos, voulant qu'elle sache que même s'ils étaient confus, il était toujours là pour elle.

Laurel acquiesça, elle était trop fatiguée pour se disputer et même si elle était toujours bouleversée, elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle se déplaça et s'allongea contre les oreillers, attendant que Tommy la rejoigne. Ce n'était pas la nuit à laquelle elle s'était attendue, mais elle supposa que cela aurait pu être pire. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle savait qu'il y avait toujours un moyen pour que tout le monde trouve son compte dans cette histoire.

**############################**

**Tout le monde est en colère des mensonges...Laurel n'a pas confiance en Felciity...Celle-ci a eut un moment de faiblesse avec Oliver...Et Tommy est enfin au courant qu'il va devenir père...**

**Quelle décision vont prendre Tommy et Laurel par rapport au bébé ? Et comment va se dérouler la situation entre Oliver et Felicity d'aprè-vous ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A mardi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre inscrits et Guests. Maintenant que tout les secrets sont avoués, que va-t-il arriver ? Laurel et Tommy vont-ils garder leur bébé ? Felciity et Oliver vont-ils se donner une autre chance ? Quelques réponses seront dans ce chapitre.**

**Olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire et contente que cette histoire continue à te plaire**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Pas de réponse encore pour ta première question, réponse dans ce chapitre pour les deux autres questions.**

**Le dernier mot pour ma beta extraordinaire, merci de continuer à me conseiller dans chacune de mes histoires.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#########################**

**Même s'il était resté en patrouille jusqu'après deux heures, Oliver était debout avant sept heures le dimanche matin. Il avait passé une heure à faire du sport pour évacuer toute cette frustration qui l'envahissait depuis sa rupture avec Felicity. Ensuite il avait pris une douche et enfilé la première paire de jeans et le t-shirt qu'il avait trouvé. Oliver passa devant la porte fermée de Laurel alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine et il se demanda comment les choses s'étaient passées entre elle et Tommy hier soir. La pensée ramena instantanément son esprit à Felicity et sa poitrine se serra alors qu'il l'imaginait en train de se réveiller seule et misérable. Il se détestait de l'avoir mise dans cette position dès le départ et il savait qu'il avait aggravé la situation la nuit précédente en lui demandant de rester. Quand allait-il apprendre à ne plus être aussi égoïste?**

**Oliver se déplaça dans la cuisine en sortant les ingrédients pour son petit déjeuner, ainsi que pour son jus, en mélangeant tous les fruits dans le mélangeur. Il n'avait pas encore prit la peine de consulter son téléphone ou ses courriels ce matin, mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le genre de gros titres et de rumeurs qui avaient surgi de l'événement de la nuit précédente, mais c'était le moindre de ses problèmes pour le moment. Il alluma le mixeur, tapotant ses doigts avec impatience contre le comptoir pendant qu'il attendait que son mélange de fruits soit terminé.**

**Tommy attrapa la poignée et se concentra pour fermer la porte de la chambre d'invité sans bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Laurel. Cela avait été un exploit de se dégager d'elle sans la réveiller et il ne voulait pas que tout cela soit perdu à cause d'une porte bruyante. Une fois qu'elle fut complètement fermé, il se fraya un chemin dans le couloir et entendit le son d'un mixeur venant de la cuisine. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux avec fatigue. Laurel s'était endormie assez rapidement la nuit dernière, mais il avait à peine dormi, pensant sans cesse au fait qu'il allait devenir père, qu'il avait conçu un enfant, une personne minuscule avec son amour, mais il ne savait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir être ensemble tout en aidant Oliver à garder sa compagnie. Il s'arrêta à la porte de la cuisine et remarqua qu'Oliver était celui qui utilisait le mixeur.**

**\- Salut, dit-il, sa voix encore groggy de sommeil. Pouvons-nous parler?, Demanda-t-il alors qu'il avançait avec hésitation et s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Felicity est encore endormie? Elle se lève généralement tôt.**

**\- Elle est partie après que tu sois parti parler à Laurel hier soir, répondit Oliver.**

**Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il se souvint du regard sur son visage quand elle s'était éloignée de lui et s'était précipitée vers l'ascenseur. Il acquiesça à la question de Tommy et lui proposa un café tout en désignant le percolateur en se dirigeant vers le placard pour prendre une tasse. Oliver pouvait voir que son partenaire avait l'air aussi épuisé que lui, ce qui signifiait que Laurel avait dû lui avouer son secret qui remettait tout en question. Oliver envisagea de lui offrir quelque chose de plus fort que le café, mais il ne pensa pas qu'il était sage de commencer à boire aussi tôt dans la journée. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait jamais arrêter s'ils buvaient un verre.**

**\- Felicity est partie ? Seule ?, Demanda Tommy en se passant une main sur le visage.**

**Sa poitrine se serra alors qu'une autre couche de culpabilité le remplissait, il savait à quel point elle avait mal et il l'avait laissée avec Oliver pour pouvoir parler à Laurel. Il n'avait vraiment pas été un bon ami hier soir, il avait même été assez égoïste pensa-t-il. Tommy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la chambre d'amis avant de regarder Oliver.**

**\- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé d'être un tel âne ces derniers temps... Je n'avais pas réalisé tout ce que tu faisais pour l'équipe plaçant ton propre bonheur après le nôtre...J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à obliger une femme à t'épouser pour te sauver...Tu sais le faire depuis longtemps tout seul...Tu es un homme bien Oliver, je le sais pour travailler avec toi tout ce temps ... Je suis simplement désolé de ne pas avoir eu confiance en cet instinct dernièrement, dit-il doucement.**

**Oliver prit un verre dans l'armoire et versa le mélange de fruits dans celui-ci pour lui, il remplit ensuite la tasse de café et la tendit à son ami. Il récupéra son verre sur le comptoir, s'appuya contre celui-ci et prit une longue gorgée avant de dire quoi que ce soit.**

**\- Je me suis assuré que Felicity rentre bien dans son appartement...Même si elle ne veut plus que je sois auprès d'elle, jamais je ne risquerais jamais sa vie en la laissant toute seule dans la rue, dit-il.**

**Oliver s'était rendu à son appartement dès qu'il avait mis son équipement, il avait été tenté de rester assis toute la nuit sur le toit de l'autre côté de la rue malgré la limite effrayante de son comportement, mais il savait que Felicity l'aurait détesté alors il s'était forcé à patrouiller. Il s'était encore arrêté chez elle et avait vu que sa lumière était toujours allumée, avant de rentrer chez lui, il doutait qu'elle ait dormi plus que lui.**

**\- D'une certaine façon ton jugement était bon...Pas en ce qui concerne Laurel, mais tu avais raison de dire que je suis égoïste. Dès le début, je savais que m'impliquer avec Felicity était une erreur et qu'elle allait être blessée, mais je l'ai quand même fait parce que je ne voulais pas rester à l'écart d'elle. Tu as bien le droit de me haïr pour ça, lui dit-il d'un ton neutre.**

**\- Je ne te déteste pas, dit-il doucement. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit hier. Si tu n'as pas l'intention de quitter Laurel, reste loin de ma meilleure amie, dit-il en attrapant le regard d'Oliver. Je la connais depuis des années et je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je te le dise, mais..., dit-il en hésitant une minute. Elle se soucie tellement de toi et elle ne te le dira jamais, gardant tout au fond de son cœur pour ne pas que tu te sentes coupable plus que tu ne l'es déjà... Mais cette situation la tue, votre rupture la détruit à petit feu.**

**\- Mon intention n'était pas qu'elle souffre autant, j'aurais dû accepter lorsqu'elle m'a fait comprendre la première fois qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à être avec un homme qui était engagé, après notre premier baiser, dit-il**

**\- Tu as été faible comme moi...Cette situation n'est idéale pour personne, mais je peux y faire face car combien de personnes vais-je trouver qui peuvent réellement traiter avec mon secret ? Felicity est différente, et mérite plus que ce genre de relation, Oliver. J'ai besoin de retrouver mon amie, la femme qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Tu dois me promettre de la laisser tranquille...De la laisser faire sa vie...sans toi, dit-il doucement à son partenaire.**

**\- Tu penses que je ne le sais pas?, Lança Oliver. Il grimaça immédiatement, frottant la main sur son visage. Je suis désolé. Manque de sommeil, dit-il, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse.**

**\- T'inquiète ! Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs en ce moment, répondit son ami**

**\- Je sais à quel point Felicity est formidable et je sais qu'elle mérite beaucoup mieux que moi, ajouta-t-il doucement en prenant une autre gorgée de son verre.**

**Cela le tuait de savoir qu'elle souffrait tellement à cause de lui et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier, sauf se sentir coupable. Il savait aussi que la seule solution était de la laisser partir complètement faire sa vie, ailleurs, où ils ne pourraient plus se croiser. Car Oliver savait que si il la voyait de temps en temps il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la toucher, l'embrasser.**

**\- Je peux te promettre que je ne la chercherai plus, et que je vais faire le nécessaire pour...Il sentit sa gorge se nouée par la tristesse qu'il ressentait à ne plus jamais la voir. Qu'elle puisse faire sa vie ailleurs...Pour être heureuse, car elle le mérite.**

**\- Je serais triste que ma meilleure amie soit loin de Star City, mais je pense que tu as raison, ce sera mieux pour elle de ne plus être présente en ville que tu épouses Laurel ou pas, répondit-il**

**\- Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda-t-il**

**Tommy souffla alors qu'il prenait une autre longue gorgée de son café et soupira avant de lever les yeux vers Oliver et de se frotter la nuque.**

**\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit enceinte… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour faire face à cette situation, déclara-t-il**

**\- J'ai supposé qu'elle l'était, après son malaise d'hier, murmura-t-il. Vous avez parlé de la suite.**

**Entendre Tommy le dire à haute voix rendait la chose encore plus réelle et Oliver n'avait aucune idée de ce que leur prochaine étape était supposée être. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer à faire croire à ce faux engagement, mais comment réussir à garder son secret sans que le conseil d'administration ne le retire de sa place de PDG.**

**\- Elle était fatiguée la nuit dernière, dit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Oliver du coin de l'œil. Bien que j'imagine qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas en parler et honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi dire.**

**\- Cette situation est foutue, murmura-t-il avant de finir son jus de fruits.**

**\- Alors ... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement à ce sujet et je te cite dans cette situation foutue?**

**\- J'aimerais savoir, répondit honnêtement Oliver. Je ne peux pas rompre avec Laurel parce que le conseil agira contre moi et cela mettrait l'équipe en danger. Mais elle attend votre bébé et cela complique les choses à tous les niveaux, souligna-t-il**

**\- Je sais et je suis désolé pour ce revirement de situation, répondit-il**

**\- Felicity nous a fait gagner du temps hier soir quand elle a prétendu qu'elle aussi était malade. Tous les articles de presse porteront sur l'intoxication alimentaire au lieu du second épisode de maladie de Laurel en moins d'une semaine. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que nous pouvons cacher pour toujours. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous…?, Sa voix s'éteignit et il arqua un sourcil interrogateur vers Tommy.**

**\- Un moment, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, peut-être quelques mois. Pas longtemps dans le grand schéma des choses, mais apparemment assez long pour la mettre enceinte. Le jour où nous nous sommes vus, il y avait quelque chose à son sujet, mais je me suis senti coupable de l'aimer... et je l'aurais peut-être embrassée avant de découvrir que cet engagement entre vous deux n'était pas réel et que nous commencions notre relation, déclara-t-il**

**\- Une connexion instantanée, je comprends, dit doucement Oliver.**

**Il se leva et posa son verre vide dans l'évier, le rinça et le glissa dans le lave-vaisselle ses pensées revenant à Felicity, à leur première rencontre, leur premier regard, à cette connexion qu'il avait ressenti en touchant sa main la première fois, à tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis le début. Et il avait perdu cette merveilleuse femme car il ne trouvait pas de solution pour ce sortir de ce foutu engagement qui avait paru une si bonne idée à l'époque, mais qui était un poids aussi lourd qu'une ancre l'entraînant au fond du trou à présent.**

**\- Je vais prendre des nouvelles de Felicity et savoir comment elle va, dit Tommy**

**\- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux en attendant que Laurel se réveille, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Tommy par-dessus son épaule. Je vais vérifier les gros titres et voir si je dois rattraper des dégâts. Je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il**

**Oliver ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter d'être là et d'écouter son ami parler à Felicity, pas quand il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même, peu importe combien il le voulait car Felicity ne tolérait pas d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Tommy regarda Oliver partir et il soupira, il se sentit mal pour l'autre homme. Il pouvait maintenant voir à quel point sa meilleure amie comptait pour lui et qu'il ait perdu la jeune femme à cause d'un plan qu'il regrettait à présent était injuste, pour lui et pour Felicity. Il comprenait la décision de sa meilleure amie de rompre, elle voulait des enfants avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait cela serait impossible.**

**Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une porte se fermer au loin avant de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche et d'appeler la jeune femme. Il laissa sonner plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur la messagerie vocale. Il pinça les lèvres et lui laissa un message rapide lui disant de l'appeler quand elle se réveillerait. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle était déjà éveillée et n'avait tout simplement pas envie de lui parler.**

**Il mit fin à l'appel et remit le téléphone dans sa poche avant de se lever, de rincer sa tasse et de retourner dans le couloir. Si Felicity ne l'appelait pas avant qu'il ne quitte le loft d'Oliver, il passerait chez elle en rentrant chez lui se dit-il. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre où il avait dormi avec sa petite amie, la poussa avec précaution pour l'ouvrir, la refermant doucement derrière lui. Il se remit sur le lit et s'appuya contre les oreillers alors qu'il prenait la joue de Laurel dans sa main et posa son pouce sur sa peau, voulant la réveiller sans la surprendre.**

**Laurel se rapprocha automatiquement de Tommy lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts effleurer sa joue, elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt et comme la nuit lui était revenue, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se lever. Tout était révélé maintenant et ils étaient toujours bloqués dans une situation impossible. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était enceinte, elle ouvrit les yeux et fit un petit sourire à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle l'avait entendu sortir de la pièce et elle supposait qu'il avait parlé à Oliver et espérait qu'ils avaient résolu leurs problèmes afin de pouvoir au moins se défaire de leur culpabilité respective.**

**\- Tu as discuté avec mon faux fiancé, dit-elle avec un sourire**

**\- Oui ! Et je me suis excusé, j'espère que tout ira bien à partir de maintenant, lui dit-il**

**\- Je suis heureuse que vous ayez tous les deux eu l'occasion de parler. Je devrai m'excuser plus tard aussi, dit-elle tirant la main de Tommy de sa joue et entrecroisant leurs doigts**

**\- Je pense qu'il t'a déjà pardonné, dit-il**

**\- Est-il au courant pour le bébé?, Demanda-t-elle.**

**\- Oui, il l'a soupçonné après ton malaise d'hier, j'ai confirmé, dit-il**

**Elle était vraiment heureuse que Tommy l'ait confirmé pour Oliver, et qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire. Elle croisa son regard, sa main se resserrant autour de la sienne.**

**\- Tommy, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Je suis fiancée à Oliver et je suis enceinte de ton bébé. Nous allons avoir un bébé, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à être mère.**

**La panique la parcourut et soudain, elle eut du mal à respirer, elle s'assit rapidement, haletant alors qu'elle essayait de prendre le plus d'air possible. Tommy lui frotta le dos lui conseillant de se détendre, il se sentait horrible de constater qu'elle avait visiblement une telle difficulté avec cette annonce. Il savait que leur situation n'était pas évidente, mais il l'aimait et une partie de lui était content qu'elle soit liée à lui pour le restant de ses jours.**

**\- Oui, nous allons avoir un bébé, dit-il. Un petit être humain qui aura une partie de toi et une partie de moi, j'espère la meilleure, taquina-t-il, essayant de la calmer. Et je suis l'homme le plus heureux...même si je suis pétrifié...De l'avoir avec toi Laurel**

**\- Je t'aime Tommy, dit-elle soudainement**

**Il resta inerte quelques instants en entendant ses mots, cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait de pouvoir avouer son amour pour Laurel, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur en étant le premier à les dire. Il était content qu'elle fût celle qui avait eu le courage de le faire.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi...Comme un fou, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.**

**\- Je suis supposée épouser Oliver dans quelques mois, les gens vont découvrir que je suis enceinte et la conclusion naturelle sera que c'est son bébé. Mais je ne veux pas te priver de ta paternité. Comment allons-nous sortir de tout ce fouillis ?, dit-elle**

**Il était hors de question que les gens pensent que son bébé appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais quel choix avaient-ils ? Ce n'était pas comme si les raisons pour lesquelles elle devait épouser Oliver disparaissaient soudainement. Tommy pouvait voir qu'elle était bouleversée et il fit de son mieux pour garder la tension à l'écart de son corps.**

**\- Nous avons plusieurs mois jusqu'à ce que le bébé vienne, nous pouvons trouver une solution... Je serai là dans la mesure de mes capacités, jusqu'à ce que nous sachions comment nous allons gérer cela, lui dit-il. Et si aucune idée ne survient à temps j'accepterais de faire semblant que je ne suis pas le père de ce bébé en public, mais en privé, je ne pourrais pas...C'est mon enfant que tu portes.**

**Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le serra très fort dans ses bras, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui demander un tel sacrifice, mais pour le moment elle n'avait aucune réponse à leur dilemme. Après un instant à se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle lui demanda gentiment de bien vouloir la laisser seule un moment, elle n'essayait pas de l'offenser, ni de blesser ses sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à en parler.**

**Elle voulait présenter ses excuses à Oliver, puis rentrer chez elle et se cacher dans son lit pour le reste du week-end. Tommy acquiesça, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de temps, il se pencha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Laurel s'autorisa un instant à l'embrasser passionnément puis elle sortit de ses bras, sachant que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour le moment.**

**\- Je te parlerai plus tard, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre et dans le couloir.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Laurel sortit de la pièce à la recherche d'Oliver, elle le trouva dans son bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur devant lui.**

**\- Est-ce que tu lis les titres de la nuit dernière ? Comment sont-ils ?, Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.**

**\- Ils ne sont pas intéressants pour la société de restauration, mais je n'ai pas vu de nouvelles spéculations sur ta supposée grossesse. Tu aurais vraiment dû être plus gentille avec Felicity après qu'elle t'ait sauvé le cul, dit-il d'une manière vive.**

**Oliver ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Laurel détestait autant la femme qu'il aimait mais qu'il avait perdue, bien qu'il soit à peu près certain que le sentiment était réciproque. Il se pencha dans sa chaise de bureau et regarda son amie, elle était encore trop pâle et il pouvait voir l'appréhension écrite sur son visage.**

**\- Alors toi et Tommy...C'est marrant que tu puisses avoir été si catégorique pour que je n'entreprenne rien avec Felicity alors que toi tu ne t'en privais pas avec mon partenaire, dit-il ironiquement**

**\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été une hypocrite...Mais à ma décharge, ta copine est une journaliste, elle aurait pu nous dénoncer, répondit Laurel en rentrant dans le bureau et s'asseyant sur une chaise.**

**\- Elle n'aurait jamais écrit un article dénonçant notre faux engagement, elle m'ai…**

**Il s'arrêta sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas dire de tels mots car cela le faisait souffrir de ne même pas avoir eu la chance de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il sut que Felicity ne l'avait pas quitté car elle ne l'aimait pas, elle l'avait fait car justement elle l'aimait trop et elle ne pouvait pas vivre en étant la seconde femme dans sa vie.**

**\- Elle ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal, j'ai eu confiance dans son jugement dés le départ. Et ce n'est pas parce que notre relation est terminée qu'elle le fera à présent...Je suis heureux pour toi et Tommy, honnêtement, mais j'aurais aimé savoir avant de le découvrir hier soir, encore plus devant la femme que j'aime et que j'ai perdue, dit-il sentant une tristesse l'envahir en pensant à Felicity**

**\- Je suis désolée que tu ne sois plus avec Felicity...**

**Maintenant qu'elle portait le bébé de Tommy, Laurel arrivait à mieux comprendre la décision de la journaliste et sa rupture avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Comme de nombreuses femmes, elle avait un désir d'enfant, et à cause de ce faux engagement, la jeune femme avait comprit très vite qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant avec Oliver, alors à quoi bon continuer. Comme lui avait déclaré Oliver un jour, Felicity avait été la plus courageuse de tous en stoppant tout maintenant et elle réalisa qu'il avait eu raison. Si elle devait tout de même épouser son ami ne trouvant pas de solution pour sortir de la galère dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis, elle savait que d'une certaine façon Tommy allait souffrir de ne pas pouvoir être avec son enfant chaque jour, ni le voir grandir.**

**Et son bébé ne comprendrait pas qui était réellement son papa et cela risquerait de le perturber. Elle admit intérieurement qu'elle avait mal jugé cette femme, elle était réellement la plus clairvoyante des quatre, elle souffrait d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait et pourtant l'avait aidé hier soir. Elle n'était pas intéressée par la gloire comme tous les journalistes, Laurel était convaincue à présent que Felicity n'écrirait jamais d'articles comme elle l'avait cru pendant longtemps.**

**\- Je te crois quand tu dis qu'elle ne publiera rien...Et j'ai conscience de l'avoir mal jugée...Oliver toute cette histoire ressemble à une blague cosmique. Quelles sont les chances que nous trouvions tous les deux des personnes avec lesquelles nous voulions être après tout ces mois passés à tout sacrifier avec notre arrangement ?, demanda-t-elle avec amertume.**

**Oliver pensait qu'elle avait raison de dire que tout cela était une blague cosmique, ils avaient certainement énervé quelqu'un dans une vie antérieure. Ou peut-être qu'ils payaient pour les péchés de leur passé, de toute façon, c'était nul.**

**\- Je ne sais pas Laurel...Surement le Karma...Quoique pour moi il est horrible...J'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie mais elle ne veut pas être avec moi, dit-il avec tristesse.**

**\- Je sais que je me répète et je suis sincèrement désolée, mais sa décision est compréhensible, maintenant que je suis enceinte et que je me rend compte que notre arrangement est encore plus compliqué à présent, je la comprend Oliver, dit-elle**

**\- Je ne lui en veux pas...Elle a fait son choix et je l'honore même si la perdre fait plus mal que de recevoir une balle dans le corps...Quand à ta grossesse, je l'ai bien compris quand tu t'es presque évanouie la nuit dernière. As-tu déjà consulté un médecin ?**

**\- Non ! J'ai à peine reconnu que cela se produisait. Oliver, je suis désolé d'avoir menti à Tommy à propos de toi. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez tous les deux et ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais lui expliquer ton secret. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'aies dit à Felicity si facilement, dit-elle**

**\- Je lui fais confiance les yeux fermés et c'était mon secret à dire, fit-il remarquer. Mais je te pardonne d'avoir fait de mes patrouilles un enfer pendant un temps avec un Tommy remonté à block contre moi...Laurel, mais je sais que tu l'as fait pour ne pas divulguer mon secret...alors, dit-il haussant les épaules**

**\- Je te remercie Oliver**

**\- Comment sommes-nous supposés nous marier quand tu es enceinte de l'enfant de mon partenaire ? Cette situation n'était déjà pas juste pour quiconque impliqué, je ne vais pas te demander d'y amener ton bébé, déclara-t-il**

**\- Dis-moi quel autre choix avons-nous ?, répliqua-t-elle. De plus Tommy est prêt à accepter la situation, ajouta-t-elle**

**À part sa grossesse, rien n'avait changé dans leur situation, si leur engagement s'effondrait, le conseil d'administration pourrait renvoyer Oliver en tant que PDG une fois le scandale éclaté, puis l'équipe et tout ce pour quoi ils travaillaient serait en danger. Les yeux d'Oliver s'écarquillèrent, il savait que les gens présumeraient qu'il était le père de l'enfant de Laurel, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que Tommy serait simplement d'accord avec ça.**

**\- On ne peut pas faire ça, nous devons trouver un moyen de nous sortir de cet engagement.**

**Oliver souhaitait juste en trouver un qui aurait du sens et ne lui coûterait pas tout, il avait déjà perdu l'amour de sa vie, il ne voulait pas perdre sa compagnie, ni son rôle de Green Arrow, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber sa ville.**

**##############################**

Felicity prit appui sur l'accoudoir de son canapé, ses yeux parcourant le livre dans sa main, une bouteille de vin à moitié vide sur la petite table à côté d'elle. Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la collecte de fond pour l'université, elle avait laissé un message à Ray dimanche lui expliquant qu'elle était malade à cause de l'intoxication alimentaire de la nuit dernière, même si cela avait été un mensonge, elle ne voulait voir personne pour le moment, donc cette excuse tombait à point nommé.

Il lui avait conseillé de prendre autant de jours qu'elle souhaitait et de se reposer, Felicity était donc restée au lit et avait admiré à quel point sa vie était pathétique, tout en ignorant tout les appels. Tommy s'était arrêté dimanche, mais elle l'avait renvoyé, lui disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et n'avait pas envie de parler de sa précieuse Laurel et de se disputer encore avec lui à cause de l'avocate. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas pénétré dans son appartement, ce pour quoi elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Felicity détestait de plus en plus cette situation, sa rupture avec Oliver qui lui avait brisé le coeur, la relation cachée de Tommy et Laurel, que son meilleur ami accepte tout le contexte du faux engagement. De plus elle sentait sa résolution s'affaiblir, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'Oliver, même quelques secondes, ce soir-là. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de courir jusqu'à son loft, lui demander de lui pardonner et de faire comme son meilleur ami et accepter toutes les conditions.

Elle se sentait si pathétique, qu'elle s'était jetée dans son travail à sa reprise ce matin, et n'était rentrée à la maison que vers neuf heures du soir. Elle n'avait pas eu faim et au lieu de manger, elle avait pris un livre et une bouteille de vin et tentait de se tenir suffisamment occupée pour que son esprit ne dérive pas vers Oliver, tâche qui se révélait assez difficile. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et tourna la page, le son doux de la musique emplissant la pièce, elle souleva le verre à vin et but une gorgée tout en continuant de lire.

Oliver grimaça en tirant son arc et envoya une flèche voler vers le mât du drapeau situé sur le toit de l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. Une douleur aiguë traversa tout son corps et il sentit davantage de sang couler de la plaie à l'épaule. Il avait essayé de sortir le verre lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas plier son bras assez loin en arrière et il pouvait sentir le plus gros morceau enfoncé dans sa peau. Tirant sur la tyrolienne, Oliver appuya sur le bouton de dégagement de son arc, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas crier tandis que la ligne le soulevait et il tendit le bras pour saisir la balustrade du balcon. Il grimpa dessus, reconnaissant de l'avoir fait suffisamment de fois pour pouvoir se débrouiller instinctivement.

Il hésita devant les portes coulissantes en verre, sachant qu'il n'était pas censé être là. Mais Oliver savait que s'il ne retirait pas rapidement le verre de son épaule, il risquait de ne pas vivre longtemps, il risquait de se vider de son sang s'il tentait de rejoindre l'appartement de Laurel. Il n'avait nulle part où aller à part ici, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait arriver à l'hôpital avec son équipement et il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, elle était sa seule solution. Une autre douleur aigüe traversa son bras et il le leva pour frapper à la vitre.

La tête de Felicity se redressa au son des coups frappés à la fenêtre, elle posa son livre et se leva du canapé. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et tira les rideaux, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Oliver dans son uniforme de Green Arrow, elle repoussa rapidement les rideaux et ouvrit les portes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ...?, elle s'arrêta quand elle vit le rouge sur son épaule. Oliver tu es blessé, murmura-t-elle, sa poitrine se serrant de peur, elle s'éloigna pour lui laisser de la place.

\- Je vais bien, dit rapidement Oliver, enlevant la distorsion de sa voix alors qu'il entrait dans son appartement, une autre douleur aigüe le traversant.

Il s'éloigna de la porte pour permettre à Felicity de fermer les rideaux et retira son masque. Il savait qu'il allait la contrarier en étant là, mais la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de lui faire peur aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas où aller. Il y a du verre dans mon épaule, j'ai besoin de toi pour le retirer. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il presque désespérément.

\- Assieds-toi, je reviens tout de suite, répliqua-t-elle exaspérée en le poussant doucement vers le canapé puis se dirigeant dans le couloir vers sa salle de bain.

Elle se pencha et ouvrit les armoires du bas, saisissant toutes ses affaires de premiers secours, elle déglutit en sachant qu'Oliver était blessé, elle sortit de la pièce rapidement, le vit assit sur le canapé serrant les dents, elle s'arrêta devant lui, déposa tout sur la table à café et sortit quelques objets dont elle aurait besoin avant de se redresser.

\- J'ai besoin que tu tournes à ta gauche pour moi, dit-elle

Felicity prit une compresse de gaze et la pressa sous la plaie tout en tenant une pince à épiler dans son autre main. Après qu'il se soit déplacé, elle fit un pas en avant en examinant le verre sur son épaule. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point cela aurait pu être mauvais et se concentrer plutôt sur la plaie

\- Cela pourrait faire un peu mal, dit-elle en se penchant vers l'avant. Tiens-toi à moi si tu en as besoin.

Elle déplaça la pince à épiler vers son épaule et attrapa le grand morceau de verre avec, Oliver prit une profonde inspiration et il saisit ses hanches alors qu'elle retirait le fragment de son omoplate.

\- J'étais près des quais et j'ai été témoin d'un trafic de drogue. Le croupier a couru et nous avons fini par tomber par la fenêtre du premier étage. Il a essuyé le plus gros de la chute et j'ai reçu presque tout le verre, déclara-t-il essayant d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé plutôt que de penser à la douleur de son l'épaule.

\- D'habitude tu patrouilles avec un justicier de ton équipe...Pourquoi étais-tu seul ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Tommy ne pouvait pas venir ce soir, dit-il ne donnant pas d'autres explications.

\- C'est sûr que sa relation avec ta fausse fiancée est plus importante que d'être ta protection pendant que tu sauves la ville, dit-elle ironiquement

\- J'ai essayé d'en extraire une partie, mais cette pièce est trop profonde, Oliver ferma les yeux, mordant profondément à l'intérieur de sa joue alors qu'elle retirait le verre. Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller à l'hôpital habillé en tant que Green Arrow...Je suis désolé.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses hanches tandis qu'une autre vague de douleur le traversait. Il se sentait toujours mal de se présenter comme ça chez elle, surtout depuis qu'il avait promis à Tommy qu'il resterait loin de sa meilleure amie. Et depuis une semaine il avait tenu sa promesse, sa priorité étant ce qu'ils allaient faire à propos du mariage avec la grossesse de Laurel. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'être blessé et de devoir venir frapper à sa fenêtre.

\- Oliver, honnêtement, tu ne dois pas continuer à t'excuser. Peu importe ce qui se passe entre nous, tu auras toujours un endroit sûr où te rendre si tu es blessé.

Elle se déplaça et posa le verre sur un morceau de gaze et tendit la main pour nettoyer sa plaie, elle attrapa son regard alors qu'elle commençait à la nettoyer et parla pour le distraire.

\- Tu peux toujours venir ici, Oliver. Je ne te refuserai jamais de te donner un abri, dit-elle alors qu'elle finissait de nettoyer la coupure et la bandait.

\- Je le sais, répondit doucement Oliver.

Il maintint son regard pendant un moment, ne disant rien alors qu'elle finissait de lui bander l'épaule. Ses mains étaient toujours sur ses hanches et il savait qu'il devrait la lâcher depuis que la douleur commençait à s'atténuer, mais il semblait incapable de communiquer le message à son cerveau. Elle lui avait tellement manqué et il savait qu'il profitait de la situation simplement en étant là. Il lui suffirait d'ajouter ceci à la liste toujours croissante de raisons pour lesquelles il était un imbécile égoïste.

\- Merci de m'aider, dit-il quand elle eut fini.

Oliver se leva, sachant qu'il devait sortir de là avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui allait aggraver les choses. Felicity acquiesça, la sensation de ses mains sur ses hanches donnant envie à son corps de se rapprocher de lui et de réduire la distance qui les séparait. Il fallut tout en elle pour ne pas faire ça.

\- De rien, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle tint son regard.

Elle le posa sur son bras blessé alors qu'elle posait sa main sur celui-ci, ses doigts traînant sur ses muscles et s'arrêtant juste sous le bandage avant de redescendre. Elle vérifiait simplement pour voir s'il allait bien, c'est tout, se dit-elle, ne sachant pas si elle essayait de se convaincre ou si elle affirmait simplement un fait dans sa tête. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tandis que ses doigts montèrent et descendirent de son bras, traçant ses muscles sous son toucher doux. Les mains d'Oliver se serrèrent automatiquement sur ses hanches lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire passer les mots parce que ce dont il avait désespérément besoin, c'était d'elle. Oliver savait qu'il devrait la lâcher et s'enfuir, mais il n'arrivait pas à convaincre son corps que c'était la bonne décision.

\- Felicity...,

Il déglutit avec difficulté et quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, la minuscule maîtrise de soi à laquelle il s'était accroché se cassa brusquement. Oliver baissa la tête et captura sa bouche avec la sienne, il l'embrassa désespérément, ses frustrations et son désir ardent de la voir sortirent de lui. Il approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue sur la sienne alors qu'il la tirait vers l'avant la serrant étroitement contre lui. Elle résista pendant deux secondes avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de gémir dans sa bouche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti ses lèvres sur les siennes, ou c'était comme si ça faisait longtemps, en réalité, cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle le laissa approfondir le baiser en pressant son corps plus fort contre le sien, ses mains glissant dans son dos et se déplaçant le long de son corps.

Son emprise sur lui se resserra, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le cuir de son uniforme alors que ses battements de cœur prenaient de la vitesse. Un besoin parcourut tout le corps de la jeune femme alors que ses poumons brûlèrent par manque d'air, mais elle garda ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, Oliver savait que l'embrasser et la toucher ne leur ferait que du mal lorsqu'il aurait besoin de s'éloigner de nouveau, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le faire. Quand l'air devint un problème, il cassa le baiser, traînant ses lèvres sur son cou, ne voulant pas perdre le contact avec elle. Ses mains étaient toujours sur ses hanches et il la souleva, l'encourageant à entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Une fois qu'elle l'eut fait, il s'avança et la porta dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser et lui mordiller le cou.

\- Tu me manques tellement, murmura-t-il contre sa peau en la déposant sur le lit.

Oliver la lâcha suffisamment longtemps pour retirer ses gants, ses brassards et le gilet auquel était attaché son carquois avant de reposer son corps sur le sien, réclamant de nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser frénétique. Felicity écarta ses jambes pour lui et attrapa sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle.

\- Tu me manques aussi...tellement, Oliver.

Son cœur se mit à battre violemment contre sa poitrine alors que l'anticipation remplissait son corps, elle le voulait à un point indescriptible, son corps le suppliait pratiquement. Elle passa sa main sur sa poitrine nue, sa langue passant sur sa lèvre inférieure le suppliant de lui faire l'amour, alors que ses mains lui raclaient la poitrine tout en soulevant la tête pour mordiller sa mâchoire. Il gémit à la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire alors qu'il réfléchissait s'il devait continuer à se laisser aller ou arrêter et quitter rapidement son appartement. Oliver avait l'impression que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus touchée et il voulu juste s'enfouir en elle et la faire hurler de plaisir, mais il voulait aussi prendre son temps et lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Son pantalon en cuir devenait de plus en plus étroit à chaque seconde qui passait et il sut que son corps avait déjà choisi.

Il attrapa la ceinture du short de pyjama que portait Felicity, s'assurant de saisir sa culotte en même temps et le tira le long de ses jambes. Oliver l'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'il posait sa main sur ses lèves inférieures gémissant quand il sentit à quel point elle était déjà mouillée. Il glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur, sa chaleur chaude l'entoura alors qu'il l'étirait, voulant s'assurer qu'elle était prête pour lui. Il recula de nouveau et réussit à se libérer de son pantalon, passant sa main sur son corps pour se couvrir de son jus chaud. Elle se cambra sous lui alors qu'Oliver se positionnait à son entrée et se glissa entièrement en elle en un mouvement rapide.

Felicity cria, se cambrant sous lui alors qu'il la remplissait, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui alors que ses mains glissaient sur son dos et qu'elle lui demandait d'y aller plus fort, en pressant ses muscles intérieurs autour de lui. Elle l'attira plus près, sachant que c'était une idée terrible, elle allait le regretter dans la matinée, mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait. Elle le voulait tellement que ça faisait mal, tout son corps était en feu et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il bouge à l'intérieur d'elle.

Oliver lui donna ce qu'elle voulait, claquant ses hanches contre les siennes alors qu'il commençait à la pénétrer avec plus de force. Il agrippa ses cuisses, soulevant ses jambes plus haut dans son dos, de sorte qu'il se glissa plus profondément dans son intimité. Il releva son débardeur, ne prenant pas la peine de l'enlever avant de se jeter sur sa poitrine, tétant durement sa pointe. Ses muscles intérieurs pressèrent sa virilité et il sut qu'elle était déjà très proche. Oliver accéléra encore une fois, la frappant durement et profondément alors qu'il laissait tomber sa main entre eux et frotta son clitoris.

\- Cela me manquait d'être à l'intérieur de toi, lui dit-il alors qu'il traîna sa bouche sur son autre sein et fit tournoyer sa langue sur son téton dur en ajoutant davantage de pression sur son clitoris.

Ses murs commencèrent à avoir des spasmes alors qu'il se retirait presque complètement de sa chaleur et s'enfonça profondément de nouveau tout en prenant son téton entre ses dents et pinça à nouveau son clitoris. Felicity rejeta la tête en arrière, sanglotant son nom, son corps se cambrant sous lui alors qu'elle venait fort, et que ses muscles internes se contractaient autour de son membre. Son corps continua à frissonner tandis que les vagues de plaisir parcouraient ses veines, elle gémit à nouveau alors qu'Oliver continuait de bouger à l'intérieur d'elle, sa bouche suçant toujours sa pointe, forçant la main de Felicity à se serrer dans ses cheveux. Elle rebondit ses hanches contre lui en essayant de prolonger le plaisir qui la traversait, ses doigts toujours sur son clitoris.

\- Oliver ! Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, gémit-elle, ne réalisant même pas les mots qui venaient de lui tomber des lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Felicity, répondit Oliver, trop loin dans l'extase pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit ces mots auparavant.

Il s'enfonça à nouveau et il frissonna, sa libération prenant le relais alors que la chaleur brûlait dans toutes les parties de son corps. Il se répandit au fond d'elle, le plaisir le parcourant alors qu'il tombait par-dessus bord. La lumière explosa derrière ses yeux, son nom tomba de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'effondrait contre elle, respirant difficilement. Il eut l'impression que la pièce tournait autour d'eux et Oliver s'accrocha à Felicity, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Il lutta pour reprendre son souffle, sa main glissant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou, pressant de légers baisers sur sa peau humide.

Felicity prit plusieurs profondes inspirations alors qu'elle essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur, sa main agrippant son cou tandis que ses jambes se crispèrent autour de ses hanches. Elle déglutit difficilement, leurs mots atteignant enfin sa compréhension, l'humidité s'accumula dans ses yeux et elle ne put pas vraiment retenir le petit sanglot qui la quitta alors qu'elle tournait la tête et plaçait une main sur sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'elle avouait aimer Oliver à haute voix avec lui dans la pièce, mais cela importait peu. Il n'était pas à elle. Le fait qu'il l'aimât aussi aggravait la situation. Tout ce que Felicity voulait, c'était le garder avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'excusa alors qu'elle se détournait de lui pour sécher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Ne pleure pas mon amour, plaida Oliver alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour d'elle.

Il savait depuis le moment où il l'avait embrassé après qu'elle l'ait soigné que Felicity regretterait de se laisser aller intimement avec lui, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ce serait instantané. Il la serra contre lui, refusant de la laisser partir, Oliver ne savait pas si elle pleurait parce qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles ou parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ou une combinaison des deux. Il supposa que la raison importait peu, c'était toujours sa faute, il commença à penser qu'il était la pire personne de la planète. Comment avait-il réussi à blesser la personne qu'il aimait le plus ? Quand Oliver essaya de croiser son regard, il grimaça sentant une vive douleur à l'épaule. Il avait complètement oublié cela dans son désir désespéré de la toucher.

\- Parle-moi, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur le côté de sa tête.

Tous les petits baisers et tous les contacts la firent seulement pleurer plus fort alors qu'elle agrippait son corps fermement. Même si ils venaient de faire l'amour cela ne changeait rien, dans quelques mois il épouserait toujours Laurel et elle se retrouverait toute seule, regardant une autre femme avoir la vie qu'elle désirait le plus avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, même si cela ne serait pas vraiment réel, elle souffrait intérieurement.

\- Je déteste ton faux engagement. Je t'aime tellement, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Ce n'est pas juste, lui dit-elle alors que de plus en plus de larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Je veux juste être avec toi, murmura-t-elle. Et ça fait tellement mal de penser que cela n'arrivera jamais, dit-elle alors que son corps tremblait et qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Felicity...Tellement que j'ai à peine pu respirer sans toi ces derniers jours, lui dit Oliver honnêtement.

Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un rocher géant pesant sur sa poitrine et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en débarrasser. Ne pas penser à elle était impossible, elle consommait chaque partie de sa vie et il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il la serra plus fort pendant qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras, se détestant de lui avoir causé tant de douleur.

\- Felicity j'essaie de trouver un moyen de sortir de cet arrangement, dit Oliver.

Il caressa sa tête, laissant ses doigts s'enchevêtrer dans ses cheveux. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que Laurel était enceinte, il faisait des recherches sur les membres du conseil d'administration, essayant de trouver une faiblesse qu'il pourrait exploiter. Oliver n'avait pas beaucoup de chance, mais il savait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux et hocha la tête alors qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas, peux-tu rester cette nuit ?, demanda-t-elle à travers ses larmes en se reculant pour le regarder. Pouvons-nous simplement faire semblant pendant un petit moment que tu n'es pas fiancé à une autre ? Je ne veux pas être seule… ça me fait tellement mal, murmura-t-elle en le tenant, des larmes perdues coulant toujours sur sa joue.

\- Je vais rester, répondit Oliver sans hésiter.

Il la serra plus fort, posant des baisers sur le dessus de sa tête, il ne voulait rien dire qui puisse la contrarier, mais il ne voulait pas simplement rester là et la laisser pleurer non plus. Oliver la déplaça pour pouvoir poser sa main sur sa joue, sa poitrine lui faisant mal à la douleur qu'il vit dans ses yeux. Se penchant vers elle, Oliver posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Felicity, il allait trouver un moyen pour qu'ils soient ensemble, de ne pas être avec elle le tuait.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Oliver.

Elle bougea, les mots serrant sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'essuyait à nouveau les yeux, Felicity ne dit rien d'autre alors qu'elle déplaçait son corps, pour se retrouver à moitié sur lui, sa prise tellement serrée que ses jointures étaient blanches. Ses larmes ralentirent, quelques-unes lui frappant la poitrine alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et tentait de se détendre, le sommeil l'attirant rapidement.

Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le put sans la blesser physiquement, Oliver pressa encore plus de baisers dans ses cheveux alors qu'il l'écoutait respirer. Il savait qu'il allait devoir intensifier ses efforts pour résoudre ce problème, car il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer comme ça. Oliver savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû venir chez elle pour faire soigner sa blessure, il aurait pu appeler Laurel ou même Tommy pour l'aider, mais il était allé chez Felicity parce qu'il avait voulu la voir. Il aurait dû partir après qu'elle l'ait soigné, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser, et il s'en voulait à présent de l'avoir fait pleurer lui brisant le coeur encore plus.

Oliver soupira il était égoïste dès que cela concernait la femme qu'il aimait et il fallait que ça cesse. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout ce fouillis dans lequel il avait emmené ses amis et il ne pouvait plus faire de mal à Felicity.

#########################

Felicity bougea dans son lit et gémit alors qu'elle chercha Oliver, mais sa main fut à la place en contact avec les draps froids. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce alors qu'elle s'assit, tenant le drap contre son corps.

\- Oliver ?, appela-t-elle doucement et quand personne ne répondit, sa poitrine se serra en comprenant qu'il avait dû partir.

Elle resta assise une minute, voulant ne pas pleurer, la nuit dernière avait été une erreur, Felicity savait qu'elle avait été trop faible pour lui dire non, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle essayait de le garder à distance. Elle l'aimait trop pour le repousser, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir alors qu'elle se levait et tira son négligée de soie. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà en retard au travail.

Elle pourrait peut-être simplement appeler et dire à Ray qu'elle ne sentait pas bien. Quoi qu'elle décide, elle avait besoin de café en premier, elle resserra la ceinture autour de sa taille et sortit lentement dans le couloir. Quand elle se rapprocha de la cuisine, elle entendit un bruit et elle se figea, le battement de son cœur s'accélérant, après quelques secondes elle continua de marcher. Elle fit une pause dans l'embrasure de la porte lorsqu'elle aperçut Oliver près du poêle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu n'es pas parti ? dit-elle, un soupçon de surprise traversant son visage.

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée, je voulais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, répondit Oliver en la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures ayant senti Felicity agitée dans son sommeil, appelant son nom puis se cramponnant à lui. Il l'avait entendu pleurer dans son sommeil, et ses soubresauts l'avaient presque brisé intérieurement. Alors il l'avait serré plus fort contre lui, murmurant des mots pour tenter de la calmer à son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende à nouveau, il s'était endormi la tenant contre sa poitrine. Quand il s'était réveillé, elle avait l'air de ne plus faire de cauchemar, et sa respiration était devenue calme, il était donc sorti de la chambre, s'était dirigé dans la cuisine pour essayer de voir si il y avait des ingrédients pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il doutait qu'elle prenne soin d'elle depuis leur rupture et pensa que le moins qu'il puisse faire était de s'assurer qu'elle mange.

\- J'ai préparé du café pour toi et les pancakes seront prêts dans une minute, dit Oliver en se retournant vers la cuisinière pour retourner les galettes.

Oliver éteignit celle-ci après quelques secondes et se dirigea vers le placard en prenant deux assiettes. Il posa les pancakes sur elles et se tourna pour les porter à la table, notant que Felicity se tenait toujours à la porte. Felicity sentit son coeur battre frénétiquement à le voir dans cette pièce, comme si tout était normale, comme si ils étaient un véritable couple, l'envie de pleurer une nouvelle fois devient de plus en plus forte mais elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Elle força son corps à avancer et s'assit sur l'une des chaises, son ventre grondant sous l'odeur des pancakes, elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait pris un bon repas.

\- Je pensais que tu étais peut-être parti, dit-elle.

Oliver essaya de ne pas prendre personnellement qu'elle avait pensé qu'il la quitterait après avoir pleuré dans ses bras, mais il laissa passer la douleur, leur situation n'avait rien d'idéal, il ne pouvait donc pas lui reprocher de penser au pire.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, dit-il simplement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir et versa son café.

Oliver le porta à la table et s'assit à côté d'elle, heureux de voir qu'elle avait l'air d'essayer de manger. Felicity hésita avant de relever son regard vers lui et de le remercier, elle ne savait plus à présent si elle devait rester et prendre un jour de congé comme elle le souhait alors qu'Oliver était toujours présent dans son appartement. Elle ne savait pas si c'était prudent de rester avec lui, elle n'était pas sûr que de se laisser aller dans ses bras encore une fois serait judicieux, surtout que rien n'avait changé dans leur situation. Elle coupa ses pancakes et les porta à sa bouche, elle prit une grosse bouchée, mâcha et avala. Son estomac gronda bruyamment alors qu'elle coupait un autre morceau, ne réalisant pas à quel point elle avait faim jusqu'à présent.

\- N'as-tu pas de travail aujourd'hui ? Pour que tu sois encore dans mon appartement à cette heure-ci, demanda-t-elle entre ses bouchées.

\- Je n'ai pas de réunion aujourd'hui, donc ce n'est pas essentiel, répondit-il

Oliver prit une bouchée de sa nourriture et la regarda un instant pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle avait l'air pâle et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Il se détesta de la voir tellement souffrir et le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire pour régler le problème ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- Si tu dois aller au travail, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul ici et si cela ne te dérange pas que j'utilise ton ordinateur pour vérifier mes courriels cela m'aiderait énormément, déclara-t-il en coupant un autre morceau de pancake.

Felicity arrêta de couper sa nourriture assez longtemps pour pouvoir regarder Oliver, surprise, une nouvelle fois depuis son réveil, il était resté et il avait l'air d'avoir l'intention de séjourner dans son appartement pendant qu'elle était à son travail.

\- Oliver ! Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi à cause de la nuit dernière. Sache que je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Mais je vais bien ce matin, tu peux partir travailler sereinement et continuer ta vie, dit-elle, ne voulant pas qu'il reste parce qu'il se sentait coupable.

\- Tout ce qui est arrivé hier soir est ma faute...J'aurais dû partir dès que tu m'as soigné mais tu me manques...D'être auprès de toi me manque alors j'ai de nouveau été égoïste et je m'en excuse, dit-il

\- J'aurais pu te repousser mais tu me manques aussi...Tu n'es pas responsable du fait que je me sois effondrée après que...C'est toute cette histoire qui en est la cause, dit-elle

\- Depuis notre rupture je cherche quelque chose que je puisse utiliser contre les membres du conseil. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, je pourrais presque leur remettre la médaille du saint de l'année, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Oliver savait que la plupart d'entre eux travaillaient pour la société depuis que son père était en charge, ils n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes; ils se souciaient plus de l'argent que de n'importe quoi d'autre mais n'avaient pas de fantômes dans leur placard.

\- Je sais que tu penses qu'hier soir était une erreur Felicity et que tu ne veux pas de moi près de ta porte...Mais je dois rester ici jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe à nouveau, je suis arrivé chez toi en tant que Green Arrow, déclara-t-il

Mis à part le boxeur qu'il portait actuellement, ses seuls vêtements étaient ceux de son costume Green Arrow et il ne pouvait certainement pas le porter en milieu de journée. Mais il ne voulait pas que Felicity se sente obligée de rester dans les parages et de le divertir uniquement pour qu'elle se sente pire que ce qu'elle ressentait déjà.

\- Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas sortir dans cet état, mais même si nous passons la journée ensemble cela ne changera rien...Oui je pense que ce qui est arrivé hier soir n'aurait jamais dû se produire car cela nous rend encore plus misérables Oliver...Et si nous continuons sur ce chemin nous allons finir pas nous haïr.

\- Je sais Felicity, dit-il

\- La nuit dernière ne change rien. Je t'aime, Oliver, mais je ne serai pas l'autre femme. Je ne peux tout simplement pas y faire face, lui dit-elle, essayant de garder les larmes au plus profond d'elle ne voulant pas le faire se sentir mal à nouveau.

Oliver acquiesça sans rien dire pendant un moment alors qu'il tentait d'enterrer la douleur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'elle le repoussa. Il savait pourquoi elle le faisait et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, mais cela n'empêcha pas la douleur de se manifester dans sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration difficile.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois l'autre femme, Felicity, et ce n'est pas ce que tu es dans mon coeur.

Il se leva, ressentant le besoin de bouger alors qu'il attrapait son assiette et il se dirigea vers la poubelle pour jeter le reste de son petit déjeuner, son appétit avait disparu.

\- Je sais que je t'ai rendu la tâche plus difficile en venant ici hier soir, mais j'essaie, Felicity. Je dois trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation car il est déjà suffisamment pénible pour nous quatre de souffrir, mais nous sommes des adultes, nous pouvons le supporter. Mais peu importe ce que Laurel et Tommy disent à propos de pouvoir y faire face, je ne laisserai pas un bébé innocent se prendre dans ce pétrin, dit-il, la voix serrée alors qu'il se tournait vers l'évier pour rincer son assiette

La bouche de Felicity s'ouvrit, l'horreur traversant son visage et son corps se contractant, elle avait bien compris la raison du malaise de Laurel mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas voulu le croire. Sa soirée avait été déjà assez difficile en apprenant que la mystérieuse femme qu'aimait son meilleur ami était la fiancée d'Oliver, penser que l'avocate était enceinte l'aurait achevée.

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle a fait un malaise samedi soir...Les rumeurs étaient fondées, dit-elle tristement

Oliver grimaça, il finit de laver le plat, coupa l'eau et se tourna pour faire face à Felicity, appuyée contre le comptoir, il se demanda si Tommy l'avait caché à sa meilleure amie pour une raison ou s'il n'avait simplement pas eu l'occasion de le lui dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Oliver espéra que l'autre homme ne serait pas en colère contre lui. Bien sûr, dès que Tommy découvrirait qu'il était avec Felicity cette nuit après avoir promis de rester loin d'elle, il allait de toute façon être en colère contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai juste supposé que tu étais au courant.

\- Je l'ai déduis toute seule mais j'espérais que je me trompais...A priori mon instinct était bon, dit-elle en soulevant son assiette de la table, fit quelques pas et la posa dans l'évier.

\- Je l'ai compris aussi samedi et Tommy me l'a confirmé le lendemain, répondit-il

\- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?, demanda-t-elle anxieuse

\- Pour l'instant le mariage est toujours d'actualité, dit-il penaud

\- Oh d'accord...Donc Tommy va rester avec elle même si tu dois l'épouser, déclara-t-elle

\- Ils veulent...Laurel pense que si nous ne trouvons pas de moyen de tout arrêter avant que les journalistes comprennent qu'elle est enceinte...Nous déclarerons que je suis le père pour le public, répondit-il sachant qu'il allait encore lui faire du mal.

\- Cette histoire est de mieux en mieux...Tommy est inconscient ma parole...Mais je n'ai rien à dire ! N'est-ce-pas ? Je ne fais pas partie de votre trio, dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine et dans le couloir menant à sa chambre à coucher, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle reposa sa tête contre celle-ci et ferma les yeux. Maintenant, non seulement Laurel allait épouser l'homme que Felicity aimait, mais elle avait aussi son meilleur ami qui était fou amoureux d'elle et lui avait fait un enfant. Comment était-il possible qu'elle soit toujours celle qui reste sans personne ? L'inquiétude tira sur son estomac alors que la culpabilité compressait sa poitrine, elle savait que ses pensées étaient égoïstes.

Oliver était tout aussi misérable qu'elle qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble et Tommy ne devait pas être heureux que la femme qui avait son enfant soit fiancée à Oliver. Comment tout les quatre avaient pu se retrouver dans un tel foutoir où personne n'était réellement heureux. Felicity essaya de se ressaisir et de maîtriser ses émotions, mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être heureuse et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça alors qu'Oliver épousait Laurel, même si elle comprenait les raisons.

Il la regarda sortir de la pièce sans un regard vers lui, complètement abasourdi, Oliver n'avait jamais vu la femme de sa vie si abattue auparavant. Il ne savait pas s'il devrait la poursuivre ou s'il devrait lui donner du temps pour elle-même. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que ce qu'il aurait dû faire c'était de ne jamais apparaître à sa fenêtre hier soir. Oliver nettoya l'évier, déposa les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle puis se concentra sur le nettoyage des casseroles et des ustensiles avec lesquels il avait cuisiné. Quand il eut fini, il se lava les mains et se dirigea vers la chambre de Felicity. Il leva la main et frappa à la porte.

\- Felicity, tu veux que je parte ?, Appela-t-il.

Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour elle, il pourrait appeler Barry et lui demander de le ramener rapidement au loft. Il ne voulait pas continuer à aggraver les choses pour Felicity et il semblait que rien de ce qu'il avait dit ou fait était la bonne chose à faire. Oliver sut qu'il devait rester loin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de trouver un moyen de sortir de son mariage avec Laurel.

Elle soupira et déglutit avec difficulté avant de s'éloigner de la porte, de se retourner et de l'ouvrir lentement tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui et secouait la tête. Son cœur se crispa à la vue de son visage alors qu'elle hésitait à le prendre dans ses bras et à le tirer dans la chambre à coucher.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Il lui attrapa la main et passa son pouce sur son poignet pendant qu'il étudiait son visage. Il vit un soupçon de panique dans ses yeux et une fois encore, il sentit sa résolution s'effondrer. Il tira sur sa main et tira son corps contre le sien, l'enveloppant de ses bras et la tenant fermement.

\- Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour ne pas l'épouser, dit-il lui embrassant le haut de la tête

\- Je sais...Et quand je ne serais plus si bouleversée par toutes ces nouvelles je t'aiderai, dit-elle

Oliver sut qu'il était probablement en train d'aggraver les choses, mais il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Il n'était pas assez fort pour la quitter, encore moins quand elle était aussi bouleversée. Il passa sa main sur son dos, essayant de la calmer. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et détendit son corps contre le sien. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la souleva contre lui et la porta sur le lit. Oliver s'allongea contre les oreillers, tenant Felicity dans ses bras et posant un baiser sur son cou.

\- Je t'aime, lui rappela-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur elle, les yeux fermés.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau, soulagée par le fait qu'il était là, même si elle savait que, finalement, il allait devoir partir.

La poitrine de Felicity se resserra alors qu'elle appuyait son corps contre lui et cacha son visage près de son cou. Oliver sut qu'ils rendaient les choses plus difficiles pour eux-mêmes, mais il voulait faire semblant pendant un moment que tout était normal.

**############################**

**Oliver et Felicity ont de nouveau cédé...Y-a-t-il une chance pour eux d'après-vous ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A vendredi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise toujours.**

**Nina : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je peux juste te dire que cela va rester compliqué pour le moment pour tout les quatre.**

**olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et de continuer à suivre.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu as raison qu'Oliver et Felicity s'aiment trop pour rester éloigner. Malheureusement ce n'est pas parce qu'il cède que tout peut s'arranger entre eux.**

**Vous allez savoir dans ce chapitre si notre Olicity reste ensemble ou pas.**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse Beta toujours à mes côtés pour me conseiller malgré son emploi du temps chargé. Je t'embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###############################**

Oliver grogna quand son interphone sonna, il continua à taper la proposition sur laquelle il travaillait, mais l'interphone continua à sonner. Irrité, il détourna le regard de l'ordinateur et vit l'image de Laurel sur l'écran. Il appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur et reprit la dactylographie.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, Laurel. Je suis au milieu de quelque chose.

\- Oliver, la voix de Laurel était tendue alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit cri. J'ai besoin que tu viennes dans mon bureau.

Il fut debout au moment où il entendit le trémolo dans sa voix, il contourna son bureau rapidement ne prenant pas la peine de fermer l'interphone alors qu'il se dépêcha de passer devant son assistant et se dirigea vers le bureau de Laurel. Il contourna son assistante confuse et poussa la porte, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Elle était assise derrière son bureau. Toute la couleur disparut de son visage alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, une main sur son ventre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de son faux fiancé.

\- J'ai mal Oliver !

Elle leva sa main tremblante et le cœur de son ami s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le sang, il se précipita à ses côtés et la souleva avec précaution dans ses bras. Il essaya d'ignorer la panique qui le submergeait lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de sang sur sa chaise.

\- Nous allons vite partir à l'hôpital et le médecin s'occupera de toi, dit-il en la portant vers la porte et en sortant du bureau, ignorant à nouveau son assistante alors même que la femme lui demandait si tout allait bien.

\- Le bébé, Oliver, murmura Laurel alors qu'elle enfonçait son visage dans sa poitrine, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va aller bien, lui assura Oliver, voulant la calmer avant tout.

Il ne savait rien des bébés et sur la grossesse d'une femme, mais il savait que le sang n'était jamais bon, son amie trembla dans ses bras et il tenta de la rassurer alors qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton du garage. Il fallut moins de dix minutes pour se rendre à l'hôpital et Oliver s'empressa de donner son nom pour s'assurer que Laurel voit un médecin immédiatement.

Des infirmières arrivèrent pour prendre en charge Laurel et l'emmenèrent dans une salle d'examen, Oliver les suivit jusqu'à la porte, quand celle-ci se referma devant lui, il s'appuya contre le mur et murmura une prière silencieuse demandant que son amie et le bébé se portent bien. Il attrapa son téléphone portable dans sa poche de pantalon, parcourut ses contacts et appuya sur le bouton du numéro de Tommy, se demandant comment lui annoncer que la femme qu'il aimait était au plus mal, il le porta à l'oreille, attendant que son partenaire décroche.

Tommy était dans son appartement, une bière dans une main, son téléphone portable dans l'autre regardant une photo de la femme de sa vie, il sourit pensant qu'elle portait son enfant, leur situation était devenue encore plus compliquée qu'avant mais il était heureux de devenir père. Il savait que Laurel paniquait à cette nouvelle perspective et il était prêt à tout faire pour trouver des moyens pour pouvoir être auprès d'elle pendant sa grossesse. Il laissa échapper un long soupir et porta sa bière à ses lèvres. Il prit une longue gorgée et au moment où il de se penchait pour poser sa bouteille sur la table basse, on frappa à la porte.

Tommy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, un soupçon de confusion traversant son visage alors que de l'espoir lui envahissait la poitrine, c'était peut-être Laurel qui lui rendait visite, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux jours et elle lui manquait terriblement. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant, la surprise remplit ses traits quand il vit Felicity se tenir là, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis le samedi où Laurel avait fait son malaise pendant la collecte de fond. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Laurel était enceinte?, Demanda-t-elle en s'introduisant dans l'appartement passant la porte avant de se retourner pour lui faire face alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

Tommy fronça les sourcils et il referma la porte avant de se tourner vers Felicity étonnée de sa colère alors qu'il avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles et que le dimanche matin elle l'avait tout bonnement laissé dans le couloir ne souhaitant pas parler.

\- Bonjour, c'est un plaisir de te voir aussi après avoir passé des jours à m'éviter, dit-il amèrement en revenant vers le salon et se laissant tomber sur son canapé attrapant sa bière pour en prendre une autre gorgée.

\- Comment peux-tu ne rien me dire, Tommy ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, déclara-t-elle blessée qu'il ne se soit pas confié à elle.

\- Il aurait peut-être fallu que tu décroches ton téléphone quand je t'appelais non ! Ou bien que me tu me laisses rentrer dans ton appartement lorsque je suis venu dimanche pour prendre de tes nouvelles, dit-il en colère

\- J'avais besoin d'espace...Tu peux le comprendre !

\- Comment l'as-tu découvert ?, Demanda-t-il en prenant une autre gorgée de bière.

\- Par Oliver, dit-elle pinçant ses lèvres sachant qu'il ne serait pas heureux. Mais je l'avais déjà compris par moi-même samedi.

Après qu'Oliver ait quitté sa maison mercredi soir, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et beaucoup pleuré et elle s'était rendu compte que la situation nuisait à sa capacité de penser clairement. Elle devait cesser d'être égoïste et faire ce qui était juste. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec ça avant d'avoir rencontré Oliver. Elle l'aimait tellement, mais pour le moment, elle devait le mettre de côté.

\- Quand as-tu vu Oliver?, Demanda-t-il avant de secouer la tête et de se pencher en avant. Je lui ai dit de rester loin de toi, dit-il en se demandant à quoi son ami pensait.

\- Que Oliver vienne me voir ou non, ça ne te regarde pas. Je ne suis pas une enfant, mais vu que je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves contre lui encore une fois sache qu'il est venu à moi car il avait été blessé pendant une patrouille, dit-elle

\- Blessé ! Comment va-t-il ?

\- Tu le saurais si tu t'intéressais un peu plus aux autres en ce moment...Tu ne patrouilles même plus avec lui pour rester avec ta Laurel, dit-elle avec colère

\- Nous venons d'apprendre que nous allons être parent...Bien évidemment qu'elle est ma priorité, elle porte mon enfant. Puis sache que c'est Oliver qui m'a proposé de rester avec Laurel pour le moment, elle est paniquée de devenir mère, répondit-il

Felicity le regarda, elle put constater qu'il avait l'air très fatigué, il n'y avait pas que Laurel qui devait être paniquée, lui aussi, dans plusieurs mois il porterait dans ses bras son petit bébé. Elle réalisa que sa colère venait surtout du fait qu'elle était jalouse de son meilleur ami car même avec les complications dans leur relation liées à l'engagement de la femme qu'il aimait avec Oliver, Laurel et Tommy avaient réussi à trouver un moyen d'être heureux ensemble, de créer une famille.

Elle pensa à sa propre histoire avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse et se demanda si elle n'avait pas été égoïste en le repoussant...Surement pensa-t-elle mais elle ne pouvait pas fonder une famille avec Oliver, alors qu'il serait marié avec une autre femme, elle avait souffert du départ de son père, elle ne voulait pas faire vivre la même épreuve à son enfant si un jour elle tombait enceinte de l'enfant d'Oliver.

\- Je suis désolée Tommy, je comprends que tu avais besoin de rester auprès de la mère de ton enfant, dit-elle doucement. Mais un message pour me l'annoncer aurait été bienvenu

\- Je m'excuse de ne rien t'avoir dit Felicty, tu as raison j'aurais dû te prévenir...Donc Oliver et toi êtes de nouveaux ensemble ? Est-ce-que sa blessure t'a fait changer d'avis ?, demanda-t-il

\- Non ! Je l'aime Tommy mais je lui ai demandé de rester loin de moi...Dès qu'il est dans la même pièce, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras, et après je le repousse et je le fais souffrir. Je ne peux pas continuer à nous infliger une telle souffrance ce n'est pas sain. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble et il est temps d'aller de l'avant...Loin de lui, déclara-t-elle

\- Felicity je te comprends crois-moi mais si tu as décidé de rester loin d'Oliver, tiens y toi cette fois-ci. Arrête de jouer la girouette avec lui, il a un cœur tout comme toi et tu lui brises un peu plus à chaque fois que tu lui retires l'espoir que tu vas revenir, lui fit-il remarquer en terminant sa bière.

\- Je sais Tommy...Mais c'est si difficile d'être loin de l'homme que j'aime et...

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais le choix de ne pas être avec Oliver ?

\- Dans quelques mois il sera un homme marié Tommy...

\- Aux yeux du public il sera marié mais dans l'intimité il serait avec toi...Felicity ! Tu ne préférerais pas être avec l'homme que tu aimes plutôt que d'être malheureuse de l'avoir perdu ?, demanda-t-il

\- Tommy je voudrais faire ce choix mais je veux une vie de famille… Si je tombe enceinte Oliver ne pourra jamais reconnaître son enfant...A cause des journalistes qui sont toujours derrière lui, il ne pourra passer que peu de temps avec son fils ou sa fille. J'ai vécu sans un père, je n'infligerais pas cela à mon bébé, déclara-t-elle

\- Je comprends Fel...Et je suis désolé que tu dois perdre Oliver à cause de son futur mariage...Pour ma part je resterais auprès de Laurel quoiqu'il advienne, dit-il

\- Je sais tu as fait ton choix et je le respecte...Mais pour ma part je dois prendre mes distances d'Oliver...Mon cœur est assez fissuré, je dois le préserver même si je sais que je n'aimerais aucun homme de la façon dont je l'aime

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Partir ?, demanda-t-il

\- Surement, j'ai déjà démarché quelques compagnies loin de Star City, j'attends leur réponse, dit-elle haussant les épaules

\- Tu me manqueras beaucoup, dit-il la prenant dans ses bras

\- Tu me manqueras aussi...Alors te sens-tu prêt à devenir un père ?, demanda-t-elle

Tommy commença à raconter à Felicity comment Laurel lui avait appris qu'il allait devenir père, quand son téléphone portable sonna dans sa poche. Il aperçut le nom d'Oliver sur l'identification de l'appelant et secoua la tête avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent ceux de Felicity.

\- Salut Oliver ! Quoi de neuf ?

\- Salut, dit-il lentement.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé dire à son partenaire puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il savait que l'autre homme voudrait savoir que Laurel avait des problèmes.

\- Je suis à l'hôpital, dit-il rapidement, voulant tout sortir sans attendre. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Laurel. Elle a commencé à saigner au bureau et les médecins sont avec elle maintenant, mais je n'ai pas plus d'informations que cela, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Quoi? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Que s'est-il passé ? Il se mit à poser toutes les questions en même temps qu'il se levait, paniqué à la pensée que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la femme qu'il aimait et leur bébé. Nous sommes en route, dans quel hôpital êtes-vous ?, Demanda-t-il alors qu'il commençait à chercher ses clés.

Felicity vit Tommy pâlir d'un coup, et aux questions qu'il posait à Oliver, sa poitrine se serra comprenant que quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver à Laurel ou bien au bébé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit les clés sur la commode, elle se leva et les attrapa indiquant à Tommy qu'elle les avait trouvé et qu'elle conduirait car dans son état il ne pourrait pas conduire.

\- Star City Général, dit Oliver

\- Nous partons maintenant, et arrivons rapidement...Oliver ? Il s'arrêta de courir, la poitrine serrée alors que sa main tenait fermement le dossier de la chaise. Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de sang?

Oliver réalisa que Felicity devait être avec Tommy vu qu'il lui avait dit "nous" et il pensa que c'était une bonne chose, car il ne semblait pas que Tommy était en état de conduire vu la panique qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix.

\- Oui, il y en avait beaucoup, dit-il.

Oliver sut que si la situation était inversée, il ne voudrait pas que Tommy lui mente sur l'état de la femme dont il était amoureux, puis il secoua la tête en réalisant que cela ne risquait de ne jamais arriver. Felicity lui avait explicitement demandé de ne plus s'approcher d'elle, que cela était trop difficile d'être proche de lui sans pouvoir être avec lui. Il coupa l'appel et soupira, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte derrière lui et se demandant comment allait Laurel. Il se déplaça de l'autre côté du couloir et s'assit dans les sièges des visiteurs, Oliver sut qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part attendre.

Felicity les amena à l'hôpital en un temps record et elle était à peu près certaine d'avoir enfreint au moins cinq lois de la circulation en cours de route, mais tout ce qui importait était de faire venir Tommy auprès de Laurel le plus rapidement possible. Quand son meilleur ami commença à marcher vers l'entrée principale, elle secoua la tête et le guida vers les urgences. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et son estomac se serra à cause de l'inquiétude, il avait l'air dévasté et elle ne savait pas trop comment y remédier. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente et elle repéra Oliver, Tommy se précipita vers l'autre homme.

\- Ont-ils dit quelque chose? Où est-elle ? Murmura-t-il, la poitrine tellement serrée qu'il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à respirer.

Felicity s'approcha et le repoussa jusqu'à ce que ses jambes retombent dans le fauteuil, l'intimant de s'asseoir et de prendre de profonde respiration pour se calmer, que cela ne servirait pas à Laurel si lui aussi était hospitalisé pour avoir fait un malaise. Tommy hocha la tête alors qu'il plaçait une main sur sa poitrine et aspira plusieurs fois profondément avant de les laisser sortir lentement. Felicity jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver.

\- Que s'est-il passé?, Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, reconnaissant que les urgences n'étaient pas surchargées à cette heure de la journée et qu'ils étaient les seuls dans le couloir, il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'une personne apprenne pour Laurel et qu'il aille vendre son scoop dans un journal.

\- Nous étions au bureau et Laurel m'a appelé par l'interphone et m'a demandé de venir dans son bureau. Je pense qu'elle souffrait, j'ai pu voir le sang dans sa main quand elle la tendit vers moi, mais elle n'a pas dit grand-chose. Les médecins sont avec elle depuis lors.

Oliver était sur le point de dire autre chose lorsque la porte de la chambre de Laurel s'ouvrit et que l'infirmière sortit la tête lui demandant de la rejoindre. Il acquiesça. en se levant, jetant un regard compatissant à Tommy alors qu'il le dépassait. Il savait que son partenaire allait probablement paniquer à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller dans la chambre et demander des nouvelles de la femme qu'il aimait ainsi que de leur bébé car Laurel était engagé avec un autre homme. Oliver sourit à l'infirmière alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce cachant son mal être d'usurper la place de son ami auprès de Laurel et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. La mâchoire de Tommy se crispa alors qu'il voyait Oliver disparaître dans la pièce, son poing se serrant.

\- C'est moi qu'on aurait dû appeler, murmura-t-il durement. Elle est l'amour de ma vie, elle porte mon enfant...Pas celui d'Oliver

\- Tommy regarde-moi, dit-elle se levant et posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu dois vivre en ce moment, mais tu vas faire exploser la couverture de Laurel et Oliver si tu cries, puis elle sera encore plus stressée. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, expliqua-t-elle

\- Je pensais pouvoir accepter la situation mais je ne peux pas le faire, dit-il passant ses mains sur son visage. C'est tellement injuste Felicity je...

\- Rien de tout cela n'est juste, mais dès qu'ils informeront Oliver de ce qui se passe, je suis sûr qu'il va venir te chercher. Il sait que tu es inquiet, et il sait où est sa place...Et crois-moi il se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir prétendre être le père de cet enfant, dit-elle

\- Je sais Felicity que si il pouvait me donner sa place il le ferait...Mais c'est si dur d'être en dehors de cette chambre et d'attendre les nouvelles comme un simple ami inquiet

\- Et cela se passera de cette façon à chaque moment de sa grossesse Tommy...A part si vous payez un gynécologue pour qu'il soit discret et que tu puisses être présent à chaque examen, tu devras rester à l'extérieur...Tu as accepté cette situation Tommy tu dois vivre avec, murmura-t-elle.

Tommy prit une inspiration les lèvres tremblantes et hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux en essayant de se recentrer. Il était effrayé. Non, il était terrifié. Si quelque chose arrivait à Laurel ou au bébé, il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Il lui avait dit qu'il était d'accord pour vivre cette vie même si elle avait été stressée à ce sujet car elle voulait trouver le moyen de sortir de son arrangement avec Oliver pour vivre une vie de famille avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait été égoïste. Il aurait dû l'aider à trouver une solution pour qu'ils soient un couple normal au lieu de se contenter de la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir si elle épousait Oliver.

C'était sa faute qu'il ne puisse pas être auprès d'elle aujourd'hui. Il aurait dû faire annuler l'engagement au moment où il avait appris qu'elle portait son enfant. Il se pencha en avant et Felicity frotta son dos, faisant de son mieux pour le maintenir calme. Elle pouvait voir la culpabilité sur son visage et elle se sentit très mal, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle resta donc silencieuse et continua de lui passer la main dans le dos alors que ses yeux dérivaient vers la porte.

Oliver écouta le médecin lui expliquant l'état de Laurel, elle avait développé une infection vaginale qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa grossesse, mais ils allaient tout de même la surveiller de près jusqu'à son deuxième trimestre. Oliver essaya de ne pas grimacer lorsque le médecin expliqua qu'elle avait besoin du moins de stress possible dans sa vie. Dès que le médecin et l'infirmière partirent, leur promettant de revenir dans quelques instants avec une ordonnance qui ne ferait pas de mal au bébé, Oliver se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front lui demandant comment elle se sentait.

Laurel avait pleuré tout au long de l'examen, convaincue que le médecin allait lui dire qu'elle avait perdu le bébé. Mais ensuite, il lui avait fait passé une échographie et elle avait entendu les battements du cœur de son bébé et elle avait recommencé à pleurer mais de joie cette fois-ci. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte d'environ sept semaines, elle avait réalisé que la conception était arrivée presque immédiatement après la première fois qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Tommy.

\- Oliver, j'ai eu si peur...Tommy est-il là ? Sa voix se serra et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Il est dehors avec Felicity, et je te promets de le faire rentrer dès que l'infirmière aura déposé ton ordonnance, dit Oliver.

\- Oliver, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?, Demanda-t-elle. C'est Tommy qui devrait être auprès de moi, elle pleura de nouveau

\- Je vais trouver une solution pour te rendre ta liberté...Je te le promets, dit-il

La porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière entra avec l'ordonnance et les instructions, leur indiquant que le médecin voulait la surveiller mais elle pourrait rentrer chez elle plus tard dans la journée. Dès que l'infirmière fut partie, Oliver serra à nouveau la main de Laurel avant de se diriger vers la porte et de faire signe à Tommy. L'autre homme acquiesça et il se leva en quelques secondes, il tapota le dos d'Oliver avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit Laurel allongée dans le lit. Il referma rapidement la distance qui les séparait et il se pencha, plaçant un petit baiser contre ses lèvres avant de lui prendre la joue et de poser son front contre le sien.

\- J'ai eu si peur mon amour...Mais vous allez bien n'est-ce-pas ?, murmura-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour garder sa voix ferme.

\- Oui ! Nous allons bien tous les deux, répondit-elle

Laurel put voir qu'il était bouleversé et elle se força à ne pas éclater en sanglots comme elle le voulait. Au lieu de cela, elle prit son cou dans sa main et le garda près d'elle alors qu'elle parlait.

\- J'avais tellement peur, Tommy. Il y avait tout ce sang et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai eu si peur de perdre notre bébé. J'ai une sorte d'infection, mais cela ne nuit pas à notre enfant, dit-elle à nouveau, ayant besoin de se concentrer sur cela.

\- Et je n'étais pas là pour toi, je déteste cette situation mon amour, répondit-il les mâchoires serrées

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute...Tommy j'étais au travail lorsque les douleurs ont commencé, tu n'aurais pu rien faire même si nous n'étions pas dans cette situation compliquée, dit-elle

\- Peut-être...Mais c'est moi qui aurait dû me trouver dans cette pièce avec toi et le médecin...C'est mon enfant, déclara-t-il

\- Je sais...Et je m'excuse que tu dois subir cette douleur Tommy...J'aurais aussi voulu que tu sois dans cette salle avec moi...Et je suis certaine qu'Oliver aurait aussi préféré que ce soit toi, dit-elle lui caressant les pommettes

\- Je suis désolé de m'énerver...Felicity m'a prévenu qu'il te fallait du calme, dit-il déposant un baiser sur son front

\- Tommy ! Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je le voulais avant de penser que je perdais notre bébé, murmura-t-elle.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle voyait le bébé comme un fardeau, sa vie était déjà assez compliquée entre Tommy et son arrangement avec Oliver. Elle avait un travail stressant et les deux hommes de sa vie étaient des justiciers dans leurs temps libres. Ce n'était pas le genre de vie dans lequel elle pourrait simplement amener un bébé. Mais maintenant, elle réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire car elle était déjà complètement amoureuse de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle.

\- Je ne veux pas épouser Oliver, je veux vivre une vie de famille avec toi, avec notre bébé, dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je te promets que je serai à tes côtés à partir de maintenant...Tout les jours, Il la vit ouvrir la bouche et il secoua la tête. Détends-toi, nous n'allons pas révéler les secrets qui nous entourent mais avec Oliver nous allons trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à votre engagement, un moyen pour que je sois avec ma famille car il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je préférerais être, tu m'entends ?, Demanda-t-il

\- Oui j'ai compris, répondit-elle

\- Je t'aime, Laurel, et tu m'as fait peur aujourd'hui, mais à partir de maintenant, je serai là. Je ne vais nulle part et nous allons régler ça, lui dit-il.

\- Je t'aime tellement et cela signifie tout pour moi que tu sois ici avec moi, Laurel prit son visage entre ses mains, inclinant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Tommy s'abaissa vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent oubliant pendant quelques instants leurs problèmes.

####################

Oliver sourit poliment à une infirmière alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte de Laurel, il essayait de parler à Felicity depuis dix minutes, mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, quelqu'un d'autre passait. Elle s'était assise et faisait défiler des messages sur son téléphone et Oliver remarqua qu'elle semblait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas le regarder. Il voulait tendre la main vers elle, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras quand ils étaient en public ou quand ils ne l'étaient pas. Quand il avait quitté son appartement l'autre soir, elle avait clairement fait comprendre que rien de tel ne pouvait se reproduire. Quand le couloir fut enfin vide, Oliver s'assit à côté d'elle, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'entrée du couloir pendant qu'il parlait à voix basse.

\- J'étais trop inquiet pour Laurel pour penser à autre chose quand je l'amenais ici, déclara-t-il La nouvelle de sa grossesse va se propager rapidement. Je suis désolé, Felicity, dit Oliver.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile pour elle et il souhaitait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour améliorer les choses. Felicity leva brièvement les yeux de son téléphone et elle secoua la tête. Les gens commençaient déjà à parler et elle piratait tous les téléphones de l'hôpital pour étouffer dans l'œuf les rumeurs qui pouvaient circuler.

\- Ne sois pas désolé, tu étais inquiet et la santé de Laurel était plus importante que tout le reste...Je comprends Oliver, dit-elle

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir encore plus mon am...Felicity, finit-il par dire

\- Je pense que tu peux rien y faire Oliver...Tant que je serais dans cette ville je souffrirais tous les jours, dit-elle haussant les épaules

\- Que veux-tu dire Felicity ?

\- Rien...Ne t'inquiète pas pour les rumeurs je suis sur le coup, rien ne sera dévoilé aux nouvelles de vingt heures, dit-elle doucement en regardant son téléphone.

Oliver pouvait voir qu'elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas le regarder et ça faisait mal. Mais il comprit et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'empirer les choses pour elle.

\- Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour que Laurel soit libérée plus rapidement. Peux-tu rester ici et les avertir si quelqu'un s'apprête à aller dans la chambre ?, Demanda-t-il.

Oliver ne pouvait pas rester assis avec elle, le silence le tuait, Felicity déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête alors qu'elle posait enfin son téléphone et croisa son regard, sa poitrine se serrant quand elle put y voir une tristesse infinie à l'intérieur. Elle détestait lui faire se sentir mal, mais elle avait pris la décision de prendre du recul, de quitter la ville pour éviter qu'ils se fassent souffrir mutuellement. De le voir si triste lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout s'arrangerait.

Elle secoua la tête réalisant ce qui se passait de nouveau, dès qu'elle se trouvait dans la même salle que lui, elle avait besoin de sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, de sentir ses lèvres la réclamer. Etre avec Oliver était pire qu'une drogue, et elle devait sortir de ce cycle infernal, partir était vraiment la meilleure solution pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur vie sereinement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui annoncer sa décision de quitter la ville mais le son de la porte de Laurel qui s'ouvrit attira son attention alors que Tommy apparaissait lentement dans le couloir. Elle détourna les yeux vers lui et elle lui sourit.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle s'est juste endormie, dit-il en tapotant le dos d'Oliver. Merci encore pour aujourd'hui, dit-il doucement alors qu'il se dirigeait de nouveau vers la porte de la chambre de sa femme. Oliver ! Nous devons parler et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire ici.

\- Bien sûr, dit Oliver en se levant, regardant Felicity et se demandant ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire.

Il supposa que cela importait peu parce que rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, Felicity avait pris une décision et s'y tiendrait cette fois-ci. De toute façon, Oliver avait su qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu au moment où il avait quitté son appartement il y a quelques jours. Il entra dans la chambre de Laurel et attendit que Tommy le rejoigne afin qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux, Tommy souleva une des chaises, l'éloignant de quelques mètres du lit alors qu'il faisait signe à Oliver de faire de même.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours respecté votre arrangement mais après aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus l'accepter...Oliver tu dois trouver un moyen de la sortir de là, je dois être avec ma famille tous les jours et pas une fois de temps en temps...Je ne supporterais pas que les gens pensent que c'est ton enfant...Nous avons moins de six mois pour trouver une solution, dit-il déterminé alors qu'il tenait le regard de son partenaire.

\- Laurel va rester dans mon appartement...Tu peux venir aussi, proposa-t-il. Oliver sut que ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre à ce stade.

\- Et pour les rumeurs qui doivent déjà en train de courir ?, demanda-t-il

\- Felicity nous as fait gagner du temps je pense...Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était sur le coup

\- La connaissant elle doit pirater tous les téléphones, les sites de potins pour effacer les rumeurs, dit Tommy avec un sourire

\- Il ne lui faut pas un ordinateur pour faire cela, demanda Oliver

\- Felicity peut tout faire juste avec son index et une connexion internet...Cette fille est très douée...D'après toi comment je sais où se trouve les coins chaud de la ville pendant que nous patrouillons, répondit-il

\- Heureusement qu'elle est un génie...Mais si je n'avais pas entraîné Laurel dans tout cela dès le départ...Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il.

C'était finalement sa faute, il était celui qui ne pouvait même pas garder ses membres du conseil d'administration heureux sans avoir à inventer un faux engagement. Oliver faisait défaut à tout le monde autour de lui et il devait trouver un moyen de les sortir de là. Tommy put voir la culpabilité sur le visage de son ami et il soupira.

\- Oliver je sais à quoi tu penses mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Aucun de vous deux ne pouvait prédire que vous alliez trouver quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il doucement.

Il savait que Tommy essayait de l'aider à se sentir mieux, mais les mots de son ami avaient l'effet inverse. Il avait raison cependant, Oliver ne s'était jamais attendu à trouver quelqu'un comme Felicity quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour celui qu'il était et quelqu'un à qui il n'aurait pas à cacher tous ses secrets. Mais il aurait dû savoir que Laurel pourrait trouver quelqu'un un jour aussi, il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de l'aider en premier lieu.

Et il était prêt à l'aider autant qu'il pouvait pour que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse soit auprès d'elle pendant sa grossesse. De plus il sut que son partenaire pourrait aller venir à sa guise avec toutes les entrées privées dans son appartement qu'il utilisait pour partir en patrouille. Mais même en les aidant à être ensemble de cette façon, Oliver avait l'impression qu'il n'en faisait pas encore assez pour Tommy et Laurel, il commençait à penser qu'il avait besoin de se sortir de l'équation. Tommy inclina la tête sur le côté, étudiant Oliver, il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? Tu as ce regard que je peux apercevoir pendant nos patrouilles...Parle-moi, Demanda-t-il, s'assurant de garder la voix calme pour ne pas réveiller Laurel.

\- Ce n'est pas important, souligna-t-il en voyant Tommy ouvrir la bouche. Tu dois te concentrer sur Laurel. Je vais gérer tout le reste, le médecin a dit qu'il était important de la garder à l'abri du stress, alors…,Sa voix s'éteignit.

\- Merci de l'avoir amenée ici et d'avoir pris soin d'elle jusqu'à mon arrivée, cela signifie plus que tu ne peux le penser. Promets-moi juste de la surveiller quand je ne peux pas, dit-il doucement.

\- Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver ni au bébé, promit Oliver. Il se leva et tapota son ami dans le dos. Nous allons nous en sortir, dit-il avec beaucoup plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait.

Il n'attendit pas que Tommy réponde avant de se diriger vers la porte, quand il sortit il put voir Felicity le regarder un bref moment lorsqu'il entra dans le couloir, son regard rempli de tristesse, il eut une envie de la rejoindre, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler. Mais au lieu de faire un pas vers elle, il s'éloigna sans rien dire, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà en venant lui parler.

Elle le regarda partir, glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et croisa les jambes avant de regarder ses mains, sa poitrine se serrant. Il fallait que les sociétés qu'elle avait démarchées lui répondent rapidement, car elle n'était pas sûre de survivre à voir Oliver souvent sans pouvoir être avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter Oliver le temps qu'elle serait encore sur Star City, ils allaient beaucoup se croiser vu que Tommy était son meilleur ami, mais elle ferait tout pour avoir le moins d'interactions avec l'homme qu'elle aimait avant son départ.

Elle pensa que pendant ce temps elle devrait trouver un moyen de les faire tous sortir de cette mélasse dans laquelle ils étaient embourbés. Oliver l'avait prévenue qu'il n'avait rien trouvé sur les membres du conseil d'administration, mais il n'avait pas dû chercher au bon endroit. Peut-être qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec Oliver l'ayant trop fait souffrir, mais elle voulait tout faire pour que Tommy puisse vivre enfin une vie normale avec Laurel et leur bébé à venir.

########################

Laurel était sur le canapé dans le loft d'Oliver attendant que Tommy revienne de son appartement avec ses affaires. Elle était sortie de l'hôpital il y a trois jours paniquée de voir des dizaines de journalistes à l'entrée du bâtiment, mais lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes elle n'avait vu personne, pas âme qui vive. Elle s'était tournée vers son petit ami et son meilleur ami pour avoir des explications. Oliver l'avait alors prévenu que grâce à Felicity qui avait piraté tous les sites de potins, effacer les photos sur les téléphones des infirmières, aucunes rumeurs n'avaient pu s'afficher sur la toile. Elle avait demandé à Tommy de faire venir Felicity chez Oliver pour pouvoir s'excuser de son comportement, ce qu'il avait fait après l'avoir déposé au loft. Une heure après son petit ami était arrivé avec sa meilleure amie, ils étaient rentrés dans le salon, Tommy avait embrassé Laurel avant de les laisser toutes les deux.

\- Tommy m'a prévenue que tu voulais me parler, avait dit la jeune journaliste

\- En effet...Pour te remercier de ton aide à l'hôpital et m'excuser de mon comportement, avait répondu Laurel

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, juste quelques piratages et le tour était joué...Les journalistes vous harcèlent déjà énormément avec Oliver si je pouvais contribuer à ce que tu puisses sortir de l'hôpital sans encombre, ce serait un stress en moins pour toi, avait-elle dit haussant les épaules.

\- Merci Felicity...Et je suis désolée de t'avoir cataloguée comme tous les autres journalistes...Tu es différente et j'aurais dû croire Oliver lorsqu'il t'a fait confiance dès le début, avait-elle dit

\- Mais tu as dû penser que je ne m'intéressais à lui que pour avoir un scoop, et le mettre dans mon lit comme quatre-vingt pour cent de la population féminine de la ville, avait-elle déclaré

\- Malheureusement oui...Et ensuite j'ai cru que tu dévoilerais ma relation avec Tommy...Il y avait tellement en jeu que j'ai eu peur et l'attaque verbale a été ma façon de te faire partir

\- Je comprends Laurel...J'aurais surement agi comme toi, puis je n'ai pas été douce non plus. A ma décharge je t'en voulais d'être engagé avec Oliver et m'empêcher d'avoir une véritable relation, avait-elle avoué

\- Je suis désolée que cette situation vous empêche d'être ensemble, car crois-moi je comprends ton résonnement...Je suis enceinte et anxieuse de ce qui va arriver si Oliver ne peut pas me rendre ma liberté...Tommy est le père de mon bébé, et je ne veux pas qu'il ne puisse pas être présent tous les jours auprès de nous, comme une famille, avait-elle dit doucement

\- Je suis sûre qu'il trouvera un moyen Laurel...Et mes doigts magiques vont tenter de vous trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez être une famille avec Tommy

Laurel l'avait remerciée de son aide, elle avait souhaité lui faire reconsidérer sa décision par rapport à sa relation avec Oliver, surtout depuis que Tommy lui avait annoncé que bientôt sa meilleure amie quitterait la ville pour d'autres aventures. Mais elle avait réalisé que temps que rien n'était défini, temps que rien n'était arrangé, et que le mariage était toujours d'actualité, ils seraient toujours dans la même impasse...A part si elle les poussait l'un vers l'autre et les obligeaient à comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être l'un sans l'autre.

Après sa discussion avec Felicity, dans les jours qui suivirent, elle avait pensé pouvoir travailler de nouveau, mais Tommy ne la laissait pas le faire ni même jeter un coup d'œil sur son téléphone. Oliver n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que tout allait bien à Queen Consolidated, mais elle préférait toujours voir par elle-même. Elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir à nouveau et se leva du canapé en attendant que Tommy et Felicity rentrent dans la pièce.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais tenir ça plus attentivement, dit Tommy en jetant un coup d'œil à la boîte que Felicity tenait. Peux-tu la redresser un peu ? Peut-être que si tu...

\- Tommy ! cria-t-elle. Si tu me dis comment tenir une boîte une fois de plus, je vais devoir te tuer et tu ne rencontreras jamais ton bébé. Alors, dans l'intérêt de ton enfant, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, soupira-t-elle.

\- Arrête de crier. Je te proposais seulement de redresser tes bras, Fel. Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, chanta-t-il.

\- Essaye de porter des boîtes avec des talons et on en parlera de nouveau.

\- Les femmes...Toujours en train de se plaindre et...

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il trébucha en avant, entrant dans le salon, mais se rattrapant avant de se pencher en avant. Il resta bouche bée lorsque Felicity entra dans la pièce à côté de lui et posa la boîte sur la table basse en souriant.

\- Tu viens de me faire trébucher ?, Demanda-t-il avec irritation.

\- Oups ! dit-elle lui jetant un regard innocent. Je suis si maladroite, heureusement que tu as de bons réflexes...Pas trop mal ?, demanda-t-elle, feignant l'inquiétude.

Tommy pinça les lèvres avant de regarder Laurel, son visage s'éclaircissant il se dirigea vers le canapé et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Salut, répondit-elle avec un sourire

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?, demanda-t-il s'asseyant à ses côtés et posant son bras sur ses épaules

\- Ça va, les antibiotiques ont guéri l'infection, répondit-elle

\- Je pensais manger Thaïlandais pour le dîner. Qu'en penses-tu, mini-Tommy ?, Demanda-t-il au ventre de sa femme tout en le caressant.

\- Je ne veux pas vous interrompre, mais si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais partir, dit Felicity en gardant la voix claire même si de les voir de cette façon la faisait souffrir.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous ?, demanda Laurel

\- Je préfère vous laisser en amoureux...Et j'ai des cartons à préparer, déclara-t-elle

\- Des cartons ! Quels cartons ?, demanda l'avocate

\- Felicity a eu une réponse de Wayne Industries, ils veulent qu'elle commence son nouveau travail dans une semaine, répondit Tommy l'air triste

Laurel resta la bouche ouverte, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la jeune journaliste ait déjà reçu des réponses si rapidement, mais cela ne l'étonnait guère, Felicity était un génie, n'importe quelle compagnie voudrait l'embaucher. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle n'avait plus le temps d'élaborer un plan pour faire réunir Oliver et Felicity...A moins que...

**#########################**

**Donc Felicity a décidé de quitter la ville souffrant trop de ne pas être avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Oliver veut trouver une solution pour Laurel et Tommy.**

**Que va faire Laurel pour réunir le Olicity d'après-vous ? Et cela fonctionneras-t-il ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A mardi pour la suite.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. **

**Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaire. Contente que cette histoire continue à te plaire.**

**Guest : Merci pour le commentaire. Tu sauras dans ce chapitre ce que Laurel veut faire. Est-ce que cela va fonctionner, tu le sauras aussi.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire**

**Le dernier mot pour ma merveilleuse beta qui est à mes côtés durant chaque chapitre. Je t'embrasse**

**Bonne lecture**

**#####################**

Laurel regarda Felicity récupérer son sac sur la table du salon, elle la vit leur faire un dernier signe avant de se diriger vers le couloir pour quitter le loft, elle sut qu'elle devait agir rapidement.

-Je suis contente pour toi Felicity, dit sincèrement Laurel...As-tu prévenu Oliver de ton départ imminent ?

\- Non !, dit-elle se retournant vers l'avocate. Mais je lui annoncerai le jour de mon départ, de le prévenir avant nous fera souffrir encore plus. Je vous laisse...Prend soin de ta petite femme Tommy, dit-elle en se retournant pour partir

Laurel fut énervée contre elle-même de ne pas réussir à faire rester Felicity, puis elle vit les clefs du loft dans les mains de son petit ami. Elle murmura rapidement dans son oreille ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

\- Felicity attend ! Avant de partir cela ne te dérangerait pas de rendre ses clés à Oliver ?, demanda-t-il avec un regard penaud

\- Si tu les poses sur la commode il les trouvera, répondit-elle

\- Peut-être mais tu sais comment je peux être tête en l'air et je risquerais de quitter le loft en gardant les clefs dans ma poche...Si tu lui rends maintenant je serais sûr qu'elles seront en sa possession, dit-il haussant les épaules

Tommy lui lança les clefs et elle les attrapa, elle hésita une seconde avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir de la pièce et d'entrer dans le couloir. Laurel se tourna dans le canapé pour s'appuyer contre la poitrine du père de son bébé, passant son bras autour de sa taille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction où Felicity avait disparu avant de croiser le regard de son petit ami un sourire sur les lèvres. Depuis qu'elle avait eu sa discussion avec Felicity, elle voulait lui donner de nouveau le sourire. En effet à chaque fois que la jeune journaliste venait dans le loft, elle pouvait apercevoir une douleur intense dans son regard à se trouver si près de l'homme qu'elle aimait sans pouvoir être en sa compagnie, en ayant mit fin à sa relation avec Oliver.

L'humeur de son ami d'enfance n'était pas mieux, elle s'était détériorée rapidement ces derniers temps, il grognait sur les employés, regardait d'un air dur les secrétaires qui minaudaient devant lui quand il les croisait. Depuis qu'elle demeurait dans le loft, elle s'était rendu compte que dès qu'il rentrait de Queen Consolidated il s'enfermait dans son bureau ou bien dans sa chambre, et les rares fois où elle le trouvait assis sur le canapé du salon, un verre de scotch dans la main, c'était pour l'apercevoir regarder des photos de la femme qu'il aimait, stocker dans son téléphone. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser souffrir et se détruire intérieurement de cette façon, ils s'aimaient d'un amour profond, tout comme Tommy et elle, et un tel amour ne devait pas être mis au rebut à cause d'une situation difficile.

\- J'espère que mon plan va fonctionner, Oliver tient à un fil. Et être près d'elle ne fait que le culpabiliser de l'avoir fait souffrir car il n'a pas pu résister à son envie d'être avec elle

\- Je sais, Felicity ne va pas mieux...Elle l'aime mais a tout de même rompu avec lui et s'apprête à quitter Star City pour travailler ailleurs...J'ai voulu l'en dissuader mais elle ne veut pas écouter, lui dit-il doucement en se retournant contre le canapé et étudiant son visage

\- Elle doit penser que tant que la solution n'est pas trouvée avant septembre, elle ne peut pas se permettre de souffrir en restant auprès d'Oliver, répondit-elle

\- Pourtant elle sait que nous cherchons tous une solution pour qu'Oliver et toi n'ayez pas à vous marier,

\- Tommy ce n'est pas si facile que cela...Pour le moment le mariage est toujours d'actualité et rester lui brise le cœur un peu plus tous les jours, répondit-elle lui caressant la joue

\- Pourquoi elle n'a pas pris la même décision que moi, dit-il secouant la tête. J'ai toujours à l'esprit que tu devras peut-être l'épouser en septembre et j'espère que la solution se présentera avant...Mais être sans toi serait tellement plus difficile que de supporter la situation, déclara-t-il

\- Tu sais que s'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle aime n'a pas dû être une décision facile...Mais je la comprends, elle veut que si elle tombe enceinte, son bébé soit avec son père...Comme je le veux pour nous

\- Nous devons réussir à trouver un moyen que ce mariage n'arrive pas, dit-il avec détermination.

\- Tu as raison Tommy car je veux que notre enfant soit un Merlyn pas un Queen même si j'adore Oliver...Toi je t'aime passionnément, dit-elle en pressant un autre baiser contre sa mâchoire.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en inclinant la tête et en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tu sais que ton plan était judicieux, espérons à présent qu'il fonctionne car ma meilleure amie est très têtue.

\- Je pense qu'Oliver va tout faire pour la retenir en apprenant son départ imminent...Nous saurons si il a réussi ou pas rapidement si Felicity sort du loft dans quelques minutes ou pas, répondit-elle

Laurel ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour elle-même, elle savait qu'ils étaient toujours dans une situation épouvantable, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était vraiment heureuse et elle tenait à le garder de cette façon.

#################################

Felicity s'avança dans le couloir pendant que les voix de Tommy et Laurel s'estompaient alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Oliver, prenant une profonde respiration en faisant une pause à la porte. Elle prit une minute pour le regarder alors qu'il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur avant de taper quelque chose. Il avait l'air aussi malheureux qu'elle le ressentait, elle pouvait voir les poches sous ses yeux et son cœur se serra, elle avala sa salive pour se donner du courage de le revoir, tendit la main et frappa à la porte de son bureau, même si elle était ouverte.

\- Puis-je entrer ?, Demanda-t-elle.

Oliver leva les yeux, surpris, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Felicity, il savait que Tommy lui avait demandé de l'aider, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle reste dans les parages, et encore moins qu'elle vienne lui parler. C'est pourquoi il s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas voulu rendre les choses plus difficiles pour elle.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il. Oliver se retourna vers l'écran, termina l'e-mail, frappa l'envoi et regarda la jeune femme. Tout va bien?

\- Oui, tout va bien. Je ne veux pas te déranger, je voulais juste te donner tes clés, dit-elle en les plaçant sur son bureau se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je voulais aussi m'excuser de mon comportement dernièrement, continua-t-elle

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Felicity...Je suis celui qui te dois des excuses pour t'avoir mis dans une position qui te met mal à l'aise, répondit-il

Il avait l'impression de pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie à s'excuser auprès de la femme de sa vie et que cela ne suffirait jamais à compenser à quel point il l'avait blessée. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de s'excuser auprès de lui pour une raison quelconque. Elle appuya ses mains sur son bureau, ses doigts tripotant le bois du meuble.

\- Je sais que j'évite d'être au même endroit que toi dès que je viens rendre visite à Tommy et Laurel...Je ne le fais pas pour te faire du mal Oliver, elle s'interrompit, essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

\- Je le comprends, dit-il

\- C'est juste que c'est très difficile pour moi tu sais...Etre présente dans la même pièce sans pouvoir être avec toi comme je le voudrais, dit-elle tristement

Oliver sentit sa résolution de ne pas s'approcher d'elle s'affaiblir à la voir si triste, si mal à l'aise, il voulait s'avancer et la consoler, mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus ce droit depuis qu'elle avait mis un terme à leur relation. Elle ne voulait plus être auprès de lui, il le comprenait même si cela lui déchirait le cœur de la voir tant souffrir à cause de sa présence, mais être si proche d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, la tenir dans ses bras le tuait de l'intérieur aussi. Comme si le ciel savait que leur conversation devait se finir rapidement, le téléphone d'Oliver sonna

\- Je dois prendre cet appel c'est important, dit-il

\- D'accord...Je te laisse...Au revoir Oliver, murmura-t-elle sortant du bureau

Il la regarda partir son cœur se compressant dans sa poitrine, en entendant ses mots il eut l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il venait de poser les yeux sur elle. Il prit un souffle, décrocha son téléphone rapidement, il ne lui restait plus que son travail à présent.

########################

Felicity rentra dans l'appartement d'Oliver avec son ordinateur dans sa sacoche, Tommy l'avait appelé il y a une heure pour lui demander de venir rapidement, ils avaient besoin de son expertise dans le piratage pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter cet engagement. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui était arrivé, il lui avait expliqué que Perkins avait réussi à trouver le passage de Laurel à l'hôpital, et sûrement sa grossesse car pendant la réunion d'hier il avait prévenu Oliver que les fiançailles avaient assez duré et que cela serait préférable si Laurel et lui se mariaient dans le mois à venir au lieu de septembre. Quand elle rentra dans le salon elle put voir Oliver et Laurel qui l'attendait,

\- Merci d'être venu rapidement, dit-il

Felicity acquiesça et baissa son regard sentant son cœur se contracter de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui de nouveau. Elle s'installa sans dire un mot, et commença à faire des recherches sur les membres du conseil d'administration. Oliver la regarda se placer sur la table, sans poser un regard sur lui, sans pouvoir lui dire un seul mot, il sentit la douleur se propager dans son cœur, c'était si difficile pour elle de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, leurs interactions étaient vraiment devenu comme un film muet et cela le peinait.

\- Tu es la meilleure Fel...Tu vas nous dénicher une information croustillante, dit Tommy

\- Je l'espère..., murmura-t-elle sans lever le visage de son ordinateur

Au bout d'une heure à pirater la vie de plusieurs des membres du conseil sans trouver le moindre secret cachés dans les tréfonds du Dark-Web Felicity commença à s'énerver. Surtout qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en sentant la présence d'Oliver dans la pièce, sans lever ses yeux de son écran elle pouvait sentir son regard constant sur elle, entendre son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine lui criant des je t'aime à chaque battements, sentir son envie de s'approcher d'elle, de la toucher. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation, le savoir près d'elle sans avoir la possibilité d'être dans ses bras, de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes la rendait encore plus malheureuse.

Oliver regarda la femme qu'il aimait travailler sur son ordinateur si concentrée pour les sortir de son engagement avec Laurel. Depuis le moment où elle était rentrée dans la pièce il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Plusieurs fois il avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce pour se retrouver derrière sa chaise et pouvoir sentir son parfum, il avait tendu la main non loin de son dos souhaitant l'apaiser en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était si injuste d'être si près de l'amour de sa vie et de ne pas pouvoir être comme Laurel et Tommy qui étaient assis dans le canapé coller l'un contre l'autre. Au bout d'une heure il s'approcha d'elle pour lui apporter du café

\- Je suis désolé que Tommy ai dû te faire venir de nouveau chez moi, dit-il doucement son visage rapproché du sien

\- Je ne sais pas si il a eu raison d'avoir autant confiance en moi, je n'ai rien trouvé sur les quatre membres dont j'ai piraté les ordinateurs, à leur travail ou bien chez eux, dit-elle la voix tremblotante de le savoir si prés

\- Comme je l'ai dit je devrais leur décerner une médaille pour être de tels anges, dit-il ironiquement

\- Oliver ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais...Je pensais pouvoir trouver des maîtresses cachés, de l'argent détourné mais il n'y a rien. Je me donne deux jours pour continuer à pirater, si je ne trouve rien je partirais de Star City...Mon départ est prévu dans moins d'une semaine

\- Ton départ ? Demanda-t-il, véritablement confus.

\- Oui...J'ai reçu une offre d'emploi à Gotham, je pars travailler pour Wayne industries, dit-elle

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu...Il ne put finir sa phrase une boule se formant dans sa gorge

\- Si je reste à Star City nous allons souffrir encore plus. C'est mieux si je continue ma vie ailleurs pour notre bien à tous les deux, dit-elle.

\- Tu pars car tu ne veux pas être avec moi, répliqua brusquement Oliver.

Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Felicity plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait avec ses mots, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à agir comme s'il n'était pas blessé par leur rupture et son départ prochain. Il comprenait sa raison de l'éviter à chaque fois qu'elle se présentait au loft, il pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux dès que leurs regards se croisaient, et il détestait que ce soit lui qu'il l'ait placé là. Après leur rupture il lui avait promis de rester loin d'elle et à la première occasion, il venait dans son appartement et lui faisait l'amour.

Oliver avait toujours été fier de ne jamais montrer ses intentions aux malfrats, de contrôler ses réactions quand ils se trouvaient en face de lui lorsqu'il était Green Arrow. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Felicity, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son comportement, sur ses sentiments pour elle, même maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais la lâcher.

\- Mais je comprends ta décision...La situation est difficile à gérer pour tout le monde, mais tu as fait un choix. Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas être avec moi tant que j'étais fiancé à Laurel et je le respecte. Tommy a fait un choix différent. Il n'aime pas ça, encore moins avec le bébé, mais il préfère être avec Laurel que d'être loin d'elle. C'est son choix. Personne ne dit que tu dois faire le même, Felicity, poursuivit-il

\- Non ! Car notre situation est différente de la leur, dit-elle se retournant vers son clavier et pianotant sans le regarder.

Cela faisait deux jours que Felicity s'était enfoncée dans le Dark Web pour trouver une faille qui pourrait l'empêcher de quitter Oliver, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de croustillant sur les membres du conseil. Dix hommes composaient le conseil d'administration, elle avait déjà fait des recherches sur huit d'entre eux. Elle avait piraté les compte bancaires, les dépenses et les rentrées d'argent, les déplacements à l'étranger, les factures d'hôtels, chaque téléphone, chaque ordinateurs et ils avaient tous une vie banale, bien rangés sans secret. Elle hurla de frustration et poussa sa chaise avec force, la colère la consumant. Oliver arriva en courant dans la pièce et vit la femme qu'il aimait s'énerver contre elle-même, sans réfléchir il s'approcha de Felicity et la prit dans les bras.

\- Calme-toi mon amour...Calme-toi, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux

\- Il n'y a rien...Je ne trouve rien Oliver...Rien

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais...,dit-il lui caressant le dos

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu trouver une solution... ?

\- Car notre destin est écrit de cette façon Felicity...Cela fait deux jours et tu n'as rien trouvé alors..., il sentit sa gorge se resserrer

\- Oliver ! Chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi, murmura-t-elle. Si tu penses que je préférerais être loin de toi plutôt qu'avec toi, tu as tort. Je t'aime, Oliver, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal, être avec toi et savoir que tu n'es pas vraiment à moi ou ne pas être avec toi, lui dit-elle en frottant son pouce contre la peau de son cou.

\- Je t'aime Felicity et je déteste le fait que d'être près de moi te fasse tellement mal...Je ne veux pas que tu partes mais je pense que tu as raison d'avoir pris cette décision, je t'ai fait assez souffrir pour toute une vie, et être loin de Star City t'aidera à guérir, à m'oublier, dit-il.

Oliver avait l'impression que chaque décision qu'il avait prise récemment était erronée et il n'était plus sûr de la direction à suivre. Felicity étudia son visage pendant une minute et haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que toutes les décisions que je prends par rapport à nous sont erronées...Peut-être qu'essayer de rester à l'écart les uns des autres fut une mauvaise idée. J'essaie juste de faire ce qui est le mieux pour nous pour arrêter cette souffrance qui nous consume, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tes décisions ne sont pas mauvaises Felicity...Tu fais le bon choix avant que nous nous haïssions avec le temps, répondit-il

\- Etre loin de toi est difficile car tu me manques tous les jours. Tu me manques tellement Oliver, murmura-t-elle

Les mots lui quittèrent la gorge, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il la serra contre sa poitrine, il voulut l'emmener sur le canapé et la prendre sur ses genoux, l'embrasser et la tenir dans ses bras, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il avait été celui qui répétait constamment sa promesse de rester à l'écart et il n'allait pas faire la même erreur encore une fois et agrandir cette douleur qui entourait leur cœur.

\- Tu me manques aussi Felicity...Et si je pouvais te promettre que j'avais la solution pour ne pas épouser Laurel je t'empêcherais de sortir de ma vie, mais tu n'as rien trouvé et tu es la meilleure, Tommy n'arrête pas de le dire depuis trois jours, je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter de se torturer à essayer de trouver une solution miracle qui n'arrivera pas avant la date fatidique, Déclara-t-il.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Oliver...Je sais que quitter la ville est la meilleure solution mais te quitter définitivement est si difficile, dit-elle à nouveau avant de lever sa main sur ses lèvres et de presser un baiser.

\- Tu devrais peut-être ne plus venir ici avant ton départ...Je t'ai promis de ne plus m'approcher de toi et je tiendrais ma promesse, dit-il tristement

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas le faire

Il n'essayait pas d'être un imbécile ou de la contrarier, mais les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle avait pleuré dans ses bras ou s'était enfuie de chez lui le lendemain matin, il ne pourrait pas supporter de l'avoir dans ses bras quelques heures pour la perdre ensuite.

\- Felicity c'est peut-être injuste de ma part de te demander de ne plus revenir chez moi, mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen. Peux-tu me dire que tu ne vas pas te réveiller demain et que tu ne regretteras pas notre temps ensemble, comme la dernière fois ? Il se leva de sa chaise, lâchant sa main et prenant sa joue dans sa main, inclinant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Tu ne dois plus venir Felicity sinon tu sais que je n'arriverais pas à te laisser partir.

Il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour elle, Oliver essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir de leur situation actuelle, mais il n'y avait pas de solution magique. Elle avait piraté aussi loin qu'elle pouvait pendant deux jours et n'avait rien trouvé. La seule idée à laquelle il revenait sans cesse n'était pas bonne et s'il suivait son idée, il devrait quitter le pays sans se retourner, il ne pouvait pas faire cela à l'équipe, à Laurel. Son côté égoïste voulait garder Felicity auprès de lui, la supplier de ne pas le quitter, que leur histoire pourrait fonctionner même avec son mariage prochain, mais il savait que ce n'était pas juste pour elle. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de la laisser partir vivre sa vie ailleurs, oubliant tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Felicity tint son regard alors qu'elle avalait difficilement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire au revoir, sanglota-t-elle

\- C'est difficile pour moi aussi de te quitter Felicity, j'aimerais que la situation soit différente, j'aimerais passer toutes mes nuits te tenant dans mes bras, de me réveiller à tes côtés, de t'épouser et que l'on fonde une famille ensemble...Que nous soyons un couple normale mais cela n'est que chimère, avoua-t-il

\- Même si je pars, si je fais ma vie ailleurs je ne serais pas heureuse car tu es dans mon cœur pour toujours, dit-elle avant de laisser échapper un souffle fragile.

Sa résolution s'affaiblit rapidement, il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son front repose contre le sien. Il la fixa un instant et ne voyant aucun refus de sa part, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son cerveau lui criait qu'ils allaient tomber dans le même schéma et que Felicity allait inévitablement s'éloigner de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart et ignorer à quel point cela lui faisait mal d'être loin d'elle. Peut-être était-il en train de lui permettre d'empirer les choses, mais il devrait simplement vivre avec ça.

\- Je sais mon amour c'est pareil de mon côté, dit-il doucement.

\- Demande-moi de rester Oliver...Dis-moi que ma décision n'est pas la bonne...Que de partir pour Gotham n'est pas la bonne solution, demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

\- Je ne vais pas te demander de rester Felicity...De sortir de ma vie est ce que tu as de mieux à faire...Si tu restes tu souffriras toujours et je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir pleurer à cause de mon égoïsme à vouloir te garder auprès de moi, avoua-t-il péniblement. Même si de ne plus jamais te voir va me tuer intérieurement, je sais que tu prends la bonne décision en te créant un avenir ailleurs...loin de moi.

\- Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'oublierai jamais Oliver, dit-elle dans un sanglot

\- Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier non plus...Peux-tu m'accorder une faveur ?, demanda-t-il

\- Tout ce que tu veux

\- Je veux passer une dernière nuit avec toi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau

Felicity prit sa joue en coupe et lui rendit son baiser, en enroulant son bras autour de son cou et en le tirant plus près tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, approfondissant le baiser. Ses poumons brûlèrent avec un besoin en oxygène, mais elle l'ignora tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Quand elle finit par rompre le baiser, elle posa son front contre le sien se pressant plus près de lui alors qu'elle plaçait de petits baisers autour de son visage.

\- S'il te plaît...Laisse-moi avoir cette dernière nuit à te tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à l'aube avant que je te perde à tout jamais bébé, dit-il les larmes s'amoncelant aussi au coin de ses yeux

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle contre sa joue.

Même si Oliver savait que sa demande risquait de les faire encore plus souffrir demain matin, il voulait pouvoir lui faire l'amour une dernière fois, l'embrasser, la toucher, la posséder avant qu'un autre homme prenne sa place un jour. C'était sa façon à lui de dire au revoir à Felicity avant de la laisser quitter sa vie définitivement.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, et quoiqu'il arrive dans nos vies loin l'un de l'autre je t'aimerai pour toujours...Tu es et tu seras l'amour de ma vie à jamais Felicity. Et je veux que tu m'oublies d'accord...Trouves le bonheur auquel tu as le droit, épouse un homme bon avec qui tu auras des enfants...Accède à ton rêve et vis heureuse jusqu'à cent ans en ayant un avenir radieux, dit-il embrassant le bout de son nez.

\- Oliver !, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle étranglé. Je t'aime tellement aussi, tu es et tu seras l'amour de ma vie pour toujours, dit-elle doucement. Ne me demande pas de t'oublier, cela me sera impossible...aucun autre homme ne pourra te remplacer dans mon cœur...dans ma vie, dit-elle se jetant dans ses bras.

Felicity réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter Oliver, qu'elle quitte la ville ou bien qu'elle reste ici à Star City elle serait inévitablement malheureuse car elle serait loin de celui qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Il lui demandait de l'oublier, de trouver le bonheur mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible sans lui à ses côtés. Comment avait-elle pu croire que de partir serait la solution à son problème ? Oliver était l'homme de sa vie, elle voulait vieillir auprès de lui.

Et même si il devait épouser Laurel, elle savait qu'il ferait son possible pour passer le plus de temps avec elle, si ils avaient un enfant il ferait tout pour être présent pour l'élever avec elle. Elle avait été persuadée qu'elle voulait une vie de couple normale, mais ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout c'était de vivre sa vie avec Oliver même si leur relation devait rester cachée, ils seraient ensemble et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Oliver la serra contre son torse quelques minutes pour la calmer et se calmer, ensuite il lui prit la main et l'éloigna doucement de la table en posant un baiser sur sa tête et en la prenant contre son côté alors qu'il la conduisit hors du salon et dans le couloir vers la chambre principale. Oliver savait que la souffrance qu'il allait subir dans la matinée à la voir le quitter pour toujours détruirait la dernière partie de son cœur, mais il voulait profiter des quelques heures qu'ils avaient ensemble avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres dont il savait ne pourrait plus jamais sortir, ayant perdu sa lumière.

Felicity savait tout en marchant dans ce couloir, collée contre le corps d'Oliver, qu'elle n'avait plus l'intention de le quitter, elle avait fini de fuir, et demain matin elle s'attaquerait à trouver le moindre fantôme dans la vie des deux derniers membres du conseil d'administration. Elle était sûre d'une chose en ce moment en avançant avec lui vers sa chambre, ce soir elle ne voulait penser à rien, ni à cet engagement, ni à ses amis dans le salon, ni à l'erreur qu'elle avait failli commettre en quittant le loft sans parler avec son amour, sauf à passer la nuit dans les bras d'Oliver.

Elle se promit qu'elle trouverait le moyen de rendre leur liberté à ces deux amis d'enfance qui n'avaient jamais pensé trouver leur moitié respective, ce jour où ils avaient conclu ce plan pour sauver Queen Consolidated, ainsi que garder le secret de son bien-aimé.

###########################

Oliver se sentit commencer à se réveiller et lutta désespérément pour rester endormi, il était épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de faire face à une autre longue journée de misère pour essayer de trouver une issue à une mauvaise situation qu'il avait créée. Il bougea contre l'oreiller, ses bras se resserrant automatiquement autour de Felicity alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux et se réconforta dans la chaleur et la douceur de son corps. Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle était réellement dans ses bras, alors que la nuit lui revenait, Oliver ouvrit lentement les yeux, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'était pas de nouveau en train de rêver, qu'il se réveillait réellement et qu'elle était toujours présente auprès de lui...Du moins pendant une heure ou deux encore.

Elle était bien dans son lit, son corps enroulé autour du sien, leurs jambes emmêlées sous les draps, sa main posée de manière possessive sur son ventre. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer son pouce sur sa peau nue alors qu'il posait un léger baiser sur son cou. Oliver n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle allait ressentir en se réveillant dans son lit, mais pour le moment, il voulait juste continuer la mascarade de la nuit précédente et prétendre être un couple normal sans souci, se réveillant ensemble, même si c'était pour la dernière fois.

Elle fit un petit bruit et se rapprocha du corps chaud à côté d'elle, pouvant sentir ses lèvres bouger contre son cou et c'était suffisant pour la sortir du sommeil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle réalisa qu'elle était moins fatiguée que d'habitude, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait dû dormir un peu la nuit dernière. Felicity sut qu'elle devait annoncer la nouvelle à Oliver sur sa décision de ne plus partir et d'accepter leur relation peu orthodoxe, mais pour le moment elle voulait profiter de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle savait que l'un ou les deux allaient devoir partir pour travailler, mais elle voulait désespérément garder ce sentiment de paix encore un peu plus longtemps.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle.

\- Bonjour, répondit Oliver contre sa peau continuant à embrasser son cou, allant jusqu'à son oreille. As-tu bien dormi la nuit dernière ? Demanda-t-il

Il mordilla doucement son lobe puis l'apaisa avec sa langue, ses bras se resserrèrent automatiquement autour d'elle alors qu'il tentait de se préparer mentalement au moment inévitable où elle le repousserait. Elle gémit doucement, sa main glissant le long de sa poitrine et frottant son ventre, la sensation de ses muscles qu'elle sentit bouger sous sa paume faisant accélérer son pouls. Elle acquiesça.

\- Mieux que depuis un moment, dit-elle, sa voix douce alors qu'elle rapprocha son corps du sien, elle voulait tout ignorer autour d'eux, sauf lui.

Elle souleva sa tête de son oreiller et appuya plusieurs baisers légers sur sa mâchoire avant de laisser ses lèvres s'enfoncer dans son cou. Les yeux d'Oliver se fermèrent également tandis que ses lèvres dérivaient sur son cou, il sentit qu'ils devraient parler. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé la nuit précédente, ils le faisaient rarement récemment, et il se demanda si cela faisait partie de leur problème. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire car dans une semaine elle le quitterait pour toujours.

Il sentit sa poitrine se contracter à ce constat mais évita de lui montrer la douleur qu'il ressentait à la perdre bientôt. Il sut que rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis et même si un jour il trouvait un moyen de se libérer de son engagement avec Laurel avant le mariage évitant par la même occasion que les membres du conseil d'administration ne puissent lui prendre sa compagnie, ni apprendre son secret, il serait trop tard, Felicity partant dans quelques jours. Il prit plusieurs souffles pour atténuer la douleur dans son cœur, essayant de repousser ses mauvaises pensées de sa tête pour profiter des derniers moments avec son amour. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, inclina la tête en arrière et couvrit sa bouche de la sienne. Oliver se concentra pour l'embrasser lentement, appréciant la sensation de sa bouche bougeant sous la sienne.

Dans le grand schéma de la vie, il pensait qu'ils devraient être autorisés au moins un matin à ne pas avoir à faire face au sentiment que le monde pouvait prendre fin à tout moment. Felicity retourna le baiser avec enthousiasme, gardant sa bouche sur la sienne jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne un problème. Quand elle se recula, elle bougea de nouveau, posant ses mains contre sa poitrine et le poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu sur le dos. Elle chevaucha ses jambes et agrippa ses joues.

\- Je suis heureuse, murmura-t-elle

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, essayant de mettre dans le baiser ce qu'elle ressentait. Felicity savait que si l'un ou l'autre s'arrêtait quelques secondes pour penser à leur situation, l'illusion d'une vie parfaite serait finie, et elle souhaitait profiter de ce moment éphémère encore un peu avant que la réalité ne les rattrape. C'était leur temps, juste à eux, rien d'autre ne comptait pour quelques heures encore. Elle rompit le baiser et traîna ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou avant de continuer jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses mains agrippèrent son côté alors qu'elle laissait la langue tracer des dessins sur sa poitrine avant que sa bouche ne flotte sur son téton. Elle gratta ses dents contre celui-ci avant de déplacer sa bouche plus bas jusqu'à ses abdominaux.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Oliver.

Son cœur commença à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle descendait le long de son corps, enflammant toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses et que sa bouche le taquinait. Il était déjà complètement dur et désespéré d'être en elle, il savait ce qu'elle faisait, c'était la même chose qu'il faisait. Il était plus facile de prétendre que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient aucun souci. Il déglutit difficilement, un frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle posait un autre baiser sur son ventre. Il la regarda un instant, sa poitrine se serrant à quel point elle était belle et à quel point il se sentait chanceux de l'avoir dans sa vie encore pendant ces quelques heures de bonheur avant que le noir ne l'entoure.

Felicity leva la tête pour le regarder et elle put pratiquement voir son esprit penser à autre chose, qu'à eux, elle tint son regard et se baissa, agrippant son membre durci, le caressant lentement. Elle n'allait pas le laisser gâcher ce moment en évoquant des pensées négatives, elle sut que si elle lui apprenait maintenant qu'elle restait il serait moins enclin à penser qu'il allait la perdre, mais avant de parler elle souhaitait lui donner du plaisir. Elle plongea son corps vers le bas et abaissa sa tête, faisant tournoyer sa langue lentement autour de la tête de son sexe avant de refermer sa bouche dessus et de le sucer. Elle déplaça sa paume vers la base alors qu'elle glissait sa bouche vers le bas et sur lui, sa tête bougeant de haut en bas sur ses genoux, suçant fort.

Oliver gémit, toutes les pensées sauf à quel point cela lui semblait bon, sortir de sa tête, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, son autre main dans le drap tandis que sa bouche chaude et humide se posait sur lui et que sa main continuait de le caresser. La combinaison lui donna l'impression qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur alors qu'il la regardait le prendre dans sa bouche.

\- Putain, Felicity, cria-t-il alors qu'elle aspira plus fort, provoquant un frisson qui lui parcourut le dos.

Ses hanches bougèrent, voulant plus de contact et il eut du mal à s'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, ne voulant pas la blesser. Il cria à nouveau alors qu'elle augmentait l'aspiration et Oliver ferma les yeux, son cœur battant si fort qu'il s'inquiéta à l'idée qu'il puisse sortir de sa poitrine. Sa respiration était difficile et il pouvait déjà se sentir approcher du point de non-retour alors que sa bouche chaude l'enveloppait encore et encore. Felicity pouvait sentir qu'il était proche et elle ouvrit la bouche plus grande alors qu'elle continuait à bouger.

Elle retira la bouche de sa virilité, mais garda sa main caressant sa hampe alors qu'elle passait sa langue le long de son membre et remonta avant de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche à nouveau. Elle resserra sa bouche autour de lui alors qu'elle l'entraînait aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait dans sa gorge et répéta le mouvement aussi vite qu'elle le put. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration. La base de son épine dorsale tinta, des lumières chaudes clignotèrent devant ses yeux et quand elle resserra sa bouche autour de lui, il se laissa aller. Sa tête retomba contre les oreillers, ses hanches se déplaçant sans aucune direction, sa libération inondant sa bouche. Oliver gémit son nom, fermant à nouveau les yeux alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Felicity déglutit avant de retirer lentement sa bouche et de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle attrapa son regard et lui fit un léger sourire tout en remontant le long de son corps et en se pressant contre lui, posant sa tête sous son menton. Elle posa un léger baiser sur son cœur alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur lui. Il rit et appuya un baiser sur le haut de sa tête alors que son bras se resserra autour de sa taille, son autre main s'enfonçant une fois de plus dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie et je te remercie d'en avoir fait partie pendant un petit moment, dit-il sentant de nouveau la boule dans sa gorge

Il savait qu'elle voulait éviter de transformer la conversation en conversation sérieuse et il n'essaya pas de le faire, mais il avait besoin qu'elle sache qu'il le pensait vraiment. Sa vie avait été si vide sans elle et même si les choses étaient loin d'être parfaites, être avec elle signifiait tout pour lui.

\- Tu l'es pour moi aussi lui dit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur son cou et de fermer les yeux alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de lui.

Elle refusa de gâcher le moment, la dernière fois avait été terrible et le regard sur le visage d'Oliver quand elle s'était effondrée en larmes l'avait presque tuée, elle ne ferait plus ça. Il y avait un accroc dans sa voix et Oliver savait qu'elle se battait toujours pour ne pas trop penser à ce qui se passait. Il passa sa main dans son dos, essayant d'atténuer la tension qu'il pouvait sentir pénétrer en elle. Il la regarda bouger un instant sur son bras, se concentrant sur son contact léger au lieu de la tourmente qui semblait constamment se retourner à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour enterrer ses sentiments, mais quand il s'agissait de Felicity, il lui était presque impossible de prétendre que tout allait bien quand il était évident à quel point elle souffrait.

\- Mon amour...je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'installant contre la tête de lit. Je sais que c'est moi qui t'es demandé cette dernière nuit mais de savoir que tu vas me quitter bientôt me détruit de l'intérieur. Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même et je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles à Gotham...Mais c'est trop tard pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ta décision est irrévocable ?, Demanda-t-il doucement.

La main de Felicity se figea et elle pinça les lèvres, elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et saisissait l'un des draps, l'enroulant autour de son corps et s'asseyant dans son lit à côté de lui.

\- Oliver, je t'aime plus que tout aussi et de partir serait vraiment la meilleure des décisions car ce n'est pas d'être avec toi qui fait mal, c'est la partie où tu ne peux pas rester auprès de moi toute la nuit. Ce qui est difficile c'est que je ne peux pas être avec toi comme je le veux, et je comprends pourquoi cela doit se dérouler de cette façon. Te rencontrer dans les soirées de bienfaisance, faire semblant que je ne t'aime pas est très dur pour moi, mais j'accepte de le faire car je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu perds ta compagnie, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Oliver lui fit face alors même qu'elle fixait ses mains, évitant le contact visuel avec lui. Oliver n'était pas sûr de savoir où toute sa colère était venue, il lui avait promis de la laisser partir, hier il lui avait demandé de l'oublier, d'avancer dans sa vie sans lui. Mais après avoir passé une nuit avec elle, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir ne sachant pas comment il pourrait survivre sans elle auprès de lui. Il ne savait pas comment réussir à dire au revoir à la femme de sa vie, pourtant il savait qu'il devait le faire, c'était inévitable, il ne devait plus être égoïste.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi pratiquement le jour où je t'ai rencontré, ce fut une connexion instantanée... Tu étais remplie de joie, tu souriais tout le temps et j'étais content de pouvoir être celui qui tu rendais heureuse. Et à présent j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait disparaître cette joie de vivre qui t'habitait, je ne sais que te faire pleurer, je me déteste tellement pour cela. Je suis un sale égoïste qui ne veux pas perdre la femme de sa vie alors il continue à la faire souffrir jour après jour en lui demandant de rester avec lui. J'ai ruiné la vie de ma meilleure amie l'enchaînant à ce plan stupide, j'empêche mon partenaire d'être heureux avec son enfant et sa femme, déclara-t-il

\- Non Oliver tu as ruiné la vie de personne, dit-elle

\- Bien sûr que si Felicity ! Tommy et Laurel attendent un enfant mais ne pourrons peut-être pas l'élever ensemble à cause de ce stupide mariage. Et toi...Je t'ai fait souffrir et tu t'en va loin de moi avant que je ne te brise complètement le cœur, dit-il avec force.

\- Oliver arrête de t'en vouloir pour tout !, le supplia-t-elle

\- Pour libérer Laurel je vais laisser le conseil prendre le contrôle, et espérer que les membres ne trouvent jamais mon secret, sinon je passerai vingt ans en prison...Même si après ton départ je serais déjà enfermé dans ma propre prison avec mes regrets de ne pas avoir su te rendre heureuse, répondit-il

\- As-tu perdu la tête ? Tu ne vas pas faire ça et laisser une bande de vieillards ridicules prendre le contrôle de la compagnie de ton père. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas perdu la tête, dit-il. J'ai mis la vie de tout le monde en désordre, que tu veuilles l'admettre ou non. Je déteste l'idée d'abandonner mais c'est l'unique solution. Certaines des conséquences vont retomber sur Laurel, mais les médias s'ennuieront rapidement d'elle puis avec Tommy ils seront libres d'élever leur bébé loin des projecteurs.

Il déglutit difficilement, sa poitrine se contractant douloureusement en pensant que dans sa nouvelle vie à Gotham, Felicity trouvera quelqu'un de meilleur que lui, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourra se promener main dans la main, un homme qui l'aimera autant qu'il le fait et qui ne la cachera pas du monde. Qu'elle l'épousera surement et fondera la famille qu'il aimerait tant avoir avec elle.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas de partir...Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, mon amour, murmura-t-il, sa voix chargée d'émotion.

L'humidité remplit les yeux de Felicity et elle lui prit la joue, soulevant doucement la tête, s'assurant qu'il la regardait.

\- Ecoute-moi et écoute attentivement, Oliver. Quand nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois ... j'aurais dû partir, quand tu es venu me dire la vérité, j'aurais quand même dû m'éloigner, Oliver. Je savais que ce que tu m'offrais ne suffirait jamais, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, dit-elle doucement. Je ne pouvais pas vivre ne sachant pas ce que c'était que d'être avec toi, et c'était mon choix, ma décision, souligna-t-elle Mais ne crois pas une seconde que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un de meilleur que toi...Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier nous allons trouver une solution, dit-elle alors que l'émotion se faisait entendre.

Il ferma la distance qui les séparait, l'embrassant très fort, ses lèvres bougeant désespérément contre les siennes. Il approfondit le baiser, ses mains se resserrant sur son corps alors qu'il l'attirait plus près de lui, ayant besoin de la sentir contre sa poitrine.

\- Je t'aime tellement...Mais je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, Felicity.

Il savait que de la laisser partir sans se battre était ridicule et que l'idée d'être sans elle était terrible, mais Oliver ne voulait plus la blesser. Felicity passa sa main sur sa joue et cligna des yeux en larmes alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

\- Je t'aime aussi, tu veux tout dire pour moi, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Et je ne serais jamais heureuse sans toi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que partir serait la meilleure solution à notre problème alors que tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'accepter la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons jusqu'à ce que je déniche les moindres fantômes des tiroirs de la vie de tes membres du conseil, dit-elle

Il ne savait pas si il avait vraiment bien entendu les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, si ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui portait défaut, tant il souhaitait qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Il ne voulait pas épiloguer sur cela, elle était dans ses bras, c'était tout ce qui comptait mais il voulait être sûr qu'il avait bien compris ses paroles.

\- Felicity je veux être avec toi mais je ne veux pas revenir au point où tout sera trop difficile pour toi après avoir passé un moment ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu réfléchisses à deux fois avant de décider de passer la nuit avec moi. Je veux te voir sourire à nouveau, dit-il l'embrassant doucement en passant ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- J'attendrai avec impatience de passer la nuit avec toi quand tu m'annonceras ton arrivée mon amour, et je vais sourire car je serais heureuse avec l'homme de ma vie. Je reste pour toujours avec toi, je ne changerai plus jamais d'avis. Je ne te quitterai plus, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant lentement alors qu'elle repoussait toutes les pensées qui ne le concernaient pas.

Il y avait une partie de lui qui voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas dit ces mots pour essayer de la garder auprès de lui. Mais Oliver savait que Felicity était suffisamment intelligente pour le savoir et qu'elle était capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Elle avait peut-être raison quand elle disait que tout le monde avait fait ses propres choix et qu'il devait cesser de porter toute cette culpabilité les concernant. Oliver fit de son mieux pour le mettre de côté alors qu'il lui rendait ses baisers, la rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur ses genoux. Alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, il passa ses mains dans son dos et sur la courbe de ses fesses, massant sa chair douce dans ses paumes.

\- Tu es l'amour de ma vie...Et le mot amour n'est pas assez fort pour ce que je ressens pour toi, murmura-t-il entre les baisers.

Quand l'air commença à devenir un problème, il passa ses lèvres sur son cou, cherchant désespérément à lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Oliver ne voulait plus jamais qu'elle regrette d'être à nouveau avec lui et il jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que ça n'arrive pas.

###########################

Felicity passa la serviette sur son visage et son corps avant de la jeter dans le bac à linge, elle enfila une nuisette que Laurel lui avait prêtée, qui appartenait à sa sœur, et que Tommy avait dû mettre par inadvertance dans sa valise. Après qu'ils aient fait de nouveau l'amour, et qu'ils avaient dormi une partie de la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre elle était prête à repartir à la chasse aux fantômes, elle avait l'intuition que Perkins était celui sur lequel elle devait focaliser ses recherches en premier.

A la nuit tombée, Oliver était parti pour patrouiller avec Tommy la laissant dormir encore un peu lui murmurant son amour dans son oreille avant de la quitter. Elle entendit un bruit près de la fenêtre et elle inclina la tête en la voyant s'ouvrir, laissant entrer son justicier. Oliver s'excusa d'avoir mis un peu de temps mais ils avaient dû arrêter un vol à main armée avec Tommy et une attaque sur une jeune femme sur leur chemin du retour. Il ferma la fenêtre et regarda la femme de sa vie un moment.

Il se rappela de ne pas se laisser distraire en traversant la pièce en la contemplant dans ce léger vêtement qui accentuait bien ses courbes et posa un baiser sur le côté de sa tête avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Felicity se dirigea vers Oliver et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'elle se penchait pour presser un baiser contre ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira plus près de lui alors qu'il couvrait sa bouche avec la sienne. Il l'embrassa lentement, alors qu'il essayait de relâcher un peu la tension de son corps.

\- Tommy m'a prévenu qu'il préparait tout dans le salon pour que tu sois plus à l'aise qu'hier, répondit-il

\- Il me connaît trop bien...Mais tu sais ce que j'aurais besoin après mon piratage ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Non ! Dis-moi mon amour, demanda-t-il en caressant son dos

\- Un bon massage, répondit-elle avec un sourire

Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras et la tira avec lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, posant sa tête contre les oreillers lui promettant qu'il sera honoré de la masser après son piratage.

\- Je veux que tu saches que si tu ne trouves rien je vais tout de même rompre mes fiançailles avec Laurel, je veux pouvoir être à tes côtés tous les jours, toutes les nuits et si je l'épouse cela ne sera pas possible, déclara-t-il

Oliver savait qu'il risquait fort de perdre contre le conseil, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque, il était fatigué de rester assis et de laisser les autres décider de ce qui allait se passer dans sa vie.

\- Non, Oliver. Elle le serra plus fort alors qu'elle secoua la tête contre sa poitrine. Je te promets que je vais trouver quelque chose de bien juteux et tu n'auras pas à épouser Laurel. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal depuis deux jours, j'étais frustrée de devoir te quitter, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme pour pirater comme il fallait. Mais à présent je suis au maximum de mes capacités, je vais être une lionne qui protège sa famille, lui dit-elle rapidement en souriant.

Il tourna la tête, capturant sa bouche dans un baiser désespéré alors que ses lèvres se déplaçaient avidement sur les siennes. Oliver ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à la femme dont il était amoureux.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Felicity. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura-t-il en traînant des baisers sur sa mâchoire et jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Je sais, je t'aime aussi, dit-elle alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses ongles frottant contre son cuir chevelu.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre la voix de Tommy l'informant que tout était prêt, avec un dernier baiser elle laissa Oliver sur le lit et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle put trouver sur la table, son ordinateur, une thermos de café, plusieurs baggles, bonbons, jus d'orange. Elle prit place sur la chaise mais fut stoppé par Laurel qui arrivait du couloir avec le fauteuil en cuir du bureau d'Oliver, expliquant qu'elle serait plus à l'aise et ne se torturerait pas le dos. Quand Felicity la regarda surprise, l'avocate haussa les épaules, murmurant qu'elle voulait aider à sa façon.

\- Je sais que je n'étais pas gentille avec toi au début et même si nous nous sommes déjà expliqué toutes les deux je me sens toujours mal de t'avoir jugée sans te connaître...

\- Laurel tu es pardonnée, je comprends pourquoi tu te comportais de façon si méchante, dit-elle

\- Merci Felicity...Et je suis triste que tu partes tu sais...J'ai trouvé Oliver essayant de cacher ses larmes il y a deux jours...Tu lui as annoncé que tu quittais Star City pour Gotham n'est-ce-pas ?, déclara l'avocate

\- Oui ! Mais je ne pars plus, répondit-elle

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Laurel confuse

\- Pendant que vous étiez partis chez Tommy hier, j'ai comme dirais-t-on craqué, de ne rien trouver, de ne pas pouvoir sauver ma relation. Oliver est venue me calmer, nous avons parlé de mon départ, je voulais qu'il me demande de ne pas partir, répondit-elle

\- Je me doutais que ta décision n'était pas réellement ce que tu souhaitais...Puis vous étiez si malheureux...J'ai connu ce genre de douleur et je ne voulais pas qu'Oliver souffre encore plus, dit-elle

\- Pourtant ta relation avec Tommy est très belle depuis le début, répliqua la journaliste étonnée par les mots de Laurel

\- Elle l'est à présent mais au début de mon histoire avec Tommy il a fait comme toi, il m'a repoussée, m'a évitée, il m'aimait mais de me savoir fiancée était trop difficile à supporter pour lui...En plus il connaissait Oliver et le respectait. Et je souffrais de ne pas pouvoir lui avouer mon secret, de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui, je pense que c'est même pour cette raison que je ne te supportais pas, car je savais qu'Oliver ne s'empêchait pas d'avoir une relation alors que Tommy et moi nous souffrions de ne pas pouvoir être ensemble, répondit-elle

\- Je comprends mieux les méchancetés que tu me balançais dans la figure à chaque fois que tu me croisais, répondit-elle avec un sourire

\- Oui désolée...Quand j'ai compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, je me suis rendue compte que c'était impensable de ne pas vivre une relation avec Tommy...Alors je lui ai avoué le faux engagement, je ne voulais plus souffrir, je ne voulais plus être loin de l'homme que j'aimais, comme toi hier, je suis heureuse que tu aies changé d'avis, continua-t-elle

\- Nous nous ressemblons plus que je ne le pensais, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis c'est de voir la douleur dans le regard d'Oliver à cause de mon départ, me suppliant de rester avec lui une dernière nuit, me demandant de l'oublier. Entendant sa voix éraillée à cause de ses larmes, écoutant ses mots d'amour, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas le quitter. Que de faire ma vie ailleurs n'était pas la solution. J'ai compris que vivre sans lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal que d'être la femme de l'ombre, répondit Felicity

\- Tu ne seras jamais la femme de l'ombre Felicity. Depuis deux jours tu avais le poids de ton futur départ sur les épaules, de perdre l'homme que tu aimais, à présent tu t'en es débarrassé et tu vas être la meilleure j'en suis sûre, pour réussir cet exploit et nous sortir de ce merdier, déclara-t-elle avec conviction

\- Merci de ta confiance Laurel...Bon allons voir ce que nous cache ce Perkins et le dernier membre du conseil de Queen Consolidated, dit-elle en se positionnant dans le fauteuil.

Felicity alluma son pc portable, se connecta, poussa ses lunettes sur son nez, fit craquer ses doigts et commença à taper. Les trois autres protagonistes dans la salle la regardaient taper à une vitesse inimaginable, ils espéraient tous qu'elle réussisse à trouver une chose qui pourrait sortir Oliver et Laurel de leur futur mariage, et enfin les rendre heureux avec leur moitié respective.

**##########################**

**Le Olicity n'ont pas réussi à se quitter, ils s'aiment de trop. Et Felicity va tout faire à présent pour trouver la solution pour que l'homme qu'elle aime n'épouse pas Laurel.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis.**

**Il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui-ci.**

**A vendredi.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je vois que la réconciliation entre Oliver et Felicity était une bonne nouvelle pour vous.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaire. Felicity ne pouvait pas partir son amour pour Oliver est trop fort, ainsi que celui de Laurel pour Tommy. Et oui plus que deux chapitres.**

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci pour le commentaire et de continuer à lire**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Une bonne partie de tes questions seront répondu dans ce chapitre et les autres dans le dernier chapitre.**

**Nous avons laissé Felicity qui se remettait au travail pour trouver des choses croustillantes sur les derniers membres du conseil. Vont-ils enfin trouver une solution à leurs problèmes. La réponse tout de suite.**

**Le dernier mot pour ma fabuleuse Shinobu24, la meilleur beta que je connaisse. Je t'embrasse fort**

**Bonne lecture**

**###################################**

Lorsque Tommy lui apporta du nouveau café une heure après, il ne comprit rien de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur l'écran mais plusieurs fenêtres avec des articles étaient ouvertes, des lignes de code défilaient sur le côté. Il savait que dès qu'elle codait ou bien piratait plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, mais de la voir taper sur les touches à une vitesse phénoménale, si concentrée sur l'écran, tendant son bras de temps en temps pour boire une gorgée de caféine était stupéfiant. Felicity resta de cette façon pendant encore deux heures avant d'hurler et de jeter son poing en l'air, Tommy, Laurel et Oliver arrivèrent en courant dans le salon.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il bébé ?, demanda Oliver

\- J'ai trouvé la faille...J'ai trouvé pourquoi Perkins veut à tout prix te faire sauter du siège de PDG Oliver, dit-elle

Elle commença alors à les informer de ce qu'elle avait découvert, que le nom de Perkins n'était pas son vrai nom de famille, il l'avait changé au moment où il était arrivé aux Etats-Unis, ayant débarqué sur le sol américain clandestinement à cette époque. Elle avait trouvé son véritable acte de naissance, ainsi que ses diplômes universitaires caché dans un dossier crypté dans son ordinateur.

\- Si il n'est pas américain alors d'où vient-il ?, demanda Laurel

\- De Russie, il est né, s'est marié et a vécu là-bas jusqu'à ses trente ans, dit-elle

\- Comment a-t-il pu se faire passer pour un américain pendant ces vingt-cinq dernières années ?, demanda Oliver

Elle expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé un email demandant à un homme de lui fabriquer de faux papiers, de faux diplômes et une nouvelle identité. Elle avait remonté la source du faussaire, trouvant les informations qu'il avait utilisé pour Perkins dans le Dark-web, celui-ci pensant qu'ils seraient introuvables, sûrement persuadé qu'un novice ne trouverait jamais son travail là-bas. Il n'avait pas dû savoir que des pirates informatiques pourraient trouver ceci s'ils faisaient le lien entre lui et ses clients.

\- Quel est sa véritable identité alors ?, demanda de nouveau Oliver

\- Rochev...Alexis Rochev

Elle continua d'expliquer qu'il était venu avec sa fille unique de dix ans, sa femme étant morte pendant qu'elle était en couche. Isabel était surement la prunelle de ses yeux, vu les factures qu'elle avait pu trouver dans le dossier crypté pour lui payer les meilleures écoles du pays.

A l'âge de vingt ans, Isabel était une jeune stagiaire à Queen Consolidated, Felicity avait trouvé les papiers de stage dans le même dossier crypté de Perkins, montrant qu'elle avait travaillé pour Robert Queen. Etant sûrement très amoureuse elle avait dû lui avouer sa véritable identité, car elle avait trouvé plusieurs factures d'hôtel et de restaurant à son nom à elle ce qui la fit supposer que le père d'Oliver avait dû avoir une relation extra-conjugale avec la jeune femme.

\- Mon père trompait assez ma mère à une époque puis tout a changé, après l'accident de cheval de ma petite sœur, dit Oliver

\- Cela doit être à ce moment-là qu'il a rompu avec Isabel, répondit sa petite amie

Elle continua à expliquer que leur relation n'avait pas été sans conséquence vu qu'Isabel était tombée enceinte de Robert et lui avait fait parvenir plusieurs emails pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- J'ai une demi-sœur ou un demi-frère ?, demanda Oliver

Felicity secoua la tête annonçant qu'Isabel était décédée d'une pré-éclampsie à trente semaines de grossesse, et que le bébé n'avait pas survécu non plus. Elle avait trouvé les deux actes de décès dans le fameux dossier dans l'ordinateur de Perkins.

\- Il y a autre chose, les intentions de Perkins était vraiment de détruire complètement Oliver, annonça-t-elle

\- Comment ?, demanda Tommy

Felicity déclara qu'elle avait découvert que ce membre du conseil trahissait la compagnie, s'étant rallié à Stellmoor Intenational pour diriger une OPA sur Queen Consolidated et que la société devait être démantelée en plusieurs morceaux et acheter par des entreprises intéressées par leur technologie.

\- Il a trahi Queen Consolidated, mais Pourquoi ?, demanda Oliver

\- Surement le chagrin Oliver, d'une certaine façon il a dû rendre Robert Queen responsable du décès de son enfant unique, et de son petit-enfant à naître. Il a dû décider de se venger après le décès d'Isabel, et il pensait surement réussir lorsque vous avez disparu ton père et toi, dit Felicity

\- Mais je suis revenu de mon île, sain et sauf et j'ai dû lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues

\- Exactement tu as pris ton poste de PDG, donc il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir la main mise sur la compagnie. Il devait trouver un plan de rechange, dit-elle

\- Et quoi de mieux que de faire croire que ta réputation de play-boy était néfaste pour Queen Consolidated à tous les membres du conseil d'administration. Que tu étais irresponsable pour t'éjecter de la place de PDG, déclara Tommy

\- Mais nous lui avons encore coupé l'herbe sous les pieds quand nous avons annoncé notre engagement, répondit Laurel Il ne pouvait plus rien faire tant que tu faisais prospérer la société et que ta vie personnelle était irréprochable, que les membres du conseil était contents, continua-t-elle

Felicity acquiesça, ils restèrent tous assis à la table dans le salon, essayant de trouver une solution pour faire tomber Perkins. Oliver pensa au chantage ce qui le ferait quitter le pays. Tommy proposa que Green Arrow et Dark Archer lui rendent une petite visite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Oliver Queen impunément.

\- Si tu fais cela Tommy, Perkins risque de faire des recherches pour comprendre pourquoi les justiciers s'en prennent à lui de cette façon. Il pourrait même trouver les liens qui vous unissent à eux et réaliser que c'était vous deux derrière les masques...C'est trop risqué, déclara Felicity

\- Alors comment le faire quitter le conseil d'administration ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, affirma-t-elle

Felicity continua à creuser dans la vie de Perkins, et des autres membres, pendant encore un moment elle s'enfonça dans le Dark web pour trouver une solution, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Perkins n'était pas sur le sol américain légalement avec ces faux papiers, si elle arrivait à envoyer tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur lui à la police de Star City, ils pourraient l'appréhender et le faire quitter le pays pour situation illégale.

\- Laurel si nous arrivons à envoyer les preuves qu'il se trouve sur le sol américain illégalement, il sera expulsé ?, demanda la journaliste

\- Oui ! Très bonne idée Felicity...Et je sais à qui tu dois faire parvenir tous les documents, déclara-t-elle

Laurel lui conseilla de tout envoyer à son père qui était le capitaine de police, Felicity se mit donc au travail, regroupant toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur le faussaire, sur la véritable identité de Perkins, et fit tout parvenir anonymement à Quentin Lance.

\- Voilà tout est envoyé à Mr Lance en espérant que cette manœuvre puisse fonctionner, dit-elle

\- Je suis sûre que mon père va prendre tes informations au sérieux et faire le nécessaire...Il est intègre, la loi est sacrée pour lui...Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, répondit Laurel

\- On devrait se reposer car demain nous aurons une annonce à faire au conseil Laurel, dit Oliver

\- Et si les membres n'acceptent pas notre rupture ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Nous ne pouvons plus continuer de cette façon. Tu vas avoir un bébé avec Tommy, je ne laisserais pas un père loin de son enfant à cause de Queen Consolidated...Vous devez être une famille à part entière, je dois te rendre ta liberté Laurel même si cela signifie perdre ma compagnie...Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embarquer dans cette affaire en premier lieu, dit-il

\- Tu ne savais pas à cette époque que je rencontrerais Laurel et que nous tomberions amoureux l'un de l'autre...Ni que tu rencontrerais l'amour de ta vie Oliver, répondit Tommy

\- Tu as raison mais même si je pensais ne jamais trouver une femme qui accepterait et comprendrait mon secret j'aurais dû penser à l'avenir pour Laurel. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui retirer le droit au bonheur, le droit de devenir une mère un jour. J'aurais dû combattre le conseil avant de faire une telle proposition à ma meilleure amie, tu avais raison Tommy j'ai été égoïste, et j'ai fait souffrir Laurel et la femme que j'aime depuis trop longtemps, répondit-il

\- Quel raison vas-tu donner aux membres du conseil pour votre rupture ?, demanda Tommy

\- Je ne sais pas...Je n'ai pas d'idée encore. Mais la nuit porte conseil dit-on, il haussa ses épaules

Tommy acquiesça et quitta le salon accompagné de Laurel, Oliver s'avança vers l'amour de sa vie, lui tendit la main, Felicity se leva lui attrapant et ils quittèrent à leur tour le salon espérant que Perkins sorte de leur vie pour de bon. En rentrant dans leur chambre, Oliver invita Felicity à s'allonger sur le ventre.

\- Je t'ai promis un massage après ton piratage, dit-il avec un sourire

Elle retint son regard pendant une seconde avant de monter sur lit, retirer sa nuisette passant ses bras sous un oreiller et prenant place pour son massage. Oliver pressa ses mains entre ses omoplates et y trouva un gros nœud, à l'aide de ses pouces, il les fit glisser contre sa peau et fit pivoter ceux-ci dans un mouvement circulaire, soulageant la tension qu'il ressentait. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement alors qu'il essayait de passer à travers le nœud dans son dos, il se positionna à califourchon au-dessus d'elle et commença à déposer plusieurs baisers sur celui-ci une vague d'excitation le parcourant.

\- Je t'aime tellement Felicity, dit-il lui mordillant le cou. Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour que nous soyons ensemble, murmura-t-il doucement alors que ses mains bougeaient sur son corps.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver...Que dirais- tu si tu arrêtais de me masser le dos et que je te montre à quel point je t'aime ?, dit-elle

Il la retourna rapidement et réclama sa bouche alors qu'il retirait sa culotte de l'autre côté. Dans son esprit, Oliver savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable de prétendre que tout allait bien, mais à ce moment-là, il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire exactement ce que Felicity lui demandait et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait lui aussi.

##############################

Oliver ôta sa cravate alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, déjà décidé à attraper quelque chose à manger et à partir en patrouille. Il avait lâché ce département ces derniers temps et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, en plus de tous leurs autres problèmes, était que les criminels envahissent les rues parce qu'il était trop pris dans sa vie personnelle. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine dans le couloir, il s'arrêta quand il vit Laurel assise sur le canapé du salon.

Quand ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de réunion de Queen Consolidated le lendemain où Felicity avait envoyé les informations à Quentin sur Perkins, ils avaient eu un choc en voyant l'homme assis au bout de la table avec les autres membres. Oliver ne se découragea pas de leur annoncer leur rupture même si Perkins était présent, pris place avec Laurel à la table, mais il avait eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un brouhaha s'était fait entendre dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'il s'était levé pour comprendre le problème plusieurs policiers, ainsi que le capitaine Lance étaient rentrés dans la salle.

\- Papa que fais-tu là ?, avait demandé Laurel en toute innocence

\- Mon travail ma chérie, avait-il répondu. Mr Alexis Rochev vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour être rentré illégalement aux Etats-Unis et pour l'utilisation de faux papiers sur le territoire américain, de transferts d'argent de Queen Consolidated pour votre bénéfice personnel, et d'une OPA sur la compagnie de Mr Queen, avait-il déclaré

\- Qui est Alexis Rochev ?, avait demandé Oliver jouant l'ignorance

\- Un de vos membres du conseil Mr Queen...Mr Perkins ici présent est en fait Alexis Rochev, qui est rentré illégalement aux Etats-Unis il y a plus de trente ans et qui s'est procuré de faux papiers pour se faire passer pour un habitant de Star City, avait déclaré Quentin

\- Diffamation !, avait hurlé Perkins se levant

\- Non Mr Rochev, j'ai tous les documents qui prouvent votre vol d'identité...Vous avez utilisé le nom d'un homme décédé pendant la guerre du Vietnam...Votre faussaire nous as tout raconté ce matin lorsque nous l'avons appréhendé, avait-il répondu

\- Papa que veux-tu dire par transfert d'argent ?, avait demandé sa fille

\- Mr Rochev a fait transférer des fonds de la société sur des comptes offshores aux îles Caïmans depuis des années

\- Ce ne sont que des mensonges, je suis innocent, avait crié Perkins se battant avec les policiers qui essayaient de l'appréhender. C'est vous Queen n'est-ce pas, vous avez voulu m'évincer ?, avait-il continué de hurler

\- Vous étiez un des plus proches collaborateurs de mon père Perkins ! Pourquoi je vous aurez voulu du mal ? Comment avait vous put voler l'argent de Queen Consolidated ? Je vous faisais confiance, avait demandé Oliver outré

Perkins avait hurlé de rage, continuant de proclamer son innocence, que tout était un plan d'Oliver pour le faire quitter le conseil d'administration car il y avait une incompatibilité sur la façon de diriger Queen Consolidated entre eux. Il s'était débattu frappant les policiers qui l'avaient appréhendé, souhaitant s'attaquer à l'homme qui lui portait défaut, il était passé aux côtés de Laurel, la poussant pour l'éloigner de son passage. Oliver l'avait attrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe et Quentin avait asséné un coup de poing magistral dans le visage de Perkins, l'intimant de ne jamais essayer de toucher son enfant encore une fois. Ensuite il l'avait menotté, s'était avancé vers Laurel pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée avant de quitter la salle de conférence avec Alexis Rochev.

Bien sûr à cause de tout ce qui était arrivé dans la salle, Oliver et Laurel n'avaient pas pu parler aux membres du conseil, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient réussi à extraire un problème mais qu'ils étaient toujours officiellement fiancés. Il sortit de ses souvenirs s'avançant vers sa meilleure amie, étonné qu'elle soit présente dans son loft.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Pas d'autres soucis avec le bébé ?, Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon, s'attendant à moitié à voir Tommy aussi.

Laurel avait voulu parler à Oliver au bureau puis elle avait réfléchi en décidant que c'était le type de conversation dont ils avaient besoin dans une atmosphère privée. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et tapota le canapé à côté d'elle.

\- Tout va bien, et le bébé va très bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- D'accord...Dis-moi pourquoi tu te trouves dans mon appartement alors ?, demanda-t-il

\- Tommy a eu une idée hier soir, il voulait venir t'en parler mais il a eu un appel de la clinique donc j'ai décidé de le faire à sa place, commença Laurel.

\- Tu as toute mon attention Laurel, dit-il

Elle lui expliqua alors l'idée de son petit ami, qui consistait à montrer la tromperie de Laurel avec Tommy, se faisant prendre en photos par les journalistes, elle le regarda attentivement quand elle eut fini de parler, il avait un bon visage de poker, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il envisageait de le faire.

\- Ça peut marcher, Oliver.

\- Laurel, si vous faites cela, la presse va vous crucifier sur la place publique, toi et Tommy. Les médias ne vont pas arrêter de vous harceler, un scandale sexuel impliquant des gens riches et beaux va booster leurs magazines et leurs ventes. Les retombées pourraient être destructrices pour la compagnie de Tommy ainsi que pour la clinique Rebecca. Avez-vous réfléchi à cela?, Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Et je pense que les médias seront plus sur moi que sur Tommy...Donc sa société ne risque rien, de plus il m'a prévenu que si il perdait quelque contrats, cela n'était pas grave car le plus important est que nous soyons ensemble, répondit-elle

\- Mais pour ta réputation !

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils diront sur moi, cela s'estompera avec le temps, tu sais que cela fonctionnera et que le conseil ne pourra rien dire. Ils vont probablement t'obliger à te débarrasser de moi, mais je peux vivre avec ça aussi. Je vais juste recommencer dans le droit aux familles de plus je vais avoir un bébé à m'occuper, souligna-t-elle

Oliver se frotta le visage avec ses mains tout en réfléchissant, il y avait toujours un risque que son partenaire soit celui qui perdrait son poste de PDG de Merlyn Mondiale après cette révélation au grand public.

\- Laurel nous pourrions tout simplement dire aux membres du conseil que nous ne sommes plus amoureux et que nous annulons le mariage, dit-il

\- Cela ne fonctionnera pas Oliver car ils vont penser qu'aux intérêts de Queen Consolidated. Ils auront peur que tu retournes de nouveau dans tes anciens travers de coucher avec une multitude de femmes aléatoires, et pour sauver la compagnie ils te demanderont de quitter ton poste. L'idée de Tommy est notre seule chance d'être enfin libre tous les deux, dit-elle

\- Je sais que tu as raison mais avant de te donner une réponse j'ai besoin d'en parler à Felicity...Je ne veux plus rien lui cacher puis elle est journaliste, elle saura sûrement comment procéder pour éviter à Tommy de perdre sa compagnie, déclara-t-il

\- D'accord je comprends...Je n'ai pas pu la remercier par rapport à ce qu'elle a fait avec Perkins, il faudra qu'elle m'explique comment elle a pu faire croire que l'argent que tu avais utilisé pour l'équipe avait été transféré par lui sur des comptes offshore...Elle est vraiment douée en informatique...Tu devrais l'embaucher chez Queen Consolidated, dit-elle se levant et déposant un baiser sur sa joue

\- Je vais y penser...Tu sais que si Perkins avait été encore présent au conseil, l'idée de Tommy ne fonctionnerait pas, il m'aurait trouvé irresponsable pour ne pas remarquer que ma fiancée couchait avec un concurrent éventuel, il se serait servi de cette histoire pour demander aux autres membres de me retirer de mon siège de PDG réussissant par la même occasion son OPA, dit-il

\- Mais cela peut fonctionner grâce à l'intelligence de ta petite amie qui nous a assuré le renvoie de Perkins dans son pays. Nous pourrions tous être libérés de cet engagement bientôt, Oliver, lui dit-elle avant de s'emparer de son sac à main et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Laurel savait qu'Oliver prendrait la bonne décision et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pensa que tout irait bien.

##########################

Les yeux de Felicity étaient focalisés sur son ordinateur alors que ses mains bougeaient rapidement sur le clavier, il lui restait moins d'un paragraphe jusqu'à ce que l'article pour Palmer Press soit terminé et qu'elle puisse l'envoyer à Ray. La journée avait été longue et elle avait eu plusieurs interviews à réaliser dans les Glades pour recueillir les avis des habitants de ce quartier sur l'ouverture de la clinique Rebecca il y a quelques mois, et sur le nouveau service radiologie qui ouvrirait prochainement. Elle finit sa dactylographie, sauvegarda son article, le joignit à un courrier électronique adressé à son ami et patron et l'envoya. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et souleva la tasse de café de la petite table de son salon et prit une bonne gorgée.

Elle se leva, s'étirant les jambes alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant d'amener sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Il était tard, mais elle avait faim, elle ouvrit le congélateur et sortit une glace à la menthe et aux pépites de chocolat, elle était en train de retirer une cuillère du tiroir et d'ouvrir le carton lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de l'autre pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle poignardait la glace avec la cuillère.

\- Oliver ! Cria-t-elle en sortant sa tête de la cuisine.

\- Oui mon amour c'est moi, confirma-t-il.

Il referma la fenêtre derrière lui puis repoussa sa capuche en retirant son masque et les posa sur la table. Il enleva également son carquois et ses gants avant de s'installer dans le salon.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, cria-t-il à la femme de sa vie alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé.

Après sa conversation avec Laurel, il avait passé les heures suivantes à patrouiller avec Tommy, parlant de l'idée qu'il avait soumis, souhaitant être sûr qu'il était prêt à toutes les retombées de la bombe qu'ils allaient lâcher. Tommy lui avait assuré qu'il comprenait que Merlyn Globale risquait de perdre certains clients, mais la société n'en pâtirait pas énormément.

\- Tu ne peux pas perdre l'héritage de tes parents Oliver car tu as pensé à une époque que de feindre un engagement avec Laurel était la meilleure solution pour ne pas être éjecté de ton siège de PDG et protéger ton secret, avait-il fait remarquer

\- Mais j'aurais dû trouver une autre solution au lieu de demander ce service à Laurel...Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta compagnie à cause de moi, avait-il dit avec force

\- Oliver nous avons tous les deux la chance d'avoir trouvé l'amour alors que nous pensions que nous serions seuls à cause de notre activité de justicier, ce petit sacrifice d'être dans les journaux, de perdre quelques clients n'est rien par rapport à celui que tu voulais entreprendre pour que l'équipe continue à garder cette ville saine, avait-il répondu

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- J'aimerais dire que je te connais assez bien pour l'avoir deviner moi-même mais Felicity m'en a parlé. Je te connais depuis des années, je t'ai vu interagir avec des femmes, mais pas une seule fois je t'ai vu les regarder de la façon dont tu regardes ma meilleure amie...Tu l'aimes d'un amour profond, autant que j'aime Laurel...Je pense que nous avons enfin le droit au bonheur après tout ce que nous avons subi. Et ce faire lyncher par les journalistes un temps est ce qui va nous permettre de vivre avec les femmes de notre vie, avait-il déclaré

Oliver avait acquiescé puis avait pris son partenaire dans ses bras le remerciant pour ce qu'il faisait. C'était un plan fou, mais il pensait aussi que c'était peut-être exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Felicity entrer dans le salon une glace à la main, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pourrais t'arrêter ce soir, dit-elle en le poussant du coude avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de lever ses jambes pour les poser sur ses genoux et prenant une cuillerée dans sa bouche son regard tourné vers lui.

\- Je vois que ta glace est plus importante que moi...Pas même un baiser de bienvenu, dit-il pleurnichant comme un enfant.

Elle se pencha vers son corps, posa une main sur sa poitrine et déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire, Oliver baissa sa tête et ils échangèrent un long baiser de bienvenu. Par manque d'air elle se recula, prit une nouvelle cuillère de glace tout en continuant de le regarder. Il posa sa main sur son bras, caressant légèrement sa peau quand il rencontra son regard, elle étudia son expression sérieuse et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Tout va bien?, Demanda-t-elle.

\- Laurel m'attendait quand je suis rentré à la maison aujourd'hui et Tommy pense avoir une solution à notre problème. Il s'interrompit, laissant à Felicity un moment pour assimiler cela.

\- Une solution ? Comme une vraie solution?, Demanda-t-elle, la curiosité inscrite sur son visage alors qu'elle se redressait.

\- Ils veulent dévoiler à la presse leur relation, Laurel veut que tout le monde découvre que c'est le bébé de Tommy qu'elle porte et qu'elle me trompe depuis qu'ils ont commencé à travailler sur le projet de la clinique. Tu es une journaliste. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Si cette idée est réalisée correctement toute la sympathie du public sera de ton côté et le conseil ne pourra pas te toucher car tu seras la partie lésée. Cela semble fou, mais cela pourrait fonctionner, répondit-elle

\- Felicity ! Si Laurel se trouve dans cette situation c'est à cause de moi, à cause de ce plan stupide de faire croire à un engagement. Que risque-t-elle avec les journalistes ?, demanda-t-il

\- Les journalistes commenceraient certainement à creuser dans sa vie, dans la tienne. La presse deviendra folle à l'annonce, la plupart des journalistes, même les dirigeants aiment les potins, cela fait vendre. Ils vont la suivre, ainsi que Tommy pour prendre des photos d'eux, le plus intelligent serait qu'il engage un garde du corps, pour éviter que les journalistes ne la bousculent de trop, dit-elle

\- D'accord je vais prévenir Tommy, et moi quel sera mon rôle ?, demanda-t-il

\- Le public te regardera comme la victime dans cette histoire et tu auras certainement le vote de sympathie, mais tu devras jouer le fiancé blessé pendant un moment. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sont-ils sûrs de vouloir faire ça?

\- Oui ! J'ai discuté avec Tommy ce soir lui expliquant que sa société pourrait perdre des clients, il en ai conscient mais il pense que cette solution va enfin nous permettre de vivre avec les femmes de notre vie...Tommy a été habitué aux scandales dans sa jeunesse, comme moi, je pense qu'il sera très bien gérer les retombés. Et Laurel avait l'air sûr lorsqu'elle m'en a parlé, dit-il

\- Il ne faut pas que Laurel parle aux journalistes directement, il faut être plus subtil...Peut-être laisser échapper quelques rumeurs et ensuite préparer ça pour que Laurel et Tommy soient vu ensemble plus souvent, l'informa-t-elle

\- Et pour nous ?

\- Il va falloir faire très attention de ne pas être vu ensemble, continuer de cacher notre relation, dit-elle

\- Mais si nous faisons cela c'est pour avoir une vie de couple normale ! Je ne veux plus te cacher, dit-il énervé

\- Nous l'aurons Oliver...Je suis prête à gérer quelques mois encore à devoir te rencontrer en secret...Tant que je sais qu'à un moment nous serons un couple aux yeux de tous...Tu viendras en Green Arrow me rendre visite...Je ne sais pas encore ce que cela fait lorsqu'un justicier tout en vert pénètre dans ma chambre et me possède, dit-elle avec tentation

Tout devrait suivre un bon timing pour que cela se concrétise. Oliver n'aimait pas particulièrement le fait qu'il doive probablement rester éloigné de Felicity pendant un certain temps, mais s'ils obtenaient ce qu'ils voulaient à la fin, un peu de temps supplémentaire à part ne serait pas la fin du monde. Mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était d'accord avec tout cela avant qu'ils ne prennent des mesures pour aller de l'avant.

\- Felicity ! Tu es sûre d'être d'accord avec cette idée ?, dit-il lui caressant la joue

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi si cela signifie que nous soyons ensemble à la fin. Je t'aime, dit-elle. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point cela me rend heureuse d'avoir enfin une solution à notre problème, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle agrippait ses joues et elle captura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Il lui rendit le baiser, sa main glissant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il enroulait son autre bras autour de sa taille, la tirant plus près de lui alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Oliver se laissa aller en elle jusqu'à ce que ses poumons commencent à brûler avec le besoin d'air. Se reculant, il appuya un baiser sur le bout de son nez, sa main taquinant toujours les mèches de ses cheveux alors qu'il lui souriait, le premier sourire authentique dans ce qui semblait être des mois.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Felicity. J'aime l'idée que nous puissions enfin cesser de cacher ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre.

C'était presque trop beau pour imaginer les possibilités après tous ces mois de dissimulation, Oliver pouvait à peine comprendre l'idée de pouvoir sortir en public avec la femme qu'il aimait, la traiter comme elle méritait d'être traitée au lieu de se cacher avec elle et de n'avoir que des moments volés. Felicity lui déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire, essayant de calmer l'excitation qu'elle ressentait pour penser de manière rationnelle

\- D'accord, nous avons besoin d'un plan et d'un calendrier. Quand veulent-ils faire cela ? Les gens savent que Tommy est mon meilleur ami, il est possible que les journalistes viennent me voir et me posent des questions, mais je saurais leur inventer une histoire. Ont-ils un plan réel ou est-ce juste une idée jusqu'à présent ?

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela se passait réellement, que Laurel tombe enceinte de Tommy pourrait bien avoir été la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Depuis ce soir-là dans le loft d'Oliver, quand elle avait piraté et appris le passé de Perkins, elles s'étaient rapprochées, Laurel lui donnant des nouvelles du bébé. Et même si leur interactions n'avaient été que furtive depuis ce jour-là, Felicity savait que dans l'avenir elles pourraient devenir de grande amies. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de rire de son excitation, faisant tourner une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

\- Nous devons nous assurer que cela n'a pas l'air mis en scène. J'ai dit à Laurel que je ne voulais pas avancer tant que je ne m'étais pas assuré que tu acceptais cette idée, je l'appellerais demain pour la prévenir, dit-il

\- Nous pourrions raconter une histoire en expliquant qu'une personne de la clinique qui veut rester anonyme a vu Tommy et Laurel dans une position compromettante dans son bureau. Cela susciterait la suspicion, ensuite ils devront se retrouver dans des restaurants ensemble se tenant la main, ou bien sur le parking de la clinique s'embrassant tendrement. Au départ tu devras faire une déclaration qualifiant les allégations de fausses et défendant Laurel..., Sa voix se perdit.

\- C'est un bon plan, ce n'est pas comme si ils n'étaient pas ensemble tout le temps parce qu'ils le sont, alors cette partie ne devrait pas être un problème. Nous pouvons simplement demander à Tommy de faire moins attention que d'habitude lorsqu'il se promène avec elle, dit-il se penchant vers Felicity et posant un baiser sur la courbe de son cou.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Oliver n'avait pas vu Felicity animée, enthousiaste, avec un grand sourire sur le visage, et il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point de la voir si heureuse lui avait manqué, l'ayant vu qu'avec des larmes dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, larmes qu'il avait placé là à cause de son égoïsme.

\- Que se passe-t-il après la nouvelle?, demanda-t-il

\- Une fois que les nouvelles seront annoncées, Laurel et Tommy continueront à être les cibles des médias et si les choses se passent comme nous le souhaitons, tu seras le pauvre fiancé trahi par la femme en qui il avait confiance, répondit-elle

Oliver roula des yeux et passa ses lèvres sur le cou de son amour. Felicity inclina la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, massant doucement son cuir chevelu avant de tirer sa tête de son cou et de s'éloigner de lui. Elle sourit en voyant son visage alors qu'elle se levait.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Nous devrions célébrer maintenant et régler les détails plus tard, Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur son uniforme. Je pense que Green Arrow doit m'appréhender...Il est possible que j'ai été un peu méchante dernièrement, dit-elle, un soupçon de malice dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment?, demanda-t-il avec désinvolture en se levant, laissant ses yeux traîner sur son corps de la même façon qu'elle venait de le faire. Et bien je suppose que c'est mon devoir de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Oliver tendit la main et la souleva par-dessus son épaule, plaquant sa main contre son cul alors qu'il la portait dans le couloir vers sa chambre.

Felicity rigola le laissant la porter vers la chambre à coucher, sa poitrine se réchauffant de bonheur. Toute attente et douleur qu'elle devrait subir dans les semaines à venir seront faciles à supporter en sachant qu'ensuite, elle et Oliver pourraient enfin être ensemble comme ils le souhaitaient tous les deux. Felicity n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps.

#########################

Oliver grogna quand un léger bourdonnement le sortit de son sommeil, il bougea avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller Felicity alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la table de chevet pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était un peu après sept heures du matin et c'était samedi, alors il ne comprit pas pourquoi l'alarme se déclenchait. Son cerveau fatigué mit quelques secondes de plus à se rendre compte que le bourdonnement ne venait pas de l'horloge mais de son téléphone portable, il tendit la main et l'attrapa. Oliver avait bien l'intention de l'éteindre et de se rendormir, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que douze messages l'attendaient, il s'assit contre la tête de lit et passa son doigt sur le téléphone pour voir qui le dérangeait si tôt.

Presque tous provenaient de son publiciste et il avait également reçu plusieurs appels manqués et messages vocaux, il eut un petit sourire moqueur alors qu'il parcourait les messages un moment avant d'ouvrir l'application Internet sur son téléphone et de rechercher les sites à potins locaux. Effectivement, il y avait une photo en première page de Laurel et Tommy assis dans un café, son visage était partiellement obstrué par le grand chapeau qu'elle portait, mais rien ne permettait de se méprendre sur le bébé ou le fait que la main de son partenaire était appuyée sur son ventre et ils parlaient leurs visages très proches l'un de l'autre. Ses deux amis faisaient un travail extraordinaire de mise en scène depuis plusieurs semaines, ils avaient même l'air de s'amuser à se servir des paparazzis.

Après s'être mis d'accord sur le plan tous ensemble le lendemain, Felicity expliquant la marche à suivre pour que rien vienne gâcher la mission de Tommy et Laurel, Oliver avait payé quelqu'un pour se faire passer pour un employé de la clinique et raconter l'histoire aux journaux sur la proximité de la fiancée d'Oliver Queen avec le PDG de Merlyn Global au cours du projet commun. D'autres sites de presse avaient repris l'information et, comme prévu, le nombre de photographes qui suivaient Laurel avait triplé en une semaine.

Oliver avait délibérément ignoré les quelques premiers reportages, annonçant à son publiciste que l'histoire allait disparaître, mais bien sûr, c'était l'inverse qui se produisit, ce qui expliqua probablement pourquoi Patrick tentait désespérément de le contacter un samedi matin. Il sourit alors qu'il continuait à lire diverses histoires et que des gens supposaient déjà que Laurel ne porterait peut-être pas un héritier Queen après tout. Felicity bougea à la sensation de mouvement à côté d'elle, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

\- N'es-tu pas celui qui me dit toujours que je ne peux pas travailler le samedi ?, Demanda-t-elle en rapprochant son corps du sien et en posant un baiser sur son bras. Rendors-toi bébé, dit-elle alors qu'elle tendait la main et pour la poser sur sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient. Pourquoi es-tu assis?

\- Tu es adorable quand tu es somnolente et désorientée, taquina-t-il déposant un baiser sur son nez

\- Très drôle...Tu travailles sur un dossier ?

\- Non je lis tous ces articles qui spéculent sur le fait que ma fiancée pourrait avoir le bébé d'un autre homme. Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Quelle belle façon de se lever le matin, dit-elle brillamment en saisissant les draps Laisse-moi voir quels types de potins juteux sont en train de sortir. Y a-t-il des photos ? demanda-t-elle en reposant ses jambes bien droites devant elle sous les couvertures.

\- Normalement, je serais vexé que tu penses qu'il est plus intéressant de te lever devant les photos de nos amis sur les sites de magazines que de te réveiller à côté de moi, mais je laisserai les choses glisser dans ce cas. Il lui sourit en passant le téléphone.

\- Tommy est vraiment doué pour jouer avec les photographes sans avoir l'air de le faire, commenta sa petite amie défilant les photos sur le téléphone.

Oliver devait admettre qu'il avait craint que Tommy ne supporte pas toute cette attention sur eux, mais il jouait parfaitement son rôle. Oliver supposa que puisqu' il avait autant en jeu que lui, il était logique qu'il puisse s'engager sans réserve dans cette partie.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois le journal mettre ta fiancée au rebut. Habituellement, ils se contentent de dire à quel point elle est merveilleuse, commenta-t-elle.

Oliver pouvait voir à quel point elle s'amusait et même s'il savait que c'était probablement pas très sympathique à un certain niveau, cela le rendait heureux qu'elle redevienne si souriante. Il se retourna contre les oreillers, laissant ses yeux se fermer alors qu'il se détendait.

\- Même si je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour elle en ce moment et que je la remercie de faire ce genre de sacrifice pour nous tous, continua-t-elle

\- Ce n'est que spéculation à ce stade et les gens se sentent déjà désolés pour moi, dit-il en souriant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur certaines des choses écrites au sujet de l'homme qu'elle aimait et son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'elle ferma le navigateur du téléphone et se tourna vers Oliver, caressant sa poitrine doucement.

\- Tu as l'air de te sentir négligé ce matin, dit-elle

\- Tellement négligé et seul, confirma Oliver en ouvrant un œil et en la regardant alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Tu vois, il y a cette fille, commença-t-il en bougeant lui aussi, tendant la main et passant sa main sur sa joue. Et elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Il s'arrêta, gardant son regard un instant alors qu'il continuait à caresser sa peau. Mais il s'avère qu'elle préfère lire les potins que de passer du temps avec moi. Tu peux croire ça ? demanda-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire.

L'expression de Felicity s'adoucit et même si elle luttait pour rouler des yeux, il y avait un soupçon de sourire sur son visage.

\- Tu sais j'ai cru entendre que tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre les oreillers et en arquant un sourcil en tirant le drap pour l'éloigner de son corps. Je parie que tu peux faire quelque chose pour t'assurer que son esprit ne se concentre que sur toi, dit-elle en passant ses doigts sur son cou et entre ses seins avant de poser sa main sur son ventre.

Il resta bouche bée en regardant sa main glisser sur sa peau et sous le drap en direction de son intimité, il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse plaisir toute seule, c'était son travail de lui donner des orgasmes. Il remit le téléphone sur la table de chevet avant de repousser le reste des couvertures, déplaçant son corps au-dessus du sien alors qu'il utilisait son genou pour écarter les jambes afin de pouvoir s'installer entre elles. Il baissa la tête et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de redescendre le long de son corps, laissant une traînée de baisers le long de son cou et de sa poitrine, déterminé à lui faire oublier tout sauf lui.

#####################

Felicity poussa la porte de son appartement et soupira en entrant, elle la referma et la verrouilla derrière elle avant de lancer son sac sur le comptoir et de marcher dans le couloir alors que sa main passait à la ceinture de sa robe. Elle était épuisée, la conférence de presse avait été folle après le départ d'Oliver, Laurel et Tommy. Elle était restée pendant une heure après cela et tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, avait été de penser à Oliver et au regard qu'il avait eu sur le visage quand il avait quitté l'estrade. Les pensées de Felicity se posèrent sur Oliver et elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait l'appeler. Elle prit les épingles de ses cheveux et passa une main dessus alors qu'elle détachait le cache-cœur de sa robe tout en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle était sur le point de retirer ses talons lorsque le son d'une gorge s'éclaircissant la surpris, la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri effrayé, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa main se posa sur son cœur lorsqu'elle vit Oliver couchée sur son lit, contre les oreillers, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration.

\- C'est pas possible Oliver, avec Tommy vous adorez me faire peur ou quoi ?, dit-elle

\- Désolé, dit rapidement Oliver, lui envoyant un sourire penaud en s'asseyant. Je suppose que j'aurais dû attendre ton retour avant de rentrer chez toi. Mais s'il te plaît, n'arrête pas de te déshabiller, taquina-t-il en laissant ses yeux traîner sur elle avec appréciation.

\- Pas une chance après ce que tu viens de faire, répondit-elle

Après avoir quitté les coulisses de la conférence de presse, Oliver était retourné dans son loft et avait rapidement quitté l'appartement par l'une de ses sorties secrètes pour se rendre à pied à celui de Felicity. Comme il était encore tôt dans la soirée, il avait décidé de ne pas grimper à la fenêtre et avait plutôt choisi le verrou de l'entrée de service.

L'attente avait été longue, alors il s'était mis à l'aise en attendant qu'elle revienne à la maison. Felicity eut un petit rire en fermant sa robe et la nouant sans serrer avant de sortir de ses talons, souriant et se déplaçant rapidement à travers la pièce, sautant pratiquement sur lui. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand elle se recula, elle étudia son visage pendant une minute avant d'incliner la tête et de se frotter le pouce contre la joue.

\- Comment vas-tu vraiment?

\- J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu refermes ta robe, grommela Oliver,

Il fit une grimace en laissant ses mains se poser sur le bas de son dos, la frottant doucement à travers le tissu de la robe qu'elle insistait de garder. Il remarqua malgré ses paroles taquines que l'inquiétude sur son visage était réelle.

\- Felicity, je vais bien, lui assura-t-il. Nous avons enfin un moyen de nous sortir de ce pétrin et il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que le battage médiatique se dissipe et nous pourrons être ensemble sans avoir à nous faufiler sournoisement, Oliver posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, levant une main pour brosser les cheveux en arrière de son visage.

\- Tu avais l'air si contrarié quand tu es parti. Je voulais juste t'étouffer avec des câlins, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire penaud en passant une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Je devais le faire penser mon amour sinon cela aurait été suspect, dit-il

\- Tu avais l'air si bouleversé Oliver que j'ai cru à un moment que tu ne voulais plus le faire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Mon amour pour rien au monde je changerais d'avis...Mais je suis content d'avoir réussi à bien jouer mon rôle si toi aussi tu as réellement cru que j'étais bouleversé par la nouvelle et la séparation alors que tu savais ce qui se passait vraiment, ajouta-t-il

\- Vraiment bien joué, dit-elle avec un sourire. Dites-moi, M. Queen, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus fiancée, que comptez-vous faire de votre nouvelle liberté ?, Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à genoux devant lui.

Oliver ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que tout le monde avait pensé et il était certain qu'il le découvrirait assez tôt une fois que les médias seraient devenus fous de l'histoire. Mais il s'en occuperait dans la matinée.

\- Hmm… que dois-je faire de ma nouvelle liberté ?, Songea-t-il. Je pense que le premier ordre du jour va être de te persuader de retirer cette robe, Oliver glissa une de ses mains et tira sur la ceinture légèrement nouée, séparant facilement le tissu. Après que je t'aurais aimé comme il le faut, nous pourrons peut-être manger quelque chose parce que je meurs de faim, il soupira de façon dramatique

Felicity sourit, son cœur se réchauffant, elle se pencha vers l'avant pour déboutonner sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse l'ouvrir complètement. Oliver s'assit pour pouvoir retirer la chemise et la jeter sur le sol. Il se recula contre les oreillers, lui faisant signe de se débarrasser de sa robe. Elle l'enleva et la jeta sur le sol aussi, puis passa ses mains sur sa poitrine et les posa sur sa ceinture. Elle se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

\- Alors monsieur le nouveau célibataire de Star City, qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête?, Murmura-t-elle contre sa peau en plongeant la tête vers l'avant et en commençant à lui donner des baiser.

\- Je t'aime Felicity, l'amour que je te porte est si fort que je n'ai pas de mot pour le décrire mais dans les semaines à venir je prévois de passer beaucoup de temps à te montrer ce que tu représentes à mes yeux, dit-il la regardant intensément avec amour.

Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue puis posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il savait qu'il allait encore falloir attendre un moment avant que les choses ne redeviennent normales, que la trahison de Laurel ne soit plus la priorité des médias, mais au moins, ils pouvaient être ensemble et étaient sur la bonne voie pour vivre leur amour au grand jour. Felicity retourna le baiser sans le rompre jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air l'oblige à se reculer, elle posa son front contre le sien et sourit.

\- Je t'aime aussi, tellement, lui dit-elle et elle pressa un autre baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Merci d'avoir accepté l'idée de Tommy, merci de m'aimer autant, de me rendre la plus heureuse des femmes, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement, sachant qu'à partir de maintenant, ils étaient ensemble pour toujours.

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui, caressa son torse tout en embrassant sa mâchoire, puis elle s'écarta, le fixa intensément passant doucement ses doigts sur ses cicatrices, elle embrassa son cou, sa clavicule descendant sa bouche sur chacune des marques qui montrait sa force, ce qu'il avait traversé sur l'île, lui murmurant des mots d'amours à chaque baisers. Dans un geste rapide, Oliver la retourna sur le dos, lui susurra son amour dans son oreille et lui montra à quel point elle était l'amour de sa vie pendant toute la nuit.

**#########################**

**La solution du problème ne vient pas de la part de Felicity mais de Laurel. Ils vont pouvoir enfin être ensemble avec l'être aimé. **

**Que pensez-vous de ce que j'ai fais de ce Perkins ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A mardi pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nous voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui vous fais passer par plusieurs émotions. Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos commentaires à chaque chapitre, inscrits et guests. Merci pour vos mises en favoris, vos suivis et d'avoir apprécié les moments entre notre Olicity mais aussi entre Tommy et Laurel.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence et ses conseils tout au long de l'écriture de cette histoire. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Je vous laisse prendre plaisir avec ce dernier chapitre...Avec un Happy-end pour nos deux couples.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###############################**

Laurel s'assit sur le canapé avec son ordinateur portable; relisant le courrier électronique qu'Oliver lui avait envoyé pour l'informer de la réunion du lendemain. Elle écrivit quelques notes sur le bloc de papier à côté d'elle. Elle avait quelques problèmes à régler et elle allait devoir essayer de le contacter avant la réunion. Il avait mentionné dans son courrier qu'il quittait le bureau tôt ce jour-là, ce qui signifiait qu'il passait la soirée avec Felicity et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Elle releva la tête ayant cru entendre Katie commencer à pleurer, le moniteur s'étant éteint, elle reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur. Après deux mois d'essais et d'erreurs, Laurel avait l'impression de comprendre enfin les besoins de sa fille. Pendant les premières semaines, elle avait pratiquement fait un sprint dans la pièce chaque fois que Katie faisait un bruit, mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle la gâtait et que si elle la relevait à chaque fois qu'elle gargouillait, sa fille ne s'adapterait jamais.

Elle savait que Tommy serait bientôt là pour le dîner et il n'aimait pas ça quand elle travaillait tout le temps, mais Laurel était juste reconnaissante d'avoir encore un travail. Oliver s'était battu pour elle avec le conseil d'administration et elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention à ne pas faire de faux pas jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment à nouveau. Elle commença à se perdre dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ne remarquant même pas le son de l'ascenseur.

Tommy bâilla lorsque les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent et il sortit avec un sac de mets chinois à emporter à la main, il était épuisé et avait fini tôt sa journée. Il se fraya un chemin dans l'appartement, ne sachant pas si Katie dormait et ne voulant pas la réveiller, il aperçut la lumière allumée dans le salon et il entra dans la pièce, un sourire fatigué lui tirant les lèvres lorsqu'il vit la femme de sa vie sur le canapé.

\- Salut bébé, dit-il en fermant la distance qui les séparait et posant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poser le sac sur la table. Comment vont mes filles préférées aujourd'hui?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

Laurel cligna des yeux de surprise alors que son cerveau essayait de rattraper que Tommy était assis à ses côté sur le canapé. Elle reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur portable, finit rapidement la saisie du reste des notes pour la réunion et envoya l'email à Oliver. Elle posa l'ordinateur sur la table à côté du sac de nourriture et se tourna pour faire face à l'homme de sa vie.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, dit-elle Je vais bien et ta fille a fait une sieste assez longue, alors elle sera bientôt levée, j'en suis sûre.

\- Tu sais que si elle fait trop de sieste, elle ne va jamais dormir ce soir, commenta-t-il.

\- Les bébés ont besoin de dormir, Tommy, lui rappela Laurel en se rapprochant, passant sa main sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle posait un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?, demanda-t-il

\- Ma journée a été bonne. Katie n'a pas été difficile et j'ai pu faire beaucoup de travail. J'ai pensé la sortir car j'avais entendu dire que c'était une journée ensoleillée, mais quand j'ai appelé le portier, il m'a prévenu qu'il y avait au moins quatre photographes sur le trottoir.

Elle roula des yeux, irritée que la presse la suive toujours, Laurel ne ferait pas partie de ces mères qui vendent des photos de son enfant à ces journalistes qui continuaient de la traquer. Tommy se détendit à son contact en levant sa main et la passant dans ses cheveux, massant son cuir chevelu.

\- Il y en avait quelques-uns quand je suis arrivé aussi, lui dit-il en se penchant légèrement en avant et posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Laurel bougea de nouveau et chevaucha ses genoux, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à les masser doucement. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était tendu et elle savait qu'il n'était ravi pas de trouver des paparazzis devant chez eux, en particulier après qu'il ait travaillé à Merlyn Global toute la journée.

\- Est-ce que tu dois patrouiller ce soir ou est-ce que je peux t'avoir pour moi toute seul ?, demanda-t-elle avant de se pencher en avant et de sucer doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

Tommy et Oliver avaient beaucoup réarrangé leurs horaires de patrouille depuis que tout avait baissé avec la presse, donc il savait qu'il ne devrait pas partir avant un petit moment et profiter de l'amour de sa vie. Il passa sa main dans son dos alors qu'il gémissait des baisers qu'elle lui prodiguait. Il tira sa tête en arrière avant de couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne, il approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'il enroulait son autre bras autour de sa taille, la tirant plus près de lui.

\- Ai-je mentionné que je t'aime aujourd'hui?, demanda-t-il avant de plonger sa tête et de refermer sa bouche sur son cou, aspirant la peau.

\- Plusieurs fois dans la journée mais tu peux continuer à le murmurer autant de fois que tu veux et je t'aime aussi, répondit Laurel en laissant échapper un léger gémissement alors qu'elle inclinait la tête sur le côté pour lui donner davantage accès à son cou.

Elle passa de nouveau ses mains sur sa poitrine, traçant les muscles durs sous ses doigts alors qu'elle laissait ses mains dériver, elle retira sa chemise de son pantalon, glissant ses mains sous celle-ci pour caresser sa peau nue, juste au moment où leur fille pleura.

\- On dirait que Katie a fini sa sieste, dit-elle, essayant d'ignorer l'envie de rester un peu plus longtemps sur ses cuisses. Je vais faire chauffer son biberon parce qu'elle va avoir faim. Pourquoi ne la prends-tu pas et nous pourrons tous manger ensemble? Suggéra-t-elle tout en se levant.

Tommy soupira en s'éloignant du canapé alors qu'il voyait Laurel se diriger vers la cuisine avant de traverser le couloir pour se rendre à la pépinière de Katie. Il avait peint la pièce et tout mis en place pendant que son amour était toujours à l'hôpital. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour leur fille et quand il les avait récupérées et ramenées à l'appartement, sa petite amie avait été tellement touchée qu'elle avait pleuré. Il ouvrit la porte de la pépinière et se dirigea vers le berceau, un sourire chaleureux tirant ses lèvres.

\- Coucou ma puce...papa t'as manqué aujourd'hui?, demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le berceau et en prenant sa fille de deux mois.

Il la reposa contre sa poitrine alors qu'il sortait de la pièce et rentra dans le couloir embrassant le haut de sa tête l'entendant faire de petit bruit sûrement heureuse de voir son père aujourd'hui. Il rentra dans le salon, il s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé doucement tenant bien sa fille dans ses bras pour ne pas la brusquer pour attendre Laurel. Même si les derniers mois avait été difficiles à cause des articles en continu sur leur histoire, il était heureux d'être enfin avec la femme de sa vie et leur petit bébé, comme une véritable famille.

Elle sourit en rentrant dans le salon avec le biberon de Katie et de l'eau pour eux, son cœur se réchauffant à la vue de Tommy et de leur fille. Katie avait toujours l'air plus petite que d'habitude quand elle était dans ses bras et quelque chose à l'intérieur de Laurel fondait à chaque fois. Elle s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé, déposant l'eau sur la table alors qu'elle tendait le biberon au père de sa fille et posait un baiser sur la tête de Katie.

Laurel commença à sortir la nourriture du sac, Tommy prit Katie dans ses bras, la berçant doucement alors qu'il faisait une mine idiote à sa fille avant de glisser délicatement le biberon dans sa bouche. Il se pencha en arrière et jeta un coup d'œil à son amour une fois que leur fille commença à manger. Il dirigea son regard vers un des rouleau chinois demandant à Laurel de bien vouloir lui en donner un alors que la petite fit un petit bruit. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et ajusta légèrement le biberon avant de regarder sa petite amie de nouveau.

\- Les choses vont-elles mieux avec les membres du conseil ?, demanda-t-il

Tommy supportait assez bien le fardeau de la colère des gens et d'être celui qui avait volé la fiancée d'un autre homme, tant que cela ne touchait pas sa compagnie il ne s'occupait pas de ces personnes. Mais il détestait à quel point ils étaient grossiers avec Laurel, il détestait les regards désapprobateurs qu'ils lui envoyaient et les choses arrogantes qu'on lui disait parfois. Il souhaitait qu'ils réservent tout pour lui, qu'il l'insulte lui au lieu d'elle, parce que même si elle ne s'était jamais plainte, il savait que ça la dérangeait. Elle ramassa la barquette de bœuf et de légumes et se pencha sur le canapé, regardant Katie siroter son biberon un instant avant de croiser le regard de Tommy.

\- Les choses sont toujours tendues mais ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas se débarrasser de moi sans la menace d'un procès que je ne ferais évidemment jamais, mais ils ne le savent pas. Oliver a été un bon tampon et Prisca aussi, elle est l'une des rares personnes de la société à ne pas me détester, déclara-t-elle

Laurel savait que les retombées allaient être mauvaises. Elle avait accepté en toute connaissance de cause de mettre ce plan en œuvre. Mais elle avait sous-estimé à quel point il serait difficile de travailler avec des personnes si fidèles à Oliver. Le congé de maternité avait été une bénédiction, elle n'avait donc pas à voir tout le monde quotidiennement.

\- C'est leur perte. Mais je suis content qu'Oliver ait aidé, pour que tu gardes ton emploi et qu'il ait fait le nécessaire pour que personne ne soit désagréable avec toi, déclara-t-il

Tommy inclina un peu plus le biberon pour que Katie puisse avoir plus de lait maternisé. Laurel tendit la main et la passa sur son bras, voulant qu'il sache qu'elle trouvait cela adorable qu'il prenne part entière à s'occuper de leur petite fille, et qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour elle par rapport à son travail. Katie prit ce moment pour laisser échapper un léger rot et Tommy sourit en la déposant sur son épaule lui frottant le dos, dès qu'il fut sûr qu'elle avait fait tous ses rots, il se leva et posa leur fille dans le petit berceau.

\- Papa doit aussi manger maintenant avant de mourir de faim et qu'il ne te reste plus qu'une maman et pas un super père justicier, dit-il en la couvrant et posant un baiser sur sa tête avant de retourner sur le canapé pour s'asseoir avec Laurel.

\- Tu es comme moi ma puce tu ne veux pas que ton papa meurt de faim, taquina Laurel en regardant leur fille babiller.

\- Comment va Oliver ?, demanda-t-il

\- Il a l'air d'aller bien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment, mais il a été plutôt souriant les quelques fois où nous avons parlé au téléphone. Tu ne patrouilles pas avec lui? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous patrouillons ensemble, mais nous gardons les choses bien en place pour attraper les méchants, dit-il avec désinvolture Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de choses non criminelles depuis un moment, admit-il.

Les choses entre lui et Oliver n'étaient pas géniales et il savait que c'était en grande partie sa faute, il avait eu des mots déplacés par rapport à sa relation avec sa meilleure amie lui en voulant toujours un peu d'avoir brisé le cœur de Felicity à un moment donné.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tout se passait bien, avant même que tu penses à la solution pour que nous puissions être avec notre moitié, dit-elle

\- C'est de ma faute je pense, au détour d'une conversation je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il avait mal agi avec Felicity et qu'il ne la méritait pas, dit-il penaud

\- Tommy ! Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ? Tu sais à quel point il est fou amoureux d'elle. Il s'en veut déjà assez de l'avoir fait tant souffrir, dit-elle

\- Je ne sais pas et je m'en veux énormément mais je ne sais pas comment réparer mon amitié avec lui, dit-il

\- Laisse le temps agir mon amour...Fait amende honorable et bientôt vous serez de nouveau les deux meilleurs partenaires de cette équipe...Votre amitié va se reconstruire avec le temps, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- J'espère que tu as raison...Mon ami me manque, dit-il

Laurel acquiesça, elle pouvait voir qu'il se retenait, mais elle ne voulait pas le pousser à en parler plus, il avait eu une longue journée et ils avaient tous les deux des journées bien remplies alors elle voulait profiter de leur temps calme ensemble. Elle posa de nouveau le récipient de nourriture sur la table et se dirigea vers lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et posa un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

\- Ai-je mentionné que je suis contente que tu sois rentré tôt ? Je pense que je peux parler au nom de Katie et dire que tu nous as manqué à toutes les deux aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

\- Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs sur terre où je préférerais être, taquina-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue et en capturant ses lèvres dans un léger baiser.

\- Je t'aime Laurel Lance, dit-il doucement posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime aussi...Plus que tout...Tommy Merlyn. Katie et toi vous êtes mon monde, dit-elle

Elle bougea sur le canapé, ramenant ses jambes sur le coussin et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Tommy, Laurel savait qu'ils allaient toujours avoir les journalistes sur le dos un temps, que les gens les dévisageraient pendant longtemps, mais cela valait la peine, car grâce à son ingénieuse idées, grâce à Felicity qui avait fait extrader Perkins, elle pouvait passer du temps avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et leur petite fille...Ils étaient sa famille.

##########################

Felicity sortit deux assiettes et les posa sur la table avant de déballer la nourriture italienne, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, ne sachant pas quand Oliver arriverait, mais pensant qu'il devrait probablement être là bientôt. À la seconde où elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et avait enfilé sa chemise de nuit avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de prendre une fourchette dans le tiroir lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Il y a quelques mois, elle avait donné à Oliver la clé de son logement afin qu'il puisse arrêter de se faufiler par la fenêtre quand elle n'était pas à la maison et quand elle y était aussi. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait pu supporter une autre intrusion sans faire une crise cardiaque. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine alors qu'elle plaçait les fourchettes sur la table et se dirigeait vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre de l'eau.

Oliver sourit au son de sa voix alors qu'il posait sa veste sur la chaise du salon et se dirigea dans le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils dînaient ensemble presque tous les soirs, quand leur emploi du temps leur permettait de le faire, mais récemment ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu, lui étant occupé par des événements sociaux ces deux dernières nuits et elle ayant dû travailler tard au début de la semaine. Il avait hâte de la voir, de la serrer dans ses bras, encore plus que normalement ayant été séparés depuis quatre nuit. Il entra dans la cuisine et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il la vit déballer la nourriture.

\- Bonjour mon amour, la salua-t-il gaiement, attendant qu'elle jette un coup d'œil avant de tendre le grand bouquet d'iris qu'il avait acheté pour elle. Oliver s'approcha, se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci pour les fleurs chéri...Elles sont magnifiques, dit-elle sincèrement avant de se retourner pour attraper un vase. Il faut que tu arrêtes de me gâter de cette façon, continua-t-elle posant le vase sur la table

Il la regarda poser le vase sur la table puis attrapa sa taille la ramenant contre lui alors qu'il plongeait la tête et traînait des baisers dans son cou avant d'accéder à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Felicity posa sa main sur sa joue et lui rendit son baiser.

\- Tu es la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te gâter surtout quand je ne t'ai pas vue depuis quelques jours, ajouta-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Il écarta la bretelle de sa chemise de nuit pour pouvoir embrasser sa clavicule, puis il baissa sa bouche à la naissance de sa poitrine, passant sa langue sur sa pointe qui s'érigeait sous l'effet de ses caresses. Ensuite il remonta sa bouche sur son épaule déposant plusieurs baisers, ses lèvres remuèrent le long de son cou et montèrent vers son oreille. Felicity gémit, ses mains se resserrant sur ses bras alors qu'elle inclinait la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou.

\- Ai-je mentionné que tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours?, dit-il entre deux baisers

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-elle, sa voix plus haletante que d'habitude

Elle glissa ses mains le long de son bras et de sa chemise avant de se glisser dessous, profitant de la sensation de sa peau chaude sous le bout de ses doigts. Ses muscles se resserrèrent instantanément sous son contact quand Oliver posa un autre baiser sur son cou.

\- Comment s'est déroulée ta semaine ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Les choses ont été plutôt bonnes de mon côté et elles sont encore meilleures maintenant que je peux te prendre dans mes bras, Il captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser, se reculant quand ils furent à bout de souffle et faisant signe à la table. Nous devrions probablement manger avant que la nourriture ne refroidisse, déclara-t-il

Oliver savait qu'au rythme où ils allaient, ils finiraient par oublier le dîner, mais il avait vraiment envie de parler à Felicity avant qu'ils ne se soient emportés. Elle sourit et hocha la tête alors qu'elle se reculait et se dirigea vers la table lui tenant toujours la main. Ils s'assirent, Oliver ouvrit le récipient et versa de la nourriture dans son assiette et fit de même pour la sienne. Il prit la main de Felicity, entrecroisant leurs doigts alors qu'il se déplaçait sur son siège pour lui faire face.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler et avant que tu ne t'inquiètes, c'est une bonne chose. Ou du moins, j'aime à le penser, dit-il portant sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassant doucement.

\- Tu m'intrigues Oliver...

\- Que fais-tu vendredi ? Vendredi soir, plus précisément?, demanda-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas, surement comme d'habitude depuis plusieurs mois...Tu vas me préparer un délicieux dîner, nous allons regarder le début d'un film, puis tu vas me montrer à quel point tu m'aimes...Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?, Demanda-t-elle,

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait vendredi, non pas que c'était inhabituel pour lui de le demander, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son ton et expression qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait une raison importante pour qu'il lui demande cette fois-ci. Oliver sourit, touché par le fait qu'elle paraisse s'être si bien adaptée à ce genre de routine du vendredi, comme ils étaient ensemble depuis un an, mais qu'ils devaient toujours se cacher, il était donc logique qu'ils passent une bonne partie de chaque week-end ensemble.

\- Que penses-tu que nous sortions dîner dans ce restaurant italien qui a ouvert ses portes il y a quelques semaines ? Après cela, je pensais que nous pourrions aller nous promener dans cette rue piétonne que tu affectionnes tant, sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il observait son visage, attendant qu'elle réalise ce qu'il demandait.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsque ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle étudia son expression alors qu'elle avalait difficilement et pressa sa main.

\- Juste pour clarifier les choses, tu veux que nous sortions dîner dans un restaurant...Et pas nous faire livrer...Que nous nous promenions dans une rue très fréquentée...ensemble?, Demanda-t-elle, sachant que c'était ce qu'il devait vouloir dire, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'une confirmation, c'était un grand pas pour eux.

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, confirma Oliver. Je veux avoir mon premier rendez-vous avec toi...Et même si nous nous connaissons déjà très bien nous parlerons de tout et de rien...et ensuite je pourrais te tenir la main pendant que nous marcherons regardant les vitrines...Comme un couple normale.

Il pressa sa main avant de la porter à nouveau à ses lèvres, ses yeux brillaient de malice alors qu'il se penchait plus près d'elle.

\- Ensuite je t'accompagnerai à ta porte...Tu m'offriras un dernier verre et je te ferai l'amour toute la nuit, dit-il

Un sourire radieux éclata sur le visage de Felicity qui se pencha en avant et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se recula une minute plus tard et lui prit la joue.

\- Es-tu sûr que le moment soit venu Oliver ? Cela ne va pas causer de problèmes…Ni à toi...Ni à Laurel et Tommy ?, Demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas être égoïste.

Elle mourait d'envie d'avoir un vrai rendez-vous avec lui, mais elle voulait s'assurer que c'était le bon moment. Oliver sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine qu'elle soit prête à attendre encore pour s'assurer que rien de préjudiciable puisse lui arriver, ou à leurs amis. Il se pencha en avant et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, cela le rendit heureux de pouvoir enfin lui donner ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début, une relation normale.

\- Au cas où je n'en aurais pas assez parlé récemment, je t'aime, lui dit-il. Cela fait huit mois que mes fiançailles ont été annulées et rien dans les journaux ne suggère même que j'ai fait autre chose que de les pleurer de manière appropriée. Mais maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner à ma vie et ma vie c'est toi, lui dit-il simplement.

\- Oliver ! Ma vie c'est toi aussi, dit-elle lui caressant la joue

\- Je ne pense pas que t'emmener un vendredi soir dans un restaurant et me promener avec la femme que j'aime puisse causer des ennuis à quiconque.

Cela ferait certainement les gros titres si un passant les prenait en photos, ou bien un serveur, mais Oliver ne pensait plus à cela, il avait fini d'être un égoïste, il avait fait souffrir la femme de sa vie trop longtemps et ce temps était révolu. Que les membres du conseil aillent brûler en enfer s'ils lui faisaient une scène le lundi, vendredi ils sortiraient avec sa petite amie. Le sourire de Felicity s'élargit alors qu'elle se rapprocha de lui et posa un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

\- Je t'aime...Plus que tout...Et merci, dit-elle avant de se pencher à nouveau sur lui et de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

\- Tu me rends vraiment heureux, Felicity...J'espère que tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?, dit-il doucement en posant son pouce sur son menton.

Ils avaient beaucoup vécu ensemble l'année dernière et Oliver avait hâte de faire quelque chose de normal pour changer. Felicity acquiesça lui réitérant les mêmes mots, elle était si heureuse qu'elle n'aurait plus avoir à faire semblant en public. Elle aimait tellement Oliver et elle détestait ne pas pouvoir le voir quand elle le voulait, mais tout cela changerait ce week-end et elle ne pouvait pas attendre.

Oliver et Felicity arrivèrent main dans la main devant le restaurant italien où ils dîneraient pour leur premier rendez-vous. Ils remarquèrent une énorme pierre devant le bâtiment avec La Cave gravé dans le roc, Tommy qui avait parlé de ce nouveau restaurant à Oliver lui avait expliqué que de l'extérieur, cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un restaurant pour dîner, mais que l'intérieur était décoré de manière à ressembler à une grotte ou à une caverne.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à Felicity, le son d'une musique douce filtra dans les airs, le hall d'entrée ressemblait bien à l'entrée d'une caverne, les murs étaient recouverts de différentes formes de pierres. Des lumières, ressemblant à des stalactites, étaient suspendues au plafond et éclairées par des ampoules de couleurs différentes ce qui donnaient l'impression aux stalactites de se développer à partir du sol. Sur la droite se trouvait un immense bar en acajou avec à l'arrière un mur recouvert de miroir et des étagères en pierre contenant des bouteilles d'alcool. Quelques personnes étaient autour du bar, en train de boire un verre.

L'hôtesse les accueillit puis les accompagna vers l'arrière du restaurant, ils traversèrent une immense salle caverneuse où étaient installées des tables et des chaises, mais nichés dans les murs, il y avait des salles à manger séparées et plus petites. Chaque région ressemblait à une petite grotte, expliqua l'hôtesse, pour offrir une expérience culinaire plus intime à leurs clients.

En approchant de leur table, ils purent voir une cabine en demi-cercle avec des coussins moelleux qui faisaient le tour de la table, quatre personnes pouvaient s'installer confortablement autour de la table. Felicity s'assit à gauche de la table, Oliver à son tour, s'assit en face d'elle à droite. Ils semblaient être les seuls dans la pièce pensa la jeune journaliste et même s'ils croisèrent d'autres couples avant de se rendre à leur table, c'était comme si ils étaient les seuls dans le restaurant vu que chaque table se trouvaient dans une petite niche creusée dans la pierre comme dans une grotte, les murs de leur refuge intime empêchant tout le monde de les voir.

La musique romantique joua doucement dans le fond, une bougie, scintillant dans une vieille lanterne, brillait sur leurs visages, une longue nappe grise avec des flocons d'argent et d'or rappelant les métaux précieux recouvrait la table. L'hôtesse leur tendit leur menu

\- Vous pourrez dire au directeur que son restaurant est fascinant. Je n'en ai jamais vu décoré de cette façon, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver au fond d'une caverne, dit Felicity faisant un geste de la main en direction des murs de pierre.

\- Merci...Son objectif est de faire de La Cave une expérience gastronomique unique et intime, répondit l'hôtesse

\- Et bien il a réussi...Je travaille pour Palmer Press et je pense écrire un article sur ce lieu magnifique, dit-elle

\- Le directeur sera heureux de l'entendre, répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère. A ce moment, un serveur apparut à leur table. Eh bien, je vous laisse profiter d'un dîner paisible, dit-elle en quittant leur table.

\- Je m'appelle Laurent, je serai votre serveur ce soir, leur dit le serveur. Voudriez-vous quelque chose au bar?, Demanda-t-il en remettant à Oliver une carte des vins.

\- Nous prendrons une bouteille de Chardonnay de 1980, répondit-il

Le serveur partit chercher le vin, pendant ce temps, Felicity étudia le menu, essayant de décider quoi commander. Laurent revint avec la bouteille de vin, après l'avoir débouché, il tendit le bouchon à Oliver, pendant qu'il le reniflait, le serveur versa un échantillon dans un verre et le lui tendit. Il prit son vin, le faisant tourner dans le verre et le porta à ses lèvres pour en savourer le goût, il acquiesça de la tête et le serveur se mit à verser le vin, il posa la bouteille sur la table puis demanda s'ils étaient prêts à commander.

\- Mon amour as-tu décidé de ce que tu veux manger ?, Demanda-t-il

\- Tout a l'air si bon que je n'arrive pas à me décider. Pourquoi ne commandes-tu pas pour nous deux? Je te fais confiance, répondit-elle

\- Nous aurons deux salades du jardin avec une vinaigrette italienne et une commande de poulet Alfredo avec des fettuccins et du brocoli à la sauce au beurre. Et assurez-vous qu'il n'y ait aucun arachide dans la vinaigrette ma femme est allergique, dit-il

\- Bien sûr Mr Queen, je transmets l'information aux cuisines immédiatement. Je reviendrai bientôt avec vos salades.

En attendant leurs salades, Oliver et Felicity parlèrent de leur journée de travail tout en se tenant la main au-dessus de la table. Felicity était si heureuse du début de cette soirée, le cadre du restaurant était si romantique, et l'homme de sa vie si adorable. Elle l'avait regardé intensément quand il avait parlé au serveur sur son allergie aux noix, et quand il l'avait appelé sa femme son cœur avait bondi de sa poitrine. Il ne la cachait plus, et même si leur table était loin des autres clients, il montrait aux gens qu'elle était sa petite amie, son amour, sa femme. Le serveur revint bientôt avec leurs salades et Felicity déplia sa serviette en tissu et la plaça sur ses genoux, elle prit sa fourchette et lança une tomate cerise, la portant à ses lèvres.

Oliver avait commencé à manger sa salade quand il leva les yeux et vit son amour mettre une tomate cerise dans sa bouche, il la regarda mordre lentement dessus, mâchouiller, le jus coulant sur ses lèvres, il vit sa langue jaillir pour lécher celui-ci. Il regarda ses lèvres alors qu'elle apportait sa serviette pour l'essuyer. Ses yeux suivirent ses actions alors qu'elle prit son verre de vin et le porta à ses lèvres pour le siroter. C'était alléchant et excitant.

À peine eurent-ils fini leurs salades que leur plat principal fut servi, Laurent ramassa leurs assiettes vides, les remplaça par des nouvelles, Felicity prit sa fourchette et fit tournoyer un morceau de fettuccine dans le plat au centre de la table, l'amenant lentement à sa bouche. Un brin glissa de la fourchette et elle l'aspira avec ses lèvres.

Voir le brin de fettuccine se frayer un chemin dans la bouche délicieuse de sa femme hypnotisa Oliver, il inspira profondément alors qu'il disparaissait entre ses lèvres. Il bougea légèrement sur son siège, se demandant quand c'était devenu si érotique de la regarder manger. Ayant du mal à garder les yeux loin de sa bouche, il mangea son propre dîner sans réfléchir, ne prêtant guère attention à ce qu'il mangeait trop focalisé sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

Felicity avait une idée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait entendu sa respiration et avait remarqué que ses yeux la suivaient à chaque mouvement. L'éclairage tamisé, la sensation d'être seul dans leur propre petite grotte, la rendait flirteuse. Elle découvrit qu'elle aimait taquiner Oliver de cette façon. Elle harponna un morceau de brocoli avec sa fourchette et lentement la porta à ses lèvres la sauce au beurre coula dans les coins de sa bouche et elle glissa sa langue de manière séduisante pour lécher les bords de sa bouche.

Oliver se tortilla encore un peu plus et plaça sa fourchette dans son assiette prêt à lui demander d'arrêter de le tenter, c'est alors que le serveur revint en leur demandant s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Ils répondirent tous les deux non en même temps et le serveur les laissa seuls. Les yeux d'Oliver suivirent le bout de l'index de Felicity alors qu'elle le posait sur le bord de son verre à vin, elle caressa doucement le bord, avant de le plonger dans le vin et de le porter à sa bouche, suçant de manière séduisante le nectar sucré. C'était ça, Oliver n'en pouvait plus, il devait posséder ces lèvres pulpeuses. Il se glissa autour du siège aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait, passant son bras autour de son épaule et rapprochant son corps du sien. Se penchant, il se blottit contre son oreille.

\- Sais-tu ce que tu me fais depuis tout à l'heure ?, il gémit alors qu'il aspirait son lobe d'oreille.

\- Bien sûr, je sais ce que je te fais, dit-elle dans un souffle

Oliver embrassa le long de son cou, sa main gauche se glissa sous la table, sous la nappe, il glissa sa jupe sur ses jambes, sa main bougeant sur sa peau soyeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, Murmura-t-elle en sentant son contact sur sa peau nue.

\- Devine mon amour, répondit-il d'une voix basse

Sa main écarta ses jambes et ses doigts bougèrent le long du bord de sa culotte pour l'écarter. Trouvant son intimité, il la massa doucement, appréciant la sensation, avant de décider de l'explorer davantage. Il écarta ses lèvres extérieures avec son doigt et toucha légèrement son bourgeon de plaisir. Elle eut un léger halètement en le sentant toucher son clitoris.

\- Pas ici. Nous ne pouvons pas...Pas en public.

\- Tu m'as taquiné bébé, je te rends la pareille

Oliver sut que la nappe cachait la vue aux autres clients, de plus ils étaient en partie seuls dans leur caverne et il faisait suffisamment sombre pour que personnes ne puissent comprendre ce qu'il lui faisait en ce moment. Il continua à embrasser son cou tout en glissant son doigt le long de sa fente avant de l'enfoncer profondément dans son intimité. La sensation de son doigt en elle était stimulante et elle sentit son jus s'écouler tandis qu'il se déplaçait lentement, elle commença à respirer difficilement alors qu'il déplaça son doigt rapidement dans ses murs intérieurs. Quand il toucha à nouveau son clitoris, elle sut qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour la pousser au-delà de l'oubli.

Oliver devinait qu'elle était sur le point de venir, il frotta son clitoris avec des mouvements durs et circulaires. Alors qu'il sentait que son orgasme commençait, il plaça rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser dur et sensuel pour masquer ses affres d'extase. Sa respiration ralentit, le baiser devint doux et il tira doucement sa jupe sur ses jambes. Puis il prit ses doigts et les mit dans sa bouche, un à la fois, en léchant son essence.

\- Excusez-moi. Puis-je vous offrir un dessert ou un café?, Demanda Laurent en leur montrant le plateau de desserts.

\- Ta décision mon amour, dit-il en embrassant sa joue

Felicity prit un moment pour retrouver son calme puis gentiment refusa de prendre un dessert lui expliquant qu'ils avaient fini de dîner en faisant un sourire timide à Oliver. Le serveur débarrassa la vaisselle du dîner et revint rapidement avec la facture, ils sortirent ensuite du restaurant main dans la main pour se diriger vers la rue piétonne. Ils se promenèrent regardant les vitrines des magasins, plusieurs passants les regardaient mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte heureux de ne plus avoir à se cacher. Le ciel se peignit des nuances de violet, rose et bleu clair pour accueillir son petit public, le soleil se dirigeant vers le lit pour la nuit.

\- C'est magnifique, observa Felicity le ciel avec admiration. Et le regarder avec toi le rend deux fois plus merveilleux, elle lui serra très fort la main.

\- Oui c'est magnifique, répondit-il en la fixant. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie Felicity, que certaines fois je crains que toute joie me soit enlevée, presque comme si je ne méritais pas le bonheur, dit-il doucement,

\- Oliver, dit- elle s'arrêtant et le prenant dans ses bras. Tu es l'homme le plus doux, le plus altruiste que je connaisse...Bien sûr que tu mérites le bonheur. Quand à ton travail de nuit, il ne promeut aucune garantie de vie prolongée certes mais à présent tu m'auras pour te guider. Et ensemble nous prendrons chaque jour comme il se doit et nous en tirerons le meilleur parti, c'est tout, conclut-elle avec amour.

\- Merci, dit-il la rapprochant de lui, juste pour être toi et croire constamment en moi.

\- Je ne cesserai jamais de croire en toi, le reste de nos jours.

\- Je t'aime, Felicity Smoak, confessa-t-il avec émotion en se penchant pour goûter ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Oliver Queen, répondit-elle.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, réagissant à son baiser et attendant avec impatience de nouveaux lendemains ensemble pour toujours.

########################

Comme l'avait pensé Oliver le battage médiatique sur la nouvelle petite amie d'Oliver Queen ne se fit pas attendre, leur histoire d'amour fit les gros titres pendant quelques semaines avant de s'estomper à cause d'un nouveau scandale dans la ville. Les membres du conseil les laissèrent tranquille aussi après qu'Oliver leur intima pendant une réunion de ne pas se mêler de sa vie privée, que sa vie personnelle n'influait pas sur son rôle de PDG de Queen Consolidated.

De leur côté Tommy et Laurel purent enfin vivre leur vie ensemble avec leur fille, les journalistes ne les poursuivant plus, et l'amitié entre les deux justiciers revint comme avant après que Tommy se soit excusé auprès de son partenaire pour son comportement envers sa relation avec sa meilleure amie.

Il y avait un léger frisson dans l'air alors qu'Oliver et Felicity marchaient dans le sentier sinueux qui menait du vignoble à la petite ville qui le bordait. Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher pour leur deuxième jour en France et Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce voyage avait été encore plus étonnant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Felicity avait un grand sourire sur le visage presque à chaque instant depuis leur départ de Star City et la voir si heureuse ne faisait que le rendre plus amoureux d'elle. Tout dans le voyage avait été amusant et romantique et il adorait l'avoir à ses côtés tout le temps. Il pressa sa main alors que le chemin se terminait et ils se retrouvèrent dans la ville pittoresque.

Felicity tenait fermement la main d'Oliver ce n'était que leur deuxième jour de voyage et elle était déjà tombée amoureuse de la petite ville et de ses vastes champs. Elle s'immobilisa pendant une seconde pour admirer les arcades et autres architectures des bâtiments qui les entouraient. Elle jouissait de tous ces paysages magnifiques, elle avait toujours voulu sortir du pays, visiter d'autres endroits et voir comment les gens vivaient. Elle aimait voir l'histoire se tenir devant elle. C'était un geste humiliant de se tenir devant un bâtiment construit il y a des centaines d'années et dont la structure était encore solide. Les pavés dans les rues, le côté romantique de cette ballade avec l'homme qu'elle l'aimait lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans un roman d'amour Elle appuya son autre main sur son bras alors qu'elle détournait le regard du village et se tourna vers Oliver.

\- C'est absolument époustouflant ici, dit-elle, le visage rayonnant de bonheur. Tout est si beau, je ne sais pas où regarder en premier, admit-elle

\- Je suis content que tu passes un bon moment et tu as raison de dire à quel point c'est magnifique ici. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu et je ne me suis jamais autant amusé, admit-il

La première fois qu'Oliver était venu dans le vignoble, c'était pour un voyage d'affaires et il y était allé plusieurs fois après, mais il aimait voir à quel point d'être là rendait la femme qu'il aimait heureuse. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'église, Oliver arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour lui faire face, tendant la main pour effacer ses boucles de son visage.

\- Je suis désolé, que nous n'avons pas eu la chance de faire ce genre de choses plus tôt. Je me sens si chanceux que tu aies été si patiente de ne pas pouvoir être avec moi en public tout le long du scandale, que tu n'aies pas abandonné notre histoire. Je t'aime tellement, Felicity, dit-il doucement.

\- Je t'aime tellement aussi, dit-elle doucement. Et je suis toujours désolée de t'avoir quitté à un moment, j'aurais dû rester avec toi. Tu es mon monde et je te promets que je ne partirai plus jamais.

Felicity se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, le tirant et lui faisant lentement ouvrir la bouche. Elle se recula une minute plus tard et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, appuyant un baiser contre sa mâchoire.

\- Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il était possible d'être aussi heureuse. Merci de m'avoir donné une seconde chance, Dit-elle en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

\- Tu n'as jamais à me remercier, répondit Oliver. Je ne t'ai jamais reproché de partir, mon amour. Je détestais ça et je voulais que les choses soient différentes, mais j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais besoin de plus. J'avais besoin de plus aussi, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible à l'époque. Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Rien n'est plus important pour moi que toi. J'espère que tu le sais, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Oliver détestait avoir dû perdre autant de temps, même si c'était un mal nécessaire, mais c'était fini maintenant et il n'allait plus rien laisser entre eux. Oliver appuya un autre léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez, je veux voir le reste des lieux, dit-elle en le tirant vers l'avant, un léger rire s'échappant de sa gorge face au visage qu'il fit.

\- Je suppose que beaucoup de gens ne visitent pas les chapelles au coucher du soleil, commenta-t-il en montant les marches de pierre. L'architecture était magnifique et une petite pancarte près de l'entrée griffonnée en français attira son attention.

**Le coucher du soleil est le moment de la journée le plus populaire pour les mariages. Selon cela, les habitants jurent que toute personne mariée ici au coucher du soleil sera heureuse pour toujours. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise affaire.**

\- Ce qui est écris est beau… je parie que c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas imaginer que quelqu'un se marie ici et ne passe pas le reste de sa vie ensemble. C'est comme de la magie, dit-elle un soupçon d'excitation dans sa voix.

Oliver l'observa un instant, un sourire tirant ses lèvres devant le pur bonheur qu'il voyait sur son visage. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait raison et cet endroit avait quelque chose de magique. Il pouvait voir pourquoi les gens choisiraient de se marier là. Le soleil commencerait bientôt à se coucher et il pouvait déjà voir la couleur du ciel changer. Le vignoble était étendu à l'arrière-plan et le village de l'autre côté, cela donnait une image de carte postale.

Tout en regardant la pancarte, puis la chapelle il réalisa que c'était le cadre idéal et il avait la personne parfaite à ses côtés. Il regarda Felicity et il sut sans aucun doute que c'était la bonne décision de le faire ici, dans ce cadre magnifique. Il s'arrêta un instant, le battement de son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine, il attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement.

\- Felicity, je t'aime. Tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée et t'avoir dans ma vie m'a rendu plus heureux que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Oliver déglutit difficilement, les yeux rivés aux siens. Veux-tu m'épouser?, Demanda-t-il.

Pendant une seconde, elle pensa qu'il plaisantait peut-être, mais lorsqu'il la regarda dans l'expectative, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait

\- Tu es sérieux ?, Murmura-t-elle.

Quand il acquiesça, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cela faisait seulement un peu plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et c'était une décision énorme à considérer, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle n'était ni nerveuse ni effrayée.

\- Je t'aime aussi et je n'ai jamais rencontré personne comme toi. Sa voix s'éteignit et elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle étudiait son visage. Es-tu sûr ? Murmura-t-elle, l'anticipation s'enroulant dans l'estomac.

\- Felicity je suis sûr de t'aimer et je veux être avec toi pour toujours, répondit Oliver sans hésiter. Je t'épouserai maintenant ou je t'épouserai dans dix ans si tu n'es pas prête. Je sais que tu m'aimes et je te promets que je ne serai pas fâchée, ni blessé si tu ne penses pas que c'est le bon moment. Mais rien ne me rendra plus heureux que tu deviennes ma femme un de ces jours.

Il savait qu'une année n'était pas si longue dans le plan d'ensemble, mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu l'année précédente, Oliver avait l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps. Il aimait Felicity et il lui faisait entièrement confiance et il ne voudrait jamais être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était sa famille, son amie et l'amour de sa vie.

\- Oui, dit-elle alors qu'un large sourire se formait sur son visage et qu'un rire nerveux tomba de ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas besoin de temps. Je sais que je t'aime et que cela ne changera jamais.

Elle se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec un baiser enthousiaste, elle le relâcha une minute plus tard et agrippa son côté d'une main. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant fort dans ses bras alors qu'il la soulevait contre lui. Il était si heureux, il ne pouvait pas croire que Felicity avait effectivement accepté de l'épouser. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait eu cette chance, mais il avait prévu de passer le reste de sa vie à lui prouver qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Ils se marièrent dans cette chapelle quelques jours plus tard, après avoir appelé Laurel et Tommy pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre pour ce moment important de leur vie. Et Felicity eut la merveilleuse idée de pousser son meilleur ami à demander à sa dulcinée de l'épouser. Ce fut donc deux mariages qui eurent lieu dans ce lieu magique en France. Un an après Felicity mit au monde une petite fille prénommée Emelyne, et Oliver lui proposa un poste comme directrice des sciences appliquées au côté de son informaticien Curtis.

Tommy et Oliver continuèrent pendant des années à éradiquer la pourriture de la ville, aidés par leur équipe jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la relève à leur fils respectif. Oliver et Laurel n'auraient jamais cru un jour rencontrer l'homme et la femme de leur vie en acceptant le plan de se fiancer pour empêcher le conseil d'administration de prendre Queen Consolidated.

Mais leurs histoires d'amour avaient commencé il y a toutes ces années grâce à deux personnes qui avaient tout remis en question et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne regrettaient de s'être battus pour avoir cette vie merveilleuse, toujours ami et heureux avec Tommy et Felicity qui les avaient sauvés d'une vie sans amour, sans famille.

**#############################**

**J'espère que cette fin vous auras plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**J'ai une nouvelle histoire à vous proposer, je commencerais à la poster à partir de mardi prochain.**


End file.
